Karin: Homo Sapiens Nocturni
by paladin313
Summary: Slight AU/When two worlds collide, blood will flow. The Clan discovers an unkown world of undead vampires equally unaware of their own. However, for the Dream to live, the 12 houses must go, causing an alliance that Eric Brooks never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Karin: Homo Sapiens ****Nocturni**

Chapter 1

The three stood outside the abandoned factory in New York City. It had been a long trail to that place. The time had finally come for the 11 of the 12 remaining households to fall. He was still contemplating what to do with the one household that seemed to want to live in peace, and he was not sure if he should let them stand or not. They still were what they were, and he never really trusted them or that half of himself. In the past seven months, the hunting down of the households had been an interesting trek, but as time passed, an easier and easier one. What was worse was that none of the three there could figure out why it was becoming so, yet, indeed it was. By the time they reached this point, only three houses remained, and the 20 or so of the House Cathong had been chased from Detroit to that point. Now was the time to finish this. "Are you ready Crystal?" he said, looking over to the undead that had managed to fight her primal instincts and retain her humanity.

"For Zach, and for what they did to me, I could not be more ready!" Crystal responded as she locked and loaded her M-8 with the special rounds. He then looked to his left at Shin and said, "Keep enough ammunition on you, and remember to anticipate their moves."

"Will do, chief," Shin responded, and prepared the combination .50 caliber Desert Eagle and a device he had invented for the task at hand. He then took a low tone, firm and harsh, and said, "Let's do this!"

With that, Blade kicked open the door and Crystal immediately started to lay down suppressive fire. As she did, the two undead at the door began to glow and dissolve into ash as the garlic laden rounds found their marks. Quickly and systematically they moved from room to room, looking for their targets. As they did, they were being watched.

Ever since they found out the existence of the households of undead, being run by some so-called pure blood vampires, (which were, in reality, the child of two undead who used their blood to activate their sexual organs enough to birth a vampire child, and a comparably powerful one at that,) they had been on the hunt. Once the empress found out about them, what they did, and what they meant to the future, she gave the immediate order to have them eliminated. She sent the seven best that she had to deal with it. They had not seen action like this for five years, but they had always been ready for the fight. They called themselves Die Kaiserenhand—The Empress' Hand—and they were the deadliest combination of fighters their world had to offer. As they started their assault, they discovered all about this world that, somehow, had managed to keep itself hidden from their world as much as they had done with themselves and the rest of the planet. However, things had changed, and a symbiosis was now forming between humans and they, into which the world of _Homo sapiens nocturni_ could finally find peace, and a way to be a benefit to the world at large. Now that they knew what had caused the myths all those centuries, they could put and end to it forever. However, what became interesting to one of them was the discovery of another group that felt they had a vested interest in doing as they had been doing. He had always heard rumors of another dhampir moving around, and what he could do, but he had always written them off as rumors. Yet, now he stood below them, aiding them in their task unknowingly. Still, he did not know how long it would be before they crossed paths, and he figured that, considering one of those "pure bloods" were there, he may just have to announce himself. "What do you think," asked the elder woman beside him, "Do we move in?"

"Not yet," he said, "Let him move in and deal with things. If it gets hot, we jump in."

"Is that wise, big brother?" said the younger female.

"It will be fine," he answered, "Let's just tail him, but have weapons ready."

All the vampires charged their FL-FAN and prepared to attack, while all the humans readied their AK-47, all weapons being charged with garlic laden rounds. They loved the fact that it could kill them so easily. "Are you ready?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Achtung, Baby!" they all responded, and followed the trio down the hall.

As they went, they found maybe two more, and quickly eliminated them, and this they did not like. It should not be that easy! "Blade, you know what's up!" warned Shin.

"They're leading us to a central location, I know," said Blade, "But we are fighting on their ground, so they choose the place of the last stand—not the way I want it."

Soon, they were in the main manufacturing area, and it was spacious, with a high ceiling, and much in the way of old, nonfunctioning factory gear of chains, empty vats, and conveyors that had not operated for 16 years, and probably would not move if you begged them to. However, for what they needed to do, it meant a ton of obstacles and many hiding places. In other words, it was the perfect place for an ambush. All three of them felt as exposed as the entered, knowing they could be hit from every angle. Shin had good instincts, and began to feel the movement coming in as she shifted position and opened fire on two undead descending on them. They quickly dissolved, but more were on the move. They fired several stray rounds, but they could not get a bead on the target. Blade and Crystal kept on the move, but it was hard to dodge their return fire. The undead had similar rounds to what they were using, but for Crystal, any wound would be fatal. Blade would ignore it, but Shin was toast like any other human. Yet, it was odd. Instead of being chewed up, they felt like they were being herded. Soon, the three were back to back, and the action slowed. They ended up surrounded by about 17 undead, and then a door opened. In walked in a man who was about 6'10" in height that looked big and mean. In his arms was a girl that looked no more than 12 years old, but, in all honesty, was centuries old. She was what they would have called a pure blood, but, for some reason, she liked retaining this image. She was carried because she figured that she should not walk if she did not have to. "Hans, that's far enough," she said, and he set her down. "Blade, I am disappointed in you," said the girl, "I cannot believe that you walked into this."

"You have to do what you have to do," Blade said, "Even if it means this, Cassandra."

"Too bad, though," Cassandra said with a sigh, "I was hoping for more than this, because, if you took care of them, I know I always have Hans. However, the first thing I want to do is watch you watch your good human friend suffer for every single one of us he destroyed."

With a motion of her finger, three of the undead began to approach. It was then that the other set of eyes were ready to pounce. With a shout of "NOW," a bad night was about to descend for House Cathong.

The undead were detecting the swift movement, but they were not ready for what happened next. Very loud automatic fire was flying, and quite accurate. The rounds were finding the undead, but not coming near the three in the center. Hans was moving swiftly to protect Cassandra, but he found a whole lot of Blade on top of him. Shin blew away the three that were moving at him, while Crystal was letting her M-8 sing, using her war experience do the talking for her. Things were moving so fast, it was hard to tell the intent of the newcomers. Crystal and Shin managed to take cover just as two of the newcomers dropped beside them. Next to crystal was a woman about 5'4', with purple colored brunette hair, wearing a leather unitard that fit tight on her, shoulder firing a high caliber assault rifle as if it were a sport .22. Crystal was about to shoot, but the newcomer screamed, "Keep firing, Crystal!"

For a moment, she was shocked that this girl knew her name, but then she saw the threat, and joined the fight. Meanwhile, next to Shin was a man in a ninja outfit from head to toe, complete with a utility belt and tonto, but with an AK-47 and clip sacks. He wanted to attack, but the man said, "Don't worry about me; worry about them!"

While this was going on, Blade was going hand to hand with Hans, and was, at first, having a time with him. Blade was good, fast, strong, and smart. He had face things like this before, but, with all the confusion around, but there was that momentary lapse of watching what was going on that made him miscalculate, and Hans got the better of him. As he hit the ground hard, Blade lost the sword that he was trying to draw—the sword made of the silver that was just as deadly as the garlic. Blade was trying to get his bearings when Hans moved in and was ready to finish off Blade. Just as he raised it up, a new face appeared with a swift kick to the chest. "You've tried him," said the large man who just arrived, and who was pulling out a saber, "Now play with me!"

By this point, all the undead were gone except for Hans, and Cassandra was looking around for help, but she was finding none. She then swung around to see a woman about 5'3" land as deftly in front of her as a gymnast, wearing a knee length pleated black skirt, black tights and sneakers, a black Cracker Jack top and black face scarf. He had a full head of calf length blonde hair with a slight lavender tint to it, tied back with a large black bow. She slung her FAN on her back mess style and pulled out a dragon headed katana which was colored black, and held it out before her. "Pure blood, eh?" she said in a confident, quiet voice, "No, my dear, you don't compare to the real thing from which your kind came, and who is a perversion of that. I don't like throwing around the term 'abomination' lightly, because this is what someone once called my big brother, and Blade. In truth, you are the abomination, the child of abominations. Your time has come, and you are extinct."

"Foolish child!" she thundered, "You are the one who is dead! You just haven't figured it out!"

With great speed and agility, she moved at Anjou, but she soon found that her opponent was just as fast, if not a hair faster. She sidestepped and put a foot into her backside, slamming her hard to the floor. She growled in rage, in that, no one in history had ever treated her like that before. Violence was a new thing to her, but that did not mean that she did not know what to do when she needed to do it. She turned to face the girl but she was not there. What was there was the girl's sword, and another in a unitard with a black face scarf brandishing a Toledo Salamanca broadsword stood before her. "We are not like you," she snarled, "and we shall not kill you without a fighting chance, unlike you, who would have slit our throats if you could. Pick that up and defend yourself!"

She did not need to be told twice, as she swiftly moved and took the blade, ready to fight.

Crystal and Shin moved in to help Blade and see if he was all right. While that was happening, Jean-Claude, (in his customary broad brimmed preacher's hat, black boots, trench coat, combat pants and scarf; wearing the black leather fingerless gloves and the Marines dress blue top underneath the trench coat,) was engaging Hans. Like a whirlwind, they clashed and struggled. Hans could not believe the ease with which his opponent was moving and attacking. Jean-Claude had managed a couple of cuts, but nothing of significance. Hans could not believe that he had been touched. However, he saw and opening and put a nice gash on his left thigh. Hans thought that this was it, and expected him to disintegrate right there before him. Yet, all that happened was that the gash healed quickly, and his opponent let out a growl. Hans could not believe it. Not even the best undead could heal like that. Only a pure blood could do that, and even then, it was limited. Jean-Claude moved in, but Hans deflected the blow. However, both swords flew out of their hands, but Jean-Claude did not skip a beat, moving in with a clothesline. Hans went tail over teat and landed hard. He was enraged, but he was up to the task. They began a hand to hand fight, but it seemed that Jean-Claude was the better trained of the two, seeming to combine four different styles with the ease of a 60 year old master. Hans was tall, big, and strong, but he did not know how to fight tall. Jean-Claude was about 13 inches shorter, weighed 320 lbs, but it was compact, and he looked like he weighed about 50 lbs lighter. He was a juggernaut, and Hans never faced anything like this before. He had fought other undead, but nothing like this. Hans began to get frustrated and tried a kick which he telegraphed badly. Jean-Claude gave him a leg sweep and dropped him on his back. When Hans turned over to try to get up Jean-Claude was on his back, locking him into a hold. About this time, Blade had gained his feet and he was retrieving his sword when he saw something he thought he never would see. He heard the stranger say, "You cost me blood, now you will know what it is like to have made people suffer in the way you have."

He then pulled down his scarf just enough to expose his mouth, and Blade was then shocked to see the fangs, which were longer than what he had ever seen on any other vampire. As Crystal and Shin came over, they were even more surprised to watch him bite Hans and drink heavily. Hans screamed, never having been violated like that before. He now wanted it to stop. Blade did not know if he should applaud, or kill the stranger with Hans. After about three minutes, he pulled out in delight, and then flung him at Blade, who then skewered Hans, turning him into a pile of undead slag.

Cassandra and Karin clashed, Cassandra finding that her instincts were serving her well. However this was not Hans, but her diminutive stature made her an even match for Karin. Karin had faced her own kind before, so she was deft at this, but she also knew she was fighting a scared and enraged opponent. Her opponent had, in one passage of time, watched what was left of her house perish around her, and she was the last. She was still defiant, saying, "As soon as I cut out your spleen and feast upon it, I shall destroy your friends and rebuild the house! You shall pay dearly!"

Karin had heard this before. She had come a long way from the scared and weak Fount of Psyche she had been. Fighting three wars, two over her, and being turned into a pure blood as she ought to have been had hardened her, Hondo's training helping much. She was now far savvier and more confident in whom and what she was; no longer the timid rabbit, but a killer she-wolf. Still, Cassandra had many years of experience, and she was giving Karin a fight. "Like I thought, you are no match for me!" snapped Cassandra, but Karin then said, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

Seemingly out of nowhere came a cloud of bats to surround her. Anjou had taught her to control bats just like any other vampire, and she was putting hers to good use. Cassandra screamed and was calling foul, but Karin said, "It's all in the arsenal, honey, and if you really knew with what you deal, you would have allowed yourself to fry in the sun long ago. It's over!"

As Cassandra was seeing clear to make an attack on Karin, Karin was already on top of her. She found a Toledo Salamanca hilt deep in her chest, and her face went to that of rage to complete dread and loss. The bats moved away, and said, "Die you spawn of Hell!"

She shoved her boot into Cassandra's chest beside the sword, and in one move pulled it out and took off her head in a spinning move. In a flash of light and dust, the House of Cathong was no more.

As Blade was contemplating his next move, Jean-Claude moved to the center of the room and shouted, "Die Kaiserinhand!"

Six voices responded, "Achtung, Baby!"

They all gathered, (Karin, Anjou, Jean-Claude, Hondo, Vincent, Kenta, and Weiner,) and stared a short after actions review. "Well done, team!" said Jean-Claude, "Everything went as planned, and I don't see anything that we did wrong."

"Good thing we moved in when we did," added Kenta.

"Yeah, but now I am hungry!" said Wiener.

"There was plenty of greed around you, you should have pounced when you could," responded Vincent.

"He was too busy securing the perimeter," said Hondo, "But this is New York; I'm sure he can find something."

"Then let's get our feeds who needs them, and let's go for pizza!" stated Jean-Claude, and everyone cheered about that proposal.

Anjou then said, "We do have to cover our tracks, though."

"Good point, Muff," said Jean-Claude, "Let's save the city some time and money and torch the place. There's nothing around here it will catch, and it will get rid of some of the blight around here."

By this point, Jean-Claude already had his mask on, but Blade was getting ready to move in. To him, a vampire was a vampire, save for Crystal, and they all had to go. However, Jean-Claude just looked at him and said, "You three need to clear out quickly. I don't know how fast this will spread."

"Now just wait one minute!" Blade snapped, not willing that any of them would leave, but Jean-Claude raised his hand and said, "And you would kill the ones that saved your lives?"

That backed off Blade for a moment, and then he watched in amazement when five of them emitted what were essentially flame throwers as they set the place on fire. They then moved out with lightning speed, and Blade and Co. had no time to argue with them. When they made it outside, they looked for the seven, but they were gone. Once they were a safe distance, Crystal then asked, "Do you have any clue who they were?"

"Absolutely none!" said Blade, very frustrated.

"The guy that looked like a linebacker seemed like you, but nowhere near moody," said Shin smiling. Blade just looked at him, in no mood to be humorous. He just said, "There is one more household in New York. They'll be ecstatic that Cathong is gone, and they may stick their heads out for us long enough to have them chopped out. Start getting the contacts together, find out how and where they operate."

"Well, its house Amayah," said Shin, "You know they won't be an easy take!"

"Never would have expected it," said Blade, and then he turned to Crystal, and said, "In the meantime, I need you to find out who this Kaiserinhand is, find out how they're connected, see if they are apart of Amayah, or if they are independent. If they are some kind of house that is trying to form in the absence of things, they too need to be shut down! Shin, do you almost have the headquarters ready?"

"Right in the heart of the Bronx," said Shin, "It's so 'in the open' that it's invisible—just the way you like it!"

"Then get your rest because you have work to do," said Blade, "Meanwhile, you and I are going to find out who that was."

As they sat to pizza, they were now out of their disguises, looking more civilian and normal. As they ate, general banter started. "It's too bad Blade doesn't trust us," said Karin.

Jean-Claude sighed and said, "I know. Empress Sophia so wants him in the Clan, and to help his friends have a safe haven."

"From what I understand," said Hondo, "he trusts very few. Considering what I found out about his past, I can understand why."

"How do the other three feel?" asked Kenta.

"Duke Michael and Duchess Sheila said to go easy on him," said Anjou, "but Grand Duchess Kannon seems to think that he needs to meet the Clan in full so he knows that he has friends."

Wiener then said, "Sophia seems to agree with the Grand Duchess, and she also thinks that, if they are investigating, we need to feed him whatever information we can and give him the notion that we can be trusted. Sooner or later, we will have to fight side by side. The sooner he learns of true vampires, he may catch the vision, and do all he can to accelerate the Dream."

"A dream that's swiftly becoming a reality," added Vincent, "I mean, in Japan alone we have about 3,000 in the Clan, and back in Bangor they have about 100. They're mostly college students. However, some are in the ROTC program, and they may just spread things in the military."

"Well, there is our kind in there," said Jean-Claude, "and they have been in Japan, exposed to things. It's not like it's a secret amongst our kind, and if they hook up, there's no telling how fast it would spread."

Hondo then asked, "Well, what's left?"

"There are two households left," said Anjou, "There is the House Amayah, and House Lichen in Oregon."

"What do we know about them?" asked Vincent.

Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and said, "Well, Amayah, we need more information, but Lichen is interesting. They long ago swore off killing, and they have no one in charge that is their version of a pure blood. They would want to live in peace, and I think there is a chance to convert them."

"How would we do that?" asked Vincent.

"There are 100 pints of the fount blood left," said Karin, "I talked to daddy about this. There are only 55 of them left, and if we could turn them into pure bloods, it could rescue their house, and give them a chance. We have actually helped them indirectly, because they were being hunted before all this started. They represent how good things could be, and the other power hungry fools don't want that. Now that we have been at work, they have a chance. The loss of those 55 pints would hurt, but at the same time, with what we seek to do with them, they are exactly who we seek to rescue."

"Then let's get some rest and get to work first thing after sundown," said Jean-Claude, as they clanked their colas together, ready for the next challenge.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Word had come swiftly Marcus Draco, head of the house Amayah. He was considered a pure blood by the undead, because he was the offspring of two undead. Normally, one needed the Fount of Psyche for something like that to happen. However, they had learned a trick in shunting blood to the organs and equipment that would allow the propagation of offspring. He had never known anything about the human life, because he had never been raised amongst that. He had been around for about 137 years, and because of his birth, he had become powerful, and all he had known was royal treatment. However, his was now the last of two households left, and one of them was a shame to the world of the undead as far as he was concerned. They did not want to kill, and found other means. They actually wanted to fit in, and really believed the myths of "vampire salvation." In other words, they sought Golconda, which everyone knew was a myth. There was no trusting House Lichen, and if they were not out on Oregon, he would have ordered the wholesale slaughter of the remaining 55 of the household. He figured that it would be a mercy killing, considering that they were not willing to kill to live, and that they were extremely selective on whom they turned. To Marcus, they were slated for extinction, and their time had passed. Yet, he had another problem, and it had to do with the fact that there indeed _were only_ two households left. One issue was Blade. He had left his normal haunts of Detroit, and came to New York to try to finish off the undead. At one time, Draco would have considered that a pipe dream and Blade would have gone that one bridge too far to where he would have been stopped. However, over time, the haste with which they had been dispatched had been increasing, especially in New York, and that disturbed him greatly. Considering his locale, he knew that his house had to be next, and he had to prepare. What was left of the board suggested that they pull up stakes and get out. This, however, was not something that would be all that easy. They were well rooted in the city, and the 200 or so in the house were spread out over all the boroughs, as was the whole operation. Those outposts had only one purpose: gather and herd human cattle to feed, keep themselves alive, and find the few that were worthy and turn them. Just up and leaving would cause too many questions, considering the fronts in the human world they maintained to excuse their being there. All he could do now was prepare for the fight. Still, it almost seemed that Blade had an army aiding him.

He had had spies all over the city tailing Blade as best they could, avoiding direct contact with him as he sought to finish off House Cathong to preserve their own lives. However, in every strike, it did indeed seem that he had some help beyond the delusional human that thought he had the ability to fight the undead, and the traitorous vampyra that stood by Blade's side and aided him in everything he did. That help always managed to stay out of sight and it always managed to fade before his spies could move in and gather the information that would let him know what was going on. Yet, word on the street was that there was another group of vampires that had moved into New York City about a year earlier that seemed to be made up entirely of pure bloods, but that sounded as ridiculous as it had to be considering what it took to make one. Still, the rumors persisted, and he felt that there may be something to it considering how it was that Central Park suddenly ended up a safe place to travel at night. The previous mayor had done much to clean up Times Square, but now it was REALLY safe! This wave of un-crime—if you could call it that—was spreading out from Manhattan and moving out. Many gangs were becoming scared, and it was actually affecting his work in the boroughs. Gangs made useful idiots, but if they were not willing to do anything, then what was the point? What they were saying is that gangs were attacked in the middle of a crime, but they could not remember what hit them, how they had been stopped, and anytime they sought to try to continue their ways, they suddenly dropped in pain, as if someone was jabbing knives into every joint in their body. They were fine for about a month, when, unexplainably, there did not seem to be any desire to do what they had been doing. When that wore off, and they went back to "work," then that is when it started. Other gangs, when they heard this happening regularly, began to become either more careful, or just scared to do anything. The only thing Draco could guess was that a group of undead that Blade had not killed from the other houses had banded together to make a play to survive. This was not necessarily a bad thing, because, if they became big enough, they could absorb them into House Amayah and make themselves stronger. Yet, why would they even care about the well being of the humans. All they were to them were lowly sub-creatures only there to provide them with food and slaves. By doing this, they bring order, and that worked counter to the chaos they wanted to create that covered their tracks, and made it easier for them to operate. However, if they were secretly aiding Blade… No, that could not be. Blade trusted no one but the two that worked with him, and he still would rather work alone.

Marcus paced in his office, knowing it was now two hours before sunrise, and he only had so much time before he had to rest, and he wanted to get some more things figured out. His office rested in an old 20 story building that had been restored to its former glory, and served as a great outpost to do his work. He had the finest that could be imagined: his office doubled as his living room complete with white leather couches and seats, a cherry wood desk a fine black carpet and wood walls done in the Victorian style, glass side tables and a polar bear throw rug, a fireplace, several plants, the most expensive paintings, and the best stereo system money could buy. His bedroom was designed to have no windows, and had a king sized canopy brass bed, white shag rug, big screen television, a luxury bathroom, essentially, the lap of luxury. He sat down at his desk as he turned on the stereo and started to play jazz renditions of Bach as he poured over his information. He kept trying to trace the emergence of the drop in crime with anything new that had also emerged during that time. It had to be somewhere on either Fifth Avenue or Central Park West, because that is a good area for an operation to work. Since the crime drop started there, that was the most logical choice. He had discounted it before, because they had not been able to find anything. Yet, his gut instinct told him things were happening there. The only thing that had moved in was a new restaurant on the corner of Central Park West in a building owned by a benefactor that sponsored the shop. However, they wished to remain anonymous, and no matter how many strings he had in city hall, there was no way he could loosen any lips to say just who that benefactor was. Whoever it was must have had some influence, because the spies all the houses had in city hall mysteriously disappeared. Their eyes had vanished in city affairs, making the demise of the few households save his own less difficult. When they sent spies into that area, they could find no vampires there, and all they found was a five star restaurant called The Cavern with trained housebroken bats on the ceiling, a mellow atmosphere, coffee bar, (no alcohol, oddly enough,) and a band or duo that came in from time to time to play soft jazz or folk music. In examining the building, there was nothing out of the ordinary, nor were there any undead anywhere. Therefore he had to discount the place. There were no others that had moved in at that time save them, but then there was nothing at all to indicate them. He finally slammed down the papers in frustration and decided to turn in early. When he awoke the next night, he would start to plan the defense of the house, and put an end to Blade and his mysterious benefactors once and for all.

The seven returned to the Cavern, happy that another house had fallen. Much had happened when the whole crew, for the most part, moved to New York City. Jean-Claude figured that their best chance lay there, and he was delighted when he found out he was right. There was a bit of protest from his children, but once they began to settle in, make friends, and were accepted in a junior high school for the arts, they made the adjustment quickly as children are wont to do in situations like that. They were now 13, Kannon was 9, and Sophia was 5. The twins were running the show with Kannon until Sophia was old enough to do things herself, which would not be long. She was 5, but was as mature as the eldest Golconda, and it would not be long before she was calling the shots. Jean-Claude knew there would be no power struggles, considering that the other three kids knew how powerful Sophia actually was, and that they would stand no chance against her. The team still called themselves Die Kaiserinhand in honor for Empress Sophia, because she knew she was due the honor. They also started to pay proper homage to the vampire royalty, to which the kids had learned how to accept graciously after a few months of awkward reactions from the kids. He was also glad that they still acted like normal kids out of the sight of everyone else, and they thus knew how to change with the environment. Once they were settled in, they put up the wards, and Die Kaiserinhand, (the Hand, for short,) started to clean up Central Park and Times Square. It was only three months into the purging process when they discovered something new and horrifying.

In the effort to build the Clan in the U.S., they ran into some undead. Knowing that one or two might exist here or there, they were not surprised to see this. However, when Karin started to describe things to him, in order to give him safe haven, his eyes grew wide with fear, and he tore off. Jean-Claude went after him and caught him, trying to find out what had frightened him, and to keep him from blowing the lid off the thing. That was when he first found out the truth. The undead started cursing him and speaking in Creole, which was the same language that he had encountered in the Bokor War. He had learned some since then, and he used his knowledge of French to hear him announce that the world Jean-Claude described could not exist, and if he was what he claimed, then he was doomed when the remaining houses learned about his operation. He then announced by his actions that he was going to start with Jean-Claude, and formed the vampire claws. That was his last mistake as Jean-Claude ripped his head off. The undead immediately dissolved in a glowing flame and ash. After some investigation, it was then he discovered the undead households that had a grip on the United States, and how it was that they were as expert from hiding as the true vampires had been. He then got in contact with Tokyo and Elda Marker, and told her what they had found. By that point, there were nine houses left, and they did not know what to do. When Elda heard this, she suddenly remembered something that happened during the great purge of Europe in 1809.

When the vampires moved to safer shores, some wound up in New Orleans. However, there were very few, and they had to assimilate themselves with the voodoo culture. Up to that point, that was all she knew, and knew about that culture before the Bokor War had been fought. Elda said she would contact the council there, and begin some research. After a few days, she called back, horrified by what she had learned. It appears that they started to create undead, just to have other vampires around. However, those undead were different than others, and essentially became responsible for all that humans had thought about vampires from that time on. For some reason, they could not be out in daylight, and they were obsessed with what they describe in their culture as the Thirst. In order to live, they have to kill all their victims, and they have no preference. Because it is far stronger in them, (in order for them to just survive,) they are obsessed with the blood. The first few were not that bad. However, they started to create undead without the auspices of the pure bloods, and they were even worse. When the pure bloods tried to stop it, they were killed, and then they began to breed their version of pure bloods, and created 12 households in the U.S. The only thing they had in common was what they were, their habits, and that they all spoke Creole. As decades past, they lost all respect for human life, and thought themselves superior. Yet, somehow, the knowledge of the true world of the vampire had been lost to them, and they went underground. Because of the lack of true pure bloods at that time, save for your seven mentors that knew nothing happening in the south, they melted into society. Later on, more true bloods came, and the two worlds there have grown side by side, each one not knowing the other existed. When Jean-Claude announced that there were now only nine houses left, Elda was shocked. That was when Jean-Claude dropped the bomb.

He announced that there had been a systematic killing of three of the houses, and after some searching, they found out what was going on. He then told her that it was someone called Blade doing the work. That meant nothing to her, but that caught Victor's attention. He then took the phone and asked Jean-Claude to repeat the name; he was shocked to hear that he was still around. Back before he was turned, all he knew was that vampires needed to die, no matter who or what they were. It was in that time he met Blade and even helped him from time to time. There came a point that he had heard that Blade had died, and thought no more of it. Once Jean-Claude said what Blade had been doing, Victor said that they should aid him as much as possible, considering that the only way the Dream would spread was when they were gone. He also told Jean-Claude that his real name was Eric Brooks, and that he came from Detroit and that was all he knew. After he thanked him for the information, research began. They found out as much as they could about the undead world, (offing a few undead as they went along,) while Anjou and Karin went to Detroit to find out about Blade. Jean-Claude was shocked to find out that, not only was he a dhampir as he was, but he came in a different way. His mother had been bitten while pregnant with him, and because of that, he wound up a day walker with a few more benefits than Jean-Claude had, but two major drawbacks. He had all the abilities of the undead vampire, but none of the weaknesses. However, he still had the Thirst, and he could also create undead. To prevent both, he invented an artificial serum that both curbs the thirst, and keeps him from feeding. He also despised what he was, but had to live with it, and he was so mad at what that world had done to his family and life that he vowed to kill every vampire in existence. When the royalty heard this, they said that that had to change as soon as possible. The best way to do that was to aid him in destroying the household, staying in the shadows for as long as possible, trying to win his confidence by deeds. Jean-Claude picked six of his best, and he was glad to see his sisters with him. Both had come a long way from their softer lives, and had become battle hardened veterans. However, he liked the fact that they did not lose their personalities, and was the same as they had always been. He was so proud of Karin during the Inquisition War when she took charge after he had been captured, and she had only gotten better. The seven were ready, and went to work. There had been attempts by other members of the Clan to get into contact with him, (the Clan having grown to about 30 by that point,) but they had all failed. Blade either did not want to listen or believe what he had been told. Worse, he did not want to believe them vampires, because all he had known was the undead world, and there was no other way outside of exposing himself to the public to prove it. This had now changed. The time had come to come out in order to save him, and now he wondered just what he was thinking by that point.

Blade and Crystal were now scanning frantically for anyone that had approached him before about this weird speech of some crazy dream, true pure bloods, and this thing called the Clan. After felling the first of the houses in New York, he was approached by someone who looked human enough, save for the paler skin. He scanned the area, and when he knew it was not some kind of an ambush, he then talked. He had notable fangs, but Blade's specially designed sunglasses showed that his body temperature was 98.6, and a scan with the UV light did not affect the speaker at all. This made him doubt just with whom he spoke, and he figured it was some kind of Goth punk with a vampire fetish, although he did not dress or sound like that. Then this man went on to try and tell him that there was another world of vampires beyond what he knew, and that what he dealt with were the pretenders to the throne. He had told Blade that true vampires were not killers and that they wanted to live in peace. Then he said he was aware of Blade's crusade, and that they wanted to aid him in riding them of something that was just as much of a scourge to them as it was to Blade. Then he told him something ridiculous about some Fount of Psyche, and how her blood could help him and his friend is more than what they were. Blade stomached as much as he could, and said, "You do one bad imitation of a vampire, and now your life is in danger. You apparently know what I am, and you're too stupid to be usable by Cathong or whoever you could work for, so do yourself a favor and get as far from me as you can."

The man then said, "Sir, you turn down a great opportunity."

"You're turning down an opportunity to scram before _I kill you_ for being a suspicious fool," Blade said in return. However the man said, "You're going to get help whether you like it or not."

"Whatever," was all Blade wanted to say at that point. The man then said, "Then, if you change your mind, you should look for anyone wearing this ring."

Blade stopped, turned around, and saw the man holding up his right hand, displaying what looked like a class ring riding on his finger, but with a blood red jewel in the middle. He walked over to humor the man and examined it. Around the jewel was written, "E Pluribus Unum," on one side, and, "The Clan," on the other. The left side panel had a book open and the inscription, "Fear is ignorance in a state of panic," and the right panel had a cross with the Latin saying, "Donna Nobis Pachem," which means, "O Lord, give us peace."

"Good," said Blade, "This way, I know how to identify your body when the vampires decide to kill you for knowing too much."

The man then just gave him a quizzical look, and shook his head. Yet, Blade did not seem amused, and he continued by saying, "I don't know what kind of a silly club or a cult you are a part of, but the vampire world is not what you want to be involved with, because it will cost you your life. Do yourself a favor: get rid of the ring, get out of this club, and get out of New York, because it is no longer safe for you. If worst comes to worse, call this man, (as Blade handed him a telephone number,) and he can get your identity changed. Just do yourself a favor: flee and forget you know me."

With that, he was gone. As he watched the man from a secluded spot, the man just shook his head, sighed, and went his way.

It had almost been a year from that time, and now that ring suddenly became important. He was about to meet his end, and then, out of nowhere, seven (what he had to assume was,) people came out of nowhere, wielding high caliber assault rifles that give normal mortals difficulty in full auto setting. They were wielding them like they were M-4 carbines. Then one came out who was built like a slender defensive end, and clashed with his would be killer with the skill and ease of an elder vampire. He took a blow that should have crippled him, but he shook it off and ended the fight. Then there was the brunette with the purple hair tint that clashed with the pure blood with ease and skill, and then put an end to her in a forceful and gruesome way. She even allowed Cassandra a weapon to defend herself, rather than just killing her. He then knew what he was dealing with when, just before he killed him, this stranger displayed some healthy fangs and drank another vampire's blood. That was not unusual, but it was that he did not seek to drain him, _and then killed him with the sword_! He was going to act, but they torched the place. The kicker was that they knew his, Shin's, and Crystal's names. They also had the same rings on their hands, and now he knew that there was something to what he had been told. Now, he was scouring New York looking for that ring again, and yet trying to get back to Blade's hideout before sunrise for the sake of Crystal. She had to get some serum and then rest. It would wait until the next day. Shin needed to get some groundwork done, so that would leave Crystal and Blade open to search for this mysterious Clan, and find out if they were friend or foe. However, he had to guess "foe" for, as far as he was concerned, outside of Crystal, he never met a vampire he did not like…dead.

6


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hand soon found themselves at the Cavern, in the building in Central Park West owned by the Clan. It was a 50 story building that had the restaurant on the ground floor, but a lobby for all those that lived in the complex. All the Clan members lived in there, but since there was only 30 or so at the time, that meant there was plenty of room for more people to move in. The restaurant ran 24 hours a day, and Karin was the night chef and in charge of all its operations. It was done in a cave-like décor, including live bats on the ceiling. The customers worried that they might do something unseemly, but they were pleasantly surprised when they found they were housebroken. What they did not realize was that they were the bats that were controlled by the vampires of the Clan living within the building. Some wondered if they violated some kind of health code, but for some reason, it never came up in the inspections, (thanks to a little mind work by Karin.) The sun was soon to be up, and Karin normally would have been handing it over to the day chef, (also a Clansman,) but her first cook was running things that night for obvious reasons. She came in and said, "How'd it go last night?"

"Gangbusters, Mrs. Usui," he said, "We had plenty of business last night, though not as much as we would have had if the jazz trio had been playing."

"We'll be playing in a couple of days," said Anjou as Yuriya was bringing up Jean-Claude's favorite latte. Everyone began to break up, as those that did not live on the uppermost floors went to their respective apartments. However, those that did went into the back where a special elevator sat of which only they had access. It led to the top floors where the royalty lived. On the fourth highest lived the D'amphile-Makka family, above that lived the Usuis, above that was the Yoshidas, and on the top was the throne room. Anjou and Vincent had their place just below the fourth most floor.

The apartment complex was interesting in its design. Although it was entirely metal frame and glass, every panel was the kind of glass that allowed people to see out but not in. Because it was almost completely reflective, a vampire could be up in the daytime if need be, and not have the sunlight harm him. In reality it was the ultraviolet light that was harmful, but unlike undead, it did not kill them the instant it hit them. For a true vampire left out in the sun, it was tantamount to being burned at the stake—slow, long, and painful. For those that had not seen sunlight since their childhoods, it was a welcome sight. Karin could not believe it herself, and thanked Jean-Claude profusely for providing something that would allow this. She thought she would never see the sun again, and now she could. It was a tinted image, but it was better than that to which she thought she had been consigned. However, the top four floors were one apartment each, and they were the best that could be gained. Everyone had their places done to their liking. The Usuis and the Yoshidas had theirs done in combination modern and Japanese styling, while Jean-Claude had his done in a more modern style. Everyone had all the best modern conveniences, furniture, bathrooms, and recreational things. Hondo's place also contained the gym where the Hand trained.

Both Jean-Claude and Hondo were glad that there was no phys ed classes that day so they could try to get back on that clock, and resume their fronts as respected teachers in their respective high schools. About this time, the twins and Franklin were stirring, preparing for school, and Jean-Claude was reading his Bible in the living room. Shelia saw her father sitting on the couch and ran up. He could hear her coming easily, but he just acted like he heard nothing as she leapt over the couch and glomped him. "And how's my big, strong daddy this morning?"

He laughed and gave her a kiss, saying, "How am I always doing?"

Yuriya saw that, and said, "God, you're as bad as Kannon with Kenta! Breakfast is ready!"

As they got up, Sheila noticed his leg, and she frowned and said, "Daddy, what happened to your pants?"

"Occupational hazard," he said, "It wasn't all that bad."

"It's rare anyone gets in on you," said Yuriya.

"Hey, it's better than when it first started!" said Jean-Claude, "I used to get pretty tore up when we first faced this threat. I wasn't used to that kind of attack, and I had to adapt. Believe me, I graduated summa com lumpy!"

"That reminds me," said Mickey, now sounding more official than his son at that moment, "How did it go?"

"House Cathong is no more," said Jean-Claude, "It's just too bad that Cassandra's sister Charlotte wasn't there. Word on the street is that she ran to the safety of House Amayah."

"I can't believe there is someone as evil as that running around," said Yuriya, to which Sheila said, "Marcus Draco is just as bad, if not worse."

Jean-Claude got to a whisper, knowing only Franklin could not hear it, for he had not yet awakened, and he said, "I cannot believe she would feed on babies. That is so disgusting!"

"They say she actually gets a sexual thrill out of it!" sniped Yuriya.

"I also cannot understand why she does not want to look older than 12," said Mickey, "What does she think she gets out of it?"

"Protection, I think," said Jean-Claude, "I guess in that moment of hesitation where your mind asks why you would want to hurt a little girl, she guts you."

Sheila looked angry and said, "Ooh, just give me five minutes with that wench!"

"If all goes well," said Jean-Claude, "You shall have your chance."

"What happens next?" asked Yuriya.

"We get our rest, and then we start to investigate House Amayah," said Jean-Claude, "We also have to get feelers out to House Lichen and see if we cannot win them over."

"What about Blade?" asked Mickey.

"That one will not be that easy," said Jean-Claude, "We have yet to find out where he's been living, and then he still doesn't trust us."

"You only had that one contact," said Sheila in response, "Maybe he's thought about things?"

"Well, that may have been accelerated," responded Jean-Claude, "The whole team had to jump in to pull him out of the proverbial fire. I think he has got to be very curious about us by now."

"Speaking of fire," said Mickey, "I caught the news on the radio as I awoke. That was a pretty spectacular blaze in that area."

"I just hope no one was hurt in dealing with it," worried Jean-Claude.

"Considering it was slated for demolition anyway, they just contained it and let it go," said Mickey, "The city is actually happy that they will not have to spend the money imploding it, and only to clean it up."

Sheila then mused, "Perhaps we could have that area bought and converted into a nice park or something?"

"You'll have to take that up with the boss," said Jean-Claude as he pointed up, and then things changed again, as he stopped being the loyal knight, and went back to being "daddy," and he said, "Alright, let's get you guys off to school, and you to Kindergarten!"

He then scooped up Franklin, who squealed with glee as he and Yuriya took him to get ready.

While all that was going on, Kenta and Karin came in, tired and ready for bed, but they had the chore of preparing someone else for school. Out of nowhere came Kannon, who screamed out, "I love my daddy!" glomped her father and planted a rain of kisses on him. He stood there as she had her legs wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck. Karin was a bit annoyed at this little nine-year old carbon copy of her, and just how much affection she was lavishing on her father. She wondered if that was going to be an issue for which they needed to take her to therapy, but all she would say was that she just loved her daddy. She hopped down, indeed looking exactly like Karin did at that age, and she kept her cheerful face, but became a touch serious. Her stance took more of a formal position, but she still had that smile. She stood with her heels together and feet at a 45 degree angle, left hand behind her back, and the right gesturing, as she said, "So, did you guys finish them off?"

"Charlotte ran off to Amayah," said Karin, "But essentially, Cathong is finished."

"Well then," she said all cheerful but authoritatively, "Get some rest and prepare for the grand finale! I'll be talking to the others later on to see what they think should be the next step."

For some, that attitude might have gained odd looks from some parents, but in this case, she was actually acting in an official capacity, and they had to capitulate. It was an odd arrangement: when it came to affairs of their world, they obeyed as if she was someone else, but at home, mom and dad were in charge. Kannon then said, "What about Blade?"

"That one will not be easy," said Kenta, "He is only one out of about 8 million people we have to sift through before we can find him. He did see us in action."

Kannon screwed up her face, and said, "Then why didn't you speak to him then?"

"After his fight with Hans," said Kenta, "He really wasn't in the mood for a coffee klatch."

"Hmm," Kannon said, "Perhaps we should sweeten the pot for him?"

"How so?" said her mother.

"I shall ask the other three and see if we can get the council in Japan to send us two of the special pints for him and his undead friend," said Kannon, "If we can cure them, and introduce them into our world, they, combined with us, would be an unstoppable force against evil."

"That's your call, honey," said Karin, "but it's not a bad idea. And do you know what a good idea is?"

"What's that?" said Kannon as she brightened, becoming a nine-year old again.

"It's you getting ready for school!" said Karin in return.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, "You know how to kill fun!"

Her parents just looked at each other and started to playfully chase her back to her room.

Hondo came in to his beautiful and loving wife, Innocent, and planted a long kiss on her. Hondo then said, "Is she up?"

"She'll be up in about an hour," said Innocent, "I just wish she didn't have to go to kindergarten."

"It's best she gets exposure to the world out there, honey," said Hondo.

"It's not that," she said, "You know how mature she is. She alienates the other kids."

"It's not like that," said Hondo, "Remember how her first month report came in? The teacher said she was a benefit to the class. She was very matronly to the other kids, especially to Franklin, and they all look up to her."

"That's what I mean," she said, "They only approach her when they have a question or need help with something, and don't play normal games with her like the other kids."

Hondo just sighed and said, "I don't think she is ever going to be 'normal', whatever that means in our world. Besides, this is Sophia we're talking about. The spirit that was there before she was born when you were what you were is now outwardly manifesting itself. It's like she's becoming more and more aware of who she is. The day she remembers, then we may have to take her out and home school her, if she even needs that. Remember what James said through Anjou—she will have the wisdom of thousands of years with her, and she will be a leader. At that point, I don't even know if we could even call her our daughter, because she will be out of our reach."

Innocent looked at Hondo with a sad look on her face, and she said to him, "Please don't say that. That would be like saying our little girl has a terminal illness, and the pretty, happy girl will die one day."

"I don't think she will ever forget who her parents were," consoled Hondo, "Besides, it's good it's like this right now, because her innocent outlook to life will teach her to love those lesser than her, and she will be able to relate to people on every level as she leads. That way, she will never abuse her power, and always be benevolent to all she rules. It's going to be all right."

He pulled her close and held her tight. She wanted to cry, and she let loose. However, Sophia had awoken, and caught most of the conversation. Innocent then felt something hug her leg, and she said, "Mommy, I love you, and you shall always be my mommy. I'll never go away."

With that, Innocent broke into tears and scooped up her daughter, holding her tight. Sophia then said, "Mommy, please don't cry. Be happy, because a good world is coming! Isn't that what you always say?"

In the heart of slums that were in the Bronx was an old gymnasium that had been used to train young men to be boxers and to get them off the streets. That place had long since found better environs when the area just got worse and worse, and the city forgot all about them. In that building a headquarters was established by a three person army who stood against the forces of darkness. Much of the old equipment was still there, though in a state of disrepair, and Blade knew that, with a bit of touch up, he could use it to keep himself fit for the fight that was upcoming. He had to be, because this was also a part of the city where the undead liked to lurk. Crystal did not need it, because what she was caused it to be where such things were not required. He needed to because he was half human, and that was something that still needed tending to. In that part of the city lived people that, if they were killed, they would not be missed. Furthermore, because it was the way it was, the police really did not care too much about it, save maybe to catch a criminal that was trying to fade into the background of such a place. In those conditions, it was impossible to keep any kind of law and order, because everything was pretty much abandoned, but too spread out to control and keep out the homeless. In areas like this, it was impossible to keep out drug operations and meth labs, and usually was only raided when they became a problem. In a place like this, vampires hunted with abandon, because no one would miss these people. Many would have asked why the blight was not removed, but if they knew the hand behind it, they would have fled New York the first chance they got.

The households that had been there had been using money and influence to rebuild and refurbish areas like that one, and trying to clean up crime. However, it was not without an ulterior motive, and it was not necessarily to put up a good face for the public and disguise what they were. What they city did not realize was that the refurbishing was being done in such a fashion that it would push more of what they hunted into a convenient area, making it easier for them to hunt. In other words, they were herding these kinds of people that lived in that area like cattle, for to them, this was all they were—not even human, not even a sentient creature. However, Blade knew this, and turned such actions against his foe, knowing that, as they prey was easily accessed and concentrated, so were the predators, which were the ones Blade hunted. Shin was enough of a techie that he was able to tap the power lines that still ran juice through the area to power what he needed to operate and yet not be noticed on the power grid for the use of the power. The sun had just come up, and Crystal was out on a cot in the back office, while Blade was preparing to spend some time in meditation. He had learned how to discipline his mind to the point where all he needed for his brain to rest was a few hours of meditation a couple of times a day. However, he was at that point injecting himself with a serum that he had concocted that gave his body what it demanded in order to curb the thirst. Unlike Jean-Claude, because of what made him a dhampir, he still had to feed like a normal vampire; he just did not need as much. He would rather do that than hunt, and risk vamping someone out—what his world called turning someone. He knew it would take him giving someone his blood as he killed his victim, but his instincts may cause him to do just that, and he did not want to take that chance. He did not want to lose his humanity. Crystal needed it twice a day and she had to credit Blade and his serum for keeping her with a humane mind, and keeping her from losing her ability to associate with the human world that had been robbed from her.

As he was preparing to go into meditation, he saw Shin frantically going over something. "Find out anything on Amayah?" asked Blade.

"Oh, I did all that hours ago," said Shin as he pointed to the dossier of papers for later examination, "I just need a chance to sort through them."

"Then what are you doing?" he said, "You should be resting."

"I know," he said, "But I took a chance to try and find out about this Clan."

"Did you find anything?" asked Blade, now quite curious, though sounding as serious as he always did.

"Well, I have a lead," said Shin, "I decided to take a look at the time things started to shift for us."

"Shift?" asked Blade, now confused, "What in the world do you mean by that?"

Shin just sighed, knowing his friend could get a one-track mind and not recall certain details at those moments. He then said, "Remember how much easier things had been becoming as we went along."

"Yeah!" answered Blade, "So, what does that mean?"

"Well, one thing I noticed was that there was moments where certain clues were being deliberately left out for us," responded Shin, "other times there were times where it seemed an area we were going to hit had been softened up before we got there: weapons without owners, piles of ash, signs of scuffles. It was as if someone was killing traps that had been set for us before we got there, and as if someone was leading us right to what we needed to succeed. Well, I took a look to see if there was anything unusual that started to happen three to six months before all this started. I traced things to a drastic drop in crime in Central Park and Times Square. None of the crooks could remember being attacked, but the signs had been there, but after a month, when they tried to commit another crime, the police usually found them on the ground, writhing in pain until they had been hauled away. Every time they tried to do violence in jail, it happened again. Others had missing limbs, but could not remember how they went missing, and went insane because of it. The police figured that it was vigilantes, but there was no way to trace anything, nor was there anyone who saw anything, either out of fear, or because things happened out of common sight."

"You think it's this Clan?" asked Blade, matter-of-factly.

"I am not sure," said Shin, "But what I was going over and what caught my attention was a 50 story building that had been purchased and remodeled from top to bottom, including a full restaurant on the ground floor and a complete replacement of every pane of glass in the building."

"Anyone could have done that," said Blade, "What's your point?"

Shin sighed again, frustrated that his normally sharp friend was not getting it. "My point is," said Shin, now expressing his frustration, "that it was not paid for by a business or by the city. The repairs and purchase of the building was 75% paid for by one person who wished to remain anonymous. However, the cost was about $50 million. However, from what anyone knew, this independent source of funds was not hurt by the loss. The rest was paid for by those that owned the restaurant, and others that lived their, so they are all co-owners. Only a vampire could spend that kind of money and then use his influence to hide who he or she was. What makes me more suspicious is the fact that all that glass that was replaced was the kind of glass that is a two-way mirror: reflective on one side, but that can be seen out of through the other. Plus, they were designed to completely block UV."

Now he had Blade's attention. "When did all this happen?"

"The remodel happened about six months before the crime drop," answered Shin, "and it was being used two months before the crime drop, and one month before things began to change for us."

"Who owns that restaurant?" said Blade, now all serious.

He pulled out two newspaper articles; each article was dealing with different matters, but was yet connected. "The restaurant is co-owned, and one of them is here," said Shin, as he showed an article that dealt with the opening of the new restaurant, and the picture of the owner and head chef. "Her name is Karin Makka Usui. She has European descent, but she was born and raised in Japan—hence the last names. She's 31 years old, and got her degree from the University of Maine. She moved into New York with her engineer husband and then eight-year old daughter, Kannon, about one month before the crime drop. This coincided with the opening of the restaurant. However, look at the décor, and look at her closely."

The restaurant was done in a theme that seemed to match the name, so Blade thought nothing of it. However, he then noticed something odd. Her mouth was open in the kind of smile that did not have one's teeth together, and her top row was almost covered. However, her canines were noticeably longer than the average person, but not so long as to make anyone too suspicious. In other words, they were there, but seemed natural on her. Another thing to note was that, though she was 31, she did not look a day over 19. To Blade, that was not right. Then shin handed him the other article. About the same time the restaurant opened, her sister moved into the complex with her husband—one Anjou Makka Brownlick. She seemed to affect a paler look, a Victorian image, and seemed to be more forlorn than her sister. She had landed a job as assistant conductor for the New York Symphony Orchestra, often acting as a concert master on the piano, and she was a master organist. She had a degree in composition and one in musicology, and her Psalm 119 oratorio done in a modern baroque was now being played by symphonies and orchestras across the world. She was one of the named benefactors in the remodel, and she was affluent. However, there was no way she could have been the main donor. What was also odd was the fact that she did not look like her sister. Still, she did not have any indications by that picture that she was a vampire. Yet, if she lived around them, it may have affected her kind of dress and lifestyle. Blade thought for a bid, and said, "It's obvious that is their headquarters, but I do not think either of them are in charge. They are connected, and I am going to find out how."

"How's that?" asked Shin.

"I think I just might want to get some supper there," said Blade, "Let's see how good a chef she really is."

6


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blade, Shin, and Crystal all headed for the Cavern after the sun had set, with the fullest intentions of having a meal, but also getting a feel for the employees and clientele. They all sported conservative clothing for the event, and that made Blade feel naked. Normally, he wore his flak vest lined with silver steaks, sliver rifle slugs for his sawed-off, and his silver glaive, as well as his silver/steel alloy sword. He also normally wore his black military pants and jump boots. However, he had to be more discrete, and he just wore a black turtle neck, gray sport jacket, black trousers and wing-tips. Still, he took his glaive and a special .50 cal Desert Eagle with the garlic rounds under his jacket, because he wanted to take his chances. There were about 12 tables for au fresco dining, and a neon sign that said, "Open 24 Hours!"

They went in to see that there was seating for about 40 more, a coffee and soda bar, and a small stage. It had a cave-like feel to it, but it still felt welcoming, with soft and pleasant lighting, and soft jazz playing over the MUZAK system. The place was about a quarter full, but it looked like they were just cleaning up from the dinner rush. Crystal then said, "Wow—a real hell hole, isn't it," sarcasm oozing out of every word. She had expected something else, (because she had not yet gotten the full details,) but she figured that it was a place that one could bring their family. One thing that caught them was the bats on the ceiling. There were not as many because they would be out hunting at that point, however, some looked like they were in there already hibernating. It was odd that they were not dropping guano. The captain came up and said, "Table for three tonight?"

Blade just nodded, and she handed them three menus and tried to sit them in the middle, but Blade insisted on something near an inner wall so that he could see all that was going on around him. Blade still had his sunglasses on, and they served three purposes. He was indeed a dhampir, they acted like a blue tooth for him to Shin when need be, and they also can tell him the body temperature of those upon which he gazed. If this was a haven for vampires, he could not see it, because everyone emitted a 98.6 degree Fahrenheit temperature, save for Crystal, that let him know they were working. To start to look around, Crystal said she was not hungry, (for food, anyway,) and she just went up to the coffee bar. Standing behind it was an oriental woman who looked about 21 years old, wearing owl-eyed glasses, and a pretty black dress and gray apron marked with the restaurant logo. She gave Crystal a smile, and said, "What can I get you, dear?"

Crystal noticed the teeth, and that she had canines slightly longer than normal people would sport, but she also emitted body head, as Crystal's infrared sight showed. Crystal said, "Do you have tea lattes?"

"Oh, absolutely," said the woman, "They're the best in Manhattan!"

"Same claim as every kiosk in Washington State!" said Crystal with a smile.

"They never used real Japanese teas," answered this woman, "We don't use powders."

"I notice a slight accent," said Crystal, "but your English is very good."

"Well, I am originally from Japan, but I managed to get dual citizenship. However, the English is due to my husband."

She then pointed over to the back where he sat with an oriental man and three kids. As she pointed, she noticed the ring on her right hand, and it matched the one that Blade had described. Crystal had all she could to contain her surprised when she saw it, and she said, "He sounds interesting. Are those your kids?"

"The twins are his and mine," answered the barista, "but the girl is my niece."

"I'd like to meet them," said Crystal, to which the barista had a curious look, as if she were asking why with it. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Crystal, "I just thought I've seen him somewhere before—never mind."

"Do you have a table," asked the barista, to which Crystal asked in return, "What was your name?"

"Yuriya Tachibana Makka," she said, "My husband said that he liked my last name so much, he wanted me to keep it."

Crystal smiled at that, and she said, "Now that was sweet! Oh, I'm seated there."

"I'll bring it to you!"

Crystal came back and she said, "If there is a 'Clan,' this place is covered with them. Look at their hands."

They all took a good look, and about 2/3 of the people in there had those rings. "Either they're real brave, or real stupid to be so open," said blade. The waitress came up and she took their orders, she also having the same ring, and the same teeth, but a touch longer than what Yuriya sported. She also had a body temperature as well. "Either they're some kind of fetish club, or they're the most unique vampires I have ever seen," said Shin.

Blade said, "I'll opt for club, because, if they were vampires, they may have recognized at least me, or wondered why Crystal was with me."

"Well, the barista's husband is back there," said Crystal, "Maybe he knows something."

That was all Blade needed to hear. He was already up and going to where he sat. Just as he got to his feet, the blonde-lavender haired girl came into the room, but seemed to appear out of nowhere. There did not seem to be any doors back in that area, and he found that odd. However, that girl—Anjou—spotted him, and she knew him from her hunts, as well as her activity with Die Kaiserenhand. She then just took a seat at a table next to Jean-Claude and began to read her Bible. Blade spotted that, and found that very odd for a vampire fetish club. He found it even odder to see the large man also reading a Bible, as the kids seemed to be pouring over the homework. The girl suddenly spoke up and said, "I just can't seem to isolate the variable."

The Japanese man chimed in and said, "Its linear algebra—the most basic algebra there is! What's wrong?"

He then leaned over to help, and he laughed, saying, "Karin had so much trouble with this when she was about your age!"

That _really_ caught his attention. Mickey then stopped and looked like he was noticing something, and then he looked up to see Blade approaching. "Um…Dad, we have company."

Jean-Claude looked up, looked a touch surprised, but then affected a friendly grin. Jean-Claude knew that, if he meant trouble, he would not have looked so casual. Jean-Claude then said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Pardon me," said Blade, "I was just curious about this place. It's the first time I've seen it, and I find it quite interesting."

Jean-Claude then said, "What would make you think I know about this place?"

"I had to guess that it was so, considering the kids there doing homework, and your wife over there mentioned you," said Blade.

"She mentioned me in relation to this place?"

"No, but I kind of guessed. The kids doing homework in a restaurant and everyone seated while not eating anything kind of tipped me off."

Jean-Claude laughed and said, "You're a natural born detective! You should work for New York's Finest!"

"Too restricting," said Blade, "Let's just say I'm a private investigator."

If Jean-Claude had not guessed that this was Blade, (in that his look and aura gave him away,) he might have been worried that someone from Amayah had gotten too curious. Jean-Claude played it off and said, "So, am I under investigation?"

Blade grinned, but no matter how friendly the grin was, it still affected seriousness to it. "No," responded Blade, "I just read an article, and I wanted to investigate the food."

"I think that's coming right now," said Jean-Claude, pointing over his shoulder to Blade's table. Blade also recalled something interesting on the menu, and he then said, "I noticed that there was no alcohol on the menu."

"That's because Karin doesn't serve it," answered Jean-Claude.

"Don't you think that will kill business?" probed Blade.

"Hey, if Ray Kroc could do it, she can," responded Jean-Claude, to which Blade nodded, and he went back to his table.

Blade sat down and began to eat, and he was pleasantly surprised at how good the food was. Shin said, "Hey, if we didn't have your suspicions, I'd come back just for this! I never have seen such an international menu: American, Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, French, and Italian."

Blade did not say anything, because he was not much for small talk. Blade then said, "That was him."

Crystal then responded, "I assume your talking about him?" as she hiked a thumb over her shoulder. "You mean the defensive end back there," asked Shin, to which Blade nodded. "Dude, he's huge!" said Shin in awe.

"If he's some household's hit man, he sure looks the part," added Crystal.

"I can't say it doesn't serve him well," said Blade, slowly savoring the meal, (and it was very good!) Shin could not help but notice this, and he said, "I have never seen you take your time on a meal like that before."

Blade just gave him a frustrated look, and said, "You act like I have no social skills!"

"That's because I rarely see you anywhere you needed to use them!" said Shin sarcastically. Crystal then said, "Okay, so we know that's him. What's next?"

Blade pondered for a few seconds, and he said, "I don't know. Nothing seems right. They know of the vampire world, but none of them are vampires as far as we know. They have long canines, but no vampire we know show them unless enraged or they need to feed. They have to be some kind of dental appliance, but they look natural. Still, there has to be more to them because of the way they fought those vampires last night. However, if they were just human, this place would have been burned to the ground by now."

Blade tapped his fork against his upper lip for a moment or two, and then he said, "We're coming back later. We're going to check this place out."

"The only way in other than the elevator is either the roof or the sewer," reminded Shin, and Blade just said, "Whatever we have to do, we have to do it."

Anjou made her way over to Jean-Claude as Karin was coming out of the kitchen, things now having settled down enough to leave things to her assistant chefs. Karin sat down after she noticed Blade and his friends finishing dinner. "He's starting to get curious," said Karin.

"It's about time," said Jean-Claude, "I practically took out an ad in the New York Times to get him here!"

"I'm surprised he didn't ask a lot of questions," stated Anjou.

Mickey looked at Blade as he left, and said, "I don't think he knew how to react."

"This world is so new to him," said Sheila, "He's only known the undead world."

"It's hard to make new friends sometimes," said Kannon, seeing things as a nine-year old might, "I mean, if you don't know much about someone, it's hard to talk to him."

Kenta thought, and said, "I'm betting he still does not believe in what he was told."

"It was for a good reason why our ancestors hid," said Anjou, "It was not only from humans that did not understand, but from the undead world over here. Indeed, hunters and the undead alike would have hunted us down."

"Grandmamma talked of that," said Karin, "But it was only from the perspective of the few undead she knew. She said that undead become blood addicts, and that includes their version of pure bloods. The biggest problem is that most get this god complex, especially those that had been turned. Because they understand what it was like to be weak, they strive to be as powerful as powerful. Their pure bloods understand this clearly, and that is what they call 'the taint.' Because they had once been human, it hangs off them like a dead limb, or like a phantom pain from a missing limb. Their pure bloods don't feel that at all, and don't have those burdens, which is why they think themselves superior to all others, and feel they should rule the word. It's just that they are more subtle about it."

Mickey then said, "They have no clue what they mess with in us. If great grandmother was ever to get a hold of them, look out!"

As if that were some kind of spell, the phone rang. It was a local number, so Karin said, "The Cavern Restaurant and Coffee Lounge, Karin Usui speaking—would you like to hear about the specials or make a reservation?"

"Do you have any love laced type O on hand?" said a familiar female voice.

Karin brightened and said, "Grandmamma!"

"I'm surprised you didn't say, 'Moshi, Moshi,' when you picked up," said Elda, "I thought old habits died hard?"

"I probably would have if it had been your number," responded Karin, "But it's a local number."

"That's because I'm at La Guardia, angel," answered Elda.

Karin inhaled with joy and said, "You're here? When did you arrive?"

At that statement all three of the kids cringed, and Kannon put her face in her textbook, saying, "Oh, great!"

Jean-Claude said, "Hey, what's wrong? She loves you kids to death!"

All three said at the same time, "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Out of the phone, they all heard Elda say, "I heard that! Um…is our place still ready?"

"Anytime you want it," said Karin, "How are you getting here?"

"Don't worry," said Elda, "Victor is getting a car, and we'll be there in about a half hour."

"More like two hours, grandmamma," laughed Karin, "This is New York City we're talking about!"

"Leave it to Victor," Elda came back, "If the Politzi in Germany, or the cops in Tokyo can't catch him, New York's police don't stand a chance! Why are you here?"

"Victor has some information," answered Elda, "And he knows what you face. His insight will help you."

"We look forward to seeing you," said Karin, and she hung up. Anjou just said, "The undead pure bloods are in for an unpleasant time."

Jean-Claude then said, "I would also think that he's going to be back to snoop around. Anjou, can you be ready for that?"

Anjou just smiled.

By 2 AM, Blade and Crystal were back, while Shin stayed in the headquarters. They were making their way back to the area to investigate the area. They went to the rooftops in hopes to enter that way, but there was a problem. They came back down, went to the corner, and in a split second, they were facing the other way, walking back down Central Park West. Shin then said, "Blade, where are you going? You're going the wrong way."

Then the two of them turned around, went back to the corner, and what seemed like a second later, they were past where they should be, as if they had turned the corner and kept going. Shin could not understand. "Blade, you went up to it on the roof, walked away, walked on the street and did an about face, walked past it as if it were not there and kept going. It's right there!"

They turned around to look, but when they did, in what seemed like a split second, they were back down Central Park West. Shin was bouncing his forehead off the monitor, and said, "Blade, stop messing around!"

"I'm not messing around!" Blade snapped back, "We have to be in the right place. A whole building just does not disappear!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DISAPPEAR'?" Shin shot back, "Its…right…THERE!"

Blade stopped and told Crystal, "Focus on where that thing should be and walk towards it."

She did so, and then Blade was shocked when she stiffened and walked like a machine around the corner. Blade focused on the sidewalk and caught up to her, but no matter of cajoling could bring her around until they had passed where the building should have been. Blade said, "Yes, its there, but we are not being allowed to see it! They were expecting us!"

"Well, you DID practically announce yourself!" reasoned Shin.

"How are they doing this is a greater concern," said Blade, "If they don't trust us, and possess a power we know nothing about, the building might as well not be there."

Blade cursed under his breath, and said, "We'll have to catch him when the place opens for normal hours, that is, if we are still welcome."

With steam still pouring out of his ears, they went back to the Bronx.

Charlotte was now talking to Marcus Draco, and she was both understandably frustrated and nervous. Amayah had once been a house at odds with Cathong. Now Cathong was no more, all the pure bloods but she was no more, and she had nowhere to go. "You must be enjoying this, Marcus!"

"On the contrary, dear Charlotte," Draco said in return, "Things have changed greatly. There are only two houses left. Had this been normal business, I might have cheered, but this thing is greater than any rivalries that had existed. Certainly, wanting to be the only house left would have been desirable to me, but how this has happened does not give me peace about that. There has been a systematic effort to exterminate all the vampires, and it has actually been succeeding, and worse, by a force that is not vampire! The survival of the vampire in general is at stake here, and household rivalries mean nothing now. Of course, I'm in charge, but you on the council would be a huge plus. House Cathong was once the most powerful, and indeed we equaled you, but you had more knowledge of just what may be hunting us, and that knowledge would be a benefit to us. I just thought Blade could have this kind of success."

"That is because it's more than blade, you idiot!" she snapped. Even thought he was now her benefactor, she did not care to be too careful how she responded to him. She was older and smarter, and if she played her cards right, the council would recognize this and depose him in favor of her. She knew he would not try to harm her, because indeed her knowledge was valuable, and the council would never have tolerated that. Draco then said, "Could you enlighten me?"

"There is another factor out there," she said, "There were seven others that showed up and destroyed the rest of the house. They knew what they were dealing with, and they moved and acted like vampires. Their leader was a juggernaut! He killed Lars, and actually got his jollies by drinking his blood before taking his head!"

"Could it be another household forming from the remnants of the others?" asked Draco.

"Impossible," said Charlotte, "Blade—and whoever has been helping him—have been too thorough. The only undead here in New York are your house. Worse, they are like ghosts: the come and go as they please, seeming to vanish into the ether when you blink. We have our suspicions about that building at Central Park West, but whenever we go to it, it is as if it is not there. It is insanity! We've given up trying to find it."

"An emergency meeting of the council is taking place soon," said Draco, "Maybe with all our heads together we can resolve this. We must hang together."

Charlotte got a cute smile on her lips and said, "To quote Ben Franklin, 'We must indeed hang together, or most certainly we shall all hang separately."

Draco then provided her with a new man—he was a Samoan named William Palau. He had long hair in locks, a beard, stood 7'4" tall, and weight 408 lbs.—all muscle! He bowed, and said, "In my country, we are taught to treat our elders well. Anything you want, and I shall be sure it is done."

She smiled, thinking to herself, "He's better than Lars!"

She then told him, "Fresh and young—I'm hungry William, and I hope that we can have enough to share."

William smiled back and said, "With pleasure milady! Let me show you to your room."

As she left, Draco let out a sigh, indeed wondering if there was anything they could do, they did not even know where to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Blade, (after some meditation,) headed back to the restaurant. He was not sure if he would be blocked again, but he gave it a try. When he arrived, he could see the building. Before going in, he tried something. He managed to get adjacent to that building to find another way, and the building seemed to vanish again. When he went back to the restaurant, it was there. He shook his head in frustration, knowing that there had never been a situation where he had not been able to get into anywhere. He went into the restaurant, hoping to find…well…something.

He entered to some bright but calming music, and Yuriya was back behind the coffee bistro. She smiled brightly when he saw Blade, and she said, "So good you couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Might as well catch some breakfast," he said.

It was then that she noticed that he was wearing his normal garb, and she said, "So, work with the SWAT team?"

Blade thought for a moment, and then he said, "I do a manner of law enforcement."

"I can see that!" she said, "Yet, I never saw a cop with a sword before."

"It's a special detail," responded Blade, "I work in the inner city. Some of the Goth kids dig it, and it helps me get in with them."

"I should say so!" she said, and then handed him a menu, saying, "I can take your order. Any kind of drink you want today?"

"Just give me the drip, and make it black," he answered.

"How about our Sumatran?"

"That's perfect."

As he was going over the menu, Donovan's _Catch the Wind_ came over the system, and Yuriya began to grin and get a dreamy look on her face as it played. She was swaying and humming to the tune as she got his coffee. Blade, although expressionless, was nonetheless amused and interested. "Does the song have meaning with you?"

Yuriya laughed like a little girl, and she said, "That was the first dance that I and my husband ever had when we were wed."

"Who is that?" he asked.

As if an answer, out of nowhere—seemingly right out of the wall—emerged Jean-Claude, Hondo, and all the kids. Yuriya smiled and waved to him, saying, "That's him."

He was wearing clothes more akin to athletics, as the two eldest wore dance clothes, and the three youngest their Sunday best for school. Jean-Claude was singing the song to his wife as he kissed her, saying, "That song will never get old for me!"

"Nor will it for me," Yuriya said in return. Blade was amazed at his gentle demeanor despite his size. However, all the kids were looking at Blade, expressionless, but with great interest. Jean-Claude was getting his breakfast to go, and his favorite coffee, and did not seem to notice the keen interest of the kids. Blade, however, was shaken by this. He turned in the stool and gave them a "yeah, what?" look. However, Sophia looked at Blade, walked up to him, and said, "You are the missing key to open up a great door of prosperity. May the Lord's blessing be upon you."

With that, he gathered up the troops as Hondo held his daughter and guided Franklin, and they were out the door. Blade looked at her and said, "And you said your husband was a tight end for the Jets?"

She laughed at that, genuinely amused, and she said, "Actually, he teaches Phys Ed, and he also coaches hockey. He also plays on one of the local Rugby teams, and they are about to start their spring season. He finds it funny that he has more or less kept his size from high school, and moved from wing forward, to inside forward, to the tight head prop. However, he has found he likes the front row, because they never expect a prop to be that fast, or tail the ball like that!"

Blade, having no real knowledge of the game, just pumped his head up and down, acting like he was engaged with the conversation. One thing he noticed that was interesting was the Ray-Bans that he wore, and the transition lenses that she wore. He was going to ask about that, but then he recalled the sunglasses on his own face, and realized that it might be better to leave that one alone.

Blade sat and ate his breakfast, scanning the back wall closely, wondering just from where everyone emerged. He did not see a door, the hint of a secret panel, he only saw a wall. He then turned his interest to the children. He then asked Yuriya, "Were any of those yours?"

"The twins, and the youngest boy," she said as she tended to her tasks.

"I've heard a lot about the head chef here," said Blade "Is she here right now?"

"She works the night shift," said Yuriya, "You could catch her tonight, if you wanted."

That perked his interest. If he suspected her of being a vampire, that was a big indicator. However good the information was, though, he wanted more. He knew that this was an apartment complex, so he had to find the entrance to that. He paid, tipped well, and went around the corner to 61st St.

He knew that this had been the location of the old Mayflower on the Park hotel, but by this point, it would have been falling apart from age. He knew that the rich entrepreneur that owned the building next door had bought it and tore it down to build the 50 story complex to compliment his own hotel, but he never was able to get it done. He had to assume that was when it had been bought by this mysterious Clan and remodeled for their purposes. It had to be their headquarters. He looked in through the glass doors, saw the elevators in the marble walls, and he knew that it had to be the way up to the apartments. However, when he entered, he did not see the bats in the crevices watching things, and when he tried to approach the elevators, he found himself heading for the doors out. He stopped, turned around saw the elevators, and then found himself looking out to the building next door on 61st. "It has to be a mind trick," he thought to himself, and he had to try to tap into his vampire abilities. He took two minutes to concentrate and focus his mind, and then he looked at where the elevators should have been, and saw the outline of the system in infrared. He kept his focus and moved slowly towards them, and eventually found the door, pushed the button, and entered. It was a mental struggle, but he made it in. Once he was in, everything was as it should have been. He then looked at the elevator board and noticed that there were only 46 floors marked, whereas the building had 50 stories. He pressed "46" and up it went.

When he stepped out, the hallways teed out from a central point, and each one led to a large picture window with dark red carpeted floors. Blade walked to one that overlooked Central Park West and the park itself. Indeed, though the rising sun was beaming through it, he felt no heat, nor could his enhanced eyesight detect anything in the UV scale. In short, if some undead lived here, he could enjoy the sunlight without issue, despite the view being slightly tinted. He then used his glasses to try to find an unoccupied apartment through which he could cut through the roof and then go higher. However, he found it odd that only one apartment was occupied. Yet, when he was about to break into one of the apartments, a door was opened, followed by a monotone, "May I ask what you are doing?"

Blade stiffened; shocked that anyone had snuck up on him. That had never happened before. Wearing a black kimono robe, and her hair prepped for sleep was Anjou. He slowly turned, and said, "I heard that these were excellent apartments, and I wanted to get a look around."

"That's surprising," she responded, "considering that those tours are normally scheduled, guided, and the potential renter has a key to the apartment in hand, with a large paddle on it."

"I didn't know I needed all that," said Blade, trying to talk his way out of the situation that was forming.

Anjou was not careful in approaching him, stating, "I also find the choice of your outfit interesting, especially how you carry a sword in your jacket. Who are you?"

Anjou well knew who he was. She could not lie, considering her commitments, but that did not mean she had to let on how much she knew. Blade wasn't sure what to do. Normally, he would be taking advantage of the situation if this were a vampire, but she had a 98.6 degree body temperature, though everything about her said, "Vampire." He therefore could not just take her, fight her, or kill her. He was caught and he had to admit it. Yet, he took a chance, and he said, "You tell whoever this Clan is that they had better lay their cards on the table and let me know what is going on before its open season on them. As far as I am concerned, the only good vampire is a dead vampire."

She just stared at him with her characteristic stoic stare and just shook her head, saying, "You poor dhampir; you hate what you are so much that you have to take it out on everyone that represents that, even if they are not evil. Have you ever tried to embrace what you are?"

He started to approach with some anger in his voice, not liking how she was reading him like a book. "To do that, I have to give into the Thirst. I would rather have my head taken off than to lose respect to humans."

She then grinned at him, and said, "If you would only trust us, you could have so much more."

He was taken aback by that, and he was not sure how to answer, when she returned to serious and said, "I'll give you three minutes to leave before this gets messy."

Before he could react to that, the door shut, and he was alone. He took the elevator down, and he was now more confused than he had been before he had come up. He had to figure that this could wait, because he had some work to do that night.

One hour after sunset, the Hand knelt in the throne room of the royalty. It took up the entire top floor, with fine columns and a marble floor, a red carpet up to the throne area that was backed by beautiful Japanese tapestries, palm plants and four gold thrones. On the left was Empress Sophia in the largest and most elegant throne, with Grand Duchess Kannon to her right. On a tier lower were the twins. Duke Michael was to the left of Sophia, as Duchess Sheila was to the right of Kannon. They were then told to rise, and it was then that Mickey spoke and said, "Anjou, I understand that we had a visitor today."

"Yes, your grace," she said, "It was Blade."

Kannon, though acting in a royal capacity at that point, was a bit more nonchalant, and she said, "How did he get past your wards? That was a neat trick!"

"Please do remember, your Highness," responded Anjou, "Though it was undead that created his state, he still has certain abilities that he can bring to bear to aid him past certain things."

"The four of us were talking before you came," said Sheila, "And we think it best that you split up into two squads. Karin, father, and Anjou need to go and find out what they can on Amayah: where they are headquartered, how deep their roots go, how many of their so-called pure bloods are in New York, and then come back and start to figure out a game plan on how to shut them down. The rest of you, find out where Blade is holding court, and try to win over his friends."

Sophia then said, "You both may see Blade as you go. Be kind. If he is rough, then do what you must, but we want to win him. He is the missing key for us."

The Hand bowed and asked permission to go forth. It was granted, but as they left, Jean-Claude turned around and said, "Make sure you finish your homework, and help your mother with the coffee bar when you're done."

The kids laughed, knowing the deal that had been set: when it is royal matters, they call the shots. When it is family, then things are as normal until they became adults. Mickey then suddenly put his thumb on his nose. Sophia noticed it and did the same followed by Kannon. Sheila noticed too late, and said, "Aw, come on!" but the others were not having it. "Your turn to get the study drinks and snacks going!" teased Mickey.

She groaned as the others laughed and went down to meet in Jean-Claude's place for study.

Karin, Anjou, and Jean-Claude prepared, as they all got on their hunting outfits. Jean-Claude had an Uzi with silver bullets in addition to his sword, while the others concealed .45 caliber automatics with silver bullets and with silver throwing stars, in addition to their blades. They knew that, where they were going, the police would not say much about the blades, but they had to be careful about the fire arms. They decided to go into Queens to look around. Jean-Claude learned about the safe houses that the different households had set up that, if they were ever far from their havens, and the sun was coming up, they could go there for shelter. "One of those safe houses would be a good place to start, because we can tear it up, send a message, come away with anything they may have in information, and save some lives. Sometimes, humans are led in there as if it was a safe house for the poor or addicts, and they then get feasted upon."

He then handed the two of them a card that had the glyph for House Amayah, and he said, "They paint on the wall in a paint that can only be seen under high UV light, or by vampires that can see in that scale."

"What do we do when we find one?" asked Karin, "Do we just kick in the door?"

"Precisely!" said Jean-Claude.

Karin looked at him oddly, but Anjou said, "By the time the police arrive, we'll be long gone, and the only bodies they will find are the familiars. I am so glad they do not make them g'huls. They have no trust for humans to the point of not empowering them so that they can protect their undead bosses. They have much to learn."

Jean-Claude laughed and said, "Who cares if they learn? I do not intend to let them live long enough to apply the lesson."

As they walked the street together, a few of the foolhardy came up and tried to challenge, but a sharp stare from them backed them off. One man thought Jean-Claude was some kind of a pimp, and made an offer for the both of them. Jean-Claude then said, "Girls, show him your answer."

They moved in swiftly, Karin coming in with a clothesline, and Anjou with a forearm to the crotch. He hit the pavement hard and lay there in excruciating pain. They turned a corner, and the markings clearly showed that they were on some gang turf. Someone approached Jean-Claude and said, "Hey, man, looks like you came here for business! Well, I've got it all, all the highs that won't hook you or OD you man! Just let me know your poison! Hey, I figure that, if I kill my clientele, I can't make money."

Jean-Claude just looked at him as he passed and said, "Not interested."

The man became indignant, and said, "Hey! What makes you think you can just walk into this hood…hey, are you trying to deal? You ain't gonna deal…"

Jean-Claude heard the sound of something being drawn out, and he knew that it was not going to be something nice. Thus, he wheeled around and knocked out of his hand what turned out to be a Derringer, which would not even faze him if it had hit him. Just as quickly he snatched him up and flung him hard into a wall, after which he fell in a heap. That caught the attention of about six gang bangers across the street, because that man had on their gang colors, and they were not just going to accept that from anyone on their turf, especially some strangers that just had to be 5-0. Karin saw them coming and nudged Jean-Claude, who in turn nudged Anjou. Knowing what was going to follow, they approached the six as they came up. Jean-Claude then thought, "Good, we get a warm-up!"

"Yo," he snapped, "We saw what you did, and…"

That was all he got out, because Jean-Claude wasn't there to have conversations. He was there to trash a safe house and get some information. Jean-Claude, with lightning speed, grabbed him by the shirt and threw him back to the curb, to which Karin said, "And he just did it again!"

At that, the remaining five were pulling pieces out, but Karin spotted this and had them disarmed before they could react. All her training in Bangor with the A-team was paying off over the years, and she had only gotten better. She never foresaw herself going from being the happy homemaker to vampire warrior, but her story had never been a normal one since the day of her birth. At this point, she had gone to wearing heeled boots for this, knowing that they could also be a weapon. They were designed with rubber souls to keep her footing, and thus, she was very nimble in them. Once they were disarmed, she spun around and put a heel into one man's gut, and then pivoted around on the other foot and straddled the other man's arm as he was pulling a knife, and she used her hands and thigh to break the man's arm at the elbow. She let him drop, and gave a good field goal kick to the first man's chin just as he was regaining himself. Because of their added strength, she shattered his jaw in the process.

The two before Anjou tried to get a bead on her, but she had leapt behind them before they knew what had happened. She then bashed their heads together, and they fell in a heap. By that point, Jean-Claude grabbed the remaining man and walked him to a wall on a nearby apartment complex. He pinned the man there and put his saber to the man's throat. He braced the man there with his leg, and with his free hand pulled out a card with a glyph on it. He showed it to him and said, "Ever seen this?"

"Yo, man, I've seen all kinds of tags, and I don't remember that one," the now terrified punk choked out.

"That's because it isn't a gang symbol," said Karin in a frank manner, "You wouldn't see it, or be able to see it, on a wall. How about tattoos or marks on clothes."

"Yeah," the man now said, "Come to think of it, I have seen it on someone's wrist."

"Listen to me," said Anjou in her normal tone, despite the situation, "If you have had friends or family mysteriously disappearing, and you want it to stop—if you want to save your own hide, then you listen well. Tell us where this person is, and we not only let you live, we do your neighborhood a favor."

"Are…whoever they are…like you?" said the now very cooperative man.

"Yes and no," said Karin, "But they are powerful. Imagine about 25 or 30 coming into this neighborhood. Would you want this?"

"No, man," he quickly responded, "I'll tell you where he is…I'll take you to him!"

"Bright boy," said Jean-Claude, and he lowered his saber saying, "Remember: try something funny, and, well, you saw how quick your friends fell."

While this was going on, Anjou was erasing the memories of the men so that they would not recall what had hit them. Because they did not do it to the others, there would be conflicting reports, and that would be just fine in covering tracks. With that, the punk led the way, shaking in his boots, because he had heard rumors about this place, and he was not sure he wanted to go there. Detecting this, Anjou stroked his face and said, "Fear not: as quickly as we dispatched your bad choice of friends, we can protect you."

He just gulped hard, not knowing her intentions. Considering the rumors that he had heard about what had been causing the problems, he was not sure what they were going to do, or of whom to be afraid—them, or the place to where they went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The remaining four had a harder job. With all the boroughs in New York City, how were they going to isolate where Blade could be? One thing they did know was that he liked to hang out in the poorer areas of any city within which he operated, but that still left areas of Staten Island, Brooklyn, the Bronx, and areas of Queens where the other three were patrolling—and that was just what came to mind. Hondo and Kenta went for the full Ninja gear, while Wiener went for his old hunting clothes, and Vincent opted for a suit more akin for a dapper man of the old west. With the beard, he looked like a modern day Wild Bill Hickock without the long hair. He even opted for a pair of .44 six shooters on each hip, but they were silver magnum rounds. Essentially, _whatever_ he hit, he wanted to assure that whatever he hit stayed where it dropped. Because he was a true vampire, he had the strength to wield them. The Clan had quite the arsenal in the basement, and he could have had his choice, but he liked his pistols, unless it was a full scale strike. Then he went with the FN-FALs that the others liked to carry. However, this night, it would be close quarters, and the others opted for Styer AUGs that evening. They wore them externally to get a message across, and they even carried paperwork that stated they could carry them legally in case the police asked any questions. They also had silver rounds, knowing that one to the heart would be fatal to this kind of undead. They also carried swords: Hondo and Kenta with silver and steel alloy blades, Wiener with a similarly constructed rapier, and Vincent, who opted for a U.S. Cavalry saber, also made the same way. They also carried stars made the same way. In other words, they were ready for anything that was living or undead. Some would figure that this four would get a lot of looks. Yet, in New York City, one could dress like Bozo the clown and walk down the street without anyone questioning them. People would be less likely to say something when they were dressed like that!

They were now on a subway train, wondering where to go next. They noticed that they were in a line that was heading into the Bronx, so they figured that would be a good enough place to go. The train pulled up at the stop nearest Yankee Stadium, and they figured that it would be then good to step out and start there. It was a nicer area around the park, but it would eventually lead to the worse parts of the town as they went. It was not that the Bronx was entirely a slum or a place where all the poor and gangs live—far from it. It was just that the areas where this kind of thing was taking place were once so notorious that the police station in the worst area—the 42nd precinct—used to know itself as Fort Apache: the Bronx, and even still bears that nickname as a reminder of what they once had to face. Ever since Giuliani had started to clean up the city, things had not been that bad, but it was still a rough neighborhood. However, the slum area was sizeable enough to be two things: a haven for undead to hide, and a great area to feed as to where someone going missing or dying would not be given much notice. When the four came of the train, there was just about everything one would expect in a place like that, from bums to street merchants selling their, (sometimes illegal,) wears. They also saw something that gave them some hope. They saw on the wall something only their kind would see. On the wall was the Amayah glyph, which gave them a good indication that they were in a feeding trough for the undead. In fact, as soon as they got off the train, two individuals surfaced quickly, and Wiener smiled, saying, "They just announced themselves."

They started to hurry, and Kenta asked, "What kind of a welcoming party do you think we'll face?"

"Nothing right away," answered Vincent, "but the further we follow them, the more likely we will find action."

"Perfect," responded Hondo, "That kind of action may flush out Blade. We follow them, and, if we see more of the glyphs appearing, we know we are coming close to tipping a hornet's nest. Good thing we brought our cans of Raid."

The four grinned and nodded, knowing that action was what they wanted. It was certain they were very conspicuous, but they also knew that it was what they wanted.

Back at the restaurant, five large packages were arriving, and Yuriya looked surprised, knowing they were not expecting something like this. She signed for them, and she had them brought them to the service entrance. Once inside, some of the crew looked askance at this, and said, "Did the boss order new kitchen equipment?"

"Not unless she wanted some authentic Japanese cooking tables, because they all came from there," said Yuriya, as she had some people come up with crow bars. They pried off the lids, and they then saw the coffins. Yuriya was so glad at that point that everyone was in on the deal, or else she would at that moment be erasing memories very quickly. As soon as the box lids were being removed, those inside the coffins were awoken, and it was then they knew that they had arrived. The lids of the coffins opened and out came Elda, Victor, Ren, Chiyuki, and Ai, and Chiyuki's now six year old daughter Keelin. They all looked _very _hungry, and Yuriya then said, "Five bottles of the best, heated up to 98.6."

Once that was done, they were led into the restaurant, where Chiyuki took one look around and said, "Doesn't the boy get any original ideas?"

The kids sitting in back working on their homework began to cringe at the sight of Elda, but Franklin had not yet met his great-grandmother yet, and he jumped up and ran over to her to meet her, despite the efforts of the others to stop him. "Hello, pretty lady!" said Franklin to Elda, who noticed the adorable child that looked a lot like Jean-Claude, and said, "Oh, you must be Franklin! Your Daddy has told me so much about you! Thank you for the compliment—you have such good taste!"

With that, she snatched him up and started to squeeze him—TIGHT. "Oh, you look so cute, I could eat you up!" she said, and now, suddenly, Franklin was afraid that she just might! It took a slight effort from Victor and Yuriya to pry Franklin from Elda. After he had recovered from his hyperventilating in trying to get his wind back, he pouted and crossed his arms, saying, "Great-grandmother hugs too hard!"

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, "I just love you so!"

"…and let's keep it so you can continue to do so," suggested Yuriya, now relieved that she and Victor had not decided to start another family yet. . She wondered how Henry managed to survive his childhood. Elda then turned her attention to Keelin, but she had already hid behind Chiyuki's legs, not wanting whatever it was that Franklin just got! Franklin came over, and Keelin asked who it was. Chiyuki explained that he was her cousin, and the two were then quick to make friends. Yuriya was so glad that there was another child the age of her son and Sophia and with things in common. It was then that Mickey asked the Devil Sisters, "So, what brings you here?"

"Elda told us that there was some trouble here, and things were getting so boring," said Chiyuki, to which Ren said, mockingly, "Oh, sure, I mean, traveling all over the world and seeing sights the ordinary mortal would never have the chance to see is so dull. I mean, trying to spread the Dream is just so dull!"

Chiyuki smacked the back of his head, and said, "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

Ai giggled and said in a knowing way, "Come on, Chiyuki: you always manage to make things interesting!"

"Yeah," said Ren, "That's right! Are you talking about something like what happened in Hong Kong in that casino, where…"

"Ren, if you breathe one word of that to anyone, I swear…" snapped Chiyuki, but Kannon then said, "Hey, I heard about that in the news! Was that you behind all that? I mean, did the place really need to implode like that?"

She gave a sly, almost evil grin to Kannon as she got right up into her face, and said, "At least I can say I did something in my life that brought down the house!"

It was certain that Kannon could have fried her where she stood, but she had more respect for Auntie-san than that, and there was no telling just what Chiyuki would do if she were pressed, so she let it go. Victor then said, "Where is General Makka?"

"The Hand is at work," said Yuriya.

"What are they looking to get done tonight?" asked Ren.

Mickey piped up at this point and said, "Dad and Aunts Karin and Anjou are looking for dirt on Amayah, and the other four are looking for Blade."

Chiyuki and Ai shuddered a touch, but then smiled, and Ai said, "I remember tangling with Blade once. He backed off when I saved his life, and he realized that I was quite powerful. He let me go, but I know that would have been no guarantee that he would have not tried to do me in if he had the chance."

"But this time, we are not what we were, and will he be in for a surprise," said Chiyuki with a sly grin.

"I have worked with him," said Victor, "And I am just not sure what he would think now that I crossed over."

"This is why we have to get him into our world as soon as possible," said Sophia, "He has to learn that he has friends. It is best you do not meet him right away."

"That doesn't mean that we can't have a look around," said Elda, "I've always wanted to see New York. Victor, we need to go see one of the shows while here!"

He clicked his heels and gave her a salute, saying, "_Ja__, __meine__Kommandante__._"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, saying, "Just remember that!"

Back in Queens, the foursome were now heading for what they assumed to be a safe house, but instead, they went down a back alley and to a spot where there were about four people in line, and a large bouncer. Jean-Claude then asked, "What's this?"

"It's a rave club," said the now very cooperative man, "He runs the place, and I have heard some stories. Please, man, let me go! I've heard stories about people who get too close to this place!"

Jean-Claude did, but not before erasing his memories, and then doing what he normally did to criminals to try to break them of their ways. He checked his .45, holstered it again, and the three headed for the door. The man at the door indeed was undead, and he began to scan them as they approached. They seemed to be human, so he figured that there was no problem in dealing with them, and he approached, saying, "Hey, get in line like everyone else. We have a load limit in there."

He then got on his headset and said, "We got room for seven more?"

"How many humans are there?" asked the man on the other end.

"There are four vampires in line, and three humans who just waked up," he said, "They all look Goth, too!"

"Let them in," said the one on the other end, "They want to play 'vampire'? Well, let's let them play the hardcore version. There are about 15 other humans in here, and I'm sure the others in here will love it!"

Harmon at that point was excited. He knew that if he stayed loyal like this, he would be turned in no time. He could not wait to see what these three looked like.

Jean-Claude was looking to pummel the guard, but he was surprised when the guard said, "They got room for you three, go ahead."

He looked surprised, at first, but then nodded, and started to go in. Yet, the guard then said, "Ah, the blades have to stay outside—no weapons."

The three looked at him, and were able to assess with their abilities that this one was not emitting any body heat. Jean-Claude then walked up to him and picked him up with one hand like he was lifting a small child, and he said, "They stay with us."

He started to reach up for the headset, but Anjou had already done a flip over him and snatched it away. Jean-Claude then threw him into a wall. Before he could react, Karin already had two stars into him, and he was ashed that moment. The other four there were locked in fear, but figured that they were just four humans, and they got lucky. In a flash, they vamped out and moved in, but the three of them had drawn their blades and had their heads off before they could blink, all dropping to piles of ash on the ground. The last one tried to run, but Jean-Claude managed to drop a couple of rounds into her before she got far. "Alright, this is the place to look. Let's go in," said Jean-Claude as he holstered his pistol, and they headed in.

Once inside, the ear-splitting sound of fast metal was coming from the stage, and everyone was in various states of dress, some literally letting it all hang out. The sight disgusted Jean-Claude, in that, he always believed in liberty, but not in license. He knew that license was liberty to the point where one does what one wants, no matter if it hurts one's self or others, and with no care of the consequences of one's actions. Of course, the band was lousy, but he asked himself what he could have expected. He came near the bar and the man behind it said, "Hey, big guy, what's your poison?"

"Cola," he said without flinching.

The man behind the counter looked at him oddly, and rolled his eyes as he filled a glass. He then said, "Is that a rum and Coke?"

Jean-Claude then said, "Just a cola."

"Whatever," he said, and he looked at the other two and said, "What about you ladies?"

"Sprite," said Anjou.

"Dr. Pepper," said Karin.

Now he really looked at them oddly, and he said, "No liquor tonight? What gives?"

"You ever heard of date rape?" asked Karin, "I don't like going into a place like this and then waking up in some man's bed, wondering what in the world I just did."

"Weird!" he exclaimed as he handed them the drinks, and then they noticed the mark on his wrist. Looking him over, they realized that he was human, and that he had to be the familiar. Jean-Claude wanted to stir up some problems to have an excuse for a fight, and to cover for himself, so he said, "That is one lousy band."

"Hey, man, you get what you can," said Harmon, "Besides; you think they care about art?"

"Even that kind of music needs structure," responded Anjou.

"So, you two could do better?" he asked.

"Watch us!" was Jean-Claude's answer. He and Anjou went up to the stage after they finished their song, and he said, "You guys stink!"

The lead of the band used some choice words, inviting Jean-Claude to have certain kinds of relations with himself. Anjou said, "It seems that the drummer and bass are not bad."

"You know so much, you get up here and do this!" the lead snapped back, and the other two jumped on the invitation. They took the guitars, and he looked at Anjou, saying, "Circle Sky, Muff!"

They ripped into the lead riffs, and the drummer and bass were able to feel it out and jump in. Jean-Claude took the lead on that song, and everyone was now screaming and jumping. He then went into Queen's _Sheer Heart Attack_, and that got everyone riled. It was not as such that he was advocating that music, or even cared for it, but it was more because he wanted to agitate the two band members that were now being taken to school, and by their analysis, were undead. Once they finished the number, they set down the guitars and jumped off the stage. When the other two retook the stage, they were being booed, and Jean-Claude began to back way with a smile on his face, arms spread, as if to say, "Told you!"

That was it for those two. Considering that the handful of humans was to be food later anyway, they figured they would get started on those two that had just showed them up. They vamped up and leapt off the stage, but Anjou and Jean-Claude pulled out the pistols, and ashed them right there. The familiar was going for a gun and the phone, but Karin, (who never left the bar,) was up over the bar in a flash, tossed the gun aside, put him in an arm bar, and slammed his face into the bar as she said, "If you want to keep breathing, you stay put and be a good boy!"

As soon as the undead in the club realized that they may be dealing with hunters, they all started to move in, but Anjou and Jean-Claude unloaded their clips, and then went for the stars, ashing everyone that they came into contact with, in order to get some space to maneuver. Once they holstered their pistols, they pulled out their swords and went to work. Jean-Claude screamed, "If you are not a vampire, I suggest you clear out. This club is a trap!"

The humans in there did not need to be told twice, and they were essentially already on the move, considering how the undead were dying before them. When they saw that, they definitely knew they were in the wrong place, and started to make for the door. However about four undead jumped in front of them and blocked the way. Yet, before they could get, "Where do you think you're going," out of their mouths, Karin was already lighting them up as she kept the familiar pinned. In the middle of the mêlée, undead were dropping like flies. Anjou's sword was the silver and steel alloy, but Jean-Claude's was still standard steel. However, he was used to aiming for the neck anyway, so it was no problem. Once the tide began to show, the undead were now trying to clear out. Karin was capping who she could, but she could not reload lest she lost her grip on the man, and a couple of undead took a chance at her. She then was forced to release her grip. However, she ripped the phone out of the wall as she threw stars with her other hand, and ashed them before the got far. The familiar was then up over the bar with his pistol and was aiming it at Jean-Claude. In the next breath, he found himself without an arm. "I need him alive!" screamed Jean-Claude, and Anjou closed the wound, with no intentions of reattaching it. Jean-Claude then told Karin to follow up on at least one of the fleeing undead and then to send a bat to let them know where she was. He was hoping he or she would flee to a safe house, and then phase two of that night's activities could commence. Now that the place was clear, Jean-Claude walked up and towered over him. The man was now pleading for his life, and Jean-Claude said, "You disgust me! You want to be a vampire so bad that you were willing to forsake your humanity before it even happened? Did you even care about the people you hurt? You joined the wrong team! Now you go back to your cronies and tell them that the days of House Amayah are numbered. Tell them that there is another day walker in town, and he's not happy. Get out of here before I rip your head off anyway!"

Jean-Claude let him go, and he ran for his life. Anjou said, "Was that wise?"

"We've been the shadows long enough," answered Jean-Claude, "Its time they began to learn of the other world to which they've been oblivious. If they begin to get sacred, they will stick their heads up, and we can then cut them off. Come on, and let's catch up with Karin. We need to find one of these safe houses."

In the Bronx, the four started going down the streets, hoping to be noticed, and they started to get away from the more lit areas, knowing that they just might run into something. One thing that was guiding them was the glyph markings on the walls, in that, the more frequent they became, the closer they were coming to the target. After about ten blocks, the two that had seen them had come back with about ten undead to confront them. The hackles on the vampires began to rise up, and they knew they were being watched. Vincent then said, "Hondo, take cover and be ready to strike. Everyone else, use infrared vision."

The others either wheeled around their AUGs or pulled his .44s, scanning the wall ledges and rooftops. At about that moment, Blade was on the rooftops, out looking for undead himself to try to get more information than he had on Amayah, and get a plan together to put an end to the house altogether. That was when he was able to detect the undead on the rooftops, and the warm bodies in the street below. He thought that they were getting ready to take down some innocents, and he began to move in as they were beginning to leap down. He then had to take cover as the sound of automatic gunfire ripped past him. He watched in amazement as about four of them turned to ash before they hit the ground. The gunfire was accompanied by loud pistol shots, and a few more turned to ash. Blade pulled his sword and started to take down undead, and when it was done, it was only Blade with the four. Yet, before anyone could say anything, about 20 more undead arrived, and said, "Looks like we get the prize after all! You humans will regret coming here! Even Blade can't help you now!"

Of course, Blade had fought more than this, and he knew it was an idle threat, but Kenta looked up, smiled, and said, "Actually, the cavalry is on the way!"

6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Down dropped Chiyuki, Ai, Ren, Elda, and Victor. Along with the four present, (not counting Blade,) they were more than a match for what they faced. What confused Blade was the fact that every one of them had a normal body temperature, but all, save one, moved like vampires. Yet, because of that, he had the mind to just kill them all, save the human, and ask questions later. Once that was done, he would confront the human to get the information that he wants. In the meantime, the undead were moving in fast, but the four there were more than equal to the task. Victor, in his hunting past, knew how to fight this foe, for he had fought vampire and undead alike. Like Blade, he didn't care—if it had fangs, it died. Chiyuki and Ai were more content just to rip heads off while Victor and Elda were using blades. This was mixed in with gunfire, and because of this, they wanted to get this done and get out of there before the police arrived. The Devil sisters looked like two lionesses out for the kill while Victor and Elda were being very exacting. Once it seemed settled, Hondo then said, "Let's get going—we don't need the police on us!"

However, he said it loud enough to know that Blade would follow the group. Everyone followed them, getting to the rooftops to conceal themselves. Blade caught this, and immediately started up himself. He expected to have to chase them, and thus it was a big surprise when he found them all standing there as if they were waiting for him. As the sirens wailed below, Blade tensed up and he was prepared to take care of these leeches as well. However, Hondo said, "You are a hard man to find, Blade. Its great we have a chance to talk."

"Oh, and do you have the tea and crumpets?" asked Blade both rhetorically and sarcastically. He then went for his machine pistol and dropped a few rounds into Vincent.

Harmon was now sprinting down the street in a full panic. He had run into something beyond what he had ever experienced. It was not only that, but, now that they had taken his arm, and he was not sure if they wanted the rest of him. What he did not know was that there was about three bats tailing him, and they were acting as the eyes for Karin, Anjou, and Jean-Claude, leading them right where they wanted to go. He reached what looked like a run down storehouse, but inside it was very different. At first, the guards at the door restrained a hysterical Harmon, as he was screaming, "DON'T LET THEM GET ME. MAN! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME!"

"Who are you?" snapped one of the guards, as another said, "He's food!"

However, one of the people in there recognized him, and they let him go. Because the arm that was missing was the one with the house tattoo, they were ready to kill him right then. If it were not for the front man recognizing him, it would have been over. The guards let him go, and he said, "What happened to you?"

Still somewhat hysterical, he spat out, "It was them…him…I don't know!"

"Speak English, idiot!" snapped the front man.

"Three vampires…I have to assume…came in and trashed the club," he panted out, "They ashed a bunch of vampires, they cut off my arm, and then sealed the wound. Yet, one of them said to say to you, 'There's another day walker in town'! They're after me—I know it!"

The front man's eyes furrowed, and he said, "What do you mean 'another day walker'?"

"It's not Blade!" he shouted, "He's huge! He looks like a slim defensive end, packing heat, and carrying a saber."

The front man stiffened, and he remembered the word that had come down through Charlotte about the mysterious one that had killed Lars, and shut down house Cathong. His eyes then went wide when he realized what the one who he now learned was a day walker was up to. The front man then said, "…and you led him here!"

"What do you mean?" Harmon spat, "I don't…" but he was cut off by a hard slap to the face which, because he had undead strength, broke his jaw. The front man then spoke to that guard and said, "You're right—he's food!"

He then shoved him at the two guards who took him into an open group room, and this was followed by a blood curdling scream as Harmon joined the menu. The front man said, "Get some men up here! Prepare the…"

And that was all he got out before he turned to ash as the door came down, and a well placed shot from Anjou silenced him forever.

With lightning speed, they burst into the place, the occasional guard coming out, and then getting clobbered by three expert fighters, and then becoming a pile of ash. "Anjou, go find the office and some records!" said Jean-Claude, "Karin, let's keep them distracted!"

They burst into a main gathering room, and they pulled out their blades, chopping undead to bits as fast as they could come in. The undead started climbing walls and crawling the ceiling to attack, but Hondo's training was key for the two, as they started to roll with the moves and take on multiple targets. They were mixing hand-to-hand attacks with their sword strikes. Because there were multiple targets, they were spending most of their time doing Aikijutsu attacks and defenses mixed with strikes. They had no intention of any one of them leaving alive or undead. After the room was clear, they decided to give Anjou more time, and started up to pull some defense away from her. They reloaded their clips and proceeded.

Anjou was being stealthier, in that she was doing sneak attacks. She would come up and then skewer a guard here, behead a guard there, not trying to draw attention to herself as much. However, a team of about ten showed up to confront her, and they all had automatic weapons. Before they could blink, with her great speed, six of them dropped with silver stars in them, and she was right behind those stars, beheading the remaining four before they could compensate and aim. She started to advance when she heard the gunshots behind her. She smiled, knowing that Big Brother and big sister were coming up to help. She then charged down the hall, ready to face more foes. Soon, she came to what looked like a main office and kicked the door open. As soon as it flew open, it was followed by a hail of bullets, all of which hit the wall. She had already smelled the heavy gun oil, and knew what would follow, so she turned away and flattened herself against the wall adjacent to the door. Before the man in the office could get the next chain into the old surplus M-60, she was over the desk and had the silver steel alloy katana hilt deep into his chest. He turned to ash as she then started to rummage through the file cabinets in the room. She then whipped off a duffle bag from her shoulder and grabbed any file that looked like it contained information on house Amayah, stuffing them into the bag. She had just finished filling the bag when Karin and Jean-Claude arrived. "Come on, Anjou," said Jean-Claude, "I'm sure they are sending police by now, so mask up and let's go."

They got to the door, and they saw about 15 cops come out of a swat vehicle, aiming their weapons at the door. However, peeking through the crack, their vampire sight showed that not a one of them had a body temperature. "I figured as much," said Karin, "We attack one of their safe houses, they send their boys."

"Would that make them 'New York's Coarsest'?" joked Jean-Claude.

"I say it makes them tikki torches," said Anjou, who stuck out her hand and immolated the 15 there. She then said, "Now, let's get to the rooftops and head back that way."

Blade expected to see Vincent turn to a pile of ash, and he was shocked when he stood right back up and pushed out the silver rounds that he had just pumped into him. Vincent then just said, "My wife is not going to like you, because she is going to have to mend these things."

Blade then put his weapon away and drew his sword. He had never seen the likes of this creature before, but he knew it had to have something to do with the vampires, so he went for it. Oddly enough, Chiyuki, Ai, Elda, and Victor held back, wanting to see what Blade was all about. The four moved swiftly, but it was obvious that he had been trained by the best, and it was as if they were going through fighting drills with Jean-Claude, except he had a few different tricks up his sleeve. For Blade, it was like fighting himself four times over, and even the one that seemed human was able to compensate for his weaknesses and put up a fight. After a moment, he could tell that this human was responsible for some of their training. One thing in common about everyone on the roof was the fact that they all had on the same ring that he had seen before. The one he was sure was human had to be a familiar, but usually familiars did not fight side by side with vampires. Still, the bottom line was that he now just had to get into that building and wreak some havoc. As far as he was concerned, this was some strange mutant vampire hoping to become a new household, and to take out all the other houses in favor of their new matrix. Yet, as they fought, the four were throwing pleads for him to stand down, that they were friends, and they wanted to help him. He would not return an answer. This went on until Chiyuki became bored with the stalemate, and said to the others that had come with her, "I think he needs more convincing."

They all agreed, and at what seemed the speed of light, they snatched up Blade, and he was gone.

In a matter of moments, Blade was blindfolded, bound, and he felt the sensation of being suspended in the air. He also wondered how far up he was considering the breeze he now felt as he hung there. Needless to say, he was livid! Instead of understanding that he was not in a situation to fight, he tried to fight his way out, but all it did was cause him to sway back and forth. Chiyuki piped up and said, "You might as well forget about resisting, because there is no way you can win."

Elda then removed his blindfold for him to see the great view of New York he now had…from the top of the Empire State Building. The rope that bound him from shoulder to wrist went up to the fence around the observation deck where it was tied and had him dangling over the pinnacle just below the first drop under the observation deck. In short, if he tried to wriggle out, it was a long way down! The Victor and Ai stood on the ledge above him, while Chiyuki and Elda were on the wall beside him as if they were spiders. Elda then said, "Now, honey, relax—if we wanted to kill you, we would have already done it."

"What do you want?" Blade asked defiantly.

"Just a little time to listen to us," said Chiyuki.

Victor then crawled down and said to him, "Son, do you recognize me?"

"I recognize the voice and the accent," said Blade, "The face is different."

"There was once a time where we called each other friend," said Victor.

Blade thought for a moment, and he then said, "Victor Sinclair!"

"Very good, son," said Victor, "Now, we want to explain to you some things about the night world you may not understand, and that I did not understand until I found out the truth."

"Yeah," said Blade with some angst, "and I bet those fangs came with it, traitor!"

"Wrong," said Victor, "I found out that, though we, as hunters, thought we knew about the vampire world, there was much we did not know, including a world that not even the undead knew of."

"To me, you're all evil!" said Blade, but Chiyuki crawled onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Ren, who was also on the edge, became a bit edgy at this display, but he also understood that there was nothing behind it, and it was just her way. Ai laughed at this, knowing that the confusing behavior brought some interesting results. "Blade, darling," said Chiyuki with a smile, "There is a world out there where there are vampires, and there are creatures that claim the title, but could not hold a candle to us, and you could be one of us."

His whole body tensed, now not sure of their intent.

In the HQ, Shin was watching and listening intently to the situation. He had lost contact with him briefly when he had been rapidly moved, but now it was back, and in this odd fashion. The chick hanging off him now had his full attention. She was indeed different—bright red hair, but with Native American features, and yet wearing a red kimono jacket. She was hot, no question, but those fangs also caught his attention. The only time he ever saw fangs on a vampire was when they were preparing to feed, and even then they were not all that long. This is why most of their victims had a chunk of their throats ripped out rather than the typical twin puncture marks that normally was associated with vampire lore. However, it seemed that this one always had them there. She was different, and there may be something to what she was saying, but first, Blade had to be made safe. He started to try to contact him, "Blade, do you need help?" he asked.

"No, I love being a prisoner of vampires hanging a thousand feet up!" said Blade sarcastically.

Chiyuki could hear the voice coming out of the sunglasses that doubled as a communications system for the two of them. She then took them off, and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"Let him go!" screamed Shin, saying a few choice words to him.

"He'd love to talk to you, darling," said Chiyuki, "But he's all tied up at the moment. He'll call later."

With that, she chucked them over her shoulder. "You idiot!" snapped Blade, "That is going to kill someone when it hits."

Yet, Ai heard this, and she was gone in a flash. Within seconds, she was on the ground and actually catching them before they hit anyone, despite the speed they had attained by that point. Chiyuki then said, "Relax, nothing is going to happen to you, because we want to help you."

However, as they were trying to make headway with Blade, Shin had already contacted Crystal, and she was on her way. In the meantime, Victor said, "My great Uncle Alfred used to love the beauty to the right of you," referring to Elda, "And she indeed proved that true vampires did not deserve the reputation that they gained. That was something it took me years to understand, and meeting up with her granddaughter to teach me."

"What's this bull manure about 'true vampires'?" snapped Blade, "If you're saying you're pure bloods, you are worse! All you care about is ruling the world and enslaving humans!"

Chiyuki let out a belly laugh and said, "Oh, you mean those like Draco, Charlotte, and a few others that are now dead? They wouldn't know what a pure blood was if one walked up an introduced himself. They have nothing to do with us. In fact, we fight against them!"

"You all fight each other!" said Blade, "And tonight is no different! I don't know what you think you are doing, but trying to start a house underneath another will just get you dead. They will come after you in droves."

"Kinda what we're aiming at," said Ren, "It would make it easier. Besides, house Lichen has so much more potential, and we cannot wait to get them to band with us."

"Now just relax, and we'll teach you all about the world of true vampires," said Chiyuki, not knowing that things were about to get complicated.

Crystal got the message, and she was not too far away from that point. Just as Ai was examining the sun glasses, she slipped into the building and got to the observation deck. She climbed over the edge, crawled down to the next level, and tried to creep up on Ren. She got a running start, and she was about to knock him off the edge. However, she did not realize just how good his hearing was, and he deftly sidestepped and let her go. When Chiyuki saw that, she swiftly climbed off and caught her, but that was all the opening that Blade needed. He kicked off the building and swung left, knocking Elda off balance. As Victor then went for her, Blade used the momentum to get his feet on the side, and then begin to run the building face in much the same way as a rock climber would. With his added strength, he was up over the edge, and he managed to use the slick surface of the leather duster he wore to wriggle out of the ropes. As Crystal was dropped onto the ledge, Blade turned ready to fight. He was going to free Crystal, but Chiyuki suddenly realized that she actually had a bargaining chip with her, and someone they could possibly convert. She said, "It's too bad you did not want to listen, Blade. Don't worry though; we are going to help your friend here to see the light. Ta-ta!"

Blade, having no idea that she was a thousand years old, watched stunned with the speed that this strange vampire possessed, unaware that something like that could happen. The others left him quickly as well, but then something else odd happened—he suddenly found his sunglasses back on his face, but there was no one around that could have put them on him. Shin finally got through and started yelling frantically, "Blade, what happened? Are you alright?"

"They kidnapped Crystal," said Blade, "I'm coming in: we have a secondary mission now!"

At the headquarters of house Amayah, there was grave concern. Reports had already come back about the hit on one of their safe houses in Queens, that every vampire in there was no more, and that the force of 'police' that were sent to tend to it were annihilated in a way that not even they knew how to do. Worse, a call came in just before the end of the place that said that the day walker had come. Draco had asked if it had been Blade, but he said no, and said that there was another day walker, with two of the strangest vampires they had ever encountered. This was coupled by reports earlier that some vampire hunters managed to slip into a familiar's club that was used to bring in prey and they trashed the place. It was made worse when the people who fled realized that they were not human, but they were unlike any vampires they had ever faced. He had to find out what was going on. He started to leave his building where he held court, and ran straight into Charlotte. She could detect his worry, and the nervous behavior that accompanied it. "Going somewhere, Marcus?" she probed.

"There has been a major hit tonight on a safe house and a feeding trough," said Marcus.

"This was Blade, I assume?" she asked with accusatory eyes.

"No," he said, "But there are reports of another day walker."

She started to look angry at him, and she said, "I know who it was, though not his name."

Now he was confused. How did she know? She then reminded him of how it was she came to be in his care to begin with, and now he realized that he was not dealing with an anomaly. He now began to think about how the other houses had been taken down across the country and how things had been getting easier and easier for Blade to do such things. He then looked at her in surprise, and he was about to speak, but Charlotte, then said, "You are about to say that this 'anomaly' has been involved all along. I was wondering how long it would take your puny brain to wrap your mind around the evidence. The question is, are they and Blade in league, or have they been acting independently?"

"I have my suspicions about where they are at, but…"

"But what?"

"We try to go there, but we can never find it, or reach it!"

"Are they underground, or on some remote island, or something?"

"No, we believe they are holed up in a high rise on Central Park West next to Trump Tower."

Charlotte looked at him like he was insane, and she said, (her voice rising in volume as she went,) "Are you telling me that your foot soldiers are so stupid that they cannot enter a stupid building?"

"Charlotte, you don't understand!" he said, "It's not that, it's just…"

She waved her hand and said sarcastically, "Looks like I'm going to have to go there myself, and teach your goons the fine art of walking through a front door!"

With that, she turned on her heel, and called for William to ready the car. While she did that, Draco went to the safe house.

When Draco arrived, the police had already taped off the area. When he produced credentials that he owned the place, the police led him in, and Draco started asking questions as if he did not know what was going on, or what had happened. There were piles of ash everywhere, and weapons that were now being put into evidence bags. Some of the ash was being scooped up, but Draco knew that there would be nothing to find in that regard. However, the weapons were of some concern, because they were barely legal to be owned. They then went upstairs, and that is where they found the office with the M-60 on the desk. The detective there then started questioning Draco about why this was there, and Draco feigned ignorance, stating that this man would be immediately termed from the place, and then handed over to the authorities, knowing that the pile of ash on the chair was the very one of which he spoke. Draco then asked if anything was stolen, and they told him that certain files had been taken from the open draws that he saw. From first glance, he knew that there could be trouble. They were not any files that would have led anyone directly to him and the pure bloods, but they would give information on more of the safe houses in New York. It was not all of them, but enough to where great havoc could be raised. To play the game right, Draco then asked if anything else was taken, and the detective said that it was odd that that was the only thing the assailants had taken. He then asked the detective if there were any witnesses to the crime. Draco was then told that none of the faces were seen, because they all had masks, but they all had distinctive clothing. One was wearing a leather unitard up to her neck, black gloves, and a scarf that masked her face. She had purple tinted hair, and she was very shapely. The other was wearing a long skirted black girl's sailor outfits with black tights and black sneakers, with long, almost white hair tied back with a black ribbon, black gloves, and a face scarf as well. The male, (they had to assume,) had on an old west preacher's hat, black face mask, black gloves, a black trench coat, U.S. Marine Corps dress blue jacket underneath, black combat pants and boots, dirty blonde and well-groomed hair. The detective told him that he had some of the witnesses working with a police sketch artist and that he would show Draco the sketches later. Because of the wearing of the gloves, they had no prints, so the description was the only thing they had. Draco thanked him, and headed back to his haven. He sat in the limo at a loss. Sure, he had a description, but if they were what they seemed to be, then even the police were not going to catch them.

By this point, it was close to one in the morning, and though the Cavern was open 24 hours, the wards that were designed to keep prying eyes out of the place were in full effect. Charlotte was in for a big surprise. She had William park the car, and she and his massive form started to go across the street. She walked right up to the entrance of the restaurant, and she saw that she could enter easily. She laughed, now really thinking that Draco's troops had to be absolute idiots. Instead of going in, she went around to the side of the building that had the foyer for those that lived above. It was then that the two of them suddenly found themselves past the building going north. She shook her head, turned around, headed for the door, and in the next instant they found themselves heading for the limo. Now she was becoming angry. She then told William to try to go in, and she stood there and watched him. When he did, he suddenly locked up and began to walk robotically, and then he began to walk south towards Trump Tower. Once across the street he came to, and he just shrugged to her. She had never seen anything like this. Whoever it was, he or she was a master of hiding. They then entered the restaurant, and that is when they ran into Karin as she was putting on her chef's hat and apron. She and the other two had just returned not an hour before, and they were going back into their routine. Karin saw the two enter, and she greeted them warmly. "Hi, folks! Need a snack tonight, or are you looking for a full meal?"

Charlotte was now more upset than before, but she contained it well enough, and began to speak in her elegant manner, saying, "Actually, my chauffer here is new to the area, and we heard that there were some apartments available upstairs. We were wondering who owns this property so we can find out how to rent one."

"The owner is actually indisposed at this instant," said Karin, "and because of a certain agreement, the owner has asked me to keep his identity concealed."

"Then how does one rent here?" she asked in a business like answer.

Karin was reading her aura, and she knew well what was standing before her. She then gave the frank answer, and said, "The only way people rent here is by personal invitation, and that is only by the owner himself."

Charlotte was not happy with being treated like some common person, yet she could not let on that she was growing angry with this chef. However, she then said a bit through her teeth, "And how does one meet this person?"

Karin looked straight at her and said, "In reality, he will find you. He has a way of finding the right renters."

Silence came over the room for about ten seconds. What did she mean by "he'll find you"? She wanted to press it, and maybe even tear up the place to get her information, but it was not the right time. She then smiled real pretty, and she said, "Thank you," and left without another word. When they got to the car, she now did not think Draco so foolish anymore, because it was obvious that there was something supernatural that was preventing entrance. However, she had to assume the restaurant was an Achilles' heel, and that, if there were to be action, it would have to be through there. There would be another day, and she would have to plan how to do that and make it look like some gang hit.

Jean-Claude stood up in his apartment, looking down on the two dots that were running right into the wards. If they were being prevented entrance into the building proper, it meant they were up to no good. He was about to go to bed and catch a few hours before the next day when his phone rang. "Joe's Morgue: you stab 'em, we slab 'em."

"Bro, it's Karin," she said in a businesslike fashion.

"What's up?"

"I think Amayah is finding an interest in us."

"How so?"

"We just had a visit from one of what they call a pure blood, and her goon."

"I saw someone snooping around, so that had to be them."

"She kept asking questions about renting, and how to meet the owner."

"I will lay you ten schillings to the pound that they are looking for a way in through the restaurant."

"What do you think they are going to do?"

"I would expect a bunch of undead dressed like the mob, or some gang—something. Don't worry; we'll be ready. They won't know what hit them."

Chiyuki and company rendered Crystal unconscious and they were taking her back to the building. They knew that they may have a chance to sway her, and as a result, they called back to the board in Japan to have two special pints sent to them. They knew Blade would come after her, and that would be their chance to deal with him about joining the cause. Someone like that would be a huge asset to the Clan. He was stubborn, and they wondered how drastic things would have to get to cause him to join them. Meanwhile, Blade was at a loss for what to do next. This Clan had some powerful vampires working for them, and it was made worse that Sinclair had become a traitor. That meant that he could teach them all about the hunter tricks, and make life Hell for the hunter. Yet, they all had a pulse, and body heat. How was that possible? If Victor had been turned, why did he not have more traits common to vampires? Why were all of them like that? He could not look for her now, and he may have to face that she would become a casualty to the cause. He had prepared himself for that time; he just did not figure that it would come so soon. Despite all that, something deep in him told him to find this Clan and trust them. Yet, his instincts told him not to do so. For him, things were becoming as twisted as a Celtic knot, and he had no idea if he could ever get to the bottom of it. For now, his only solution was to ash them all, and let the Devil sort them out later.

8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The building, which was known amongst the members as Clan Tower, was well designed for use by vampires. In addition to the wards, and the design of the windows, below street level sat more layers put there for Clan purposes. The first layer down had a war room with maps of the city, the world, and a 3D mock-up of the city. Below that sat the armory, below that sat the dojo, the next layer was an auxiliary throne room for the royalty should they need to go into hiding. The last layer was a detention center used for prisoners—vampire or human—and to interrogate them for information should they find themselves in another war. It was in this layer that the Devil Sisters took Crystal. They let her sit there, and kept her out until sunset the next day. By the time she woke up, she found herself lying on a cot, but she had certain things that obviously not be used on prisoners normally. When she awoke, she found the cot quite comfortable, with comfortable sheets and a comforter on her, and even a nightgown. Her clothes were sitting neatly folded on a chair for her, and her boots were set at the base of the chair. Standing there when she awoke were the Devil sisters and Tony the armorer. He was examining the machine pistol, and he said, "Now, whoever devised this is a freakin' genius! Not only does it go full auto, but it is designed to hit with greater impact. I have got to meet the guy who made this!"

He then started to go and said to her, "You'll get this back cleaned and well lubed. It'll be just like brand new!"

She was now already across the floor to the bars wanting to stop him, but she could not. She then began to test the bars, and despite the enhanced strength, they would not budge. In fact, it did not even seem like there was a door there. She kept rattling, but she heard a voice out of the darkness say, "Try all you like, but you're not getting out!"

She started peering with her enhanced sight, and she saw two warm bodies heading toward her. Out stepped Chiyuki and Ai, and Chiyuki then said, "From what Chief Makka told me, you're not getting out. Those bars are a steel, titanium, and tungsten alloy. The bars go up 45 feet into the framework, and 45 feet below the floor and the concrete. Even if you could bust up the concrete, those bars are staying put. The door slides up and down, but has the same dimensions as the other bars in this state. This was designed to hold someone like Chief Makka, so you have no chance of getting out."

Ai, however, was a bit more cordial, and she said, "That's one of my nightgowns, by the way. I was happy to see you were my size! Oh, don't worry, there were no men around. I hope you slept well!"

Crystal was confused, and now she REALLY wanted out of there. She fought again, and Chiyuki just said, "Struggle all you want: you're not getting out."

Chiyuki then said, "There is no need to wear yourself out, but when you get tired, and you're ready to listen, we can talk."

Crystal pulled pushed, and even hit the bars a few times. It was like trying to move the Great Wall of China. Soon, she flopped down to the floor, completely spent. By this point, Karin came in with a pint of blood, and she said, "So, how is she?"

"No matter what we do, she won't listen to reason," said Ai, "I didn't think I was that stubborn when I was undead."

"But we weren't undead like that," reminded Chiyuki, "But I think she's going to like what we do have in mind."

"It's some of my blood when I was the fount," said Karin, and she brought the pint to her, saying, "It's all set for you—drink up!"

Crystal just stared at it, and then Karin said, "Oh don't worry—it's at 98.6 degrees."

"It's not that," Crystal finally said, "I have overcome the thirst, and I don't drink that."

The three there looked at each other, and Chiyuki said, "That's ridiculous, because I know for a fact you need far more than that pint. Other undead would have jumped at it. How do you survive?"

"That's a trade secret," she said, now spinning around and sat against the bars. However, that's when Chiyuki signaled Ai, and she slipped up and restrained her. Crystal fought, but Ai was too strong for her. Chiyuki prepared the needle for her arm as Karin held the pint above head level and said to Crystal, "Please, don't fear, because you are about to be set free."

Crystal now shook like a leaf, but she then felt the needle go in and the blood begin to course through her veins. As this happened, she began to slip out of consciousness. As she did, Karin came up to her ear and said, "When you awaken, you will be able to see a whole new world."

In her mind, she felt like she was floating in an ethereal plane, but she also felt like she was getting warmer and warmer everyplace that the blood flowed through her. She began to feel parts of her body become slightly painful, but then normal as her organs were coming back to life. Her lungs started to function as she began to feel and hear a heartbeat. Another thing she found interesting was the fact that some of the images of the life of Marcus Van Scivyern were now melting away. She could not understand that, but they were going away, and though she was unaware of this, it would be the last time she would ever see those images again. Finally, this condition made her feel more in a state of bliss than from the start. Suddenly, she saw the faces of four youths. She did not know that it was the images of the royalty, but they all smiled at her, and the one that looked like Sophia said, "Hello Crystal—I am so glad you now can live a whole new life!"

In her vision, she was walking over to them, and she knelt down before Sophia and said, "You are such a beautiful child! Why do you talk to me? Don't you know I am a monster?"

Kannon giggled and said, "You're not one anymore!"

"What?" asked Crystal, "I don't understand?"

Mickey then said, "All the things that you did under that monster that turned you, all the mistakes you made; all of that is gone. You have a clean slate now. You have a new start!"

"How can that be?" she said, "I killed innocent people. I caused the death of my uncle, and I killed my own mother trying to save her in a very foolish way!"

"Are you so sure?" asked Sheila, "Why don't you talk to them."

The kids faded, and morphed into her uncle, mother, and even her brother that had been killed by Cathong when he was a spy for Blade when he first fought that household. What she did not know was that a bit of the spirit of Sophia Pistis was causing her to see these things, and helping her come to peace with things. "Mother!" she exclaimed as she embraced her, and her mother said, "Crystal, it's alright!"

"But mother, I…I…" yet her mother cut her off, and she said, "Darling, please—I know you only wanted to keep me from dying, but you were young in your old form, and did not know what you were doing. Honey, if it were reversed, I would have given my own life to see you go on. Please, stop kicking yourself."

Her uncle now piped up and said, "Hey, I know now why you had to conceal things. I know you had no choice in your turning, but I am so glad to see you now. You have a new chance, and you can go on doing the good things that you have done with Blade."

She was in tears now. However, her brother came up and said, "Hey, you did so much better than I did, and you helped bring down that jerk that did me. Believe us when we say that you now have a chance to put an end to the madness and bring us peace. Stay brave honey, and listen to what they tell you."

All of it began to fade, and she found herself returning to the land of the living.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was back on the cot again, and the three women were on the other side of the bars, and she only could assume that, when she was out, they entered and laid her back down. Karin was all aglow, and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm sweating," said Crystal, quite surprised.

"That will come under control in time," said Chiyuki, "You're body is getting used to functioning again."

"What do you mean by that?" she said, confused. Ai then had everyone be real quiet, and she said, "Listen closely."

She then could hear her own heart beating fiercely. Crystal then asked excitedly, "Am…Am I alive again? Am I back to normal?"

"Not exactly," said Karin, "You're not back to being a human, but you are now a pure blood—not what those undead imposters who run the households are, but a true pure blood. Feel your teeth with your tongue."

Crystal did so, and she noticed that she now had prominent fangs. They were as long as they would be as if she were about to feed. She said, "What happened to me?"

Karin then spent some time explaining the whole situation and she said, "One day, you won't have to hide. It's a real thing and we have a chance to put an end to some bad stuff. First, though, we have to put an end to some things that should never have been."

Crystal took a second, looked at her closely, and said, "It was you that night that we took down house Cathong."

Karin smiled again, and she said, "We were so happy when we found out that you were looking to stop what we were, and we did all we could to help you."

"So, you are now saying that the Thirst does not control me anymore, and that I only need a pint a day?" asked Crystal.

"Nor will you vamp anyone out like you once feared," responded Chiyuki, "To do that now, you would nearly have to drain them, and then they would still have to drink your blood. It is not an easy thing for us, and even then, since there is no more Fount of Psyche, but now just 99 pints of that blood left, anyone that we turn will get that blood, or whoever we feel could use it. Yet, once it is gone, then there is no more turning, lest what came about and what we hunt rises up again."

Ai went over to a panel and pressed a button as some of the bars lowered, and she said, "I don't think we need those anymore. Go ahead and change if you want."

Crystal felt the brief instinct to run, but then she realized that it would now be foolish to do so, because they are not evil, and she could not try to kill them now. The more she experienced the change, the happier she became. After she had changed, this was when Jean-Claude came in. "So, how is our guest?" he asked.

She looked at his form, but if it was who she suspected, he looked so different dressed in the polo shirt with a logo for one of the local high schools in the city, the sweats, and high top sneakers. "You're that day walker!" she said, "You clobbered Lars."

"In the flesh," he then responded.

"It's like Jekyll and Hyde with you!" Crystal exclaimed in surprise.

"That's just how I roll," he said, "Oh, and you can call me dhamphir if you want—that's okay; that's what I am."

"So, your mother was bitten?" Crystal then inquired.

"No, mom was a vampire, and dad was human," said Jean-Claude, "In your state, you can breed now with ease as opposed to what the undead have to do to create what they call a pure blood."

Crystal then though a moment, and then she asked him, "So, what happens to me now?"

"I was kind of hoping you could help me win over Blade," he said, "We have a pint of that stuff we gave you for him, and that will make him like me in the sense that he will no longer have what you call the Thirst, though he will still have to feed once a month. He'll become a touch more sensitive to sunlight, and he'll have to wear sunglasses."  
"He does that all the time anyway," said Crystal with a bit of a laugh.

"However, because of his natural pigmentation, he would probably not have to use sunscreen on exposed flesh like I do," confided Jean-Claude, "However, he will be more of what he is, and better."

"Leave that to me," said Crystal, "Because I think I can bring him around."

"Then let's go upstairs so you can meet everyone else," said Jean-Claude, "We'll stop by the arms room and get your piece on the way up."

"You trust me with that?" she asked.

"You couldn't kill me with that if you wanted to!" he answered in return as they made their way up.

Blade came out of his meditation, and he was at a loss for what to do. Crystal had been taken, and there was no way of knowing if she was alive. He also wondered if it mattered. He did care for her, but she also knew the risks for being around him. Shin, however, was all about getting her back. "Do you have any idea who took her?" he asked.

"What does that matter now?" said Blade, "There's no telling if they let her live."

"Funny thing is, I don't think they would do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched the fight through your specs, and I tell you, they don't seem to have a love for what you fight. Plus, I am still trying to figure out how that leech got up with having about eight silver rounds dropped into him."

"Kinda trying to figure out that one myself."

"Well, they have been begging you to speak with them for some time now."

"So?"

"I've been keeping my ear to the ground over what happened last night, and the story goes that three hunters busted into a club owned by a familiar that used it for a feeding trough, hoping that he could get turned himself if he did it enough."

"Scum deserves death."

"I hear tell he got it."

"Was it them?"

"Actually, they cut off his arm, told him to say that there was another day walker on their case, they tailed him, and tore up a safe house."

Blade now stared at him, and said, "Another day walker—well, that could happen, but how good is he?"

Shin just said frankly, "I think that was the day walker that bailed you out not too long ago."

Blade now looked hard at him. "I am confused: he works with vampires, but, from what I can gather, they've been helping us to destroy the houses."

"That seems to be it."

"But how can we assume their goals don't have an ulterior motive? I mean, they could just see what we do as a means to an end, and then, once it's done, they come for us. They already got Victor Sinclair."

"Now that's a name I haven't heard for ages, especially after what happened four years ago in Paris."

"What are you talking about?"

Shin then brought up articles about that event, about the fight in Paris, and the vicious car chase, and how some major terrorist unit had been destroyed, and its leader executed. Shin then said, "However, the hunters knew the leader, and as it turns out, what they squashed was the Inquisition."

"I ain't got no love for them either. They would have tried to kill me just as quick. They actually did us a favor. They were an out of control group of hunters that didn't know which end was up."

"Well, there seemed to be more helping them: something a bit supernatural."

"What's that?"

"I've been in contact with Dr. Marc Spector, and from what he knows, there is a society of mages that have bases in Japan and in the U.S., working for Uncle Sam, and they aided them in this thing."

Blade was now keenly interested, and he then asked him how much more information he had on the matter. Shin then said, "There's not much more I can gather unless I want to hack into the government computers, and that would risk _our_ exposure. However, I can make a call or two and see where it leads. Give me a little time. What are you going to do?"

"I think it's time to pay a not so nice visit to the restaurant," said Blade all businesslike, "I want information, and they are going to give it, even if I have to ash all of them!"

With that, he suited up and went out.

As this was occurring, Charlotte was gathering a bunch of undead, about 30 of them, had them dress like one of the local gangs, and said, "Your instructions are clear: bust into the restaurant, kill whoever resists, force them to let you upstairs, and find out any information that you can. If you find either Blade or this mysterious new Daywalker, they both get your top priority. They don't see another day!"

With that, they left with small arms and AK-47s loaded with garlic rounds, which burned and stung more than silver.

By this point, it was 10 PM, and there were a handful of patrons that had come into the place, and they were shocked to see a rather well built African-American that did not look like he was there to dine, and he said to them in there, "If you don't want to get hurt, clear out!"

They all screamed and yelled as they began to run out. However, Yuriya was indignant, and she said, "How dare you come in here and make those demands!"

However, this was not unseen, as Anjou's bats spotted it, and immediately reported it to her and to Jean-Claude. They were already on their way out when Karin came to the front all indignant. "What in the name of common sense are you thinking, you big lug!" she shouted.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Blade, and swiftly he was over to Yuriya and he grabbed her shirt roughly as he pulled her into his face, saying, "Where's Crystal?"

He would not get that answer, as a right cross came across his jaw, followed by a boot to the gut that sent him into the wall. At that, Blade had to admit that that _hurt_! When he gained his faculties, He saw Jean-Claude's massive form standing in front of his wife, and he was not happy! He was just in his casual clothes, but by the look on his face, he was in full hunting mode, and he had everything he could do to keep from vamping out. "THAT'S MY WIFE!" he thundered, PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN, AND I PUT YOUR HEAD IN YOUR HANDS!"

"Kiss off!" said Blade, as he pulled his sword, and he was looking to try to finish off the juggernaut when he was thrust back again, this time by an unseen force. When he looked up, Anjou was now standing beside Jean-Claude, and she also did not look in a good mood. He went for his sword again, but this time Jean-Claude kicked it away, and stood before it. Blade then pulled out one of his silver stakes and tried to use his speed to impale his assailant, but Jean-Claude was up to the task as he blocked the blow and got inside him. However, before he could give him a short arm clothesline, Blade locked that arm and swept out Jean-Claude's support leg. The two went down with Blade on top, but Jean-Claude got his other arm underneath him and threw him off. They both gained their feet, but Blade was one step faster and jabbed the stake into Jean-Claude's thigh. Yuriya screamed as Jean-Claude cried in pain. Yet, instead of turning to ash, like he expected, Jean-Claude just pulled out the stake and threw it down as the wound quickly closed. Blade did not take time to ask questions as he slid by and snatched up his sword and began to swing it at Jean-Claude's neck. Yet, that was intercepted by Karin's own Toledo Salamanca and accompanied with swift side kick. Now Blade was fighting Karin. Karin was proving to be a match for Blade just as much as Jean-Claude, who took that moment to fetch someone that might talk some sense into Blade.

In the meantime, Blade was surprised at the resistance he was receiving. He was surprised that there was no more resistance, and he was also surprised that he was having this much trouble. However, when it even seemed like he was getting the upper hand, he was both tackled and disarmed by Elda, who was all vamped out, complete with extended fangs, extended nails, and pink glowing eyes. She screamed, "YOU LEAVE MY GRANDDAUGHTER ALONE!"

"Granddaughter?" he said, and then receiving a painful face rake from Elda for his hesitance. He threw her off, but she merely landed on all fours, ready to pounce. He was healing himself, prepared for another attack, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of these people talking like they were all family and of the same blood. Before they could engage again, however, Blade heard, "Blade, knock it off! I'm right here!"

They both looked over to see Crystal standing there. She was a touch more pale than she had been, and her ears were now a touch more pointed than before. What was more; she had a body temperature above room level! "Blade, if you just calm down, I can explain," said Crystal.

Blade stood up straight, and he started to approach Crystal when there was the sound of squealing tires and automatic gunfire. The windows in front shattered as everyone hit the deck. Crystal, Jean-Claude, Karin, and Blade all took about two or three rounds as they heard the cars stop and car doors opening and closing. The rounds burned as they dissolved, and the smell of garlic was causing them to scream in pain, but not to kill them. As the 30 approached, however, they saw a sight that horrified them. Everyone in the front was now staring at them, all vamped out, and now they were on the move!

6


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As one, everyone in the restaurant jumped out the broken windows and started to engage the foe. Blade had out one of his auto pistols as Crystal began to use her. It actually functioned better, and it seemed the Tony had kept his promise. Blade provided cover as the others engaged the undead hand to hand. From the first moment one went up in ash, Jean-Claude knew with what they dealt, and he picked up one of the AK-47 and started to use it himself—shooting some, and butt stroking others. These thirty, obviously, were not a real gang, because they fought like they were trained men. Sadly for them, they were not trained like what they fought. As the other members of the Hand arrived, the tale was quickly beginning to tell. As it was shutting down, Jean-Claude gave orders for some to dispose of the cars as best they could, and for the rest to get their attackers weapons to the armory. It would be obvious that the police would be along soon, so they had to work with haste. It would be clear that they could not do anything about the smashed windows, and they would have to do this without lying, and yet without exposing things. With that, the command was given to dissipate the ash, but leave the round casings. By the time the police arrived, they were taking reports on what had happened. Karin said that some gang had drove up, shot out her windows, and then the cars were gone. While all this was true, there were some large gaps in the story, but there would be no one there that would have told of this. The police were worried that this gang may try to come back, and they worried about the smashed windows. However, she explained that they restaurant was open for 24 hours, and so there was always someone on the premises. Still, the police wanted to leave some people around just in case, and so Karin let them have some meals on the house, just to give them an excuse to be there.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Blade slipped away in the confusion. He also knew that, once it was over, there would be some prying eyes on the matter, and this he did not want to risk. Therefore, there would be another day. However, the motivation for going back would not be as violent, because Crystal was alive and well and…well…different. Crystal mouthed to Karin, "I'll talk to him," as she went with Blade. When they returned to the old gym in the Bronx, Blade was reluctant to let her enter. He said to her, "Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

"Hey, it's me—Crystal," she said, "It's not like I've changed…well…I have changed, but I am still me. That hasn't changed."

He held a gun to her chest, and he said, "How can I know I can trust you?"

She looked down at the weapon and said, "I hate to break the news to you, but that no longer would work on me."

"Would you mind explaining," Blade asked, still not putting down the machine pistol.

"The short of it is that they gave me a pint of special vampire blood, it put me out, converted me from being undead to what you see now," she said.

"Did you drink it?" demanded Blade, now not sure he liked where it was going.

"They injected it," she said.

"So you had no choice?" Blade further demanded.

"In a sense I did not," she said, "I refused it, but they stuffed it in me, and it was for the better."

He stood there for another good 15 seconds, and she said, "Shoot if you want to," spreading her arms out wide. He then pulled down his pistol and walked away, still facing her. He then said, "Okay, what happened?"

"They couldn't make me human again, but they got as close as they could," she then said, "I am alive. I am not undead, but I still need blood, but only a pint a day, and I cannot turn someone now, or at least, just by biting them. The big one that they call Jean-Claude said that what the vampire bat is to the bat, we are to the humans."

Blade stopped, and said, "You have a name?"

"Not just that," she continued, "But I also happen to know that he is Karin's adopted brother."

Blade then remembered the shirt he wore, and it had the mascot of a local high school in the area, and he said, "Now we have something!"

He went over to Shin, and he said, "What have you been up to?"

"Dr. Spector told me that he had some time to investigate things," said Shin, "He's trying to use some connections he has in Washington to get some more information on the Clan."

"Here's something else," said Blade, "Look up Abraham Lincoln High School in Brooklyn and see what you can find on Jean-Claude Makka."

Charlotte sat in Draco's office, and they both awaited word on the hit, but nothing came. Finally, Draco turned on a local news radio station, and a report came in on a drive-by at a building next to Trump Tower on Central Park west. The report said that the police were not sure if they could ever find out who was responsible, but they also reported that the restaurant got lucky, in that only the windows were blown out, but no one was hurt. They found some shell casings, but nothing that would aid in the investigation. Charlotte was flummoxed. "There is no way that a handful could have stopped 30 armed vampires!" she declared angrily. She knew that they had to have been stopped, and that everything had been swept under the rug, meaning that they had been resisted, and that whoever did resist them covered their tracks well. What she wondered was what kind of vampires they were that could withstand garlic. She had to assume that they could, because their orders were to take aim at targets rather than to spray and pray. That means that, if the windows were gone, then it means they had targets. She knew that they were crack shots, and therefore, they had to have been hit. If so, why were they not ashed? She then said, "We are going to have to go back…" but Draco cut her off and said, "Remember, we have a big Sicilian population in the house, and I can send someone by to do what they do so well—you know, some kind of extortion thing or something. Let me give it a shot. They might be able to dig up something, and really take our hands off it."

Charlotte relented, knowing that she could not get it done, and maybe he did have the proper connections. She then looked at William and said, "Is your brother coming?"

"He'll be in tomorrow," he said.

"Good," responded Charlotte, "That way I have two of you for the day walkers. I don't think they would stand a chance against you two."

He smiled and cracked his knuckles, itching for the chance to jump one of them. She then said, "Find me something real young—three years or younger—nice and fresh!"

Her "cute girl" smile permeated the room, as if what she wanted were perfectly acceptable, but was actually something that showed that she was a monster in the body of a 12 year old.

Marc Spector, in the meantime, started to fish around for some answers, trying to get some connections through friends he had in Washington. Normally, what he wanted to know would have been ignored. However, because this was Marc Spector—the Moon Knight—and considering some of the things he had to face in his time, they allowed him to get in contact with the party that would know something. Being that he happened to be in D.C. for personal business, he decided to go to the place where they were, but he decided to go as Moon Knight, figuring they would receive him better. He arrived at the Arlington Magical Society, and he saw the glyphs on certain entrances and due to his archeological knowledge, he knew that they were actually latent spells put there to stop anyone from entering that they did not want there. However, the sight of the silver outfit that Moon Knight caused the two guarding the gate there to instantly take a defensive. The guards threw out the challenge, and Moon Knight gave back the right password, and they relented, but they were still a bit edgy. The one said, "We had been told that you would be coming. Welcome," as he extended his hand. The other one then asked, "So, what do you want here?"

"I come on behalf of a colleague," said Moon Knight, "He needs to know if something he faces is friend or foe."

"Follow us," they said, and they took him in.

They walked down a long hallway with granite columns and a marble floor. It was spacious enough in the foyer to be a grand echo chamber, and it showed, not just in space, but in the high gothic styling of the ceiling that decorates many of the old government buildings in the capitol. Just inside the door and the floor mats in the marble was the society's symbol, and considering what he was dealing with, Moon Knight figured that few, if any that were not in the know had ever seen outside the society itself. The government was very reluctant to even mention their existence, but considering the connections, they let it go, and directed Moon Knight there. The man on duty greeted him, and then asked, "So, what do you need to know?"

"I come on behalf of a colleague," said Moon Knight, "He needs some information on something to know how to best cope with that."

"Who is the colleague," the man said with suspicion.

With hesitance, worried that he may endanger his friend, he said, "His name is Blade."

The man just stared at him, rubbing his chin, and then started to look him up and down. "He's that dhampir hunter, isn't he?"

"He may have a big problem," responded Moon Knight.

"What does he want to know?" pressed the man.

"What do you know about a group of vampires known as the Clan?" Moon Knight finally asked.

Now the man took a serious tone, and he said, "That's need to know information, and, as far as we're concerned, you don't need to know."

Having been a Marine himself, he understood how all that worked, however, it did tell him that, not only was the Clan known by these people, they may well be a well-kept government secret, and he may get nowhere. Moon Knight then asked, "So, I guess I can tell them they are some kind of government operative, and…"

"They do not work for the government, I can say that much," responded the mage on duty, "I can also say that the government knows nothing about them, or, at least, nothing that would endanger them."

"So you do know something about them," said Moon Knight, "I thought that was 'need to know'."

"If you mess with them," said the man, as he now looked him dead in the eye with a stern expression, "then you need to know this much if you want to continue breathing."

Moon Knight began to tense up, as he said, "Is your crew threatening me, then?"

"It's not us you have to worry about," said the man, "Do yourself a favor and leave them alone."

"Then why do you feel the need to protect who they are?" probed Moon Knight, now knowing that he might be wearing out his welcome.

The man finally said, "Let us just say that they were able to put to rest a great evil that would have eventually jeopardized national security, and because of the sensitive nature of the group, then hiding who they are from the likes of nosy people like you is the least of what we can do for them. Do yourself a favor and forget this, and forget that you even stood here."

Realizing that he was getting nowhere, he was now going to have to take the expensive route and head to Japan to meet their sister group. He hoped that they would cooperate more.

The next day, in that afternoon, Jean-Claude had the school baseball team out practicing, and they had just started to throw the ball around to loosen up when Blade arrived. Jean-Claude could smell Blade coming, and he was not happy that he was coming at this point. Once they had tossed enough, he said to the team, "Okay, two miles on the track, then get your cleats for fungo."

They let out a groan, but Jean-Claude was not going to have it, and he said, "You know what I say…"

The team and Jean-Claude both said, "…A fit team is a winning team!"

They all tossed down their gloves and went to run as he went to deal with Blade, who stood right behind the backstop. Jean-Claude was not happy, as he said, "You've got a lot of nerve to come here after the stunt you pulled last night!"

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now!" said Blade, "But Crystal would try to kill me. What did you do to her!"

"Blade, we could not make her human again, but we could make her more complete, and that's just what we did!"

"You gave her back the Thirst! She wants blood now!"

"Please tell me what's wrong with that, considering!"

"You're going to turn her into a monster!"

Jean-Claude furrowed his brow and got right in his face. He then said, "Is that what you call me?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Did she tell you about…"

"Let's just say I don't believe her too much, after the things I've seen."

"Blade, there is a whole other world out there, and what you have been seeing is only a counterfeit to what the truth is. If you would only take the time to listen, stop being stubborn, I could explain that to you, and give you a home and family within which to find safety."

"And you want me to be a killer with you, detached from…"

Jean-Claude cut him off sharply and said, "WE ARE NOT MURDERERS!"

This stiffened Blade into a defensive stance, but Jean-Claude then said, "We do not kill them, and we do not vamp them, except if they want it, and they fully know what is involved. Even then, we can only do so many more people, and then after that it will have to be forbidden again, considering what that behavior created."

"Are you saying your kind created the houses?"

"Indirectly, but now that we know, that is a mistake with which we no longer have to live. We feel flattered if a human wants to be one of us, but it goes further. In truth, Blade, you had better get on the bandwagon, because there is coming a day when the world of vampires that we know and the human world are going to become as one and live in symbiosis. You can get in, or just get out of the way, because if you get in the way, we SHALL remove you."

As he was saying that, the boys were coming back, and Jean-Claude said, "I don't have time to talk. If you want to be reasonable and listen to what we have to show you, get in touch. Otherwise, an attack on one member of the Clan is an attack on us all, and we SHALL hunt you down!"

Jean-Claude backed away, and he said, "Okay, varsity in the field; JV, get to the batting cage, and pitchers, do some throwing."

He picked up his Louisville Slugger and began to get fungo going, but he glanced back to see if Blade was still watching, but he was already gone. Jean-Claude began to wonder what he had seen in his life to make him this paranoid and stubborn.

Later that evening, as Jean-Claude returned to Clan Tower, he was glad to see the windows being replaced as quick as they had been lost, but he also noticed the two limos that had pulled up to the front. He did not like the look of things. Inside, about six men stood, wearing dark suits, standing there as if they were awaiting seating. The hostess came up to greet the men, and asked how many in the party. He smiled a friendly smile, and she said, "Actually, we came here to speak to the proprietor of this fine establishment," trying to sound sophisticated, and not being real convincing. The hostess smiled and went to get Karin. Karin came out with a smile, but because her hostess was human, she could not see the auras of the men there. They were human, but they all had something about their auras that said "trouble." She then said, "Can I help you men?"

"Actually, it should be, 'Can we help you?'" said the man that looked in charge.

At this point, Jean-Claude walked in, and he asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"Who are you—King Kong?" the man then said.

"I have a vested interest in this facility," he said, suspicious, having seen what Karin had seen.

"Yeah—like what?" said one of the five large goons with this man.

"Ownership," said Jean-Claude, "and that's all you need to know."

"Ay, you don' tell me what I need ta know, Megilla!" snapped the lead man.

"What's your business," said Jean-Claude, now growing frustrated.

"We hear youse had a drive-by the uddah night, eh?" said the lead man, "Dis grieves me greatly to see such a fine establishment like dis have to go tru dat. But what I gots, I wanna share with youse."

Jean-Claude sighed, knowing where this was leading. He then said, "What do you propose."

"It's simple," he said with a smile, "All you gotta do is pay me small fee every month, da boys come down, look after tings, maybe an occasional meal for the boys."

Jean-Claude did not look all that amused. He then told the little toad standing before him, "Well, I thank you for the kind offer, but we have a security system here."

The man shrugged said, and said nonchalantly, "Didn't seem to work de uddah night."

"It was a slight burp, but it's under control," said Jean-Claude, hoping he would take the hint.

The man smirked, and then said, "You know, I don' tink you seem to understand…"

"No, I don't think _you_ understand," said Jean-Claude, growing in frustration, "This area has been crime free for some time, and it was just a thing. We don't need your help, thank…you."

The little man then furrowed his brow, (obviously thinking he was safe with his goons there,) and said, "It would indeed be unfortunate if somthin' happened…"

Jean-Claude inched up, angry now, and he said, "If something happened, it would be the last mistake that _someone_ would ever make!"

"Ay, you threatenin' me?" the man protested.

"No, I'm asking you to walk out while you still can walk," said Jean-Claude, to which Karin then said, "Jean-Claude, please don't—we just gut the windows fixed."

At this, many of the patrons were either trying to finish their meals and pay them off quickly or were moving to the back, having a gut feeling where all this was going. However, Anjou's bats had already alerted her and the Hand, and they were on their way down. Vincent expressed his frustration as they went to the elevators as he said, "Can't we get any rest? First a probing mission, then bust up a bunch of disguised vampires, and now Guido wants to stick his head in. This is getting old!"

Downstairs, the little man comes up and announces, "Listen, I don't hear da word 'no' a whole lot in my life, and I don't intend to start now!"

Jean-Claude had had it, and he snatched up the man in front of him off the floor with one hand as if he were a toddler, and he said, "Get used to it!" as the man now got a look of horror on his face. Jean-Claude had not vamped out, but he still looked scary at this point, especially with the ease and speed he had snatched the mobster off the ground. This was followed by the man flying out the door and hard onto the pavement. One of the goons became indignant, and shouted, "Ay, no one puts his hands on da boss!" as he reached into his jacket. However, this got him his arm broken as the pistol hit the floor. He then followed the boss out the door. The other four tried to jump in, and that's when they found themselves dragged outside quickly. Two of the big goons were now facing Anjou, thinking she would be an easy pick. However, one was on his back swiftly and the other caught a foot to his knee, dislocating the cap, and this was followed up by a leaping crescent kick to the temple. The first one sought to leap on her, and he found a hard foot to the crotch followed up by a forearm to the back of the head from Vincent. The other two suddenly found themselves facing Hondo, Kenta, and Wiener, and seeing how quickly their colleagues had been dispatched they were beginning to think better of the situation. However, they still went for their pistols, but they too found themselves disarmed quickly, and then pummeled as they all went for pressure points and sensitive areas. They were on the ground in so much pain that they did not know what to grab. The last goon that first got injured now joined his friends, and they were all screaming in pain as they made their way back to the limos. The boss was now limping as they were all beating a hasty retreat, screaming, "You have not heard the last of dis! We'll be back and wit more!"

"And we'll be waiting," said Jean-Claude, "Just make sure you send people you don't want to see anymore."

As they stood and talked, Wiener said, "Those foolish mob idiots—wouldn't they know better, knowing how we cleaned things up?"

"I don't think that was normal," said Jean-Claude, "They were all human, however."

"Then you think there is a connection," asked Kenta.

"House Amayah has strong connections back to Sicily," said Jean-Claude, "That means that they have the connections you saw tonight. However, I don't know if they are aware with whom they dance."

"Then, what do you suggest, boss," asked Hondo.

Anjou piped up and said, "I can extend the ward over the restaurant when they try to pull up, and we can lead them into the park."

"We should make sure we have the right kind of rounds," added Vincent, "We have to be sure."

"Want in on this, Karin?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Well, they kind of killed business tonight, so, what choice do I have now?" she said, all frustrated.

Kenta came up and consoled her, saying, "Hey, take it out on them. This stuff happens, you know that."

Wiener then said, "Let me go over and scout a good position. Make sure we have some suppressors—we don't want the police involved with us as well as them. We want to stay in the woodwork, so to speak."

"Good call, Wiener," said Jean-Claude, "Once you have scouted out, report to Anjou. We'll use the Uzis tonight, because we'll be in close quarters, and we want this quick."

Karin got a glint in her eye. It was bad enough that things like this killed business, it was worse when they wanted to shut you down. Someone was in for a great surprise!

7


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco received the call not too long after, and he was livid. "I told you what you might be facing!" Draco thundered through the phone, "Now you have everyone hurt, and possibly alerted to our intent! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send a crew down and literally bleed every man in your outfit dry?"

"Ay, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell da whole woild about your ting dere?" was his reply, "I contact the right people, and you're thru!"

Draco smirked and laughed, knowing that it would not do much good, but he did say, "You know, that's why I keep you around. You don't have any quit. However, I would not advise going back right now, because…"  
"Ay, dis goes beyond your deal now!" snapped back the lead man, "Da family has been fronted, and we are going to show dat gorilla he don' go messin' wit us!"

"That 'gorilla', as you say, is more powerful than you think," said Draco, "And he has very powerful friends. Again, I advise you to wait for consultation from Amayah before you…" but there came a click of disconnection, and it became obvious that this idiot was suicidal. Even if these were foes they fought, and things he felt inferior to his own kind, he also had enough respect to understand that there was something vampiric about them, which made them powerful enough to be shown some respect and caution. Draco figured that this could possibly be the only time that he would be thankful for his foe, because his foe was about to save him all kinds of problems!

Back at Clan Tower, the Hand, along with Victor, were issued Uzis with silencers, while Ai, Chiyuki, and Elda preferred to use swords, considering any firearm to be too bulky and clumsy. Everyone was in their combat clothing, and the ward was set to cloud the minds of anyone who came out of a limo from even getting near the building. Of course, this would prevent normal patrons who were coming in limos from approaching the restaurant, but if a few lost customers meant that the area would be safe again, then it would be worth it. Everyone was set up in the trees and brush in the part of the park not too far from the tower and across West Drive, and they straddled Central Park Driveway. It was not until 3 A.M. that they finally arrived, hoping for the least amount of witnesses and people there. Jean-Claude found a tree with a thick bough, and went to sleep, knowing that his team would alert him, and so he would be fresh for his job the next day. About three limos and a van pulled up, and out came about 50 men. They were all in black suits, carrying pistols, high powered rifles, two-by-fours, and baseball bats. However, thanks to the wards, they were all flummoxed. They knew that the building was right next the Trump building, but they all parked in front of that one and they could not figure out why. In the meantime, it seemed their target was surrounded by a dense fog. Why, they did not know, but they knew the enemy was there, and they all headed for the fog. To them it seemed like moments, and they were right back where they started. However, what they did not realize was that they had walked all the way around the block and back to their starting point. They were all growing frustrated as they did this three or four times, not understanding why they just could not walk up to what they obviously knew was there. Anjou could see this from her position, and then adjusted the wards. The next time they tried to approach, they found themselves in Central Park, and near the killing zone.

As they looked around, they did know where they were, but how they got there and why was lost on them. Some were becoming clearly afraid, while others were becoming downright terrified. "Boss, let's just go!" said one.

"They's devils, I'm tellin' ya!" said another.

"Shaddup!" shouted the boss, "It's just a trick! All we gotta do…"

"Hello, prey!" said a familiar voice out of the darkness, "You asked about our security, and now you are about to meet it!"

The sound echoed all around in the darkness, the only light being provided by the streetlamps and the occasional passing car. Men were actually beginning to shiver in fear. One said, "You can stay if you want, but I'm gettin' outta here!"

"Get back here before I put a cap in you!" snapped the boss, but this was answered by giggling and laughter from all around them. It was disorienting, and they were beginning to move like spooked cattle ready to stampede. Another voice came out—gentle and female—who said, "How does it feel to know you are about to die?"

Despite the fear, the boss was not acting scared, but more annoyed, feeling that all they were doing was playing some tricks. If they kept under control, it would be okay. He defiantly said, "You talk tough! Why don' chu come out here and face us, instead of actin' like a bunch a cowards?"

Victor then said, "I did not live to be this age by being 'brave.' Too bad you shall not see the end of this night to learn the lesson."

"Ay! You don' scare me wit dat…" and the boss was cut off as a man right beside him dropped dead with a bullet square between the eyes. That did it. In a panic, all these men began to scatter in every direction, bumping into each other, being confused by the mix of darkness and street lamp every now and again. Into this descended the hand. The suppressors kept their weapons from being heard, but that did not stop the screams of terror from the men. They were being shot, cut down, and chopped up, only able to see movement in the shape of silhouettes, never really being able to see what was cutting them down. They were so panicked that they neither could fire a shot, nor put up any offense. The boss was whirling about like a dervish, not sure which end was up. Still, he was screaming orders at the men, trying to pull them back together, and not succeeding in the slightest. He heard men crying in terror, screaming like women, some begging for their mothers, while others were heard to beg and plead like desperate men preparing for the gallows, "Please don't bite me! Oh God! Please don't bite me!" accompanied by slurping sounds. After they were fed upon, their lives were then snuffed out.

The boss knew a losing situation when he saw one, and figured that it would be a good idea to get out of there while he could. However, before he could get to the tree line in front of Central Park West, Jean-Claude jumped down in front of him. The boss screamed as he started to pull out a pistol, but it was slapped from his hand with great force before he knew what hit him. Jean-Claude's eyes were now glowing yellow as he picked up the boss with one hand and peeled down his scarf with the other, fangs exposed. He cried out in terror as Jean-Claude said, "You should have listened to your men!"

With that, he sunk in and drank. The scream went to a squeal and the sound of a man crying as if he knew he was about to die horribly, but knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it. After about a good five minutes or so, Jean-Claude pulled out, and then put a hand on the man's head and started to shape his memory, saying to the boss, "All you will remember is terror and confusion from this night, and you will never know what attacked you. All you will know is that something is out to kill you, and it is always just around the corner."

He set the boss down by the tree, knowing that he would be up in about twenty minutes, and knowing that a scream of terror would mark his awakening as he fled the area. In the meantime, Jean-Claude said, "Clean up all the round casings and load up the bodies in the vehicles. Take them to Staten Island to the city dump. If it would be too conspicuous, then take them to the estuaries north of the old Fresh Kills landfill and lose vehicles and all in some deep patches of quicksand. The tide should be out, so that should make it easy."

Everyone did as they were bidden, and that left Jean-Claude, Elda, Karin, and Kenta. Soon, the bloodcurdling scream could be heard as the boss woke up and ran in terror to God knows where. As they vehicles were getting ready to go, Anjou spotted this, and she gave command that some bats should follow him.

Back in the park, the remaining ones looked over the situation, and they began do discuss some of what had happened and why, and Jean-Claude said, "Let's just go back and talk about it tomorrow. I have work in the morning."

"Wrong," said an angry voice, "I saw what you did, and none of you are leaving intact!"

They all turned around to see Blade standing in one of the lamps, his sword out, looking ready to fight. He then said, "I figured that if I followed you after your work that I would be able to catch you in action. I wasn't sure what you were going to do with the mobsters, but after I saw what you did to those men, especially you, I knew you couldn't be trusted. A vampire is a vampire, no matter what you call yourself. I just hope I can break Crystal of the Thirst again before she goes on a killing spree."

Jean-Claude rubbed his eyes, and Elda wanted to move in, but Jean-Claude said, "Go back, I'll deal with this."

However, Blade, possessing his own lightning speed, intercepted the crew, and he said, "I said none of you were leaving!"

Jean-Claude was about to move in, but Elda pulled her own weapon and said, "Leave this to me, grandson! The youngin, as you say in America, needs a spanking."

She got that glint in her eye, and it showed that she was not going to pull punches. Blade was quick with his sword, and the two collided. With the speed that only two vampires could possess, the two dueled furiously. They moved all around the area, into trees, back to the ground, large leaps through the air, all the while crossing blades, the echo of which could be heard for a distance. Blade said nothing, preferring not to banter during a duel. He wanted to keep his focus on the fight. However, Elda was talking to him the whole time, and even keeping at least a grin on her face as they did. "Silly boy," she said, "You have been trapped in the world of the undead for so long, you have no idea of the true world of vampires that has escaped you."

Again, Blade said nothing, not wanting her banter to distract him. Yet, she went on, "Boy, you may think you know persecution, but you have not seen anything compared to what Jean-Claude has seen, or what I have seen. I remember the purges of Europe, for I was one of those purged, and all because of hate. Some came here, but it went on. The undead houses here went after the intruders, and made matters worse. They had no idea that they were looking at the creatures that were partly responsible for their existence, and the undead could have been wiped out if my kind had not had to hide so much. I'm sad for what they did to you, your mother, and your family, but that does not mean that all are evil. Do you think for one instant that all of us have no care for human life? Do you think that we all want to kill humans? Only the undead you fight want that. We want to help you. Did what happen to you mean that you had to take it out on the world? You are what my grandson would have been if he had not fallen in with the right crowd. Let us help you!"

Blade was not having it, but he also saw that she was an even match for him. He was thinking about disengaging when their vampiric hearing began to detect the approach of about three police officers, and Blade knew that it was time to get out of there. Blade left, saying, "The next time, you're all mine!" and he split. The remainder hid in the trees, waiting for the police to go away.

When the police got there, they were confused by the sight. They saw the blood staining the sidewalk, but that was all they found. It had been evident that something had happened there, but they could find no bodies, no limbs, no shell casings, they could not find anything. They started to make their report, and that was when the rest took the chance to head back to the building. Soon, more police officers were coming to investigate with the forensics team, trying to piece together just what had happened, but they were not certain. The wards were lifted off the restaurant, and they went in to find out if they had heard anything. Karin was in her chef mode by that point as the rest had retired to the upstairs. She said that she had heard the sounds of a scuffle, some yelling and shouting, but she did not see anything. She came out to the front in time to see some vehicles pull out, but they had already headed out before she could get a good look at them. All she could catch was that they were black. They were heading down Broadway, but that was it. They reported it in, but there was not much they could report, and knew that it would just be another mystery stacked upon the heaps of mysteries for which the city was renowned.

In the meantime, Blade wandered the city, still wanting to deal with this Clan, because, from his point of view, and by their actions that night, he was more convinced than ever that they were just another house that had to fall. The only problem was that he just had that nagging feeling that what that vampyra had told him was the truth. She acted like vampires had the ability to make moral choices, but his experience only showed that, the longer a vampire continues to hunt for blood, the less human they become, though they think themselves superior, and they see humans as nothing but animals upon which to feed. They may be trying to set some kind of new standard for vampires, but he knew it was just a play for power. All the houses had wielded against one another warfare to try to be on top. This was no different. However, he feared that this new house may be more powerful than any he had ever faced, because they obviously were behind why it was that stopping the houses had become easier and easier as time passed. The only reason why they were helping him was because they must have been following the premise that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." In fact, the only reason why he could see why they were trying to recruit him was to make their own task easier. There would be no telling what they would have in mind after that. Then there was the matter of Crystal. That she had changed could not be questioned. However, what they had done to her seemed to erase what it took to get her to retain much of her personality and humanity. Now that may be gone, and they wanted to do the same to him. For him, that would make him just as bad as what he hunted, and that had to be avoided. He knew that he would have to rehab her again, and he was not sure that was possible. He would have to find out what Spector had discovered, because he may shed some light on how to defeat them, because they were more powerful than any vampire he could have ever recalled fighting.

At that moment, Marc Spector was winging his way to Japan. After he had done some more snooping around, he realized that the Arlington Magic Society was just a branch connected to the Greater Japan version of the thing. He was going to have to find out what they knew about this "Clan" because he had heard rumors that it thrived in Japan to sizeable proportions. If this magic society was protecting some clandestine group bent on conquering and then enslaving mankind, then they would also have to be destroyed as a threat. It could not be ignored or avoided.

At the time Blade was going back to the Bronx, the mob boss tore towards the headquarters of Amayah, leading a company of bats along as he went. Anjou watched closely through them, hoping that he may flush out their headquarters, but it was not to be. He started to approach the area, but familiars, who knew this mob boss, and undead patrolling the area, saw the now hysterical man charging down the street, not even able to make coherent sentences. One of the undead got on the phone and quickly put in a call of what they saw and who was heading their way. Charlotte had received the call, knowing that this man might be leading the enemy right to her, so she looked at William, and his newly arrived brother, Joseph, and asked them if they were hungry. When they said "yes," she said for them to intercept him and to put him as far from there as possible, and then feed to their hearts content. Anjou saw the two large Samoan men catch, him pick him up, throw him into a limo, and drive off to God knows where. There was no need for her to track him now, because she knew his grizzly fate, and she was not sure she wanted to see his end. She pondered these things, and she wondered when they were going to go on the offensive. She then decided to go into the confiscated files to try to see what she could learn about Amayah, because she knew they would not go down without a bloody struggle. With that, she got to work.

5


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marc Spector arrived at Tokyo, not certain of all he would find. Arlington had been very sketchy with everything, and even made it sound like it would be better if he forgot everything about what he was doing. When he arrived, it was near sunset, and he was starving by the time he hit the city. As he walked, he eventually ran into a place called the Cavern. He remembered that Shin mentioned something about a restaurant of the same name in New York, and it instantly got him suspicious. When he entered, if someone from New York had gone in there, they would have sworn that it was the same restaurant. As he went in, he noticed the bats on the ceiling, just as it had been described to him in New York by Shin, and he knew he was in the right neighborhood. One thing that stood out for him was the fact that two thirds of the place all had on the kind of ring that Shin told him about, and now he wondered if he was now in danger. He was met at the front by a tall, well built man with a goatee and a black cape. If he was trying to imitate Count Dracula, he was doing a very good job! Fortunately, Marc was up on his Japanese as the man greeted him, and asked him where he would like to sit. Looking around, he picked a seat where he could see everything, and as to where none could sneak up on him. The man said, "My name is Henry, and if you need anything special, just let me know."

Marc just nodded and went to his seat.

As he sat there, he noticed coming out of the back a beautiful, shapely woman with blonde hair pulled back, wearing a tight red dress, and saying, "Daddy's right there, James. Behave yourself or you have to come back to the office."

He smiled and happily agreed as he skipped over to Henry. "Calera, how are the books looking," said Henry.

"Very good this month," she said, "Jean-Claude would be proud to know how well things are running here."

Jean-Claude: that caught Spector's attention. He also wondered if those without the rings knew what surrounded them. Calera noticed him and the way he sat, and she knew that she did not recognize him. However, many people came and went every night, topped off by the fact that the Clan now numbered about 3,000 by this point in Japan, and she wondered how much longer it would be before they could no longer conceal things. It was getting harder and harder to keep track of the membership, especially now that, not only were there members of the Greater Japan Magical Society in the Clan, there were vampires in the Mahora Academy—indeed a first for them! Even if they were not in the Clan, they may have been members of the GJMS, so it was hard to tell these days. She checked out his aura, and it seemed that there was indeed something magical about him, so she thought she just might introduce herself.

Marc was going over the menu when he noticed the woman, (who was obviously in charge,) came up and sat down across from him. "Konichiwa," said Calera, "I can definitely tell you are not one of our regulars."

Marc decided to go with one of his aliases and he said, "My name is Rabbi Yitzak Topol. I came over to take over a synagogue here in Tokyo. I know that the Jewish population is small here in the city, but they need ministering as well, and I am more than happy to come and do so."

Calera cocked her head, and she said, "Oh, a rabbi," and she turned to Henry and said, "This one is on the house, darling!"

"Thank you," Marc said graciously, "But you don't have to go through the trouble…"

"Nonsense, darling," she said, cutting him off, "In Japan, far more respect is given to holy men, no matter what their faith. You are no different."

For Calera, this gave some explanation for his aura. He then said, "You know, its interesting: ever since I've been in here, I could not help but notice that a lot of people are wearing the ring that you happen to be wearing. Is that some kind of fraternal order?"

Calera, paused, turned her eyes away, and then brought them back with an open but smiling mouth as she cocked her head to look at him, and she said, "You could say that."

"Is this your 'secret meeting house'?" said Marc as a joke.

Calera picked up on the humor, and said, "Oh, not here, but it is not far from here. I can't tell you where, though," joking back. Then Marc said, "It's interesting what you mentioned about faiths, because I was told that, if I wanted to take the temperature of the spiritual things of Tokyo, there is some place called 'Mahiri,' or 'Mohoroh,' or something like that. Anyway, I was told to find someone a part of that, and ask them, though I really haven't given that much though. It didn't really seem important anyway."

Calera paused for a moment, and she said, "Well, people tell some odd and interesting things, don't they? Well, I hope your stay here in Tokyo goes well. Enjoy your meal."

She got up, wondering if his interests went beyond just the synagogue. For Marc, her slight hesitation and slight shake told him all he needed to know. He was sitting in Clan Central, and not just that, but he was now certain that both Arlington and Mahora knew about all this, and even had something to do with it.

His words did not go unnoticed. Sean Hartley, Regan, and Yuuna were all there in town at that time, because they had come back to just pay a simple visit to the school, and decided to stop off for a good meal. They were all in civilian wear, so to peg them as members of Fire Team Charlie would be impossible. They looked up at Henry and signaled that they were shifting tables. Marc was then surprised to see these three seat themselves at his table, and he now wondered if he was going to have to fight his way out. They all received their meals at the same time, but Marc was not eating. The other three jumped in as if there was nothing wrong. Sean then looked up and said, "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Marc took up his fork and began to eat, but he did not take his eyes off his new tablemates. He then said, "I wonder what it is that made you so curious that you had to sit with me like we've been friends for years."

"Actually," said Regan, "your words make us curious, 'rabbi,' especially your mentioning a name of which not many should know."

Marc stopped in mid-chew. He then said, "Okay, and why is that?"

"Why should we tell you, rabbi," said Yuuna, "I would not think that your holiness would even care a fig about something like that."

Sean finally said, "It's obvious that you're using an alias, so we know you are here to investigate something. What are you on about?"

Knowing he was found out and knowing that it would not matter if he had to fight his way out, he spilled it. If it got to that, it was a full moon, and these clowns would find out quickly that you did not get in his way on nights like this. "Okay," said Marc, "My name is Marc Spector, and I have been sent here to find the Greater Japan Magical society on recommendation from your Washington branch."

Now the three stopped in mid-chew. They looked at each other, and then at him. Regan then said, "Why are you even involved in the first place?"

"Let's just say that there may be a war brewing, and I want to do what I can to see about trying to keep as many innocents out of the crossfire if I can," said Marc.

"Oh, really?" asked Sean, "And…um…just who are the combatants?"

"Let's just say that there is an ancient household of vampires, and an upstart household called the Clan looking to collide," said Marc, "My friend asked me to find out what I could about one of the factions, because, as far as he is concerned, they both need to go."

They now took a serious look on their faces, and said, "And just who is this colleague?"

Marc tensed up, ready to fight and trash the place if need be. One of the factions essentially ran the place, and all these three, (who were obviously allied with the crew in the place,) had to do was sing like a canary, and it was going to get ugly. Marc took a defensive position and said, "His name is Blade, and if you know what is good for you, you clam up before all three of you get hurt!"

At that, the three of them looked at each other, and started to laugh, almost to the point of hysterics. "We've heard news already from New York!" said Yuuna, "You are in absolutely no danger here!"

He now did not know if they truly found this amusing, or if they were bragging. He gave them and odd look, and Sean said, "Oh boy, Eric Brooks is trying to climb Everest naked!"

"Please, explain," said Marc, annoyed at the whole thing.

Sean signaled for Henry and Calera to come over, and they brought James with them. He introduced them, and then Yuuna said, "Well, rabbi, are you going to tell them?"

Calera gave the bunch a knowing look, and she said, "Trust me, his aura threw me off at first. I thought him a mage at first, and then he said he was a rabbi, and I believed it. However, when he started talking about Mahora, I knew that he was putting on a show. So, who are you?"

Marc explained himself again, and Henry then said, "Well, if you must know, I, my wife, and my son, are all vampires."

Marc, at first, was getting ready to bolt, taking his bag with him, so he could get his silver weapons out to fight, but in the next instant, when he had heard the word "son" dropped, he realized that something was amiss. "Okay," he said, "I heard that offspring was impossible, except in rare cases. You gave birth to a pure blood?"

Henry and Calera looked at each other; a touch confused, and then realized that he was just as unaware of their world as the rest of the world was to the truth. Henry then said, "Sir, every vampire in here is a pure blood—but not what you may know."

Henry then went into the explanation of the two different worlds, and how one wanted symbiosis, while the other wanted terror and slavery. Marc then said, "How did you know about Blade?"

"Trust me," said Regan, "The CIA has known about him for some time, and the world he fights. However, until recently, the households had their fingers in that area of things, and kept Uncle Sam from purging that scourge from American soil. However, since Jean-Claude had gone on the hunt with his crew that has not been a problem. Uncle Sam doesn't quite know about all the details of the Clan as yet, they just know that he is a useful tool, and leave him to himself as long as he does not become a threat. Believe us when we say that Jean-Claude is every bit Blade's equal. In fact, he's kind of this world's answer to Blade."

"Then could you tell me about this Clan?" asked Marc.

"I'll do even better," said Sean, "Tomorrow night, we and Henry will take you to Mahora ourselves."

"How do I know I'm not being set up?" asked Marc.

"If we had wanted to, you would be dead by now," said Calera, all serious.

Marc smirked, and he said, "Not likely."

The pride now coming off him was beginning to set Henry off a bit, and it wanted to make him feed. However, trust needed to be filled, and so he ordered some from the kitchen. He then said, "Please, you can trust us. Come and stay with us at the headquarters tonight. We will tell you all about how our world works in a more concise fashion."

"Sure you will," said Marc, "You'll do it by bleeding me dry!"

They all sighed in frustration, and Henry saw that he was finished with his meal and said, "There is only one way to resolve this."

In a blink and before Marc could react, Henry already put him over his shoulder and Marc's bag in his other hand. Calera said for the three to meet him at the mansion.

Marc was amazed how Henry bounded like he did. He took leaps like the Hulk—not as far, but still they were very impressive. Marc knew that it was not good to resist at that point, and he waited until he landed to deal with this vampire. Once there, he noticed a fine mansion and two smaller houses. Henry set him down and said, "Welcome to my home. I'd let you stay in one of the houses, but we now have two couples living there, so you'll have to stay here. I'll let you have Jean-Claude's old room."

Marc saw that Henry started heading for the house with his bag, and now he had to act. With one impressive leap, he had flipped over Henry and took a pose before him. Henry was shocked that a human could do something like that, and he said, "Impressive, but that is not the way to treat your host, you know."

Henry then started to go around him, not paying him any attention. Now Marc was curious. He wanted to think he was just trying to get him out of sight. However, he was also forced to assume that there were only vampires on the hill, so he began to wonder if his offer of hospitality was something sincere. After all, there was no need to get him out of sight, and moreover, he would have had those in the houses "come to dine." He entered and followed him up the stairs. He saw a room that had a few essentials in it, as well as a king size bed, but still kept as if he were coming back at any point. Henry said, "We keep this when he visits on the summer, and when he has business here."

"Is this the same 'Jean-Claude' that you were talking about before?" asked Marc.

"He's my son…adopted son…but my son nonetheless," said Henry.

Henry set down the bag, and heard the sound of metal in there. Henry was curious, and then said, "You are not the 'average Joe', I think you Americans would say."

"I guess I made that pretty obvious," said Marc sarcastically.

"I did wonder a bit at that."

"I also am known as Moon Knight. I am a crime fighter, but I also have dealt with the supernatural world as well."

"You're not a day walker as well, are you?"

"No, but by how I am empowered, you would think that I was. My abilities and senses are enhanced by the night, and the more full the moon, the more they are enhanced. Today and tomorrow I will be at my peak. I have specialized more in the world of the werewolf, but I have found them pretty much a group that just wants to mind its own business and function with the rest of society. There are problem children, and that is what I have dealt with. Believe me, they have no love for the undead as well, but if they knew about you, they may change their minds about vampires."

"That's our hope for the whole world: understanding and symbiosis. Let me tell you about Jean-Claude and his history."

With that, they retired to the family room for a chat.

Back in New York, Blade was confronting Crystal. "Okay, who have you killed so far!" demanded Blade. He could not believe that she still wanted to be near him, especially when it seemed that she was now allied with this "Clan." Crystal looked at him crossly, and she said, "I have killed no one, Blade!"

"You're in with them!" Blade snapped, and he went on to tell her of what he had observed. However, she snapped back at him, "Well, it serves them right! What would you have done if those mob goons had threatened you?"

Blade had no answer, because he knew well what he would have done. On the other hand, he did not go as far as they, and he said, "At least I would not have fed on them as they had."

"They must have had their preferences there," she retorted.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they just needed a power-up, and they were handy."

Now Blade was becoming more and more angry as the moments passed. She sounded more like a vampire than ever before, and thus, she must have been feeding. Blade took her forcefully and started to force her to a makeshift cell, saying, "Looks like you need rehab again!"

However, she flipped him over with a wrist lock, but he just landed on his feet. However, her arm was free, and she said, loudly this time, "Blade, I have not been feeding on people! I still use the serum!"

Now he looked at her oddly. "Hold on," he said, "You talk as if you are losing your humanity, and yet you have not fed. That makes no sense."

"IT WOULD MAKE SENSE IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A SUBBORN MISSOURI JACKASS!" she yelled, "You are so hyped to kill the undead that you will not take the time to see that there is more to it than meets the eyes!"

Blade was angry, confused, worried, and hyped up, all at the same time. She had never reacted like that to him before, and no one had quite stood up to him like that as well. She then said, "You are so busy to take your revenge on the whole undead world for what Deacon Frost did to you and your mother that you will not take the time to realize that there is more there than you think. Now, I have not fed because Karin told me that there is a knack to it, that I have to know what I prefer, and how to erase a mind when I am done. What you don't understand is that I don't hunger like I used to. The Thirst is almost nonexistent, and that all I need now is the serum about every two or three days. However, from what Karin and Chiyuki have said is that there will come a time when that serum will not suffice, because it is not designed for their kind of vampire. You know what's funny about that? Jean-Claude even said that, if they could live off that serum, it would accelerate everything he has been fighting for. In fact, he said that it would be good to have that kind of thing around if they were in a spot where they needed blood, but could not feed as normal. He only wished that we were all together with him. I tell you, Blade, he has an incredible dream…"

She trailed off in her rant, and then said, "…and it gives me far more than Van Scyvern ever could have, or any of those houses. The Clan wants to replace everything those creeps took from me. After Jean-Claude told me his story, I realized we had more in common than we thought."

Blade then stared at her, began to get a bit cross, and he said, "So, is that what it's about? You think they can give you what they took? You're a fool! Crystal, when are you going to realize that they offer nothing—NOTHING! If they get you going, you are going to lose respect for life, and it won't be that they will give you back what you lost, they will make you forget everything that was dear to you, and that includes your family. Don't be fooled by this! I know I told you that once this fight was over, you were on your own, except for the serum. However, once Amayah is gone, we have to deal with this Clan, and I need your help. Don't join the other side."

Crystal could not believe how one man could be so stubborn. She went into her room, grabbed her things, and she started to walk out. Blade intercepted her, and he said, "So, are you going to go with them?"

"I have no future with an arrogant boob like you!" she spat out, "Blade, if you don't stop to see what's going on, you are going to end up dead."

Blade was indignant now. He spat back, "You walk out this door, then its over! If I see you again, it's open season on you just like all the others! After all I did for you, and this is how you repay me?"

"No," she said, as she hesitated at the door, "My repayment is when I tell them all about you, what your issues are, and then get you in a position where you just might break open that cement head of yours and listen! Besides, to get to me, you will have to get through Jean-Claude and Karin. Good luck with that one, Blade, because they are the only two creatures on the face of the earth, besides the royalty they speak of, that could beat you at your own game. They aren't the only ones. In fact, you resist them, then we just may be hearing about the late Eric Brooks."

She walked away, and Blade just looked at her as she walked down the street. He cursed as he hit his fist on the door jam. They had gotten to her, and now he wondered just how much she would reveal. He looked over at Shin and said, "We have to be on guard tonight, and then we have to find a new base of operation. She's going to spill the beans, and that means that they will be all over us like maggots on a dead mouse."

"Are you so sure…?" Shin tried to say, but Blade said, "Don't you go buying what she said!"

"Did you stop to think that she…?" but again, Blade cut him off again and said, "Our lives are now in danger! You have been in this long enough to know that you cannot trust vampires, and she just proved that! The only other way of doing things is to on the offensive. Tomorrow night, we go. It takes me work, but I've figured out how to get past whatever blocks me from entering. I plan to go in and tear the place up! I can get you past it, and we can take care of it, because I don't think we have a choice."

Blade looked like he was ready to go somewhere, and Shin wanted to ask, but all he could think was that he was going to blow off some steam. Blade had something else in mind.

6


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crystal arrived at the Cavern, to which Karen was all pleased to see her, and at the same time, was confused about the two large bags she held. "What's going on?" asked Karen, all concerned.

"Let's just say that Blade and I had some professional differences," answered Crystal, "He can be a stubborn old mule sometimes."

"Oh, you poor thing!" exclaimed Elda, "Let's talk about it."

Karin told her second in command to mind the kitchen while they went and talked. Karin got up, as did Elda, Anjou, Ai, Chiyuki, and Fumio. Yuriya had someone mind the coffee bar while she joined the klatch. She asked, "Which apartment?"

"Mine," said Karin.

"Okay, I'll get the coffee going while you get together," said Yuriya as she joined the others. Crystal headed to where the elevators were, but Karin said, "Honey, it's this way."

When Crystal looked to the back where the others were headed, there were now a set of elevator doors where there had been none before. When she looked confused, Anjou then said, "I dropped my wards for you."

"Wards?" asked Crystal.

"It was confusing for me at first," said Fumio, "but she can use bats to create mind games and optical illusions to not allow you to see whatever she prevents. Believe me, she is powerful, but she had grown into such a lovely young girl. I only wish I could see you live. I mean, you will, but my time is limited."

"Perhaps, auntie-san," said Anjou, "perhaps."

They headed up to Karin's place, and Crystal was shocked at the size of the place. This and the other three "royal suites" took up an entire floor, the support beams cleverly hidden inside walls and décor. Karin's place was done up like Innocent's and Hondo's: fully traditional Japanese. Yuriya went into the kitchen while the others took seats on the cushions set around the table on the floor. "So, what happened?" asked Chiyuki.

"He thinks I've gone over to the 'dark side'," answered Crystal, "He just refuses to believe that we are different than the scum he fights."

She stopped for a second, and then she said, "Listen to me: I'm saying 'we' as if I've been with you for centuries!"

They all laughed, and Elda asked, "How has it been for you?"

"It's great!" she said, "I feel so…well…I guess you could use the word 'whole' in here. I feel like I did before I was turned, and yet not so."

Yuriya was returning with the coffee, and she joined the group as she said, "In other words, you feel like you are more in control."

"Yeah!" Crystal exclaimed, "That would spell it out right there."

"Isn't it wonderful to know you can function without too much skulking around, and feel like a normal person?" asked Anjou.

"That has always been Jean-Claude's dream," added Fumio, "Thanks to him; I feel more part of a family, and of life."

"He took this awkward ditz of a girl and showed her how to love herself," said Karin, "I never thought I would become some kind of a fighter for the cause. I do owe him some thanks, or it could have been that my marriage to Kenta would never have happened."

"That's right, you told me he was a human," said Crystal, "How has that worked out?"

"We have a wonderful daughter," said Karin, "That's all I need to know."

"How did Jean-Claude get to be in all this?" asked Crystal.

At that, Karin and the rest of the ladies began to tell his story. After they told this, Crystal was smiling, and in tears at the same time. "It is so amazing," she said, "Truth is, he and Blade have fought the same forces of evil, and yet, somehow, Jean-Claude ended up at peace with himself, and ended up a spiritual man to boot. If Blade only had had those kinds of people that Jean-Claude did, he would have turned out not so bitter."

"Yes," said Elda, "What brought him about?"

"His real name is Eric Brooks," Crystal answered, "When his mother was a nurse, and pregnant with him, she was attacked by an undead named Deacon Frost. She tried to turn her, and put his blood into her system, but it was not enough. Instead, it went into the system of the fetus, and it caused him to genetically change. He became as you, Yuriya, and as Jean-Claude—a dhampir."

"I never heard of that," said Yuriya, but Elda then said, "Because the creation of undead was forbidden in our ranks, and because that world had been kept well hidden from us for all those centuries, it never really was heard of, but it can happen. It is rare, and it is a harsh way for it to happen, but there it is."

"What else happened to the poor dear?" asked Fumio.

"He grew up poor, in the poor districts of Detroit, and as he grew, slowly but surely, the vampire side of him began to come through. He had the thirst, and he needed blood. His parents tried to smuggle as much as they could from the hospital, but that could only keep up for so long. He is like you and Jean-Claude—he has all the benefits of a vampire, and none of the weaknesses, save the Thirst. That he managed to keep down, and he uses a serum to keep himself going lest he end up losing whatever humanity he has. His mother was unfortunately turned, and he was forced to destroy her, and his father disappeared. He tried to reconcile with Blade, but Blade would not have it. He wound up on the streets, but hunted for what he was. He was found and befriended by a vampire hunter, taught to control the Thirst, taught to use his abilities, and turned into a powerful warrior. He eventually destroyed Frost and his coven when they tried to make a bid for vampiric godhood. Believe me, he may act like he has no feelings, but he has a huge heart."

"The question is," stated Ai, "How do we get him to lighten up and see that he could be transformed?"

"Perhaps there could be a meeting between him and Jean-Claude?" stated Chiyuki, almost with a devilish grin. She knew the prowess of Jean-Claude. Even though he believed Chiyuki to be his superior in certain departments, she cringed at the thought of trying to clash with him. However, to see a fight like that would be something else to her. What no one was seeing was the blank stare of Anjou, who said, "Perhaps a meeting is not too far off."

They all looked at her, and Karin asked, "What are you doing, sis?"

"Blade is in Central Park right now, watching the building," Anjou answered, "I've had my bats on him for some time."

"What do we do, then?" asked Fumio.

"I'll ask the kids," said Anjou, "They're up in the throne room."

"They're probably going over some important royal matters," said Karin, as she looked up.

At that moment, the four, with Keelin and Franklin, (all the children in the crew at present,) were sitting around a table, intently pondering great matters, getting into each other's mind, facing great challenges. "I'll see that, and raise you three mint Oreos and two double stuffs," said Kannon.

"I'll see that, and raise you 20 skittles," responded Keelin.

"Call," said Kannon.

Mickey turned up the river card, and he said, "Okay, now what?"

Both girls checked, and the king of spades turned up. Kannon turned up two tens which matched a ten that came on the flop, and she stared to reach, saying, "Come to mama!"

"Not so fast," said Keelin, as she turned up two kings, which went with the king and another ten that came on the turn. "Full house—kings over tens!" she said, as she took the pot. Kannon pouted, but Keelin said, "Momma, (Chiyuki,) taught me well!"

Normally, gambling would have been forbidden from the children of Jean-Claude, because he did not believe in it. However, he did not seem to mind as long as they kept it to Oreos and Skittles. "Alright, ante up," said Sheila, "Kannon, you now deal, and that puts Franklin on the small blind and Keelin on the big."

The cards were dealt as Sophia then said in her soft tones, "Do you think Eric will be out there all night?"

"More than likely, he's casing the place," said Mickey, "He's trying to figure out how to get past the wards and get in here. He may be there all night and all day."

"What do we do?" asked Franklin, "He frightens me!"

"Don't worry," said Keelin, "Mommy and uncle will take care of it!"

"Perhaps we should let him here and introduce ourselves," said Sophia.

"Is that smart?" asked Kannon.

"If we get father involved, we can get him on our side," said Sheila, "We just have to lead him up here."

Indeed, Blade was outside the building, watching things—the comings and the goings, how security—if any—was being run, how many may be in the building at any given time, and so forth. In truth, he knew he should be looking for Amayah, but he also knew that if he got this thorn out of his flesh first, he could then go for Amayah with no worries, and he would not have to move. He would indeed act the next night, and get this over with. He was not sure how things would go with their Daywalker, but he knew he had faced some fearsome foes before, and he could beat this one as well.

At that moment, it was daytime in Japan. Marc Spector had been the guest in the house of vampires, and he was surprised at the hospitality and friendliness that they had shown him. The next day, a car pulled up to the house, and out hopped a brightly clad individual who said, "Hop in, Marc—today is going to be a great day for you!"

When he got in, the man warmly introduced himself, and then said that he was taking him to the Greater Japan Magical Society, and that they were going to give him the full scoop. Marc then said, "You know, your counterparts in the U.S. were not as open or cordial."

"Bah!" he said, "They're our brothers, but they kind of sold out to the government over there. They act all hush-hush about things under orders, but we hold no such obligations. However, we don't say much here, but we are very open to anyone that wants to learn from us, and live peaceably with us. Not many would understand our way of life."

"You make yourselves sound like vampires or werewolves," said Marc.

"Well, we've had some dealings with werewolves," said the brightly clad man, "They are our allies in some cases, but just recently, we made a deal with the vampires—true vampires—that allied us with them and the werewolf clans that are friendly with us in hopes of the Dream."

"True vampires?" asked Marc, "What do you mean by that."

"Ah, you don't know the difference," he said, "Well, to pass the time, let me explain. What you and Blade have fought over the years are really the undead. It makes them sound like movie zombies, but essentially, they are living dead that kept most of their minds intact, and have a lust for blood to keep going—far beyond any vampire. They essentially became their own species."

"I do believe they are called _Hominid Nocturnes_, are they not?" asked Marc.

"That's right," the man answered, "But what you dealt with last night is _Homo Sapiens Nocturni_."

"Wait, are you saying they are human?" asked a surprised Marc.

"Yes and no—they are like their own race," the man answered back, "They just have their own needs, and their own abilities."

Marc looked lost, but the man explained how the two came to be, and how both worlds managed to grow parallel to each other in the most literal sense of the word. "So you see," said the man, "The Clan has done what they can to erase the mistakes of the past and make it a world where we, werewolves, vampires, and humans, can live together in peace, and not have to hide anymore. We have to hide lest we become exploited. The Arlington Society tried to ease in, but too soon, and now they are a pawn of the United States. Yet, even the United States government cannot say anything about it, lest many politicians lose their jobs."

After a time, they arrived near the shrine where Karin and Kenta had been wed, and he said, "The school is not too far from here."

They went for a time, and they finally arrived. They gave him a whole tour of the school and gave him a feel for the curriculum there. They showed him how they function, and how they worked to benefit society. They also showed him their hall of fame, and they also explained how they had been involved since the Great Bokor War, and the story of the dhampir that lead the Clan. The headmaster then said, "What you need to do is to head back to New York and contact your friend there. Tell him all you have learned here, and tell him that if he allies himself with the Clan, his goals will come that much sooner, and he can live in relative peace."

Marc could not deny what he had seen. Knowing by how he had come to have his powers, he could not discount all that he had learned. After learning about Jean-Claude's crime fighting ways, he wondered if he could talk him into meeting the Avengers, and maybe even joining them, or forging an alliance with them and the Clan. He thanked them for their cordiality, and as soon as he was back at the mansion, he was on the phone to Shin, hoping that he was not too late.

Shin had not yet shut systems down, but he was in a state where he could quickly shut it down and move if the need be. He just wanted to keep things up as long as he could before he had to go. It was about an hour before sunrise and bedtime for Shin when the call came in. "This has to be Marc, because no one else would have this number," said Shin as a greeting.

"It sure is," said Marc, "And everything went well here."

"What did you find out," Shin asked anxiously.

"I found out that Blade may be making a big mistake," Marc returned.

"So what else is new?"

"Look, tell him that he needs to stand down."

"Good luck with that one—why not just move the Empire State building while you are at it!"

"Listen: the Clan is not what you think," said Marc, and he went on to explain what he had learned. Shin, now having another corroborating story about things, began to worry now. He said, "Look, I know Blade went to the building where he believes they are nested to case out the place. I don't know if he is still there, because he took off his sunglasses, which act like a camera to where he is, and he will not answer me."

"He's in hunting mode."

"I don't think he'd try anything in broad daylight. I would wager sometime after sunset is what he wants."

"Then you better try to get to him before he tries something stupid. I'm heading back to New York now, but you have to stop him."

Later, at daytime in New York, an important baseball game was taking place at Abe Lincoln High. Jean-Claude's team was already playoff bound, but Hondo's team needed this win for a chance. The two coaches were known to be friends, but when it came to this, they were bitter rivals. They did not hate each other in this regard, but this was for bragging rights at the family feasts with the rest of the Clan. The game had been a struggle from the first pitch, and the score was 2 to 2 after seven innings of play. It went into the tenth with no hope of a break. Though they knew each other, they each had a different philosophy when it came to the game. Jean-Claude believed in smart play and strategy, playing small ball as much as possible. It was not spectacular play, but it won games. Hondo was also into the scientific play, but like most Japanese, he liked the long ball, and stacked his team with sluggers and consistent hitters. Jean-Claude had scraped for and moved along for those two runs, while Hondo's had come off one mighty swat. The eleventh inning started, and the lights were on by this point. Suddenly, after loading the bases, Hondo's big hitter smacked a grand slam that made it six to two. However, Jean-Claude's patience paid off, in that, in his style of play, there would come a time that, if he stayed close, the other team would tire and become lax. He moved along his line up fairly well, and put across three runs. It was now six to five, and the bases were loaded with two outs. The Rail Splitters had their heavy hitter up now, and they knew that all he had to do was put one deep enough into right field to bring the tying and winning runs in. The count worked up to full, and the hitter began to hit off foul balls, looking for the right one, and trying to tire the pitcher. However, by what was planned, it was also to try to get the fielders to become more lax. Jean-Claude gave his signals, and the batter nodded. The pitch came in—a fast ball—and the batter bunted it right in the perfect spot. It was the suicide squeeze! All the fielders were flummoxed, as they had been prepared for a deep hit. It looked like a tying run at least. Yet, the battery was on the mark and the pitcher managed to flick the ball to the catcher, who then was barreled through by the base runner. After he somersaulted and came to a stop, the umpire looked at him as he reached into his glove and held up the ball. "Yer OUT!" yelled the ump, and the game was over. Hondo's team became ecstatic, because the win put them into the playoffs. The Rail Splitters were already going, so this was nothing bad, but they still felt a little down considering how close they came to winning. Still, everyone knew it had been a great game, and everyone shook hands. Hondo said, "Now that's what baseball is all about!"

"You'd just better be ready for the playoffs," said Jean-Claude with a smile, and pumped his friend's hand vigorously. At that, Innocent, Karin, Kenta, Fumio, Anjou, and Yuriya all came up. Jean-Claude said, "When did you all get here?"

"We left just as the sun went down," said Karin, "We got here in time for the last two innings. That was a hard loss, bro!"

"That's okay," he said, "It was a good game anyway, and it will build some character into the boys. I can't be mad at them—they played well. Say, where are the kids?"

"Oh, they said they had things to do," said Yuriya.

"Well, my two know that homework is priority, so that's no problem," answered Jean-Claude.

"That's odd," said Innocent, "because Sophia had none, and I could have sworn she would come with me."

That did seem strange, but Jean-Claude just shrugged it off and said, "Well, she probably just wanted to play with Keelin and Franklin."

"But daddy, we're right here," said Franklin, and Jean-Claude was starting to put two and two together. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, "They're not thinking…"

He grabbed his son and rushed for his car. The others took the hint and hurried as well. No one was worried about speeding, because that was almost impossible in New York, but they were going to move as fast as they could.

As this was going on, Shin was looking sharp for Blade, and headed for the Trump Tower area, having a hunch what Blade had in mind, but he could not find him. This was because, not too long after the others had left the building, Blade was sitting in the split of a tree when about four bats showed up in front of him. He was shocked to hear them speak, (which in truth were the kids speaking through them, but Blade had no knowledge of this.) "Dear Eric," they said, using his real name, "If you really want to meet us, then all you had to do was ask. Just follow us."

They then started to head back to the building, stopped; saw that he did not follow, and then they came back for him. "Please come," they said, "If you have been looking for a confrontation, we gladly provide one."

This time he followed, and headed into the Cavern.

6


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blade followed the bats into the building, and he entered the restaurant instead of the lobby. This surprised him, considering how he had once broken into the place. He figured that he would go up that way, and then he remembered how odd it was that a 50 story building had only 46 floors marked out. The people in the place went silent as he entered, some of them being Clan, and they were not certain of his intentions. They then began to worry as he made his way to the back, towards the elevators. Some wanted to move, but then some bats overhead let them know not to act—this was the will of the royalty, and this had to happen. Blade went to the back and was surprised to see the elevator doors where there had been none before. Then, without him pressing it, the doors slid open, and a speaker inside said, "Please, do come in."

He hesitated at first, but then he entered, knowing that things may just end that night.

The traffic was heavy, but not so much that they could not zip through it back to Manhattan. Jean-Claude had long ago learned how to maneuver through New York quickly without attracting too much attention from the police. Normally, in truth, NYPD really did not pay much attention to things like this as long as they were not too reckless about things. When they became a hazard, they would act. Keeping that in mind, it dictated the way that Jean-Claude drove. He wanted to get there before the kids put themselves into danger. They were powerful, no doubt, but they had never met anything like this. It was more the concern of a father than anything else that drove him. Meanwhile, Karin was having all she could do to keep up. Anjou had done the driving back in the big car chase in Paris before, so she was not as skilled in this. She was more terrified than anxious, but the mother bear in her rose to the top, and it drove her to push. Kenta was shocked at the way she was going at it, but he also knew better than to interrupt his wife when she was in this state of mind. He wanted to get home in one piece.

In Japan, Marc was getting ready to go and to get his ticket, but one of the instructors of the academy said, "There's trouble brewing in New York, and you need to get back quickly."

"How are you going to pull that one off," he asked, and the man gave him a knowing look. When they had him ready, they used their abilities to transport him back to New York directly and right to Shin. When he materialized, Shin nearly crawled out of his skin. "Ah!" he yelled, "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story," said Marc, "Right now, we have to get to Clan Tower."

"Clan Tower—where's that?"

"You know, it's the one next to Trump Tower."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do, and Blade is walking right into a mess. Whether the mess awaits him, or whether he causes the mess, I do not know, nor am I anxious to find out which one is true."

With that, Marc informed Shin that he needed to change, and they ducked into an alley while Marc melted away, and Moon Knight emerged.

Blade arrived at the top of the tower and stepped out into a sight. The room was comfortably lit and the room was the size of the building footprint, bearing a gothic look to the décor and the walls. The columns were covered over to look like stone columns. The floor was minor cut and oaken, with a long red carpet leading up to four thrones arranged to be at certain levels higher than the others. Blade took out his machine pistols and slowly stepped out. A voice spoke and echoed in the room so as to confuse Blade to its origin, saying, "Now, now, Eric, we can't have you using those."

The pistols suddenly lifted out of his hands and flew across the room, slipping behind a couple of the columns. Blade then knew that, to where they slid, they had to be there, and headed that way. However, he only took two steps and was then thrust backward and to the ground as if someone had shoved him. While he was disoriented, the kids took the time to shift around so as not to be detected. Blade then got up and went to where he was going, and found nothing. Blade was confused, drew his sword, and began to turn in circles. He was tense, knowing that trouble could come from any direction and from behind any column. At that, he quickly made his way to the wall, knowing that, if he stayed along it, he could then be ready for the attack. However, considering the glass, he was not so sure about this, but it was safer than standing in the middle of an obstacle course over which his antagonist held rule. A gentle, childlike voice spoke up and said, "Dear Eric, who do you act so scared? We are your friends, and always have been. Please, put down the sword and talk with us."

He did not trust that, and he said, "I don't give a rat's behind how much like a child you sound! You're a vampire—that means you die!"

Another voice spoke—a male voice—and the voice said, "Then you must completely hate yourself."

"Shut up!" snapped Blade, believing that they were now trying to play mind games. He had his own response for that, and said, "If you're supposed to be some great beings, why are you hiding? Come out and face me!"

"We're over here," said another female voice, this one a bit more mature. He stepped towards the center, and he saw the children sitting on their respective thrones. They were all wearing their finest, and Kannon said, "Well, here we are! Why are you so scared of us?"

He did not respond, but immediately went after them. However, he was quickly knocked backwards, and Sophia said, "Eric, please stop this. We cannot talk when you wish to be so hostile."

"I didn't come here to talk, I came here to kill you!" he said in response, "You made a mistake bringing me up here!"

With that, he took two of his throwing glaives and threw them. Within seconds, there were two quick clanging sounds, and they had dropped to the floor. Out stepped Anjou with her katana, and she said, "No, Blade, you are going to listen to reason—either voluntarily or by force—but you are going to listen."

Once Anjou had said that, the two glaives looked like they took on a life of their own and flew at Blade. He ducked, but it was clear that they were not going to hit him as they both lodged high above him in a column. Blade wasted no time and went for Anjou, but Anjou began to clash with him. At first, it looked as if she was a match for him. Yet, this was quickly dispelled as he disarmed her, and then plunged his sword deep into her heart. The look of shock on her face said it all. She had thought that she could handle him, but she had no idea just how good he was. What shocked Blade was the fact that she did not turn to a pile of ash. His eyes went wide, wondering how she was still intact. Anjou nonetheless was in pain, and now paralyzed by the location of the sword. Still, Blade knew that no one could outlive decapitation, and he pulled out the blade and brought back. This was followed by a thunderous, "THAT WAS YOUR LAST MISTAKE, BLADE!"

Anjou crumpled to the floor, trying to shift blood to her wounds and heal herself as Blade swung around to see a nearly berserk Jean-Claude standing there, fully vamped out, and bearing his saber, still in his coach's clothes. He only had time enough to grab his blade and head in. Jean-Claude pointed over Blade's shoulder and shouted, "We'll talk!"

He then turned his attention to Blade, saying, "YOU WANTED THIS FIGHT, NOW…FIGHT ME!"

Everyone that had come up now moved to the edges of the room as the two went at it. They were both a blur, but one thing was certain: neither had ever faced the likes of what stood before each one. Rarely did the enemy ever get in on either one of them. However, this time, they were making blows, and they were beginning to hack each other up. They were all superficial wounds, but they still made them look like a bloody mess. Each one was too hyped up on adrenaline to register in their minds that this had to be the worst amount of damage either of them had ever taken. Both had fought strong foes before, but nothing like this. They indeed were each other's equal, and the tale began to tell. By this point, Blade's leather trench coat was in tatters, while Jean-Claude was in a pair of sliced up pants, and his shirt had, for all intents and purposes, been cut off him. After about five minutes of stalemate fighting, they stood there, both heaving and exhausted, but neither was willing to relent. It was then that they both realized how damaged they were, and Jean-Claude said, "You are the only thing on the face of the Earth to do this to me."

"Same thing," was his response.

"Then you are ready to die?" asked Jean-Claude.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," responded Blade, "After I take care of that demon spawn."

He started to back to the kids, but Jean-Claude jumped over him, (with much pain,) and said, "You shall not!"

At that, another two appeared, and Shin announced, "Blade, stop—it's over!"

Blade was surprised to see this, but he said, "It's not over until I say!"

He then moved again, ready to clash with Jean-Claude, but this time, Moon Knight got in the middle of them and said, "Both of you—end this!"

When neither would lower their blades, Moon Knight began to strike. Because of the full moon, he was at his greatest strength. Normally, he would have been a match for them at that time, but because the two had weakened each other, he was gaining the upper hand. The kids had seen enough, and it was then that all combatants stopped and looked as if they had been frozen in place, saying, "We shall end this. Fetch some chairs, bind them, and we shall make them strong. Father has to heal and get back into his right mind before they talk."

When they all came to, Jean-Claude and Blade were both bound by steel cable, and Jean-Claude was now rational enough to be reasonable, especially when he saw Anjou on her feet again. Blade was shaking, beginning to become feral. "He's lost too much blood," said Shin, "He needs his serum."

Jean-Claude was weak as well, and he was beginning to get into that state himself. However, the kids saw this, and said, "If blood is all they need, then we can provide."

Jean-Claude looked oddly at this, and Kannon said, "I think you forgot that we can become Founts of Psyche when we need, considering what we are."

Jean-Claude then had the epiphany, and figured that he would deal with all that this meant later. However, at that moment, all four kids stopped, concentrated, and they all began to redden a bit in the skin. Mickey and Sheila went up to their father, while Sophia went up to Blade with Kannon, and they then sunk their fangs to the two. Jean-Claude let it go, but Blade was struggling against his bonds, not sure what was about to happen. Once they sunk in, he suddenly calmed as his eyes rolled up into his head, feeling like he was experiencing the most exquisite feeling that he had ever felt. When they were done, he passed out, and then the visions started, as well as the metabolic changes in his person.

In his vision, he was back in Detroit, in the cold water flat of the ghetto where he grew up. He was walking around the place, entering the little kitchen the place possessed, and seeing both his father, who looked like he just came in from work, and his mother in her nurse's uniform, sitting at the table. They both smiled and said, "Hello, Eric: it's good to see you home."

He looked in amazement, and his father laughed and said, "What's wrong, son? You act like you saw a ghost."

"I may as well have," said Blade, not knowing whether or not what he was feeling was real. It felt real enough, but it could not be. His mother was dead, and by his own hand when he had learned his mother had been vamped by Deacon Frost. She was turned against him in his final battle with Frost, and he was forced to ash her. His father was estranged from him after he had fled his home as a boy when they had called in a hunter to figure out what to do with the now bloodthirsty creature that their son had become. When his father tried to reconcile, he told him he did not want his father in his life, and to never come back for abandoning him initially. Yet here, things seemed like they were before it all went south for him. "Son, there are great changes going on for you."

"Son, you're getting a new lease on things," added his mother.

"This is all a trick!" he said, and wheeled around, and when he did, what looked like Karin was standing there. "Please, Blade, talk to them," she said, "It's time to get closure, and get a new lease on life."

"You're that chick that runs the restaurant," he snapped, but she said, "Oh no: I am Sophia Pistis. I am the spirit that lives inside the Sophia of the outside. I have been freed to live in her, and I can now bring life and happiness to many. Now, I have done this for you. There are changes going on in you that will make you even better than you were before. Yet, I also can help you find peace. Talk to them."

Confused, Blade wheeled around to see them still sitting there, still grinning as if there was nothing wrong with the world. "Son," said his mother, "Don't blame yourself for what you did. I was trapped by that horrible Frost. You didn't murder me, you did me a favor. You set me free from a curse. I have peace now. Please, son, let it go."

"Son, I wish I could have been the kind of father you deserved," said his father, "I wish I could have known better what to do with the whole thing. Who could have understood what to do? There were things about you with which I had no idea how to cope. I know that's no excuse, because a dad needs to be a dad no matter what his son is. Please, forgive me, son, because you deserved better."

"Yeah, I did," he snapped firmly, "You wanted to kill me…"

"No, son," he said, "That hunter didn't want to kill you. He wanted to teach you how to control things, and maybe even be a hunter yourself. You know well that this was what they did in Romania amongst the gypsies when one of your kind came around. We were hoping that he could teach us to help you. You panicked."

Blade knew that he eventually ended up in the hands of a hunter who taught him to control the Thirst, and invented the serum that he had been using to keep it curbed. He then began to wonder if his actions were truly off the mark. His father then said, "I don't blame you for running, son. If I had been you, at that young age, I would not have known how to act either. The only thing I ask of you is your forgiveness."

"We love you, son," said his mother, "And know that we are proud of you, that you didn't become a monster, but went after the evil that caused our situation. I am so glad you have been doing what you are doing. Now, you have a chance, and you are amongst those that have only your best interests at heart. You can continue your work, and work for a peace in this world beyond anyone's imagination. Don't throw that away, son."

The looks on their faces were as such that they were what he remembered as a kid before the difficulties started. They had always told him that he was special, and they always encouraged him to be the best in all things. It was only when the thirst hit that things were not so good. Yet, he had to admit that they loved him dearly, and now he was in tears. This was the first time he could remember crying in years, and the emotions that he had pent up for some time were now surfacing. His parents rose up and embraced him as he returned it. He looked over them to see the spirit Sophia standing there with her hands clasped and under her chin, head slightly tilted, grinning broadly, and with a tear coming down her cheek. "You are now more complete than you could ever be," she said, "Now, take those gifts you have, and make this a better world. This is the day of your rebirth, Blade. It will all be explained to you when you awaken. Please, don't waste this chance."

The scene started to dissolve as he came to. He was still bound, but the entire crew was now standing in front of him, including a now loosed Jean-Claude. "There is much we have to tell you," said Jean-Claude, "and there is much we need to tell you, because you are more of a dhampir than you ever were."

Blade did not fight, and paid close attention, knowing that what he was about to learn would be vital to him—he knew well now that his life would never be the same from that point.

5


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They loosed him, but they did not let down their guard. Besides that, Blade saw the posturing of Moon Knight, and he knew that, at this state of the moon, Moon Knight could easily subdue him, so fighting made no sense at that point. "Blade," said Jean-Claude, "There is a whole world of vampires that both you and the hunters know nothing about, or have blended into the world of the undead that you have fought for so long that you could not recognize it for what it was."

"What are you talking about," said Blade, not sure if this was some kind of double talk.

"There is a difference between the undead you have hunted, and the true vampire," said Jean-Claude, "What you have fought is called _hominid nocturnes_ in the terms of paranormal science. However, these here, with exceptions, what you see here is called _homo sapiens nocturni_—the wise man of the night. What you fight, sadly, were some sad mistakes of the latter from many centuries ago. Indeed, we can turn someone, but for us, it is a great effort, for our need for blood is nowhere near what the undead seek. However, because of what it created, and because of what they created when they turned someone, such an act was at one time forbidden amongst our kind. It can happen now because of the kids, because the blood that you received tonight is blood that can reverse the undead state, but make that vampire of the stock of the wise man of the night. The only reason we would do that is that the human has proven himself worthy, and fully knows the consequences of his choice. Normally, this is because a human has fallen in love with one of us true pure bloods, and does not want to be separated from him or her."

"True pure bloods?" asked Blade, "How's that different from the ones that call themselves pure bloods in the households?"

Elda, who had been watching through her bats and had now arrived, chimed in and said, "They were born what they are, but they are still undead. They are not 'pure' like they would like to think. We, on the other hand, are _not_ undead. We are warm blooded, but we have certain needs beyond the normal human. We need about a pint of blood a night and we do not kill upon whom we feed. In fact, because of our nature, we only seek to feed blood from people who have a certain emotional state or disposition beyond what is normal. When we feed, we first erase their memories of the event, and we also siphon off that feeling or disposition for about a month. In a sense, we do them a favor. We don't rip out the throats of those upon whom we feed as do the undead. Their fangs are shorter than ours when they feed. All we need to do is make the holes, and that's that."

"This is why we have not been able to detect them," said Crystal, "Since they erase the memories of their prey, and because they conceal themselves…ourselves…we had no idea that they existed."

Shin then said, "Marc explained it all on the way here. We have been foolish, and too many hunters may have killed innocent people in their pursuit to get rid of the undead."

Blade began to hang his head. Although his instincts wanted him to resist, he could find not strength to do so. The vision he had had was reverberating in his brain, and the way he was being treated was far different from what he had thought was going to face him made him want to believe what he heard. Jean-Claude then said, "The four kids here are the future of the vampire, and maybe of the world. They were prophesied to come…well, at least one of them was. The others came as an outgrowth of that prophecy, but they are an integral part of the whole thing. I have a dream that was apparently meant to happen, and somehow, the good Lord saw fit for me to be born to be the protective arm of that Dream. Tell you what: I'll get you another trench coat, (it's not leather, but I'm sure it will do,) and I'll change up, and why don't you come with me tonight. I'm in the mood to bust a few punks. I'll share my story with you while out there."

Moon Knight said, "That sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along?"

"Be my guest," said Jean-Claude.

While this was going on, there was some scheming being done by Charlotte and Draco. They were both frustrated as all their attempts to either gain access to the apparent household headquarters of this "Clan" or to destroy them outright had failed. Each one wanted to put incompetence on the other, but they knew that such things were foolish to accuse. Draco then said, "I wish there was some way to lure the tiger out of the cave, so to speak."

Charlotte cocked her head for a moment, and then smiled, saying, "Perhaps there is."

Draco smiled himself, knowing that, whatever it was she had in mind, it would be both devilish and genius at the same time. He said, "What do you have in mind?"

"We know where they are at, right?" she asked.

"Of course—where are you going with this?"

She said in her quite matter-of-fact way, as dainty as any proper girl out of a Jane Austin novel, "We wait for one of their workers to come out, step a ways from the building, and then kidnap her. We make a simple threat and offer, and lure them into the net."

"How easy do you really think that's going to be?" asked Draco, his voice filled with doubt.

"All we have to do is wait for this person to walk away from the building about one block, and then strike," she answered, "We wait for her to be missed, and then send the message. If they value each other like it seems, then they will kill themselves trying to rescue this person. Odd, though, that they would put that much value on each other."

"They seem to think they can live in this society as some kind of contributing member, and with humans no less."

"They have no vision," she snapped and scoffed, "They are as foolish as house Lichen! That reminds me: have they made any attempts to contact them?"

"Not that we know of."

"This is something we need to watch. If they manage to hook up, they may be able to tell this Clan everything about our rivalries, and then turn that against us. This has to be stopped."

"Anyone know how Blade has played into this?"

"Unknown: as far as anyone has found, he has just as much hatred for them as for us. He just wishes all vampires to be destroyed."

"What surprises me is how we, all these centuries, have missed this household. I mean, how is it that a house of supposed pure bloods went unnoticed all this time?"

"That is another mystery, but if we do what you have planned, we may be able to hammer an answer out of whomever we snatch."

"Just don't kill the product. It does us no good if our bait is dead."

At that, a secretary came in saying, "Madame, I have your request."

"Where is it?" she asked.

At that, she brought in a little girl that could not have been more than four years old. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a tattered pink dress, and she was dirty. "This poor thing was wandering the streets lost," said the secretary, "Apparently; she's an orphan who has been wandering the streets for a little while now."

Charlotte smiled and looked that the scared little girl. She got onto her knees and smiled her childlike smile before the child, saying, "You poor, poor thing! Are you hungry?"

The little girl pumped her head up and down, still nervous. Charlotte smiled and stroked her face as she swept some hair clear, saying, "Don't worry, honey. You can come to my apartment and I can get you some food, and give you a good bath, and then make sure you have nothing to worry about ever again."

Charlotte knew that, if her energy was restored, her blood would be better. She also wanted a bath for the child, because she liked her meals sanitary. She looked at the secretary and said, "Make sure all her needs are met, and ready her for my arrival."

The secretary nodded and said, "Don't worry; I'll have her ready. She likes games, and I am sure the one you have planned will be perfect."

As the girl was led out, Charlotte's smile turned devilish, saying, "She's not as fresh as I want, but this will be fun tonight."

On a rooftop in Crown Heights sat three oddly clad individuals, but none of them people with whom someone in their right mind would never want to tangle. Blade looked Jean-Claude over once or twice, and to him, this seemed to be a completely different person. It was almost a Jekyll and Hyde kind of transformation. He was also curious about the scarf, and he asked him about it. Jean-Claude then said in the demeanor he normally took in this state of mind, "I can't take chances on people recognizing me. You only go after the undead, but I go after any troublemakers. I'm a teacher, and I am supposed to be some kind of 'pillar of the community,' so I think you can understand. I can't take a chance."

Moon Knight seemed to understand and said, "Well, that makes sense to me, considering my state."

There was more silence, and then Blade said, "What are we looking for?"

"There have been suspicions that two notable gangs were getting ready for a turf war here," answered Jean-Claude, "Both gangs come from Brooklyn, and both have always known that this area is supposed to be off limits to things like this."

Moon Knight piped up and said, "I know this area well. There is a large Jewish population here of all stripes, especially the Hassidic sect. Their police precincts normally can handle this, but they don't usually have trouble. The gangs normally stay out of this area because of how good those police are, but a few try from time to time. Many wealthy merchants live here, and they provide opportunities. Yet, they are not equipped to handle an all-out turf war."

"I think that that is part of the reason for the fight," added Jean-Claude, "They both believe that this area should be their turf, and both seek to extort from these people. That's not about to happen if I have my way about it!"

"Man, how did you manage not to become bitter?" asked Blade.

"I think it's the difference between how you and I came about," answered Jean-Claude, "You were supposed to be a normal kid, and you had this happen to you. No one asks for an attack like what happened to your mother, much less while one is pregnant. I, on the other hand, was planned from the start. My parents wanted me born."

"Are you saying that one of your parents is a vampire?" asked Blade, "Are you saying that one of them _wanted_ to be around a vampire?"

"My mother was pretty and intelligent," said Jean-Claude, "How could any man—human, vampire, undead, or otherwise—not want to have her to wife?"

"Wait, are you saying they were married?" stated Blade in amazement.

"Absolutely," responded Jean-Claude, as if unions like this were commonplace, "Because of that, I was in a stable home, or as stable as they could provide."

"I was about to say that you must have had some issues," added Moon Knight.

"Indeed we did," confirmed Jean-Claude, "The humans knew nothing about what my mother was, but the council sure did. At first, they were leery of this, but dad proved himself trustworthy about the existence of vampires, so they let it go. If he could behave, then all was well. That did not mean that they did not watch him like a hawk. Even then, 'incidents' happened from time to time. However, one thing they knew was what could become of such a union. Remember, the stock of vampires I come from are all living, and not the undead mistakes that, unfortunately, our sect is responsible for making, (though it is one mistake that I am happy to say is not one with which we have to live, now that we know about it.) They can have offspring, but it creates dhampir, and sterile ones at that. Because they were sterile, the councils worldwide figured that we were not meant to be. Worse, dhampir were used by the gypsies to hunt vampire, undead, and so forth, and so such were feared. They would try to kill one if they found one. Besides, such in public places could expose the whole world of the vampire, and so they were hated. That's why some renegades took it upon themselves to try to kill me, my mother, my father, and my grandfather. I was the only one that got away. If it weren't for the aid and care of seven vampires that lived out in the New Hampshire woods, who trained me to be like what I am, this conversation would never have taken place."

"But you have kids," stated Moon Knight, "What happened there?"

"That was because of Karin," said Jean-Claude, who then reiterated Karin's story, and his involvement with that. Jean-Claude then said, "I am grateful to God that I now have what I have, and that the Dream advances."

"You really believe that these two worlds can come together," asked Blade in amazement.

"Sir, I am a spiritual man," said Jean-Claude, "I believe this was meant to be. I honestly know that my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, empowers me to do what I do. I do not do what I do for greed, power, prestige, but to protect, to serve others, to see justice done, and to protect the innocent against the kind of things that I faced."

"So, you never had a problem with what you were," stated Blade interrogatively.

"Sir, I was always taught to love what I was, because I had every right to be here," responded Jean-Claude, "My parents always told me that God had a plan for me, and I do believe I am following that plan. I have no reason to hate myself or what I am. I only wish you had never been made to feel ashamed of what you are. I love life."

Moon Knight then said, "Wow, I never thought I'd see the yin to your yang, Blade; or is that yang to yin? Anyway, you two are so alike, and yet so different."

Blade just looked at Moon Knight and said, "You make it sound like you are trying to marry us or something, like we complete each other or something like that."

Jean-Claude looked at him and joked, "Why, what do you have against me, darling?"

He fluttered his eyelashes, and Blade looked disgusted, the sight of which threw the other two into stitches. "Okay, we may have a lot in common," said Jean-Claude, "But that doesn't mean that we're going to be taking long, hot showers either!"

"God forbid!" laughed Jean-Claude.

After they had calmed down, Jean-Claude began to explain the world into which Blade had now entered, and began to explain to him after that about feeding. Blade was all against it, but Jean-Claude explained the difference, and also explained that the serum he used would only go so far. Blade was not sure of it, but he now had to take Jean-Claude's word for it, because this was his world, not Blade's. Jean-Claude then went on to explain about blood preferences, and how to erase a mind after feeding, as well as all the new abilities that Blade now possessed. That caught Blade's interest more than anything else, and he listened intently. He was getting an education, until they all heard the approach of fast moving cars. They dropped the conversation and got ready. However, another drama was about to play out, and it was not one any of them would have expected, much les wanted.

Fumio was now about 45 years old, but despite her age, she could still turn heads. However, as of recent times, she was starting to look her age, and feeling a bit depressed. She had been swept into this odd world out of the blue, and she was not sure what to make of it anymore. In other words, though she was just as welcome as other humans in that world, she still felt like the proverbial square peg trying to fit into the round hole. Her son and Karin were now married, and though she had a beautiful granddaughter that she adored, the changes in her as time passed were beginning to show through, and she felt like she was becoming more and more distant. In addition to that, Kenta, after becoming his wife's own g'hul, had become quite different himself, and some kind of fighter as well. Karin had also changed, from the timid airhead but charming girl to the intelligent chef and secret undead hunter. Because of the nature of things, she had become more and more detached from the events, and she was really beginning to feel like she did not belong. She knew one surefire way to change all that, but she really had not wanted that. She was very content to live out her days and move on, doing what she could to leave her family a better world and life than what she had faced. That had been increased as of those days, and she wondered if those days were going to come sooner than imagined. That night, despite all the dangers that lurked about, she decided to take a walk.

She went through the restaurant and passed by Karin as she sat a table going over the books and also helping Kannon out with some homework. However, as she passed, Karin became very aroused to the point where she froze. She looked up and saw Fumio's aura. It glowed white hot with unhappiness, and if she had not promised Kenta that she would never feed on his mother, she might have led her away and taken care of business right then. However, the fact that there was that much unhappiness coming from her snapped Karin into sensibility, and she realized that Fumio was having some major problems. Kenta came up to see how things were going, and stroked his daughter's head as he said, "What's up?"

Karin said, "I think your mother is depressed."

As Fumio left out, Kenta asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Baby, her aura was so bright I had all I could do to keep my promise to you," Karin answered with all seriousness.

"Considering, I could make an exception to this, and then we can talk to her," said Kenta, "That would remove the cloud of depression to where she could better cope with things, and to make it easier to speak of things."

"Are you sure?" said Karin with great concern, "Maybe we should bring her back and just try to talk to her?"

"No," said Kenta, "Let her walk for a while. Let her sort out her thoughts first, and maybe she can be more able to talk then. You doing your thing would be the last resort."

Fumio headed across the street, but she was not unseen. The two Samoan servants that worked for Charlotte were only half a block away waiting for one of the humans to come out of the tower. They figured that that one would be more likely to be manageable, rather than capture one that looked like one of their fighters. Seeing Fumio caught their attention, because she looked like the perfect target. They followed at a distance and waited for her to enter the park, and to go to a spot where nabbing her would not be seen. They went for about twelve minutes before they had their chance, and used their supernatural speed to both come up to her, and then to place a cloth laden with ether on it. All Fumio realized was that someone had moved on her quickly, and that was the last thing she could recall before losing consciousness. They quickly bundled her up, got her to the waiting limo, and then headed back to Amayah headquarters.

When she came to, she was in Marcus Draco's plush office, with Draco wearing a nice Armani suit, and a girl that looked like a brown-haired version of Anjou when she was only 12. She stood by Draco's desk smiling with a pretty grin, and without the slightest hint of malice to it. Draco then said, "Hello, Miss Fumio Usui: we are so glad you could be here."

Despite how kind they were being, Fumio was terrified and fought against her bonds, but to no avail. Charlotte then said in a friendly and hospitable manner, "Please don't fight, Miss Usui, we mean you no harm. In fact, we are going to do what we can to aid you in being better than you have ever been."

Fumio had no idea what that meant, or before what she was seated. "Let me go, please!" she pleaded, "You don't know what kind of trouble you are going to face if you don't."

"Really?" said Marcus, "And what kind of trouble is that?"

Fumio then froze, suddenly wondering if she had said too much. She then said, "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Come now, Marcus," said Charlotte, a bit annoyed, "If there is anything she knows, she will tell us in time. In truth, once things are done, she will tell us all we need to know. Don't scare the poor woman."

She then turned her attention back to Fumio and said, "Please forgive the Neanderthal. He only knows how to be a brute."

She then walked up and stroked some hair away from Fumio's face slowly and with the kind of care that a mother would give to her daughter. This made Fumio tremble, and Charlotte grinned again, saying, "Oh, please don't be scared, Fumio, because you are about to be extended a privilege that many mortals try hard to earn, but is a privilege of which many of them were not worthy, and of which they would never be worthy. By the time it's all done, you will understand, and embrace it!"

The last part of the statement Charlotte said with slightly widened eyes and flair to her nostrils. Now Fumio went as white as a sheet and wide-eyed herself, having a feeling of what stood before her, where she was, and what they intended. She then said, "No! Please, don't do that to me! I don't want to be that! I just want to live out my days!"

Charlotte then got a look on her face as if she was having an epiphany, and said, "You mean, you would never want a chance to live forever? Why not, dear Fumio? There is a greater world out there beyond what you could conceive, and we want to help you to enjoy that. Trust me, you will see differently shortly."

As she finished that statement, in came a man that looked like a doctor with a syringe that looked like it held about eight ounces of blood and a 12-gauge needle. Charlotte then said, "That contains my blood. You have the rare privilege of being turned with the blood of a pure blood. You will be more powerful and better off than the riff-raff that works for us. Just hold still and it will be in your system quickly."

Fumio was now frantic, fighting her bonds as hard as she could, but it was a futile gesture to try at all. Fumio begged and screamed for them not to do this, but Charlottes goons came up, with one holding her head steady, and another holding her around the waist. Fumio was bawling by the time the doctor approached, but just let out a soft squeal as the needle was injected directly into her jugular vein. Fumio could feel it start to course through her veins, and after the pulled out the needle, her heart began to race. It did not hurt, but it was uncomfortable as her body was reacting to the injection. It knew something was in the system that did not belong there, and began to do what it could to reject it, but the body was in confusion as to how, especially since it felt overwhelmed by how fast it was all coming on. Charlotte looked at her and said, "It's okay to fight it—it's natural. You'll be fine."

Fumio then lost consciousness, and Charlotte then said, "Unfortunately, for this to take effect fully, you are going to have to die as well."

With that, the one that had been holding her head turned it completely around, and then set it straight so it would heal right when the change took place. Once that was done, Charlotte then said, "Put a brace on her neck and lock her in a nice room. However, let her stay there for a couple of days so the Thirst can overrun her. She will lead us right to our targets. Ah, this is sweet irony. We can defeat them and then keep one of them as a token of our victory. They will regret the day they ever tried to usurp us."

As Fumio was being taken out, Charlotte looked out the window as the city rolled by, and she thought, "Oh, New York—my kine—you belong to us. Now, day walkers: come to us and try to stop us. You will kill yourselves to stop us. There is no way you sub-creatures could ever hold a candle to us!"

7


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

About 14 cars squealed to a halt in the square over which the three kept their vigil. Jean-Claude drew his sword, and Blade did the same. "Kill only if you have to, but we're much faster than them. They won't have a chance to react."

Blade nodded, and before any could really get their feet on the ground, the three descended upon them. Blade and Jean-Claude were a blur, while Moon Knight, though slower, was much faster than his opponents due to the near full moon. The gangs were getting out and preparing to train their weapons on their targets, and were completely caught off guard. Confusion began to reign, and not a one of them could even get a shot off. Some were getting cut, others were losing limbs, and some were getting pummeled by all three antagonists. Within a matter of thirty seconds, it was nearly over. However, the leader of one of these gangs was able to train his AK-47 on Jean-Claude, and let out a burst of bullets fly. About eight hit Jean-Claude, which made him roar. Blade was on him in a flash and disarmed him. However, Jean-Claude was coming in right after, and had the punk up by his shirt, and the man nearly soiled himself as he watched the bullets fall out of Jean-Claude's body that had not passed straight through him. He was already shifting blood and healing, which Blade suspected, and said, "Hold on, I have some serum."

Jean-Claude had different ideas. He said, "Now you are going to learn that it's not nice to mess with God's chosen people!"

He brought the man down and pulled down his scarf, bearing fangs that were longer than he had seen on any vampire. Before he could protest, Jean-Claude was already feeding to replace the blood he used to fix the harsh damage that the bullets had caused. Blade wanted to stop it, but he was not sure if he would hurt this man, and had to let it go. He would deal with it after. After he had fed, he let out a roar, and then proceeded to erase the man's memory. As he did, Jean-Claude did as he usually did by programming the man to experience extreme pain whenever he wanted to do evil or commit a crime. This intrigued Blade now, having been told about it, but having never seen it.

As he pulled up his scarf, police sirens could already be heard. "_Zut__alors__!_" he exclaimed, "We have to get out of here."

Moon Knight said, "I'll talk to the Rebbe, and to the police. I speak Yiddish, so that will put them at ease. You two get scarce, but wait for me."

They left the square, and jumped to the roofs. Jean-Claude was clearly upset by things, and smashed a few bricks off a column in his anger. "I hope he can spin a good one for us," said Jean-Claude, "I normally heal them all, and then I put in their minds what I did to that leader. Now there are going to be a bunch of questions. I didn't think the police would respond so quickly."

"Moon Knight can handle that," said Blade, still cross over what he had seen, "What I want to deal with is how you dealt with that man."

"Evil is my blood preference," responded Jean-Claude, "I was just…"

Blade cut him off as he got into Jean-Claude's face, and said, "I know what you did, and why! I told you that there is another way…"

Jean-Claude got more into Blade's face as he cut Blade off and said, "That stupid serum would do nothing for me, as it will now do nothing for you!"

"The Thirst can be beat…"

"Not for pure bloods, or anyone related to them!"

Blade looked at him seriously, and said, "You don't need as much blood. That's what you said. What you call pure bloods don't need that much. How can you say the serum would not work?"

"It's not how we are constructed."

"You say you want a world where your side and humans can live side by side. Don't you think that it would help if you could beat the Thirst and live off the serum? They would not fear you so much, and they just might accept you!"

"It's more than a need to feed!" snapped Jean-Claude, "The undead that think themselves to be true vampires have no ability to use blood as we. They just need it to keep their barely living carcasses going! For us, that blood gives us what we need to survive every day and to do the things that we can do, and now what you can do."

"What kind of things?"

"They have enhanced strength and senses. They can climb walls like spiders, but in healing themselves, they need to feed, and they are not as good at it. They cannot resist silver and garlic. Furthermore, they cannot stand sunlight to the point it destroys them the instant it touches them. Us? Well, we have greater strength and agility. Our speed is much faster than theirs. We can climb as they, but our healing does not call for an immediate source of blood. It is much faster. I have heard that the undead can take weeks to grow back a limb. We can do it in a matter of days. Silver and garlic have no effect on us. Furthermore, it takes time for the sun to destroy us. For us, it is the same as being burned at the stake. Do you know how long it takes for someone to burn to death like that, and even how long it takes to lose consciousness? We also can create flames, and throw them if need be. Some elders can throw electricity. We can make force pushes, erase memories, heal…let's see your undead foes do that! That serum would never be enough."

Blade stared at him in silence. Not only was this something beyond what he had imagined, but Jean-Claude had also said that he could now do that as well. "You claim to be a Christian, or at least that's what I heard. Isn't there something that forbids the drinking of blood?"

"That is one that I had to pray about for some time," said Jean-Claude, pondering the question for a few moments before he answered, "The Lord then led me to Genesis chapter one. God made everything after its kind, and each did what was expected of its kind. I grant you, it was because of the sin of one that caused us to be, which was not supposed to be. However, for some reason, God allowed it. That did not mean that the offspring of this one had to continue in evil ways. Because of our close association with humankind, we were also allowed free will. Thus, we do after _our _kind, and that is not the way of the human. For us, certain things do not apply, and that includes blood. Besides all that, I do believe that the one that had committed what he had made peace with the Lord before he went, so things are well now between our kind and God if we are also willing to submit to the Savior. Anjou has done that, and her life has been so much better since."

Blade stood there in silence. The both of them stood there for about 30 seconds thinking about it when Moon Knight showed up. "Hey fellas," he announced in a fashion as not to startle them, "It's all okay. When they asked about the damage, I just told them that had I not, they would have shot me, and they let it go. They were mumbling about strange creatures attacking them and what looked like a vampire feeding on one of them, but I told them that I was moving so fast that it must have looked like more people to them in the confusion. When they asked about the feeding, I just told them that I was interrogating the man. It seemed to fly. I don't suspect any shills amongst the police because of the standards of those police. They are all Chassidic, so there is no way that any of the households would have plants to spread what happened."

"How are you so sure?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Believe me, the Chassidics are very strict about who comes around them," said Moon Knight, "They are very exclusive in their communities. A Gentile rat could not move in without them noticing."

The three started to go back to the tower, but Blade was lost in thought. He realized that the amount of blood he would need reduced greatly, but there was now something in blood that he could not live without, lest be become ravenous. Jean-Claude noticed his silence and asked, "What are you chewing on?"

"The main reason why I did not feed was because I did not want to lose my humanity in the process," Blade answered, "Besides all that, when what I hunted fed, if they killed them, it would turn them into undead. They would then quickly dispose of the body, or do something to prevent the transformation. That was just one method. Another was to inject undead blood into the victim and then kill him. Well, I did the same thing."

"Then you will be glad to know that does not apply anymore for you or Crystal," said Jean-Claude, "For you to do that, you would have to nearly drain a victim dry, and then have them feed on your blood. For the regular vampire, this is a great effort. It is impossible for dhampir. So, I guess I could say, 'Drink up, buddy!'"

"It still gives me the willies."

"Let me ask you: was there a time when you did drink?"

"When I was a boy, my mother used to sneak blood out of the hospital, and they would inject it into me intravenously."

"What happened?"

"It got to the point where that was not enough anymore. One day, I just ripped down the bag and tore it open with my teeth and poured it down my throat."

"How did it feel?"

"It was better than sex."

"Was there anything else?"

"I felt strong."

"Do you get the same sensation with the serum?"

"It's not about that now. That lustful sensation was psychological, and I managed to get past it."

"It was not psychological. Even for the undead, the reason for the great pleasure is the sensation of power and energy running to every pore of your body. All the serum does is curtail the hunger, much like nicotine can act like an appetite suppressant. It may keep you from being hungry, but it does not satisfy. If you were always to suppress your appetite, your body would still be screaming for certain vitamins and carbs that your body needs to function. One who has a dietary disorder can teach himself to ignore and not feel those pangs, but just put a morsel of food in their mouths and watch their reaction. Admit it, Blade; there were times you caught an undead feeding, and you felt a strong urge to do the same. You know how it is when one has not eaten in days, and then comes near cooking. The nose becomes ultra sensitive to that smell. It's the same way with the blood. However, now, that serum won't do much for you, and you are going to go crazy, especially when you come near the emotional type that is compatible with your system."

Blade stayed quiet, and then said, "How do I learn to do this?"

"I can send Karin with you tomorrow night," answered Jean-Claude, "She can teach you what you need to know. I'll send Anjou with you as well. Don't worry. It may seem at first that you are going to be a maniac about it, but once you feed, and keep it under control, your eyes are going to be opened."

Somewhere across the city, another set of eyes were opening. Before that happened, Fumio was having a vivid dream. She dreamt that she was in what looked like a hospital delivery room, but in a secluded place. The woman giving birth had an IV of blood in her, and it was draining fast. When it emptied, another was plugged into her. Her face was both in pain and in ecstasy, as a notable pair of fangs were seen. Soon, the baby came out and acted in the usual way. "It's a girl, Mrs. Cathong," said the doctor, "It's a beautiful girl!"

Suddenly, the baby stopped, looked at Fumio, and said, "Fear not, for this is how we pure bloods come into the world. This was how we are created, and this dream shows our link together. We are now linked forever!"

Fumio snapped awake, and found that she had been sleeping in a sitting position, wearing a neck brace. She was lying on a queen-sized bed, set between silk sheets. She was wearing a satin nightgown, and she was actually comfortable. The room was actually comfortable, and lit with a dim but pleasing light. When she started to take in more of her surroundings, she then saw Charlotte sitting in a chair opposite the bed, smiling pleasantly. "Welcome back, Fumio," she said happily, "You can take that brace off now. The reason for it now does not exist."

Slowly and cautiously she removed it, too scared of what the answer might be if she asked why she had needed it. "Where am I?" she said with much trepidation.

"You're in your new home, silly goose!" Charlotte giggled, "Believe me; I made sure that you had the best of everything."

Fumio began to run her hands across her face, and then immediately pulled them away in shock. Before she could speak, Charlotte said, "Don't worry, Fumio, because that is normal. It is going to be a bit awkward for a little while not being able to feel your body temperature, but you will get used to it."

Fumio started to cry, and she asked, "What have you done to me?" but half meaning it rhetorically, having a good idea of what may have happened. Charlotte stood up and daintily strolled around the room as she said, "You have a whole new life, and greater than you ever imagined it. I know you have expressed hesitation to become what you are now, but you will have to trust me when I say that, when you make your first feed, you will not resist it anymore."

She now realized fully what had happened, and she wanted to get out of there right away and see her granddaughter. She knew that Kannon could do something about this, and she started to get out of the bed. However, before she could move, Charlotte was on top of her, holding her down. "I'm sorry, Miss Fumio, but you cannot leave just yet."

"Please, let me go, I beg of you!" pleaded Fumio.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go back to that world," said Charlotte, "You can never go back."

"You lie!" snapped Fumio, but Charlotte just laughed and said, "Why lie? The truth is much more fun. Besides, the reason why you can't leave is the same reason why you want to, or at least, that is what I suspect."

Fumio now just stared at Charlotte, and Charlotte continued, saying, "In fact, to help you overcome this, what I have to do is a bit harsh. I am going to keep you in here for a few days and let your appetite grow a bit. By then, all you will want is to feed. After that, you will never want to go back. Then, you can act as a mother figure for me. I mean, if I go out in public at night, having someone like you around will keep questions from being asked. You may not believe me when I say this, Fumio, but I think you a very beautiful person in body and mind. I so do wish to be good friends with you, considering that there is not much opportunity for me to have such friends."

With that, seemingly, in a blink, she was at the door, and she said, "The door is steel reinforced, so don't think about smashing through it, or you will get hurt. Believe me; this is for your own good."

Charlotte then closed the door and locked it fast. For Fumio, the sorrow began to grow like a volcano, and when it erupted, she was screaming, "NO!" at the top of her lungs, screaming and wailing, "Kenta! KENTA! KARIN! HELP ME!"

By the time they got back to the Cavern, it was about 3:00 AM, but the whole place was a buzz. There were many discussions, and what sounded like plans being made. Immediately, the three returning knew there was a problem. When they entered, the place went silent, and the people parted. When they did, they found Kenta trying to keep it together while Karin consoled him. All Jean-Claude could say, in a monotone voice, "What happened?"

Karin looked at him with a tear rolling down her face, and she said, "Fumio is missing."

For the three that had returned, it did not take them long to guess what had happened. Immediately, a look came over his face of which Yuriya was well aware, and turned her stomach, even though she knew that it was not aimed at anyone here. Someone was going to die if he caught them. Anjou said, "I have my and grandmamma's bats scouring the city, and the royalty are up in the throne room now, trying to reach out and find her."

"Marc, get some rest, because we are going to need your help," said Jean-Claude, "Blade, how up to this are you?"

"You get your rest," said Blade, "I can keep going. I'll search now, and your crew can search tonight."

"Shouldn't we get the police on this?" asked Hondo.

"No," answered Jean-Claude quite frankly, "One, what would we tell them, and two, they may have familiars looking out for this. No, we have to do this one ourselves."

"Crystal," said Blade, "Wake up Shin. He's going to be with me. You get your rest, and go with Jean-Claude's team tomorrow night. There is going to be Hell to pay if I have my way about it."

"Where is Elda and Victor?" asked Jean-Claude.

"They went with Chiyuki and Ai to talk with House Lichen," said Karin, "You have wanted to do this, and they said that now is the time."

"Looks like the war is going to come sooner than we thought," said Jean-Claude, "Let's get ready. If I have my way, it ends this week!'

5


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For three days they searched frantically for Fumio, scouring the city for any clue or sign. They went into strongholds of Amayah, smashing everything in sight, but none of them could say anything about it. The genuinely did not know. One thing they did know was that, with every stronghold that was falling, they noose was growing tighter and tighter around the household. However, it was a wide area, and it was at this point that the Hand began to realize just how big a city New York really is. A needle in a haystack would have been easier to find. Even Anjou's bats were pressed hard to find anything. They began to use some logic, hoping it would help them narrow down the search. For certain, they would have brought Fumio into their most secure area, and that would be their headquarters. They must have figured that, if the Clan found out where Fumio was, they would kill themselves trying to get to her. Therefore, knowing the arrogance of any household leadership, they would not live in anything that would be below their standards. Considering that Charlotte would be amongst the hierarchy now that her house was gone, she would be with Marcus Draco. They were also well aware that Draco had mob connections after the attempt on the restaurant. Even there, it was still a vast area to comb, and that could be any one of seemingly countless skyscrapers in the city, even any along Fifth Avenue and Central Park West where the Clan resided. Sadly, after three days, there was a wonder if what they were doing would no longer be a manhunt, and more of a confirmation of the death of Fumio. There was no way of knowing.

Meanwhile, three thousand miles away, in the woods of Oregon, but not far from Portland, four vampires were making a clandestine meeting between two worlds. Ai was not so sure about the wooded area, but Chiyuki just nudged her playfully, asking if she was worried about getting eaten by a grizzly or something. Still, it was a touch nerve wracking. The whole thing was odd how it came down. They searched in Portland for two days, trying to establish contact with House Lichen, and finding that they were even more elusive than any other household they had ever encountered. Yet, the reason for the evasion was just, because they were not a liked house. They had a vision similar to the Clan, believing that they could live in symbiosis and seclusion with their human neighbors, rather than seeking to rule them. They did not believe in killing people to get blood, and they were able to feed themselves without going to that extent. They were Native American based, and because of that, there was the strong philosophy of learning how to become one with the land and the people around you, and this did not matter if the neighbors were human or not. They were a "live and let live" group, and sought peace. Because of that, they tended to affect a slightly superior stance against the rest of the households. Despite the dislike of the other households, they were tolerated because of the resources they had. They combined Native American religion with their own abilities, and because of that, they had abilities beyond what the normal undead had, and they were therefore useful. However, with the fall of ten of the houses to a mysterious foe, they feared that the remaining house would come after them. There were only 55 of them left, and their only pure blood, Lucas, knew he could not withstand a full attack. Considering that Amayah could easily wipe them out, they feared this happening. They figured that Amayah figured that Lichen would try to fill their numbers quickly and try to gain the ascendancy, so it was strike first before Lichen could strike. Now, there was a request from a group that claimed they were those that were going after the houses, but that they wanted to have a peaceful meeting. Of course, they wanted to refuse this for fear of their extinction, but when they patched Crystal through to them, (of whom they trusted and knew well,) their fears were eased, and a meeting was arranged. Now, Ai, Chiyuki, Elda and Victor stood in the woods, awaiting the meeting.

After a time, a limo pulled up, and out came about six armed men quickly, demanding that they put their hands up. The meeting was arranged in such a fashion that the four strangers were to be unarmed. However, despite the agreement, they were not going to take any chances. Yet, when the four were searched and found to have no weapons, they eased up. Chiyuki wanted to lash out for the mistrust and harsh treatment, but she knew better than to disrupt Jean-Claude's plans. It was only that she owed him so much that she even subordinated herself. If she had the leadership, she would have taken the Clan in a whole different direction, because, deep down inside, she felt that the Dream was just that—a dream. There was no way that the two worlds would come together, and her bringing humans into the fold would be more to protect them from intrusion than anything else. Still, she relented, believing that Jean-Claude would come to his senses one day. She said, "I must say, I expected more of a cordial greeting than this!"

"Ancient one, you must forgive us," said one of the men, "But considering the situation, we could take no chances."

"After having been on the run before," said Elda, "considering that I had to even leave my home continent just to be safe, I can understand your trepidation. It cannot help when you know that we have been trying to put an end to the households of undead."

"Why would you want to destroy your own kind," said another man as everyone entered the limo, "unless you had intentions of trying to be like some other houses, and attempting to become the only one left to rule."

"Believe me," said Victor, "What we are has nothing to do with your civil wars. Our intent was to correct a major mistake our kind made centuries ago."

"_Your_ kind," said a third man in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"Be patient," said Ai, "All shall be explained to you in time."

They soon arrived at a well secluded compound. They were well hidden, but the place did not lack in any modern conveniences. When the entered, they were met by a slender, averaged sized man, with shoulder length brown hair parted in the middle, a well groomed beard, a beaded necklace, white peasant shirt and blue jeans with calf length moccasins. He had big blue eyes and a warm smile. "Lucas, these are the ones we told you about," said the guard, and he said, "I am glad that you have peaceful intentions. Please come in."

Once introductions were done, one of them said, "Will we bring them through dialysis, chief?"

"Oddly enough, that will not be necessary for them," said Lucas, "First of all, they do not have the scent of death over them, and secondly, I have never seen vampires with body temperatures before. It seems what you told us was true."

Chiyuki looked at him oddly, and asked, "What do you mean by 'dialysis'?"

"We do not kill people to get our meals," said Lucas, "It is against everything we believe. We cannot stand to be around the household people without cleaning out of them the blood of the people they killed, because we can smell the stench of the death they created to get that blood. It's kind of the same thing to humans where, when one has smoked for years and then quit, their noses become ultra-sensitive to being around tobacco smoke. To them, for the most part, that smell is repulsive."

"We are so glad to hear you have this stance," said Elda, "because, what we have to offer you will not only assure that you will never have to kill anyone, but you will be able to feed without killing or harming, and you may even benefit people upon whom you feed."

"We don't have to go that way," said Lucas, "We have other means."

"Well, however you want to do it," said Chiyuki, "But what we have to offer you is more than that. If you accept what we have to give, you will not need nearly as much blood, and you will have your undead status removed from you."

There was silence in the room as Lucas, and other elder undead heard that statement. Lucas then said, "Considering your condition, we have to believe you do have…something. Yet, you make it sound like we have some kind of handicap that you are trying to correct."

"In truth," said Chiyuki, "the fact that there are even undead is really something about the vampire heritage that vampires created that should not have happened. It was compounded when undead started to make undead, and then created the houses we now know. However, there was going to come a day when there would be one to come to correct that, and give even the undead to become like the vampires originally were, and be a part of the true pure blood vampire society."

"Are you saying that I am not a pure blood?" asked Lucas, feeling like what they were being told was somewhat of a slight.

"What we are saying," interjected Elda, "is that the term 'pure blood' means something different to us. To you, it is one who came into this world as you are without having to be turned. To us, it means that we have a lineage back to what vampires truly are. Please understand, we are not trying to say that you are inferior, but we are saying that how you became vampires, as you know them, was not supposed to happen. The fact that creating a vampire by birth comes with extreme difficulty to you should tell you that something is amiss. However, please do not be insulted, because what we offer you is the ability for everyone to be pure bloods as we know the term. When we do that for you, you can have children, raise families, be more of a member of society, and have access to abilities that we as vampires have them, but you have been denied because of your state. How would you like to have what you have with all that, a need for only one pint of blood a night, and only from certain kinds of personality types, resistance to garlic and silver, more endurance against sunlight, and access to great power?"

Thunderous silence filled the room. It seemed too good to be true. There had to be truth to it, because evidence of this sat right before them. Victor then said, "What we also offer you is a chance to be free from fear. We hope to eliminate House Amayah, because they have proven themselves to be reprobate. They have no willingness to change, and they only have power on their mind. When they are gone, Lichen will be the only ones to remain, and yet, they will not even be like what they were in more ways than one. On top of that, we are members of a…well…I don't want to call us a household, because we are more of a family than that. This is why we call ourselves, 'the Clan'. The one that was to come to correct many errors of our kind with her blood has created four others, directly or indirectly, that will help create something wonderful. In the Clan, there are not only vampires, but there are humans that believe in our cause, and even three dhampirs."

That last part caused a stir amongst the group. However, Ai said, "Do not fear, because two of them have been with us from the start, and, in fact, the one in charge of the whole thing is one of those dhampir."

There was a sense of tension easing, and Lucas said, "Oh, okay, that is a relief. There is one Daywalker that we fear who is called Blade. He hates us, and wishes us all dead, even though we want to live in peace with this world."  
The four of them looked at each other, and then Chiyuki said, "What would you say if we told you that you would never have to fear that again?"

"That would make us very happy," replied Lucas.

"Then, know this for certain:" said Chiyuki, "What we offer you happened to him, and now he has stopped what he has been doing, and joined our cause."

"So he is there," said Lucas, affecting a serious look.

"There is nothing to fear," said Elda, "for he has reformed. His eyes were opened, and the one in charge, the one we call Jean-Claude, his helping him with that. He has now turned his resources towards seeing the Dream come to life. He has no choice, really. Whether or not he stays with us, he can never go back to what he was doing, because he could not go against those that have done so much for him."

There was mumbling amongst the council there, and Lucas said, "With Blade involved, we need ironclad insurance that he will not try to do us in."

"That is something we really cannot guarantee," said Victor, "He is who he is, and he has a problem with following someone else's leadership. However, we can say that, with our strength combined, we could stop him before he did you harm."

There was more mumbling, and then Lucas said, "We would like some time to discuss this. Please, give us a space of time, and we will have an answer for you."

After the others were led out, a vast debate ensued. There was no assurance that what they had heard was correct. They did not know if they were being led into a trap or if they were being given the keys to a whole new future. With Blade involved, it made it that much harder to feel assured about the whole thing. Finally, Lucas spoke up and said, "You know, the discussion we had with them has me thinking. I could say that I trust that they are not only a part of a separate household from Amayah, but that, just by their nature, they are quite powerful. There is no telling how big they are, and we are only 55. In truth, whoever wins this fight will turn their sights on us. Of that, there can be no question. When I consider that, I begin to realize that, if a fight comes—either by them or by Amayah—we have no chance. However you slice it, we face extinction. Yet, if there is a chance to live, they just may have the key."

"So, what do you propose?" asked one of the council.

"I say that we accept their offer," he responded, "because, if we are to die, at least we get it over with, but we go with the knowledge that we have a chance to survive. If we do not accept, we are done for, no matter what happens. What do we have to lose?"

There was muttering and a buzz in the room, and they had to admit that what he said rang true. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain if what they had been told by these strangers was true. If not, at least they went out trying to survive, rather than just letting doom befall them. It was then agreed that they would go. The four were let back in, and Lucas said, "Considering our situation, we believe that the only chance we have to survive may indeed lie with you, and that if we are wrong, we have lost nothing, because we are more than likely done for anyway. Therefore, we accept your gracious offer."

"Then prepare your people," said Elda, "You will all be coming to New York City on our tab, and there you will meet the ones that will help you. After that, you can either remain, or come back here and be a branch of the Clan out here on the west coast. That would mark the third place in the United States that the Clan will exist. We already have thousands in Japan. There will come a day where this will get so big that, not only will we no longer be able to hide things, but there will be so many humans in the know, related to those that do not know of things, that they would have to accept our existence and live with us. We do fear that there will be those that would fight us, but Jean-Claude believes that enough people will realize that we have never meant harm, or else we would have brought harm long before, considering the number to which the Clan would have grown to by that point."

Chiyuki rolled her eyes at this, truly believing that such things would cause a world war, but Elda pressed on, saying, "Even though there are those that do not believe in complete success, (giving Chiyuki a sideward glance as she spoke,) we believe that any fight that would happen would be a short one, because those that would come to believe that we are not there to harm them would side with us, and help us put an end to things. In the process, evil would be pruned from amidst the Earth, and people could continue their lives in a new paradigm. It's not that we would believe that we would achieve a utopia, but things would continue as normal with a new facet to society that would benefit all. Jean-Claude truly believes that the only way for vampires to ever have a place with humans is not to rule them, as the households thought, but to live beside them in peace, and he is ever willing to stop anyone who stands in his way."

This time, the silence in the room was not one of fear, but of joyful anxiousness, because the way Elda spoke made them feel more at ease. If they had believed that what they had been told prior to this was just a story, that had just been dispelled, for, to create such an elaborate lie would have indicated a sever desperation to destroy Lichen, and that would have been something they would have detected the second they entered the compound. Lucas then said, "We will be ready tomorrow night."

Later on, as the four obtained lodging, Chiyuki said to Elda, "How could you believe all that? You know that he only delays our inevitable slaughter."

Elda looked her straight in the eye sternly and said, "Look, missy: I may be younger than you, but I am no less powerful. At one time, I thought that I could have defeated Jean-Claude, but after being around him, and a little longer than you, I know that he could eventually beat me, though at great harm to himself. He may be younger, and not as strong, but what he lacks, he can make up for in many ways. He knows how to become like water, and flow with whatever comes to him."

Chiyuki did not like Elda's posturing, and took that as a challenge. However, Ai stepped up and said, "Elda, that's not very wise."

Chiyuki, knowing that this was Jean-Claude's grandmother, (and essentially her own ever since the day she took on the name of Makka to disguise herself while attending his school,) she merely raised an eyebrow and said, "More powerful than me? We'll have to see about that."

Before Elda could react, she was pummeled with a rain of blows, followed by a toss into the wall. To Elda, they all felt like the hit at once and yet none of them had enough force to knock her out. Yet, it was still quite painful, and she then lay there in a daze. There was nothing more she needed to say, and she decided to go somewhere to blow off some steam. Elda moaned, "What just hit me?"

"I tried to warn you," said Ai, "Chiyuki is not one to brag, and in reality, she could wipe out a great portion of the entire Clan before she was stopped."

Elda staggered to a couch, trying to shake out the cobwebs, and she said, "She acts like she doesn't care about the Dream."

"In truth, she thinks it's impossible."

"I don't get it? Why does she hang around, then?"

"It's a bit complicated. You see, she believes that there could never be complete mixing of the worlds. Let's face it, we are too different. I mean, humans getting over racial differences are one thing, because they are all human. We are a different species. Jean-Claude calls us homo sapiens nocturni, but really, we are hominid nocturnes. The undead are just a perversion of what we are. Yes, the kids will usher in a new age, and yes, I know that the prophecies said that the two worlds would mesh, but that doesn't mean we'll be intermixing in society as if the differences did not exist."

"Then…then, what about the prophecies?"

"At one time, Chiyuki would have never thought that what Jean-Claude had set up could come to pass, but he did it. Then, she was surprised at, not only the growth of the Clan in Japan, but how a magic society ended up in an alliance with the Clan. Then there was the defeat of the Inquisition forever, and now the set up in New York. Now we are absorbing a dying undead household into the fold, and fixing their state. Despite all that, she believes that, though Jean-Claude could achieve his dream, THE Dream is not going to happen how he thinks."

"What does she foresee then?"

"Well, after seeing him in action, she does not see failure. However, what she does see is a world where there will be a large population of humans that would come to be a part of the Clan, but despite that, it would still all have to remain underground."

"How could something that big stay hidden?"

"Well, considering the vast amount of humans that would be in the know, combined with the ability to erase memories, we could stay hidden better than ever before. However, what he envisions will just never happen."

"Then what are we fighting for?"

Ai pondered that for a moment or two and then she said, "Well, it won't be that way, but it will never be the way that it was. We've gone too far for that now."

"What kind of a world will it be?"

Again, she thought for a moment, and then she said, "Imagine, if you will, two completely different worlds living side by side. It is kind of like how the undead world and our world did not know one of the other, but not quite. We would have knowledge of both worlds, but they only of their own. It will be a world where indeed there will be far more peace for the vampire than there has been up to now. It will be a world where hunting will be needless, because there would be enough humans who would volunteer their necks to us that it would be pointless. We would still have to be discreet, yet, there would be enough humans who would be able to deflect prying eyes to the point where no one would ever bother us again. Those on our side would be a part of two worlds, and they would have a haven of safety within us underneath the wings of the royalty. We would provide them with protection in exchange for our secrecy and their blood. Many would marry, and the few worthy would even be turned. That is indeed a far better world than what we had. Now, it's just the matter of convincing Jean-Claude of this."

"What would be the big problem with the two worlds becoming one?"

"Let's face it: too many humans would want to be a part just to be turned. In fact, there was a recent survey asking humans if they would want to be vampires. Surprisingly, 67% said yes. The main reason: eternal life and a desire for power. I don't think that's the kind of people we want around us. If they were to find out that we just don't operate that way, what do you think those kinds of people would do?"

Elda just let the question dangle as if it were rhetorical. The answer was obvious. Elda then said, "So, Chiyuki is just trying to save my grandson from himself?"

"That's about the size of it," Ai answered.

"Then, I could see what could happen if we did not," she said, thinking out loud, "If things did not go his way, then he would become obsessed with it. Even the most righteous of men could become corrupt if something like this were put before them. He could become so upset, he could well cause what he seeks to prevent, becoming a vicious dictator in the process. Yes, we have to help him. Yet, who could talk sense into him?"

"Let me talk to Karin and Anjou; he wouldn't dare lash out at either one of them."

As they spoke, Chiyuki was in France. She was beside the spot where Ren buried Ryuu. She only wished she could have him back, if even just to talk to Jean-Claude. She knew that he would never dare to resist Ryuu. She betrayed a tear as she stood on the spot, and she could not take it anymore. She dug up the body, telling herself that she only had done so to perform a little ritual that probably was never done when he was put to rest. Because it had been sealed in plastic vacuum tight, and buried before sunset, the body had been perfectly preserved. She opened the seal, and her nose wrinkled to the scent of the bits of mustard gas still lingering on the corpse. She then bit into her own hand and started to spill it on the corpse, saying, "In blood is life. This blood is for you, in hopes that the life hereafter is more filled with life than the one you had."

She then began to reseal the bag, and started to remove the air. This was taking about a half hour, and at that point, something began to happen. In addition, considering who this was, something special was bound to happen. What she did not see was how her blood was mingling and moistening the dried blood that was Ryuu's. Because it was vampire blood, and had the capability to empower even a human to do supernatural feats, it began to have an effect here. It touched the flesh, and things started to renew. Things started to reconnect, and because the head was close enough to the neck, it too started to mend. Just as she was beginning to lift the body to rebury it, it started to move. In a split second, Chiyuki was standing in the tree above the grave, and stared in awe at who was emerging from the bag. When he stood, he made a couple of sniffs and said, "Chiyuki, where are you!"

Not caring about the smell, she glomped him hard, and they tumbled down the small hill upon which sat what had been his grave. "How…but…how were you…" she said all flabbergasted.

"It was your blood," he said, "It was the blood and your love for me. You have repaid me a hundred fold for all in the past! Thank you!"

They hugged again, and she said, "We have to get you back. The sun will be up in a half hour here."

"Where to?"

"Oregon."

He looked askance at that, and she said, "I'll fill you in on all that has gone on while we travel there. We'll get you cleaned up and fed before we introduce you to Ai again."

"Do you think she'll react the same as you did?"

Chiyuki looked at him with a knowing look and said, "Ryuu, she will probably rape you!"

Meanwhile, in New York, another drama was playing out. Charlotte and Draco turned on a monitor that allowed them to see what was going on with Fumio. It had been three days, and she knew that Fumio had to be ravenous by this point. When they looked in, they saw that she had trashed the room, and now she just sat in a corner of the room sitting in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, moaning with each rock. Charlotte smiled and said, "I think it is time. I shall now go talk to her."

She was soon at her room and entered. Fumio looked up, fangs extended, saying, "I…hurt…please…so…hungry."

Charlotte smiled and talked to her as before. She said to Fumio, "Would you like to see your son?"

Fumio became anxious, and she said, "please, can I see my son?'

"Will your son help make it better?" asked Charlotte, knowing how Fumio would react.

"Yes, yes he would," Fumio said as she nodded frantically.

Charlotte then opened the door and said, "Then, go to him. Go home, Fumio, and see your son. Let him help you make it better."

Like a shot, Fumio was up and out the door. Charlotte did not care if she was still in her nightgown. The people in New York would not have cared anyway. However, she told her two Samoan henchmen to follow her closely and let her know where she went. She also told them to take a good compliment of fighters with them. She then said, "If it gets like before, and it is such that, whatever causes us not to be able to enter the place happens again, have her tell you how to get past that, and then enter the place and destroy them. Let her feed on whomever she likes, and bring her back. She will be so in ecstasy that, even if she were to feed on her own son, she would not even care. In fact, she may even turn him, which would be even better. Better, insist that she does, and bring them all back. After that, we eliminate Lichen, and then take over this city."

They went, and she pondered how things were going. She loved how the dhampir were not able to cover their tracks the few nights before and how that there were rumors about vampires in the city. It was not a worry: fear and confusion always worked to their benefit. She knew that it would help them more than hurt them. It would also hurt their cause, seeing that they would now have to act with more caution, lest they expose themselves. In fact, their caution just might expose them to House Amayah, and if this were to fail, they could attack by other means. Now, she was a bit worried that, not only was Blade now allied with them, but seemingly, that fool Moon Knight as well was allied. However, she knew that, no matter how powerful they may be, there was no way they could stop Amayah in their full attack. "Clan," she said, staring out the window over the Word Trade district, "This ends tonight! You were such fools for trying to destroy us. Prepare to die!"

A devilish grin overcame her as one of her secretaries said, "We have your dinner prepared."

"Of course you do," she said, and turned to dine on her victory meal.

7


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once they got into Oregon, Ryuu stopped them and he said, "Fill me in on what has been going on."

Chiyuki filled him in, and he was impressed. Ryuu then said, "So, you're bringing in a whole household to the fold?"

"If you could call it a household," answered Chiyuki, "There are only 55 left, and they see us as their only chance to survive."

"However, from what you tell me, he still hasn't seen how impractical what seeks is," said Ryuu, "It's too far gone to stop, but it could be reshaped a better way."

"How so?"

"We would still be underground, but the humans allied with us could help us to stay hidden, and have a whole better world within which to dwell. It would be far more peace."

"Are you saying there is hope in this to some extent?"

"It's what was put forth."

"I still don't understand."

"Those kids will restore how it should have been before Teresa got involved."

"In over a thousand years, you never told me the full story of this."

"Then perhaps it is time. Once you have it down, we can share this with Jean-Claude and the others, and maybe we can keep this from causing what he wishes to prevent."

It was then he began his story: "By the grace of God I was allowed to survive the flood. I joked with Jean-Claude once that I had clung to the outside of the ark, but in reality, I knew what was going on. Even though all my ancestors laughed at Noah, I knew the power of God, and the warnings that Noah had given. It did not take me long to put two and two together. I slipped into the ark and hid for the whole time. Even though it was animal blood, there was plenty on board to keep me going without killing anything and raising Noah's suspicions. When it was all done, I had to do that for a while until mankind repopulated things enough for me to feed. Of the three sons of Noah, I found a home in the sons of Ham—that Hamites. Even though still charged to roam the earth as a vagabond, I found one woman who would take me, and it was a human woman. She wanted to be with me so much, she let me turn her. We went about for a time this way, but she then wanted a child. I told her what it would require, but she was willing for it, and she had to feed more than normal to use her blood. She did this in order to keep her reproductive organs alive long enough to have a child. She gave birth to the first pure blood, and she was the first member of the 12 pure blood households that we all know: Aramash. That was her name, originally. We knew that she would awaken as a vampire one day, considering that she was born, and would not show those traits until later. When she did, we were surprised, in that, she was like Karin had been."

"Are you saying that she was the first Fount of Psyche?"

"Precisely! When she came of age, she started to make the blood, and she needed somewhere to release it. We understood this when she looked like she had the urge to feed, and then had a nosebleed when she could not bite. The next time it happened, my wife let her bite. She instantly became as we know pure bloods. Because of that, we had 13 other children—all sons. They were to be the houses of vampires, as we would know the families today. They were to turn the worthy women to wed, and have Aramash fertilize them. We were to live in our own world. We were to still be vagabonds, though we would be able to settle from place to place for a time, and we were to remain hidden. Our world was to grow beside theirs, but without humans. That's when Teresa came into the picture.

"She was the one that corrupted me when I murdered my brother. Because God had given me grace and mercy, I tried to redeem myself. The path I was taking was not exactly the right one, but at least it provided me something more than the life I would have led. However, Teresa was not pleased how I was trying to change, and so she took her revenge. She set about corrupting my sons, telling them that they should not remain hidden, and that they should take whatever they wanted. She even told them that they would be like gods, being able to create vampires, and then later, through them, rule the world. What she was really trying to do was soil the bloodline of Seth, my younger brother, and tried to stop the coming of the Redeemer, as Lucifer tried by having fallen angels give up their first estate and mate with human women to create the abominations. Being that she was the Devil's concubine, which does not surprise me now that she took that kind of action. However, two would not turn to her ways: Aramash, and the son that would later spawn the Marker house. In fact, it was Aramash that first saw through her treachery, and warned her brother. Because of this, Teresa put a curse on the two of them, and decreed that there would come a time that their children could no longer reproduce, and that the only way that this could change was that Aramash would be reborn as another Fount of Psyche and fertilize whoever drank her blood, or received it. However, it would greatly shorten her life as a vampire, so it was limited. She knew the wars that it would create between their descendants, and she hoped it would destroy them eventually. However, things were not said and done as of yet.

"Because the two of them were able to contain, the Lord intervened and decreed unto them that, because of their ability to resist the temptation, whereas I had not, they had, somewhat, redeemed my family name. As a result of Aramash's wise thinking with Teresa, He renamed her Wisdom. It was initially the Hebrew word: Hokmah. However, after 500 years had past, and Greek dominated the land, she became Sophia. He also told her that, when the curse tried to strike, it would be a child made between the families of Aramash, and the one that would later be known as Marker, into which the spirit of Sophia would enter. This is why she was called Sophia Pistis for so long. Yet, a thousand years had past since that time, and it was from the twelve remaining children that the houses of the undead arose. The houses of the pure bloods came from those two. They separated themselves at Teresa's behest because of something else the Lord had decreed. He told them that there would be a day where their wandering would stop because of their willingness not to succumb to the temptations of the Devil and his whore. There would be redemption and reconciliation with the sons of Seth to a certain extent. The fount would always be female, and always attractive to the male eye, as well as close to human. The reason for it was simple: if she were ever to have offspring with a human, their child would become the Golconda. That child would have the ability to rule the true vampire, bring an end to the abominations—the undead of the undead—and allow for enough human/vampire alliances and symbiosis to allow our kind to live in peace forever. It would break the cycles of infertility, and if there were any undead that wanted to come over, the Golconda could correct this. The Golconda would be marked by a third eye on his or her forehead when his or her power was used. This was something that Teresa wanted to avoid at all cost, and so she separated her creations from ours, and isolated them to the extent that they forgot we existed…somewhat."

"Wait, the kids don't have a third eye!"

"Ah, but they do; they just must not have grown enough for them to come forth. Yet, if you looked at them closely, you would see that they are now developing. Anyway, A thousand years had passed, and sadly, the prophecy had been lost and forgotten, for all intents and purposes. Indeed, the troubles did arise as Teresa had hoped, but not enough to destroy the true vampire. Yet, Sophia lived up to her new name again, and left the information on an ancient scroll, and it was thought lost. However, there were some undead that had discovered it, and they began to believe for such a thing so greatly, they began separate and form their own house—the Selibri. They all lived in hopes of the coming Golconda, but somehow, the scroll was lost again. In time, they began to believe that they could achieve this state themselves by doing all they could to retain their humanity, do as much good as they could, and sought for wisdom—Sophia—as much as they could. Some came close, and many even developed that third eye. Yet, when the other houses caught wind of this, they sought them wherever they could find them and destroyed them. They thus went even deeper underground, and it is rumored that they still roam to this day. Maybe, one day, we can find them and bring them into the fold. Anyway, many founts came and went, and no one would allow the fount contact with humans, and that was only because the mistrust of humans, and because of the greed with which many grasped onto her.

"By this time, many pure blood families had formed, but some went by the wayside because they could not get to the fount before others dried her up. Somehow, Aramash always survived. In the midst of this came the odd notion that the bloodline of the fount had to be preserved, and so she was practically raped for all intents and purposes, and forced to have a child which was reintroduced to the rest of the pure bloods. They had no idea of the truth. They also kept her away from humans because of something else—the dhampir. Because they were a genetic dead end, it was thought that the human and vampire worlds were not supposed to exist, and so they were killed as soon as they were created. Yet, sometimes one or two would survive as pawns for the families, or were found by gypsies who always used them to detect and hunt vampires and undead. Blade was just the latest example of that. However, whenever mainstream society discovered one, the witch hunts began. This was why it was strictly forbidden for the mixing of the two worlds. This was also another reason why turning had become forbidden: there was always the risk of discovery. It was the constant turning that the undead households were doing that was causing the myths that we now know, and causing exposure which would cause some vampires to be hunted and killed. A greater state of confusion and fear within the vampire world could not have been created. Then along came Karin, Kenta, and Jean-Claude."

"But nothing was prophesied about him!" stated Chiyuki, "How does this play in."

"You act like the Almighty doesn't still have an active hand in things," said Ryuu surprised, "Listen, and I shall explain."

"A dhampir is a living example that the two worlds _can_ mesh, even though they cannot reproduce. Yet, the wrong things would always happen around them, but no one was ever born like Jean-Claude. Because his father was a godly man who turned a vampire over to Him, He put special care on this one. There was a chance that he could be a catalyst for things. However, Karin and Kenta already did what had been prophesied, yet Jean-Claude's emergence into the situation complicated things. It was odd that two founts would be born at that time, but one was the active, and one was the dormant in case the other could not get the job done. It seems to me that the Lord saw what had happened with Jean-Claude, and wanted to be sure that there was a chance for things to happen. Still, Karin dried before she could reproduce, and that was when I entered the picture, as you already know. Because I still possessed all the ancient knowledge, I was able to spare her, and bring things about with Innocent. That complicated matters."

"Is that why things went in fours?"

"Well, maybe five, depending on certain things that I am not able to reveal as yet. The Lord told me to seal things up, because he wanted to see if the others would remember or figure things out on their own. James Marker did figure it out with the previous fount, but he could not rescue her before everything went south in the Great Purge of 1809. Yet, because he had this knowledge, he knew that he could still make things happen if he were able to make a marriage with Aramash. He could not, but his son, Henry, was able to do this. Because of Karin, two dhampir were able to reproduce that could not, and that spilled some of the Golconda into them. It was in her already because she had been the previous fount, and of course, the child they aptly named Sophia was the final piece of the puzzle."

Chiyuki then said, "Are you saying that Keelin might be…"

"I am saying that I do not know," said Ryuu, "and it is something He is not revealing to me. You'll have to watch for it."

"I still don't see how Jean-Claude plays in outside of his kids."

"Ah, that is the fun part."

"Jean-Claude was brought up in a spiritual household, which means he was in tight contact with the Almighty anyway. Because of that, the Lord had to have thought He now had the engine through which He could exact judgment against all that had gone wrong. All those centuries, all they in the wrong had chances to set things right, and they did not take that mercy He gave. There comes a time when mercy runs out, and all that remains is judgment. Jean-Claude is the hand of judgment. You may ask why his parents had to die like they did. Well, sometimes certain things and people have to be removed so that something greater can come out of it. You may think that cruel, but understand: because they were both redeemed, what awaited them was far greater than what they had at that point, so their deaths, though traumatic, were but a momentary pang, and they had peace thereafter. Jean-Claude was allowed to live to become the mighty guardian and warrior that he is, and it seems that it was so that the things that were set in motion would not be disrupted. He never knew fully the reasons for his actions, but because his visions matched what was supposed to happen, it was easy for Him to guide Jean-Claude to meet the right people, and end up in the right places for things to happen the way they should. I never would have foreseen what had happened to Teresa because of him, but it was what I call poetic justice that a child of both worlds that was wanted by neither, who still wanted to see peace between them, (and a union Teresa never wanted,) would be the one to defeat her. She never figured that, when it came time to cash in the chips, the vampire-man would be her banker. With her out of the way, nothing could stop things from happening. The eradication of the Inquisition was indeed a bonus. The eradication of the undead houses seems to be jackpot. However, by what you told me, Jean-Claude is aiming beyond what was meant to be, and indeed, that is dangerous. We do have to do something."

Chiyuki was letting all this sink in, for it was a lot of information, yet, much made sense now. Then, to take the weight off the moment, Chiyuki then said, "You need to be careful when we get back; Ai…"

He smiled and laughed, saying, "I know, I know!"

Back in New York, another drama was being played out. A now frantic Fumio was quickly making her way across Manhattan towards Clan Tower. She only had one thing on her mind: find Kenta and have him make it right. Yet, what it would be was her feeding on him, and maybe even turning him, because her mother instinct would stop her from killing him outright. After everyone was dead, they could explain to her how to finish the job in turning him, and bring them in. They would both be excellent moving trophies that would forever stand as a monument against all that had thought to resist their rule. Soon they were at Clan Tower, but they were now facing the same confusion that they always had when they tried to approach. It was then that the one servant, Anthony, came up and said, "How can you get in there?"

"There's a ward that the vampires create," she said, as if she was not one of them, "Just take my hand and form a chain—we can all get in that way."

However, Anjou was watching through her bats, and she gave a strong warning to everyone that trouble was on the way. Because of that, Blade, Moon Knight, and Jean-Claude all returned. Karin was in the restaurant with an M-16A4 assault rifle filled with silver rounds, Yuriya was behind the coffee bistro with her P90, and Anjou hid in the dark with her katana. Before they approached, they closed the restaurant early, and just let the remaining guests finish their meals and leave on their own so as not to cause panic. If they were planning a trap, they would be planning a counter trap. Kenta wanted to be downstairs with his wife, but Blade told him who was coming. "If it's my mother, then that's great news," he said, "She's been found!"

Blade looked at him sternly and said, "You're a disciplined fighter, so what I am going to tell you, you should be able to take."

Kenta was not sure he liked where this was going, but he said, "Okay, go ahead."

"What is coming is your mother, and not your mother," said Blade.

Kenta went as pale as a sheet, and he did not need to be told what had happened. Blade then said, "More than likely, you're her target. You can't let her seduce you into thinking she is okay, because she is most definitely NOT!"

"Then, what do we do!"

"Leave that to me," said Blade, "Now just stay in your apartment. We have some butt whoopin' to do!"

Blade met Jean-Claude in the hallway. He handed Blade back his machine pistols, saying, "Tony had them well cleaned and lubed with Shin's help, and you're locked and loaded."

Blade looked at what Jean-Claude was carrying, and he said, "A Sturmgewher 44—you're going back in time a bit!"

"It's a modern version," said Jean-Claude, "Most would now call it an MP-44, but it's still a great weapon. It has 7.92mm rounds with great knockdown power, a steady shot in full auto, but not so much cartridge behind it that causes problems at distance like the M-14 and the FN-FAL had. However, the FAL is a great rifle in semi-auto, which is why it is one of my favorites. But if I need to spray and pray, this is my 'club of choice.' It quickly kills whatever it hits."

Blade just shook his head and said, "Somehow, I think you enjoy this kind of thing more than me."

"I was trained to fight and protect," answered Jean-Claude, "I have to know these kinds of things. It's not the life I chose, but it is the life I must live if the Dream is to ever come true."

"Or, come true to some extent," retorted Blade.

Jean-Claude grew a touch angry, but he let it go, because there was no time for that. Fumio had to be rescued, and none of these vampires could be allowed to leave alive if it could be helped. Perhaps they could get a prisoner. If that was the case, they could then get the kids to use their abilities to extract the remaining Amayah strongholds, and the main nest as well.

There were about 25 of their best, (the remaining left to protect headquarters,) along with Charlotte's two rather intimidating Samoan servants, and they found it eerie that the place was empty. Immediately, Charlotte's two toadies had the hackles rise on the back of their necks, but Anthony said, "Where would Kenta be?" knowing that the rest had to be housed above. They could then systematically go from apartment to apartment and kill them all. The two stayed to the back and near the door, just in case. She then tried to say, "The elevators are…" but before she could finish her sentence, the doors opened, and out stepped death on four legs. Crystal came out of the shadows and pushed Fumio to the floor, attempting to restrain her as the trap was sprung. Out of all corners came Die Kaiserenhand, spraying silver into their surprised foe. About 15 went up in ash as the others were scattered in confusion. Anjou then sprung and started to slice up more as they were turning to ash. Karin was putting all her training to good use as she was able to mix well in the fray, now no longer the timid and shy girl that she had been. However in the confusion, two things happened that would make things even worse.

Jean-Claude had spied the two juggernauts standing to the back, and saw them trying to slip out. The two saw how things were going, but they knew that Fumio was a time bomb, and all they had to do was go out and await things happening. Once they had what they wanted, they would then have the key to return in force and far better prepared to face them again. Jean-Claude was not going to let them leave at all if he could help it, or without a bloody nose at the very least. He thus slipped out and followed them. The other servant took off to a safe location to observe, but Anthony was cut off and confronted by Jean-Claude. "Going somewhere?" asked Jean-Claude, aiming the rifle at him.

"Oh, you must be the big, bad Daywalker I've heard about," mocked Anthony, "You can't be all that, having to hide behind a gun like that."

"This was only to save you a lot of pain," answered Jean-Claude, "But I need you alive anyway," and he slung it across his back. Anthony bore his fangs and said, "Let's find out how good you really are."

With that, the two started to clash.

While that was going on, Fumio, who was slipping in and out of a feral state, became enraged enough to throw Crystal off her back and bolt for the elevator. Blade saw this, but could not get there before the doors closed. He quickly rang for the other one that was there, getting antsy waiting for the thing to come. Fumio went straight for the apartment where she knew Kenta was staying. Fortunately, the kids were watching the events and Kannon went down to confront her grandmother, or at least keep her father from falling prey to her. She slipped in and hid while she awaited her grandmother. Not but 30 seconds later came Fumio, who was now calling out for Kenta. "Kenta!" she called, "Kenta, help me! I am in so much pain!"

Kenta was sitting in the living room, and he wanted to stand up and go to her, but he had to resist. "Kenta, please," she begged, "Your mother needs you!"

Kenta did not want to hurt her, but he had a silver steel alloy blade with him just in case. It would be the most painful thing he would ever have to do, but he also knew that what happened to her she never would have wanted, and would not have minded if Kenta put her at peace. He had to fight back the tears and have the courage to do what he may have to do. Fumio entered the living room and her face brightened. "Kenta, my sweet Kenta," she said, but the smile she had also bore fangs. "Mother," he said, "You are not well, and you are not yourself."

He stayed stern and tense. However, she looked askance at this, and she said, "Baby, what's wrong? I know I am not well, and you can help me."

She started to approach, but Kenta held up the blade. She stopped and looked at him all confused. "Kenta, why are you acting like this?" she asked, "You wouldn't hurt your mother, would you?"

"You wouldn't hurt me if you were in your right mind right now," Kenta responded, but with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Oh Kenta," she said, now smiling more like a caring mother over her child, "You can help me with that, and I can bring you into a whole new world. I need you. You can Karin can be together forever!"

"We can now," he said, "It doesn't have to be this way."

She started to move towards him, saying, "Kenta, don't make this harder," but then Kannon stepped in between them, and Kenta said, "Kannon, what are you doing?"

"Grandmother, don't do this," she said, "Let us help you upstairs."

She now began to look like she was becoming enraged, and she said, "Little girls should know their place! It has to be Kenta!"

"Don't make me do what I have to," she said, "I love you, but I love daddy, and I can't let you hurt him."

Now Fumio was yelling, saying, "Hurt him, you foolish child, I want to rescue him!"

Yet, just before she could pounce, Blade came from behind and restrained her. She struggled and snarled as she screamed, but he said, "No, Fumio, there is a better way!"

With that, he pulled out his syringe gun with the serum attached to it, and he stuck it into her neck, injecting the whole bottle. She suddenly started to calm, and then he pulled it out and attached another bottle to it. He then injected that into her arm and emptied that as well. She then went slack as he laid her on the couch. She was not unconscious, but Kenta and Kannon began to comfort her. She kept muttering, "What happened? Why did I try to do that to you?"

She was crying, and Blade became more enraged at the scene with every passing moment. This had to stop. Kenta then asked, "Where's Jean-Claude?"

"Yeah, where is…" responded Blade, but he stopped himself as he remembered what he had seen, and he went, "He isn't going after both of them, is he?"

He rushed out as fast as he could, hoping to stop him from getting hurt, or worse.

6


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jean-Claude and Anthony clashed at a pace that would be a blur to the human eye. Thus, to them, it was as if they were moving at what a human would consider a normal speed. Because of that, Jean-Claude was taking advantage of Anthony's immense size. Jean-Claude was outweighed by him by 85 pounds, and none of it was fat. In addition, he could move well. Yet, Jean-Claude knew better than to try to stand with someone like that toe-to-toe. He was big, and a whole foot taller. Jean-Claude did not want to let this man get his meat hooks into him, knowing he could end it that quickly. Therefore, Jean-Claude was content to just stick and move, getting in a lick where he could. It wasn't as if Anthony wasn't getting in his shots, in that, he was not able to make full contact on Jean-Claude, but what did contact _hurt_! Another thing that Jean-Claude was learning the hard way was that an undead as this one, though he could feel pain, could not really be knocked out. He could keep going as long as he had enough blood off which to act. Because of his size, he had a lot of it! This meant that Jean-Claude had no idea how long it would have really taken to take this man down, and it was beginning to worry him. He did have his saber, however, and he figured that he could just drive it into this man's heart and paralyze him. Anthony's brother, Samson, (who had been watching,) was waiting for that opening. He was not about to let something like this happen to his brother, but he did want to see the day walker in action, and to assess his abilities in case he got loose from what the pure bloods in the household had planned for him. Jean-Claude leapt back to pull his saber and Samson came out of nowhere and put him in a rear naked choke. Jean-Claude felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head, and that his skull was about to pop like a zit. Within a matter of twelve seconds or so, he was out cold. The two stood there and smiled, high-fived, and Samson threw the unconscious form of Jean-Claude over his shoulder as the sped off into the night.

At that precise moment, Blade came out just in time to catch proverbially their taillights. Knowing how fast creatures like that can move, he knew it would be impossible to follow them, especially how much of a patchwork street layout was in that area of Manhattan. He went back up to relay what had happen, and did so in hopes that someone would have some ideas. If not, they would have to write him off as a casualty. He assumed that this was something that Jean-Claude always knew could happen, and hoped very strongly that they had a contingency plan for someone to take over should something like this happen.

He went back inside and up to where Fumio was being tended to by the Hand and the royalty. He came in to a now sitting Fumio, who was now balling her eyes out. She had tried to hurt Kenta, and they had changed her into something she never desired to be, much less in that form. Kenta came up and somberly said, "Thank you for helping my mother. What did you give her?"

"I gave her a serum that I use to keep from having to feed off human blood," answered Blade, "Jean-Claude tells me that now it would not suffice me, and that I do now need to drink it, but very little. However, Fumio is still underneath the problems that I had, and for her, if she had fed off human blood, there would not have been much help or hope for her. She needs that serum now to preserve her."

She heard that, and she shouted, "No! I want to die! I don't want to be like this! I did not ask for this!"

She buried her face into her hands again and started to cry again. Kenta was begging her to stop talking like that, because she was still loved and still needed. It was then that Kannon started to turn red in the face again, extended her fangs, and bit Fumio. She was shocked at first, but then she tenderly and slowly picked up and cradled her granddaughter to her chest as she received the infusion. Sheila then said, "Worry not, for you will be able to see things better after this."

In the meantime, Blade called for all the members of the Hand to come outside for a talk.

Out in the hall, Blade said, "I'm afraid I have bad news. Jean-Claude has been captured and taken away by House Amayah. I couldn't follow him."

Everyone stared at him in shocked silence. "We have to save him!" shouted Karin, but Blade said, "Knowing what we face, it may be too late."

At this, the three other members of the royalty came out and said, "Blade, you have to learn to quiet your voice better. Our hearing could detect every word you said."

Mickey then said, "Are you certain he is gone?"

"I came out as they fled," said Blade, "There was no way I could have caught him. I am certain this was something he always readied you for, so, who's in charge now?"

They all stared at Blade, and he said, "Wait, I'm not going to take charge of this thing!"

"That's not it," said Hondo, "We have been so successful over the years, no one has ever really thought about having to replace him permanently."

"He's not dead," said Sophia, and her hand was extended out as her eyes were closed. As she did this, it almost seemed that there was a bulge on her forehead, moving with her eyes. No one knew what that was about, but all of them were more concerned with what she was doing at that moment. She said, "I can barely read it, but he is alive. However, it is distant enough that I cannot pinpoint his life aura."

Mickey suddenly became angry and said, "Man, I should have been keeping some bats on the battle downstairs! We were so concerned about Fumio that we lost all track of the battle!"

"Don't kick yourself, kid," said Blade, "I think we all were concerned. I should have gone downstairs the instant after I gave the serum to Fumio."

Mickey was now walking around and muttering to himself angrily, and Blade snapped, "Hey, kid! We don't have time for that! Stuff happens, but we have to move on. If he's alive, that means there's a chance. Stop kicking yourself because your head needs to be in the game on this! You mope, and someone else is going to get worse!"

That snapped Mickey out of it, especially because of the tone that Blade took. Indeed, he was probably the only one outside of his father or people outside the Clan that had ever talked to him like that. It was thus true that Blade answered to no one but himself and to God, as long as God didn't try to lay down battle plans. Others may have gotten mad at other times, but in that case, it was what was needed, and no one said a word. "What do you think they'll do to him?" asked Karin.

"If they took him alive, they have a purpose for him," said Blade, "That doesn't meant that they won't put him through the ringer, but they have a need for him to live. More than likely, it's to flush us out. We must not play into it. So, we have time."

"Have time!" exclaimed Sheila, "The longer it takes, the more they're going to torture daddy!"

Sophia then said, "What he means is that we do have to make haste, but we don't have to do it so quickly as to come up with a fractured plan that would more than likely fail miserably. Therefore, we must remain calm, and do this right. Perhaps if we do, we can find our way to the enemy's headquarters and put an end to this once and for all."

Everyone nodded, and they all went to the strategy room to talk.

As Jean-Claude was coming to, he felt very tight and unyielding restraints on his wrists, legs, and around his lower torso. However, it was what he saw that gave him more surprise than his restraints. He was actually sitting in front of a cordovan colored rosewood desk in a chestnut paneled office with various bookshelves about, a fine navy blue carpet, but no windows. Seated behind the desk was Marcus Draco with Charlotte standing beside it. They were both bearing cordial smiles, and it looked as if they were quite happy to see him. Charlotte then said, "Please forgive the restraints—I am certain you could understand why we have them on you."

Marcus then said, "I am also glad you have shown restraint. We heard you had a temper, but I see it is better kept than what I had been told. It would do you no good to struggle anyway. The restraints are made of a tungsten/titanium/iron alloy, designed for the strongest of vampires, so there are no ways you could ever break them."

He then got up, went to a panel in the wall, and pressed a button. The panel swung open, and it looked like a refrigerator, but it was in reality a proofer similar to what bakeries use to speed rise dough. Inside was what looked like champagne bottles. However, they were all in holders, and they were being gently shaken. He took one out and retrieved three wine glasses. "They are all kept at a constant 100 degrees Fahrenheit so that, when the bottle is taken out, the blood will be at the perfect temperature. They are kept from coagulating, so the taste is always fresh."

He poured out three glasses and gave one to his secretary. He then said, "I do hope you enjoy it. I hear it told that your household is particular about the blood you drink—something to do with taking it from certain people and such. Well, I wish I could accommodate you better, but I am certain you will love the quality."

Jean-Claude just turned his head and raised an eyebrow, to which Marcus chuckled and said, "Oh, come now, old boy—we wouldn't poison you! Consider this a toast. Of course, that would not be enough to energize you to where you could break free, and again, I am certain you understand."

Charlotte took hers and said, "It's not as young as I prefer, but it will do. Marcus always has the best quality of blood available."

Marcus then said, "Now, what shall we toast to? I know; let us toast Jean-Claude, and the worthy adversary he has proven to be, and to the future."

Jean-Claude knew better than to cause a fuss, especially if they were able to tell something without themselves realizing it. The glasses were clinked together, and everyone drank, as the secretary fed it to Jean-Claude. It was a bit more energy, but just enough to ward off the headache he had. "You're right, Mr. Draco," said Jean-Claude, "It is a fine quality."

Draco was still, wide-eyed, with his hands folded on his desk. He then affected a pleasurable grin and leaned back in his seat, saying. "Oh, please, call me Marcus. Jean-Claude D'Amphile Makka, you, sir, are a breath of fresh air. You are the only dhampir that I know of that embraces his vampire genes. I would say, you have been as worthy an adversary as Blade, and more so with this network I assume that household of yours to have. I also see by looking up that name that you are a respected teacher at Abe Lincoln High School. Again, I have never met a dhampir like you that embraces his vampire side, and yet has not been rejected by human society. This shows that you have quite a head on your shoulders. However, you do know that I have to stop you from eliminating this household, and considering all that you have done, technically, I have the right to avenge everyone. Yet, I am not a man without mercy. Besides, destroying you would be the same as urinating on a Rembrandt. Therefore, I and Charlotte make you a proposal."

Charlotte came up to him and stroked a few hairs out of his face, as sweetly and cordially as any girl the age she resembled would have done, and she said, "We would love you to join us. Now, if we could gain your household, that would be much better, but we don't think all of them would come over. However, we would like you to retrieve Fumio for us, and then the two of you could pose as my parents, because it would be a real aid to me. In addition, you could train our troops, and have all the blood you wanted at your disposal. Normally, a death sentence would be put on someone like you, but why should we do that? Anyway, it's the least of what we could do. Oh, this would also mean facing down Blade, but, with your help and our resources, you could make short work of him."

Jean-Claude then said, "Let me guess, if I don't, I die, right?"

Marcus then said, "Oh, don't be so gauche, dear boy! As we said, we are not going to kill you. However, there are some things you need to know."

"Oh, and what's that?" said Jean-Claude.

"Well, of course you know we just can't let you go either, and we cannot afford you trying to lash out at us here," said Charlotte, "Therefore, we are going to give you a nice room and bed to lodge in, and you will get regular meals."

"But what?" said Jean-Claude, very seriously, knowing the catch was coming.

Marcus sighed and said, "You will not receive any blood. We know that, because of what you are, your body is incapable of producing enough blood for you to sustain yourself. Also know that there will be no escape from that room, so do not bother to try if you feel you need to refuse our offer. You know what will happen to you."

Jean-Claude did not need to answer that, knowing well what would happen to him, and knowing it would take considerably longer because the small amount of blood he needed as compared to a normal vampire. Worse, he knew that the torture of bloodlust would be much prolonged before he hit torpor. Once that happened, he would crumble to dust as any vampire would at that point. Charlotte then said, "So, you see, we are not going to actively kill you, but your demise would be because of your own pride and obstinacy. Thus, you would bring your own demise on yourself. What we offer you is reasonable."

Jean-Claude just hung and shook his head, and he said, "I don't think you understand some things. You probably already know about my wife and kids, and I am surprised you didn't use them as bargaining chips."

"Why should we do that?" asked Marcus, "You know well that your household will destroy themselves trying to rescue you. However, if you come over, you could easily rescue them, and bring them in. I am not without compassion. Still, if you refuse, you will again only have yourself to blame for their demise."

"I don't think you understand," responded Jean-Claude, "I would not betray them, and by coming over to you, I would do just that. However, that is not the main concern. I don't think you two realize the forces that are higher than you are that are at work here. There are things that are at work that are out of certain prophecies amongst our kind. There is a paradigm shift afoot, and I am sad to say that the undead are not a part of it."

Charlotte and Marcus looked at each other, and then started to laugh hysterically. "You are certainly a funny joker," said Marcus, "You act like the wrath of God is going to come down on us?"

"You don't understand," said Jean-Claude, now with a growing smile of confidence, "There is a world of vampires beyond what you know, and in truth your kind is only a pale reflection of what we are. You are a mistake of the past that we hope to correct one way or another."

Their cordial faces went away, especially since he just now declared that they were actually lower creatures than he was. Marcus then said, "Sir, I do not really appreciate being called 'a mistake.'"

"I have a proposal for you," said Jean-Claude, (fully knowing that they would never take it,) "I have the means of making you of the stock from which I spring. If you accept this, you can join our Clan, and become a part of the new paradigm with all the benefits. We could mutually benefit. I don't make this offer often to your kind, but I would seriously consider it."

With the same look on his face, Marcus then said, "What happens if we refuse?"

Jean-Claude looked him square in the eyes and said, "What happens to me is of little regard. With or without me, prepare for your extinction."

Marcus knew well the attitude he now looked at, and he was ready to become enraged, but Charlotte raised her hand at him as she glared at him, and she then gained back her cordial look and smiled at Jean-Claude. She started to adjust his Marine Corps blue jacket and brush off some dust here and there as if she was his mother and said, "You poor, deluded child; what have they done to your mind? They have you convinced that you are some kind of messiah or something, as if there was no way we could ever win. Well, don't worry. In time, you will see how foolish that kind of thinking is. We'll help you with that, and we cannot wait to embrace you as a member of this family once it's all said and done. Enjoy your room. It has every luxury, entertainment center, a big flat screen television with a game console, and you will be fed regularly…except for the nectar…I am sorry. Yet, there is no reason why you should be uncomfortable by our hand. Any discomfort you will feel will be by your hand. Of course, the way to avoid it is to accept our gracious offer, and all that will still be yours, and more."

She nodded, and Anthony came up with Samson. Anthony then began to push on the chair, and it was then that Jean-Claude realized that it was on wheels as they rolled him out.

As they went to where they would lodge him, Anthony said, "Man, you were the best fight I had in a while! I can't wait until you get to show me all those fancy moves."

Anthony spoke as if this was all some kind of forgone conclusion. However, Jean-Claude was not so convinced. He then said, "The next time you get shown those moves, you had better have a sword in your hand, because I am going to insure that that is the last thing you ever see."

Anthony and Samson just rolled their eyes and looked at each other knowingly. Samson then said, "You know, you should consider yourself lucky. Charlotte is not usually this compassionate. Yet, you'll see when you come over."

They arrived at his room, and instead of a door opening, a panel in what looked like the hallway wall opened up. They wheeled him in, and the door closed behind, which was a steel panel. Once that closed, the restraints on him automatically opened. He stood up and immediately picked up the chair in anger and threw it into the wall adjacent to the hallway. The panel cracked, and it revealed the same alloy that had restrained him. He then picked it up and threw it into the windows that they had provided for him, and they did not shatter. He just stood there and stared at the windows, and then he looked out of them. It was then he realized where he was, and he now began to laugh at himself for not seeing this sooner. From where he stood, he stared right into Freedom Tower, which towered 1,776 feet above the street, and far above him. From the position, he could not believe in which building he was. It was World Trade Center 7—the new building that had been put there after 9/11. He plopped down on the bed and looked around. Indeed, it had all he needed, and an intercom in case he cared to change his mind, or just to communicate with him, he assumed. He looked all around the room, opened the draws, and found clean underwear and pajamas his size, but not much else. It was the most velvet lining he had ever seen on a set of chains, so to speak, and he could not believe the arrogance of these people. They were that certain they would win and have him to boot. He went back to the window, leaned his head on the glass, closed his eyes, and said, "Lord, all I can do is wait for you and pray. Blade is still out there, Chiyuki and Karin are still out there, so I cannot think this is over. Until then, I will endure—just give me the strength to fight the urges if you choose them to tarry for whatever reason. It's all I can do."

He took off his trench coat, boots, and jacket, and he flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, with nothing to do but to pray for the grace to have the patience of Job.

3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After laying Fumio down to sleep off the effects of the infusion, Blade took Jean-Claude's twins down to their apartment for the next difficult task. Sure enough, there was Yuriya, looking all over the vast apartment for her husband. When she walked into the living room, the trio standing there, along with their blank expressions, seemingly told her everything she needed to know. "What happened to him?" asked Yuriya, now with a tremble to her voice.

"Mrs. Makka, he's alive," answered Blade, but Yuriya continued as if he had not finished his thought, saying, "But he's not okay."

"Mother, you know father has been in sticky spots before," said Sheila.

"Are you saying he was captured?" she then asked, now becoming worse emotionally.

"Dad will be okay," Mickey tried to assure, but now tears were streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Makka," said Blade, not changing his voice any from the matter-of-fact tone he was bearing, "He has been in tough spots before, yes?"

She nodded, and then he said, "So, you know these are the things that happen when he fights for a cause. You know he takes a risk…"

"But why does this always have to happen?" Yuriya snapped, now in tears, cutting off Blade, "Doesn't he think about the kids, about me?"

Blade, not one known for compassion, continued on, hoping something would click, and he said, "It's because of you that he does this. It seems that way. Would you deny him that privilege?"

"I'm just sick of all this fighting," she responded, now slumping down to the couch, "He's been at it for some time now, and lately, almost continually. I want it to stop. I want it to all go away."

The twins went over to try to console her while Blade just paced back and forth, not certain how to answer. "First of all, we're doing all we can to find him," said Blade, "Every one of your Clan say that have bats on it, whatever that means."

"We can control bats and see through them," said Mickey, "The four of us kids can only see so far alone, but with a chain of bats, our vision is almost limitless."

"Is that where the bat myths come from?" asked Blade, not because he was interested, but he needed to know more about with whom he was allied. "Yes," answered Sheila, "With the amount of bats going out, it should not take long to find something. We are hoping for some point tonight. We can only call in sick one or two days. After that, we have a problem, especially since the city baseball playoffs start tomorrow. He is coaching, and he would be missed."

Blade thought for a moment, and then he said, "That doesn't mean I don't have means available to me. The rest of his crew is meeting in his war room, so that's where I am taking Shin and Crystal. We're going to do some searching of our own! In the meantime, put in a missing persons report. Make up anything that won't get the police prying too much, but at least get that covered."

Before he left, he walked up to Yuriya, and he said, "Listen up: your husband is strong, and he expects strength from all who are his, right?"

His tone was stern, but supportive, and her head snapped up in response to this. She said, "Yes, that's true."

"Then the last thing he wants is to see is wife all like this!" Blade then said, "Turn it into something else. Turn your sadness into something constructive."

With that, he turned on his heels and went to the strategy room.

Once there, the Hand was assembled, and they were all trying to figure out where to go from that point. Karin was becoming vocal, trying to keep things in order when Blade entered the room. Everyone went quiet, and they all looked at him as his companions followed behind. "Okay, listen up! I don't usually do things in a team, but considering the risk we face, and my butt is included now with that, I don't have time to be choosy. You have resources; I have knowledge of the creature we face. We have to be quick, because, if they manage somehow to get out of Jean-Claude information about how you operate, how your wards work, where you are seeded, your weakness, and other things, all of you are dead; it's just a matter of time. The reinforcements you say you have in Japan would not be able to get here fast enough to aid you. If you have bats for spies, then you need to add Amayah strongholds to the list of things to find. We do this, and strike as many of them as we can tomorrow night, once we have that information. We need to scare them into action, and make them move first. By doing that—by hitting those safe houses, sub-headquarters, and things like that—we can force them to expose themselves. As we cover our tracks, they won't be able to cover their very well. We then see who reacts, and how they react to it. Where are your computer banks?"

Karin led him to a console, but Shin took a seat. Karin then said, "Anjou, tell your bats to tell the kids and the other bats to get this information, and as fast as you can. We need to get a game plan ready for tomorrow."

Before long, the bats were pouring information in like never before. They had hit the more known strong houses of Amayah, but the rest were very well hidden. However, since the undead were unfamiliar with the use of bats, they were not expecting the prying eyes that came out of the night. Later on, the data was laid out, and they started pouring over things. The remaining points were centered in Manhattan, and they went from Times Square all the way down to the port. Karin then said, "I would rather split up and go from the outside in. More than likely, we may find Jean-Claude along the way. However, Jean-Claude has always warned about going after something too big for us seven to handle, so splitting up would be no good."

"Maybe not," answered Shin, "but right now, I am trying to run some data on those places to see if they have a connection, and one common name to which they are attached. Who knows; if we disrupt enough, it could get the press involved, and someone can surface."

"What about Lichen, Big sister," asked Anjou.

"Could we convert them in time?" asked Karin.

"You may not have time," responded Blade, "Besides, they are not really warriors, save for maybe Lucas, their pure blood leader. He has Native American roots, and he has fighter in him. He just doesn't like to use it all the time."

"Maybe he has information on Amayah?" stated Karin.

"He could, that's a very strong possibility," stated Crystal, "You and I could talk to him. I have a good line with him, and I don't think he would mind divulging that kind of information."

"Alright," Karin said, "Die Kaiserenhand!"

"Achtung, Baby!" they all responded.

"There is not much more we can do for now, so let's go upstairs and get the place ready for reopen," stated Karin, "We cannot disrupt things too much, lest we get too many people asking questions about why a twenty-four hour facility is suddenly closed without a reason."

They all were ready to go, but before they did, Shin then said, "Oh, this is great!"

"What'd you find?" asked Blade.

"There are a few names I have to look up, and that will take a few," Shin answered, "But they all seem to have the same financial ties. I have to find where they all lead."

Karin caught a gleam in her eye, and she said, "If we do well enough tomorrow night, you may find out sooner than you think."

As they split up, Blade pulled Karin aside for a private word. "I wondered if there was someone to take over," he said, "I didn't figure on you."

"When we took down the Inquisition," said Karin, "They had captured him, and somehow, I just found it. You never would have known it if you had first met me."

"So, he _has_ had to face this before!" said Blade.

"Yeah," she answered, "But then, they were a bunch of naïve humans, and they didn't know what they had. They restrained him, but not all that well. He had half the place tore up by the time we got there."

"But you don't seem like someone who could not handle this," said Blade.

"During our war with the Inquisition, I didn't think I could."

"So, why'd you get involved?"

"I got sick of being helpless. Hondo and Jean-Claude trained me and my little sister, who took to it far quicker than I did, and it just got easier. It's scary, but Jean-Claude told me that, once I had a few kills under my belt, killing was just like drinking water. I wish that were not true, but when it comes time to fight, I get that way."

"You have to be that way, or you don't come home."

"I know, but, it just seems like I am two different people in that case."

"Then you need to learn where the line is. The problem comes when they start to become the same person."

Karin was quiet for a few moments, and then she said, "You know, that almost seems like what is happening to Jean-Claude."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping in his pace and staring at her.

"This has only been in the last couple of weeks, but he seems to think more of this fight and the Dream than before. What I mean is, it has started to creep into his talk more and more."

Blade sighed and said, "I had to learn that line myself, and he needs to as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Karin, if he does not, then the very thing he wants to stop he may just cause. Even the best of men can get corrupt when they do not see their goals come like they want. If what I think will happen with this Clan happens, that is going to happen. Suddenly, the wielding of power will seem more and more attractive to him if that means he can get his goals."

Karin looked at him oddly, and she said, "But, he is such a spiritual person. I could never see him becoming a dictator or…"

Blade cut her off, and he said, "I said that even the best of men have this happen. Look, I am not so optimistic about this Dream ever becoming public. It could, but what I am saying is this: he has obtained a one-track mind on the matter. He has to leave himself open to other options."

"Other options—what other options are there?"

"That could go from all-out war with humans to breaking the whole thing up. There are many stops in between, but not all of them are the best."

"Then…then what we have to do is to, at least, get him to see that there is more than two outcomes to this—win or lose."

"Don't worry, big sister, I am certain that, between the two of us, we can convince him."

Karin was used to Anjou doing this, but Blade nearly jumped out of his skin. Within seconds, Blade had his sword out, and he clashed with Anjou's blade a few times before he figured out who it was. "God, kid!" he exclaimed, "You can get yourself killed like that!"

"To this day, we still don't know how she does that!" laughed Karin.

"We have a way with big brother," Anjou said in her normal way, "We can talk to him. He will listen."

"Hard to believe that you were not what you are," said Blade to Karin.

"I was once a clueless ditz," she answered, "but fighting for your existence makes you see clearer. Well, it's that, and the Kannon: she is my ray of sunshine. Having a kid really makes you think in a different way."

Jean-Claude had been so lost in thought; he had not even realized that he had fallen asleep. In fact, his sleep had been so deep, it seemed as if he closed his eyes, and then opened them to daylight in the next instant. He woke refreshed, but like anyone who had that experience, he felt like he had been robbed of something. He took the time to look around the room for a bit, and realized that his every luxury was indeed taken care of. He had a stereo, a flat-screen TV with one of the kind of game consoles that are directly interactive—your moves match what is on the screen. The open space was sizeable enough for the use of such a thing, and it also had a worktable for him if he cared to use such, which he had to assume doubled as his dining table. The whole place was done up like Draco's office, but as a bedroom. By the clock they also provided, it was about 6 in the morning, which meant that he would not be at work, and he hoped that his wife was able to cover for this. However, he also knew that there was only so far that would go, so he hoped that a solution would come soon. As he examined, he also found where the cameras were, for he knew that he would not be unwatched in all of this. He found one in the corner, and he got a chair to examine it. As soon as he started to make like he was reaching for it, a voice came over the intercom: "Mr. Makka sir, we would please ask you not to tamper with the cameras."

He shuddered at the sudden voice, grinned, and then went over to the intercom. "Is there an importance to them?" he asked, as if he did not know.

"It's for safety reasons," the voice, clearly female, responded.

"Who's: your safety or mine?" he asked.

"It's as you prefer," she said, "We just ask you not to tamper with them."

"Right," he said, but before he took his hand off the "push-to-talk" switch, something dawned on him. He said, "You're human, aren't you?"

"What does that matter, sir?" she said, quite frankly.

"You wouldn't be up at this time of day," he responded, "You have to be at the front desk, or somewhere in operations to be seeing all this."

"I am not at liberty to say more Mr. Makka," she then said.

"Why?" he then demanded, "Are you undead, or are you afraid of your undead masters punishing you for talking?"

There was a bit of hesitance, which told him all he needed to know. This was not necessarily the case, but he was willing to gamble that she was a human that had been fed responses, and she had no clue on how to answer such a thing swiftly enough to conceal just who was talking to him. She also had no clue to whom she talked, because he was far cleverer than any may have given him credit. She did answer, and she said, "Sir, its best not to ask questions. It's better for everyone that way."

"Why?" he pressed, "What are you afraid of?"

"Sir," she now said, with a bit of edge to her voice, "I would now advise you to cease with this questioning. Besides, how do you know that some vampires are not up now, just staying away from the sun?"

He was more convinced now that she was a human familiar, because, if she was undead, she would have been more in the habit of saying "we" and "us" instead of "some vampires." It would be more habitual for the undead to talk of themselves in the first person. That may not have been the case, but he was applying a bit of pressure to her, believing that she had no skill to think on her feet under this kind of pressure. There may well be vampires up, but that was not to say that she was one of them. He then said, "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to get used to things," and released the switch. Once he had done this, he began to ponder a few matters. He walked over to the three windows, and he noticed that the paneling was designed to give the effect of smaller windows as opposed to the large, modern panel windows that marked WTC 7. However, he also looked over the edges inside, and it seemed that they had forgotten one thing: there was no way to block the sunlight should a vampire come in. Apparently, this was not a place where they would normally come, and somehow, it was overlooked. A confidence began to grow in him, and he began to formulate a plan.

He went and grabbed a change of underwear and pajamas and went into the bathroom. There was the best in hygiene products laid out for him, including the best shaving equipment that could be bought. He then began to examine the switches to see what they did, and he found the switch for the lights around the mirror, for the bathroom itself, one special for the shower, and the vent fan. He stopped, and played with the switch a few times as he looked at the ceiling. It was paneled, but set lower than the one in his bedroom. The wheels were grinding as things became clearer. To make it look like habit, he turned on the water to the shower and closed the door without turning on the vent. He stood outside for about five minutes as he nonchalantly looked up to see that the ceiling, though it looked like it was fancy solid, was also paneled. He then went back into the bathroom. He expected to see the mirror all fogged up, but he also knew that, by the amount of steam, the cameras in there were also fogged up. He would play it cool, and then strike later. He turned on the vent and entered the shower, and then took care of his persona hygiene.

When he came out in his undies and pajamas, he saw that his breakfast had been brought. This was as he had thought he heard while in there: someone enter, set something down, and then leave. It was also as he had expected. They waited until he was doing something out of sight, sneak in, and drop off his meal. Even if there were still undead up at that time guarding the human bringing in the food, there had to be a time where there would be no undead awake. He guessed it would be at lunch, and on this he banked it all. Even if there still was a guard, he had to guess that it would not be the two human mountains that did Charlotte's bidding; because there would be no way that they would be asleep when she was up. If that was the case, he figured he could take care of whoever was there, basically by dragging them into the room as he went out and letting them fry as he fled. He would have to improvise from there, but he knew that there could not be that many undead up at that time and any humans would stand no chance against a day walker like him. They had never seen the likes of him, and that day, it would be the last thing they see. He would have to act in this way lest the close the door before he bolted. He decided on lunch the next day, just to throw off suspicion. He went over to the worktable and lifted the stainless steel dome which sat over his breakfast. He lifted the lid and found a piping hot western omelet, hash browns, a tall glass of orange juice, and a carafe of coffee complete with sugar and cream should he so choose to partake. He didn't own a TV, and he was not much of a TV watcher, but he figured that he could at least catch the news.

As he sat and watched, they came to the financial reports, and he began to think. There was no way they could own the whole building. However, if they had enough money sunk into the thing, and had enough connections, then Draco could have well seemed a trusted businessman to the public to where his wiring of the whole building to his purposes—even remodeling many floors—would not be questioned. There were 54 stories to work with, so a handful could be spared. All he had to do was get to the civilian floors and cause confusion. He knew well that the guards of the building in general would have been supplied by Draco, so he knew he had better have his scarf up. However, he did have to get that saber back, and he figured that it had to be in Draco's office, so he began to make plans for that. As he watched, the local news came up, and in the last sequence came the local interest story. The anchorwoman then said, "And to finish up this hour's news, a possible tragedy has struck Abraham Lincoln High School in Cony."

The scene cut to the school with a reporter in front of it who said, "It came as a shock to the students as well-respected physical education teacher, Jean-Claude Makka, was reported missing last night by his wife, Yuriya."

Jean-Claude stopped mid-bite when he heard this. "Missing," he thought, "I didn't think they would go this far!"

The report continued as they cut away to a shot outside Clan Tower with reporters talking to a teary-eyed Yuriya as she spoke, "We couldn't believe it! We heard about things like this happening, but I never thought it would! He went for a stroll in the park yesterday afternoon, and that's the last we saw of him. Oh, God, I…"

She could not go on as she began to cry harder, and the twins consoled her. Jean-Claude, on the other hand, thought, "It won't win an Oscar, but she's putting on a good show."

The report continued, "Apparently, just before sunset, Jean-Claude Makka grabbed his favorite cup of brew from his wife, kissed his family good-bye as he went for his walk, and never returned. The police have no witnesses, but they are looking."

The view then switched to the precinct commander, who then said, "New York City is a big place, as we know, but it becomes much bigger when you have to search for one man. However, we have no signs of a struggle, no mugging, nothing to indicate he was taken. On the other hand, we have seen stranger things. We have every precinct on the lookout as we have our department scouring the area for clues. Everything that can be done is being done."

The report then switched to the assistant coach of the baseball team, as he said, "We called the players together before class this morning to tell them what had happened. They were just as stunned as we were about the whole thing, but we assured them that not all hope was lost, and that everything to find him was being done. We have a playoff game tonight, and I asked the boys if they wanted to have the game postponed. Not a one of them said they wanted that. They said that coach would never tolerate quitting, and he would expect us to play on. So, we're dedicating the game to him tonight."

The scene went back outside to the front of the school as the reporter continued, saying, "And so, the whole school waits with baited breath. They plan to go on, as he would want them to."

It went back to the anchorwoman, who said, "We will have live coverage of that baseball game tonight at the request of the school, and their opponent's coach, who happens to be a good friend. He says, 'Jean-Claude, wherever you are, we hope you can watch this game, for this is for you.'"

"Oh, I will," he said, out loud, "Don't worry guys. It's going to be okay."

With that, he finished his breakfast as if nothing was wrong with the world.

6


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Not long after the sun set, Chiyuki, Victor, Elda, Ai, and a much worn out Ryuu, (for obvious reasons,) arrived at Clan Tower with the remaining 55 members of House Amayah. Since everyone was out, they had to assume they were at the baseball playoff at Cony, so they all went there. When they arrived, everyone was there, but they noticed that the whole team was wearing armbands with "come home soon" written on them, and all the supporters were wearing pins that had Jean-Claude's picture on them. Right after the national anthem, an announcement came over the loudspeaker, "And now, a moment of silence for Coach Jean-Claude D'Amphile Makka."

Chiyuki was confused, as was the others, but they remained silent as about 30 seconds passed, and then they heard, "Wherever you are, come home to us soon, safe and sound."

Quickly, they found Karin, and she said, "What…happened?"

Karin took them aside and explained the whole thing. Chiyuki just stared at her, and she said, "And you really think he's still alive?"

"The kids say that he is," answered Anjou, "And I have my bats looking all over the city right now."

"Speaking of the kids, where are they?" asked Ryuu.

"They're back with Fumio and Yuriya," answered Karin.

"Why Fumio?" asked Elda, "I would understand Yuriya, but…"

Anjou cut her off and said, "Grandmother, Fumio has…changed."

At first, there was confusion, but then the indications were clear by the looks everyone gave them. "They didn't…"

"It was Amayah," said Karin, "They kidnapped her, and then vamped her out in their way. Then the kids gave her an infusion. She's all broken up about this, and they are trying to educate her a bit…you know: trying to help her cope with things."

That was it for Chiyuki. This whole thing with Amayah was getting on her nerves very badly. Fumio was too nice a lady to have this happen, and now she had been saddled with something in a way that she never wished on herself, for that is just what had happened to her—change beyond her wishes. She moved so fast from that area that it almost seemed like she had vanished. Ryuu had a feeling as to what was going on, and said to the others, "Meet me back at the tower after the game. I have a feeling that Hell is about to descend on New York City."

He took off after her, as did Ai, considering her relationship with Chiyuki, and everyone wondered what was going to happen next. At that same moment, everyone suddenly came to the realization that Ryuu was amongst the crew, and they were suddenly going, "Wait, that was…" with great surprise, but Elda said, "I'll explain."

Back in the throne room, Fumio was sitting in a comfortable chair as the others did what they could to console her. She really wanted to crawl off to a dark corner and die, but that was not going to happen if the kids had any say about it. "Fumio, we love you, you know that," said Mickey, "It doesn't matter to us what happened."

"Yeah," said Kannon, all spritely, "And now we can be together for a long time! I would have been real sad to see you go if things were as normal, grandmamma."

Sophia, wise beyond her years, said, "Dearest Fumio, you must feed. I know well that, if you do, you will see things far differently. You have a new lease on life, and you can do things the way you always wanted."

"No, I just can't," Fumio sobbed, "I know none of you are monsters, but, I just feel so much like one! I just couldn't. That's not who I am!"

"It is now!" said a voice of authority behind her. They all turned around to see Ryuu and the Devil Sisters in full battle array, Chiyuki resplendent in her kimono jacket and shorts. "Ryuu, I heard…" said Fumio, suddenly forgetting her own plight and he answered, "To quote Mark Twain: the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"You can't keep a good vampire down!" chirped a smiling Ai, still clinging to his arm.

"Baby, that can wait," sighed Ryuu, but she just pouted in a playful way. She then got a sly look on her face and said, "You're in trouble later!"

Ryuu just looked distraught. After that last night, he thought he would never walk again. Chiyuki brought things back into focus, and she said, "Pardon me, your majesty, but Fumio needs to come with us. She WILL feed tonight…" and then she got quiet, and then she grumbled as her eyes grew red and her fangs extended, "…and then Amayah is going to pay dearly!"

Normally, the kids would have taken this in stride, but they had never seen her like this. Ai caught the hint and said, "You're not going to have all the fun," turning all serious. Seeing Ryuu's warn-out condition, (of which she knew she had been responsible,) she said, to him, "Just stay with the kids, baby. Lichen will be coming soon, and they need to be readied for the change. We're going to kick some tushie!"

At that, the kids were about to find out the reason why they were called the Devil Sisters, as was Amayah…the hard way!

Later on, they were in Brooklyn, Fumio protesting all the way. Chiyuki was not in the mood for her fussing, and she snapped, "You are going to feed, and you are going to like it! You haven't done so in three days, and you need to finish the change. You need to make your first feed!"

Fumio was bawling, and she said, "But I don't want this! I don't want Kenta to think badly of me?"

Chiyuki caught the hint of what that meant, and she said, "So, you think we're monsters, do you?"

The tone of her voice frightened Fumio, but then Chiyuki calmed, and then she said, "Despite what Jean-Claude wants to think, that is exactly what we are! That does not mean that being a monster is a bad thing. For one thing, no one will ever mess with you again! No one can ever cause you problems, and you can give Kenta the care you always wanted to, and never could until now. Being a monster is not such a bad thing…IF…you have the right view about it. Now, we must find your blood type."

As those words were ringing through her head, they could hear the conversation of a man who was shouting, and he was saying, "That's right, woman, get into the kitchen and get that dinner done! You had better have the food ready the right way this time, and get my suit ready for tomorrow! Know your place, woman!"

Both Chiyuki and Ai were not in a mood to be trifled with, and the sight of the chauvinist made them enraged enough to want to rip his head off and defecate down his throat. However, they looked at Fumio, and they saw this half-joyous, half-anxious look on her face, and her eyes were glowing a green color. Chiyuki then realized what was happening, and she said, "What do you see?"

"He glows," she said, "He looks like he is on fire!"

"Yep," said Ai, "That's her preference—chauvinists."

"Considering her past," said Chiyuki, "this could not be better!"

Fumio had always seemed to be able to find such brutes in her time due to her good looks, and she despised men like that. Now one stood before her, it happened to be her taste, and she was hungry! Without hesitation, Ai came up to the woman and grabbed her, saying, "You need to take a nap."

She touched her head, put her out, erased her memory of that, and planted one as to where she would remember taking the nap and being on her bed. Meanwhile Chiyuki, already in a foul mood, came up in a flash with Fumio, grabbed the man by his lapels, and snarled, "You picked a wrong night to be a barbarian, filth!"

In the next second, they were in an alley, and Chiyuki thrust the man into the wall hard enough for him to have the wind knocked out of him, and she said, "I could rip you apart right now, but my friend is hungry!"

With that, Fumio, now in a bloodlust, pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his torso, hugging him tight, and she looked into his eyes, fangs out. She then said, "Scum like you deserve to die!" and sunk in her fangs, drinking violently. Chiyuki knew that she had to pull her off him, but she let her feed just a little bit longer. He would have lost about a third of his blood supply by the time she was done, but he deserved it. He would be sick, but they would insure he would never abuse women again. After Fumio pulled out, the man dropped to the ground, and she then taught Fumio how to erase memories. Fumio, remembering how Jean-Claude did things, said, "You will never treat a woman badly again. You will always be a gentleman. Any time you think of women as less than human, or seek to treat them badly, pain—great pain—is all you will feel."

Chiyuki then put the man into his apartment, and then just as fast, both she and Ai said, "Good girl! How do you feel?"

"I feel like I could take on the world!" Fumio exclaimed, "I never knew it could be like that!"

"Go back to the tower," said Chiyuki, "Tell the children what happened, and tell them all about how you feel. Right now, things are going to die!"

Fumio caught the hint and went her way. Maybe being a vampire was not all that bad!

At that moment, Blade was with Crystal, and they met up with Moon Knight. "You have your silver stakes in good stock?" asked Blade.

"Trust me," he said, "I've been keyed up for this fight ever since I got involved."

"Then let's go," responded Blade, "I have a list of the places to hit, and we shall be joined by the Hand later. We are going to try to stir up a hornet's nest and see what we can't shake out. It may just lead us to him."

As they spoke, they saw a red and purple blur go by them, and then in the next instant stop in front of them. Chiyuki was all vamped out and said, "You have the list?"

"Yeah," he said, "Right…" but before he could say, "here," she snatched half of it and said, "The undead are about to become and endangered species!"

Just as fast they were gone. Despite all that Blade had seen in his time, he felt something turning in his stomach, and all he could do was feel dread for what may be on the receiving end.

Normal high school baseball games only last seven innings, but because of the seriousness of the proceedings, both teams were playing a notch above where they were playing, and they had a tie game, 2-2, into the ninth inning. Finally, it was the bottom of the inning, the bases loaded, and all the Rail Splitters had to do was get a good Texas Leaguer into center field, and that was the game. However, there was one boy up to bat that Jean-Claude had ridden hard. He knew that the kid had greatness in him, but he never seemed to be as ambitious as he could have been to be his best, and Jean-Claude did everything he could to extract that great player out of him. He never knew all the good things that his coach had been doing for him in that regard until that moment, and now he knew just how much he had lost. He had disliked his coach at first, but now he had great admiration for him, and now that he was gone, it just spurred him on to win the game. His muscles were all tense as he prepared to bat, but the count had crept up to 3 and 2, and he was now fouling off pitches, waiting for the right one. At that, the team knew well that he had the pitcher figured out, and he wanted more than just a pop fly. That built the tension in the park, and everyone anticipated what was going to happen. Then, for the kid, everything seemed to slow down, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat. He could not believe what was happening, as he could actually see the way the pitcher was gripping the ball—four seam fast ball. Coach had told him how to take moments like these, but it had never come up until that time. Now, it seemed like a dream, and all that riding was about to pay off. The kid never believed that he could be that good, but coach had proven it all season long that he was better than he thought, and now he had the chance to shine. As the pitcher released the ball, he could even see how the ball was moving, and knew right where the ball would end up over the plate. As his muscles were as tense as they could be, sweat beading off him, he began to swing, and he felt like he was one with the bat, as if it was an extension on his own body. As he was about to make contact, he thought, "This is for you, coach!" and he put every ounce of strength behind it. It found the sweet spot so well, it didn't even feel like he had hit anything, but the resounding crack off the bat told him and everyone watching what had happened. It was one of those kinds of hits as to where no one on the field made any effort to move and get the ball because everyone knew where it was going, being so well hit. The kid just stood there staring at it, and then began his trot around the bases as the place came unglued. As he circled the bases, he began to pick up the pace, realizing the gravity of the situation. He was sprinting by the time he hit the third base line, and he jumped up and landed on the plate as his team mobbed him. The cameras were all in on it, and as his team lifted him up, he screamed, "THAT WAS FOR YOU, COACH! COME HOME SOON!"

It was an awesome moment, and the cameras went to look for Jean-Claude's family, but in the excitement, they had not noticed them slip out of the stadium.

All this time, Jean-Claude was watching the game, and by the third inning, the door to his room/cell opened. In stepped Charlotte with a tray, with the frame of the door filled by her twin servants. They started to enter, but she said, "It will be fine. I know he will behave himself."

The door closed, and she set down the tray, and she grinned like Anjou, and she said, "I trust that things have been comfortable for you?"

"Very much so," he answered, "You remind me so much of Corn Muffin when she looked that age."

"Corn Muffin…who is that?"

"My kid sister," he said, "She is really special."

He lifted the lid to a fine steak dinner, and she said, "It was cooked to medium."

"I normally prefer medium rare, but that will do," he said, "Give my compliments to the chef."

"Odd," she said, "I would not have expected that you would have been so content."

"Worry gets nothing done. You have to take things in stride."

"I certainly hope that does not include delusions of escape."

"Where would I go? It seems we're about 40 stories up or so."

"Then I assume you know where you are?"

"Yes, but what does that matter anyway. I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to."

"Then…are you saying that you accept our offer."

"I didn't say that either."

She smirked and said, "You cannot hope to think that you can outlast this."

Jean-Claude chuckled and said, "I didn't say that either."

She turned a bit cross, and said, "What are you getting at?"

"I don't know. I'm just rolling with the punches…wait."

He turned his attention to the screen, seeing who was up, shoving supper down his throat as he went. He saw the boy up, and he said, "Come on, Jimmy, just like I taught you."

He was hoping that he would be smart, but when he saw how he was fouling off baseballs, he got a smirk on his face. "He's going to park it, I just know it."

Charlotte was amused at the sight, but she was also becoming annoyed that he could just treat the whole thing so nonchalantly. He went from her to the game as if this situation was a normal thing for him. As Jean-Claude was shoving the last morsels down his throat, his eyes went wide when he saw the look in Jimmy's eyes. "He's locked on," said Jean-Claude, "That pitcher is in trouble!"

Sure enough, the grand slam went over the centerfield fence, and Jean-Claude jumped up yelling, "YEEEEESSSSS!" smacking the table, "Ataboy!"

He sat back down as the post-game interviews were starting, and they came up to Hondo and said, "Well, it was a good run, but this was the most enjoyment the boys ever got out of losing a game. That shows a good spirit in them, and that will only get them ready for next year. We only have a couple of graduating seniors, so we stand a great chance next year."

The reporter then asked, "I understand that both you and Coach Makka were good friends and went to the same university."

"That is true," answered Hondo, "and it saddens me that he could not be here for this, but somehow, I think he sees things, and I believe he would be proud. Certainly, a certain _hand_ of fate can befall things, and it can _seek____him_ out. I feel we shall know real soon."

Jean-Claude understood that he was talking in code, and that meant that they were out looking for him at that instant. There was no telling what was to happen next. Jean-Claude turned down the volume as it went to the post game report, and he said, "Man, I knew they could do it!"

Charlotte did not look amused, and she said, "Jean-Claude, you will have to understand that I do not take kindly to my servants blowing me off."

"Servant?" he said, "Oh, I get it. You act like everything is a foregone conclusion."

"You certainly don't think you can…" but she was cut off when the TV suddenly announced, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special news bulletin. We now go to the newsroom."

The scene transferred to a news anchor who said, "There is trouble in Manhattan tonight, as there have been three fires that have broken out in some of the poorer areas around Manhattan."

Cameras then went to the spot of one of the fires as the Fire Department of New York was fighting the flames. The news caster on site then said, "Witness have reported sounds of guns, clanging metal, screams, and explosions. They also report something that seemed to be something that only can be written off to the confusion of the situation. They stated that there were many screaming in terror as they tried to flee the area, but a red and a purple blur was quickly snatching them and dragging them back in, and some screaming in pain. Indeed, the blood that stains the area indicates that something violent happened, but the police say that it can only be written off to the panic that was witnessed. However, reports like that have come from each place, and…"

He was cut off by the anchor who said, "Hold on, Joe, we have a new report. An underground club has now burst into flames on the other side of the island, but the witnesses state that it seemed like it was hit by three gangsters who left before they could be caught and…wait…oh my God! Another place is now burning near where the first attacks have taken place. There is a wonder as to what is going on, possibly terrorism, as Homeland Security is now becoming involved. There seems to be a connection with the properties, and it seems like they are all owned by Draco Enterprises. We will have him on the phone within the hour."

Charlotte was up like a shot and heading for the door, but not before she gave Jean-Claude a glare. He just grinned and said, "Hey, I can't control what they do while I'm here. However, I would worry for your own self."

She then said before she left, "You had better be glad you are not involved, or all this could turn into Hell for you very quickly."

She left, and he started to laugh. He went over to the window, and at that precise moment, a bat flew by that looked familiar. It then suddenly changed course and then hung on the window. It was Anjou's bat, and he linked with it. It linked him with Anjou, and he said, "Muff, I see the Devil sisters are back."

"Yes, and I trust that you are safe?" asked Anjou.

"For the moment," he responded, "They are playing the pamper-me-into-compliance game, so I am quite comfortable."

"I see you are not too far from the attack zones."

"That's right. What else is going on?"

"The Hand will be out soon, joining them. We hope to flush out more data."

"It's Marcus Draco. Charlotte has teamed up with him."

"Then not only can we do this, we can even bring his empire down, considering many of the places are a part of his clandestine operation, and they are mostly very illegal."

"To take him down and destroy his empire would be great."

"Do you want us to come for you tonight?"

"No, not yet; let this sink in first. I am going to act tomorrow about noon. I'll be hiding out until that time. Strike from without as I cause chaos from within."

"Then I will send some bats into the ventilation system to help us coordinate."

"Amayah goes down tomorrow."

4


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Whoever coined the phrase "hell has descended on…" would have had a perfect picture and example of such a term, for such was descending on lower Manhattan at that moment. For Chiyuki, this was more than just Clan business. She felt like she had been personally affronted. For a thousand years, she had been treated like something that did not deserve to live, and then everything changed one autumn night in Tokyo. She ran into one that could have shared her fate had not certain hands intervened on his life. He also had every reason to be bitter, but instead, he turned it into something else, and learned to accept everyone despite how he had been treated. Instead of pushing her away, he took her in. Instead of despising her existence, he showed that he loved what was inside. For the first time in a thousand years, she had peace, a place to stay, and most of all, a family. Many times, there had been those that tried to take the family from her, but just like antibodies in the bloodstream, her family rejected the virus time and time again. It shook her a bit when this one that loved her as a sister wanted to go after something that she had once been, but she also understood the threat, and joined in. Now, the last of them lay in reach, but they had slapped her in the face as far as she was concerned. Instead of being smart and laying down like a good endangered species, they lashed out. Not only did they take away Jean-Claude, but they also tried to take away her haven, her family, and proverbially raped, and flaunted that rape, one of her dearest friends.

Fumio was a human, but she had the biggest heart of any human she had ever met. On first meeting, Fumio had no judgments against her. She just took it in stride and took her in. This woman had no idea how she had literally put her life on the line day in and day out just by associating with vampires. However, even if she had known, she would not have cared. In fact, during the Clan's darkest hour in the Great Bokor War, when a vampire warrior was in desperate need, she literally stuck her neck out for him, knowing it could have cost Fumio her life. Chiyuki had always respected her choice for staying human despite many offers from many vampires trying to preserve the family that Karin had formed. Now, she had been turned against her will, and then they tried to use her to go after her own family. Chiyuki was grateful to have been able to help her make the transition to where she could have peace with the whole situation, yet, considering the sins that Amayah were piling up against her family, and now the family needed to be avenged. Considering the personal conflict she held because of the foe they fought, she wanted to keep out of it. However, even if they had not been hunting the households, Amayah would have had the ambition to come after them anyway, the same thing would have happened, and they would have deserved extinction. Now, she was going to insure that it happened in the most gruesomely ways possible.

When the strongholds began to be hit, she and Ai only gave them just enough time for them to acknowledge who stood there. There was one thing that many did not know: the reputation of the Devil Sisters was universal in all the world of _Hominid Nocturnes_. They were feared, dreaded, and now stood as the judge, jury, and executioner of anything of House Amayah. They moved with blinding speed, and many did not even know what had hit them. Any who tried to flee were being dragged back in as if the two were a leviathan, stretching out their tentacles, insuring that nothing got away. No one that faced them would see another night. In the process, though, they were never out of control, in that, the fires they set were one's that would destroy the place, but would be something that the fire departments could easily put out. They were also leaving behind evidence to prove just how dirty Amayah was, and she hoped that, if it went no further than that evening, Amayah would be crushed, flushed out of their havens, and then slaughtered in order when they had no place to flee.

Blade, Crystal, and Shin were wreaking havoc of their own style. Certainly, they were nowhere near to the speed of the Devil Sisters, but in the world of the undead, just mention the words "Blade" and "day walker," and then watch them shudder in fear. Now, it was worse, because, now, the blood of the true pure blood vampire now coursed through his veins, and he became more powerful than ever. At that same moment, the Hand was striking along the ports. In both areas, the same patterns were established: kill all that they could, burn the place out in a controlled burn, and leave evidence behind. It got even worse on the port when they discovered that in which Amayah had been trafficking. They had been involved with arms deals, drugs, and selling orphaned children into some of the most perverted slavery known to man. This was also one of the biggest sources of feeding for Charlotte, because she loved to drink only the blood of young children and babies. To her, it was the purest, freshest, and most energetic taste that any blood drinker could want. Being that she was in the position that she was, she would always have a supply. When Chiyuki found out about this, she became even more vicious, and she wanted to get her hands on the dog whore child demon more than anything else. In the case of the Hand and Blade's crew, there were some that did flee, and that was exactly what they wanted.

Back at WTC 7, there was nothing but chaos in the office of Marcus Draco. Phones were ringing off the hook; the press wanted a word he had no time to give, and Homeland Security wanted a word with him as well. Things became more complicated when those that survived the attacks were heading right for WTC 7, which was the last thing he wanted. He could not risk exposure at this point, and their coming there would do just that. With the feds on his case, it would blow the lid of the thing. Normally, he would have feared the retribution of the other pure bloods for such things happening, but he and Charlotte were the only two left, and now the only thing they could think of was saving their own hides. Thus, the decision was made to kill any that got within five blocks of the trade center area, just to keep the household from crumbling. If they survived this, they could go underground and start again. What made things even more interesting was that the very leader of such things was locked up in one of the rooms that was just two floors up. He was living in the lap of luxury, which was the irony of it all. They wanted to kill him right then, but they had use for him. They still wanted to break him and make him one of their own as a final trophy and slap in the face to the Clan. They could have made things real miserable for him at the very least, but they also knew it would take longer to break him that way, so they were stuck. Besides all that, there was no way that he could have ordered the attacks from where he was, so there was not much that could have been said at that point anyway. When the troops from the building turned on those fleeing to them for safety, they turned around and fled, and ran right into those that they fled from in the first place. By the time it was all said and done, the only thing left in Amayah were the just over 100 left in WTC 7, and there was now no longer safe haven for the undead in New York City, save for Lichen, where some interesting things were happening.

In the throne room of Clan Tower, 55 undead stood before the Golconda, relieved that everything they had been told was true. When they were told what was to happen to them, they started to cheer and cry, in fact, they ran the gambit of emotions. This was would be their year of jubilee, and essentially, year zero for them. They were joyous to know that, from that day forward, the Thirst would be under their control, and they would have to kill no one in order to feed. What was even better, they could now have the safety of humans to protect them that would not despise them. They could take things back to Oregon and start a faction of the Clan there. Once the change had taken place, it was about the time everyone was returning from their assault. Lucas said, "Indeed, the scent of death is all over you."

Ai responded by saying, "This is so you don't have to."

Mickey then said, "What have you learned?"

"Amayah's through," said Chiyuki, "We did all we could to insure that they would have nowhere to flee, because the humans would treat him like a human and try to keep him fleeing the country."

"Are you sure that would stop him?" asked Lucas.

"If he tried, he would expose himself," answered Karin.

"Further, we know where Big Brother is?" added Anjou.

Sheila then said, "Then we need to get him out!"

"Big Brother said to wait until tomorrow night," answered Anjou, "He has something planned."

A smirk came over Chiyuki's face, and she said, "How did we know that was coming? I just can't wait to see him in action again! I just hope he leaves me something to do!"

However, at that moment, a call came from the restaurant down below. Karin answered it, and she was told that there were two undead standing outside with a flag of truce, and a message. The Hand went down together with Blade and the Devil Sisters to see what they could possibly want.

When they arrived, it was indeed as they were told, but Blade came to the fore, as did the Devil Sisters and he said, and they started to back up. "Okay, just spill it," Blade spat.

The one that seemed like the spokesman said, "By now, you must already know we have your leader. Cease and desist these attacks, and all will be well with him. Do it not, and he dies."

Chiyuki walked up to him, blood boiling, and said, "If we do, he goes free?"

"Well, no…" he answered, but that was all he got, as if Chiyuki already knew his answer. She snatched the flag of truce and rammed it up his backside flag first, saying bitterly, "_That's our answer!_"

She then, with lightning speed, cut his friend in two and spat, "_Now put his ashes in a cup and take him back as a part of our answer.__** No one does this to the Clan and lives…NO…ONE!**_"

He was in pain, but he was too scared to protest. He scraped his friend off the sidewalk and sent him back. Blade was impressed, and he said, "Now that was stylish and creative. That was more mercy than I would have shown."

"Being around for a thousand years teaches you something," she responded, "Besides; they wouldn't lay a finger on him. When they see that, they know that we mean business. If they tried then, they would find out just how resourceful he was, and that would be the last mistake they would make. If he has a plan, it is going to end tomorrow night, no question."

Jean-Claude sat in his chair, watching the news, seeing the disasters that were unfolding on Manhattan. One thing that surprised him was the fact that they had not kicked the door in and hauled him away for God knows what. The only thing he figured was that they had let it go because he still must have had some real estate value to them. Because of how things had happened, an aerial shot of that part of Manhattan seemed to affect a burning ring around the area where he was, as if to say, "You now have nowhere to run."

He did not know how much time he had left, but if they came, he would act. All he knew was that he was going to be ready for Charlotte's two goons this time, and make sure that neither could sneak up on him. He turned off the set and looked out the window. He saw the fires burning from his window, and he had to make sure that, whatever he did, anyone that was not involved with this mess did not have to suffer. After all, it was only a few floors, and not the whole building. He could slip out, but at the same time, the cavalry was coming, and he wanted a part of it. Moreover, he wanted that saber back, because it was too precious to him to lose. He switched off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning, a servant came with his breakfast. Charlotte and Draco had been so busy with damage control, that they had not had time to change the orders. When their soldier came back the way he did, it was the last straw. They had intentions of just starving him to accelerate things, but they were so tired that they went to sleep without even making the changes. The servant did all she could to be as quiet as she could, because she had been told that he just might lash out. She was frightened to death and timid, and she did all she could not to wake the sleeping beast. However, one thing that was odd about Jean-Claude's sleeping habits: he could sleep through all kinds of loud sounds, but let just a soft sound transpire, and he was awake. When the tinkling of silverware was heard, he just kept his eyes closed and said, "You know, you have to work on your silent entrance technique."

This was followed by the sounds of someone hurrying as fast as this one could to get out of there and close the door. He then arose, laughing until it hurt. He then sat down and turned on the news as he ate. He saw that it was steak and eggs, and he just had the feeling like they were really trying to soften him up before they came down with the killing blow. No matter: it was all ending that night, so he just took it as something that would give him strength. As he watched, all that had transpired now made the headlines of CNN. The reports were interesting: the fire department was grateful that the fires were not something that would have burned out of control and then burn down lower Manhattan. However, what they also found odd was the fact that, whatever hit was actually careful to make sure that this was so. They way that there was evidence left out for the police to find made them write the whole thing off as a terrorist act, and turned it into a vigilante act. The mountain of evidence should have instantly had a warrant put out for Draco, but the problem was that he had been so good at his damage control that he made it look like this was some kind of retaliatory act by some rival. Nonetheless, Draco was told not to leave town while they investigated all the leads, and there were many of them. What was really interesting was that there were a few in the law enforcement community that wanted to link his missing status with what had happened. When he saw the officer giving the report, he noticed the ring, and then recognized him as one of the Clan, and one of the tenants in the tower. Apparently, he was trying to do his bit to try to get him out of this mess. Another thing Jean-Claude was able to deduce was that Draco must have been using connections within all levels of law enforcement to keep the heat off him, or else the authorities would have liberated him long ago. He finished his breakfast and decided to kill sometime by doing some bowling that was contained within the game console. It wasn't candlepin, but it was something. He just couldn't wait to go back to the tower and have Anjou pester him for about five strings or so in the 20 or so alleys he had built special below ground.

About fifteen minutes to noon, he slipped in his hunting clothes to the bathroom with clean undergarments and turned on the shower real hot. He closed the door and waited for about ten minutes. Once that had happened, he opened the door, and a waft of steam came out. It was like a sauna in there, which was exactly at what he aimed. He put on his hunting clothes, got a chair, lifted up a panel, slipped through, and put it back like normal. He then made his way to the panel where he knew the door must be. Things were as he had expected, because the steel wall that was hidden behind the paneling went all the way up, anticipating that someone may try this. He cracked open the panel and watched. Not moments after he had done so, the door opened, and in came the woman. He worked past the scent of the lunch and smelled that there were indeed just two humans that waited outside. He did not know if they were armed, or if so, with what, but as fast as he was going to be moving, they did not stand a chance. He waited until she set down the tray and started to retrieve the others, and then he dropped down. Before anyone could react, the two guards were thrown across the hall and hit hard. Just as fast, he was knocking their heads together and putting them out. Immediately, alarms were sounding, and Jean-Claude had to act fast. He snatched one of the MP-5 submachine guns they were carrying and grabbed as many clips as he could. They were garlic rounds, and they assumed that these had a better chance of hurting him, they knowing that silver would have no effect whatsoever. However, even these would not. He sprinted to the stairs just in time to see the first part of a squad making their way around the landing just below, and he opened up. He knew they were humans, but at the same time, he had no time for his normal actions. He had to just write it off as they making the wrong decisions and joining up with the undead. He then realized that there would be too many to get out quickly, so he then headed for the elevator. He then smashed open the door, punched open the top, climbed through, and started to climb the cables. With his speed, he was able to make the top quickly, and he was relieved that there were only seven floors left to the top. Once he got to the top, he assessed where the best place to hide would be, because it would not take them long to figure out where he had gone. It was then he found the main ventilation system, and calculated that the vents were big enough to transport him. With that, he quickly opened the vent, crawled in below the fans, and closed it behind him. By the time that they did get up there, they looked around, and now were confused. Unless he jumped, there was nowhere he could have gone. It was as if he just vanished. They then radioed in what had happened, and he had not jumped. That meant that he had to be somewhere in the building. There was no way he could walk out without being detected, so where had he gone? Someone suggested waking Draco and Charlotte, and that one was nearly pummeled for the mere suggestion. They knew it would be a death sentence if they even dared disturb their sleep. They would have to find him on their own.

Meanwhile, in the ventilation system, Jean-Claude was making his way back down to where Amayah had set up shop. As he went, he ran into Anjou's bats. They told him that everything was set, they just told him to tell them when he was ready, and they would relay it back to Anjou. He then said that they needed to stay with him, because he needed their help. He used them to create a ward to allow him to move around nearly invisibly. He reentered the floor he left, and it was crawling with guards, frantically trying to find him. However, they had no clue he was right there, so the ward was holding. He then leisurely looked all around until he found an armory. As he looked around, he found the MP-44 that he had when he was captured and took it. He took the clips, but he was not able to find the saber. He figured that it had to be in Draco's office, and he searched for that as well. Once he had, he found it odd that it was unlocked, and then realized just how confident this man was. Once inside, he found his saber on one of the book cases and took it down. Apparently, it was some kind of trophy, and he wanted to destroy this man more and more. He then also saw the door that must have led to where he was. He contemplated going in right then, but that would require him lifting his wards, and that would invite something more than what he wanted to deal with at that point. Therefore, he decided to wait for a better time. He then went back into the rafters, and waited for nightfall. The last of the undead houses was going to fall that night.

2


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

By the time Draco and Charlotte were up, the smell in the office told them all they needed to know, along with the missing saber. The Day Walker was loose somewhere in the building. The last anyone saw, he had gotten to the roof and vanished. Even the video cameras were at a loss. All they did detect were the rifle and the saber mysteriously lifting up and then vanishing. No reports came back that he had returned to his home, (for, because of Yuriya's actions, it would have been all over the news,) and the police would have seen him wandering the streets in that ridiculous outfit in the daytime, (though most New Yorkers would have ignored it.) That meant, as far as they were concerned, that he was still in the building. He had to be using the same trick that kept them from entering their haven. Fumio had been valuable before they unleashed her. They now knew that they were dealing with a different kind of vampire, and one that was possibly more powerful than they. They also now knew the reason why the bat had always been attached to them, and it was because of them. They performed much of their tricks with them, used them as communication, kept them as pets, and they were the perfect spy network. If that was the case, they could search the whole building and never be able to find him. There was the suggestion to use dogs, but that was dismissed. Had they, Jean-Claude would have been in trouble, because animals were immune to the wards, and they would have sniffed him out in a heartbeat. However, because of the sense of death that hung over the undead and the awkward state of the undead, dogs were scared to death to get near them. If they were outside, they could have used human familiars, and then went with dogs. However, they could not even get the dogs past the 20th floor without them freaking out. Thus, they were at a loss, and in constant fear of something jumping out without them knowing it. Thus, because of their failure, every human familiar that were guards on duty at that time were brought up to the hallway outside of the office. Charlotte then said, "Well, it seems you couldn't even stop something like him. You are all useless! However, we need the guards, so, to take care of that…"

She snapped her fingers, and out of every corner came undead that started to drag them off to the medical rooms to turn them all, and some were feeding as they went! The screams were deafening, but there was nothing they could do. However, they would at least augment what was in there, because, if he was loose, and had some of their verminous bats with them, she could lay ten cents on the dollar that there was an attack imminent.

The Hand was gathered, as was the Devil Sisters, Ryuu, (who had recovered by this point,) and Blade's crew. That made 12 in all. Anjou reported to them that her bats detected a little over 100 undead in the three floors of concern, about 30 guards, now vamped out, and armed with AK-47s. If it ended up a shootout, they were in close quarters, and they wanted something with hitting power. The others were armed with M-4s, which didn't have as much hitting power, but they would do their jobs, especially in close quarters. Besides, with the silver and garlic rounds being their weakness, they didn't need much in the way of firepower anyway. In short, they had the edge. However, because of their actions, the National Guard was covering the area, and then there was the building itself. Because it was a part of the business of international trade, and because of what had happened, the standard security would be tight. There would be no way of just waltzing right through the front door and just marching into the fray. Chiyuki then said, "The only recourse we have then is to scale the outside of the building. We just have to sneak past the guards."

"Leave that to my bats," said Anjou, "They can cause confusion and then cover our movements. Then we can climb."

Hondo then said, "Hey, I'm not as fast as you. I can't scale like the rest of you."

Chiyuki just sighed and said, "I'll carry you!"

However, Karin was looking at Kenta, seeing him contemplate something. "Penny for your thoughts?" said Karin.

"I'll tell you later," said Kenta, "We have to get this done first."

He had been acting strange since his mother had had what happened to her happen. It was not that he was depressed, but he looked like he had been in this thought process for the past few days. Now he did not tell her. It was either something of too great a concern to worry her at this crucial moment, or he really did want to focus. In either case, she had to let it go for the moment. Blade then said, "Alright, it ends tonight. No mercy tonight, because we don't have time for that. Any humans that resist us for them are just as dead because of the need, and we just have to write it off as them making the wrong choice—being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

With that, they headed out.

The National Guardsmen who were watching the perimeter of the initial strike area were keeping a tight vigil. If all this had been vigilante action, then they indeed expected an attack on WTC 7. They had men at the perimeter, and some around the building. However, they were looking for a conventional foe, not what was coming. Suddenly, at the most northeastern point, a cloud of bats descended. All the men tried to get their rifles on them, but the bats had the men disarmed before they could react. The frantic reports were coming in to keep their eyes peeled in case this was an attempt at a distracting maneuver to cover something else. Even though it indeed was, the ward that the bats were creating allowed the 12 to go by with no difficulty. However, the inner ring around the building went into a heightened state of alert. This would do them no good as a worse version of what hit the others came in. This was followed by a cloud of bats that had their faces covered dropping an ocean of cloths covered in ether. Because of how fast the substance worked, the men were out before they could either call for help, or don their protective masks. Chiyuki took Hondo on her shoulders, and the others were then scaling the wall as if they were spiders. They had not known that they could do this because it had been centuries since anyone had ever used the ability on a regular basis. They probably would have continued to be ignorant of this had they not been making the fight they had and learned how to do it. Now, it was a matter of strategy, and they were making time. Something like this was the last thing that the foe expected. Since the undead could do this, one would have expected some kind of defense for this. However, because of where these offices were, they never would have thought vampires to be so ambitious as to climb that high. They knew the humans could not do that, so that was not a factor. Because of that, there were no cameras to watch for this kind of thing. One thing was for certain, they would get caught flat footed.

They achieved the lowest windows, and everyone with vampiric abilities cut a hole into the glass with their nails quickly, pushed in the glass, and jumped in. Indeed, they were caught flat footed, for the guards that were in there barely had time to react before they were mowed down. At that precise moment, Jean-Claude came out of the rafters, blazing away with his Sturmgewher. He became a one-man army, working his way around, room by room, working his way to the main target. However, they were not the only ones on the move.

In the throne room, the royalty were teaching the new members about their abilities, and it was at that point that Sophia said, "It has started."

At that, Mickey and Sheila said, "Then we shall go. They have no contingency if any of them manage to flee. They must be policed up."

Kannon then said, "Hey, they hurt grandmommy! I want a part of this!"

Sheila then said, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Hey, I may be nine years old, but I'm just as strong as you were at my age!" she said, "You fought the Inquisition like that, didn't you?"

"This is not mere humans, dear Kannon," said Sophia.

"Let me help," said Lucas, "I'll go with her. I'll take responsibility in case anything happens. We owe you, and I suppose this is a way we can help."

"Then go," said Sophia, "Make haste, for we cannot let the head of the snake remain on the body."

With that, the second wave was on its way. Yuriya was standing behind the coffee kiosk and saw the four heading out the door. When she asked where they were going, (knowing the danger that was out there,) and Lucas, to cover them, said, "They said they were going to teach me proper hunting techniques so I could teach the others—royal business."

Once she heard that, she let it go. It was easy for her to forget just how powerful her children were because of her mother bear instincts. They went out and got ready to pick up the scraps.

Charlotte and Draco both heard the sounds of combat both above and below. They realized that there was no escape the normal routes, and they also wondered how they managed to get past the National Guard without detection. They figured that, since they were not detected coming in, the only way they got to the top was the only way they could escape now. They decided that now was the time. They figured that it would be better to do this than to die like fools, for only fools fought in a burning house. The Samoan twins went out to make sure that the coast was clear, and ran smack into Ai. She had been the first to break free and head for the command floor. Ryuu normally would have been with her, but he was too busy with coordinating the movements against the foe with Chiyuki to see what she was attempting. Considering how powerful she was, they were not so concerned anyway. Now, there she stood, a dusting of ash on her from the vanquishing of their foes, with a mean looking silver alloy katana in her hand. She then said, "Where are you two going, boys? You don't know how to greet a pretty young lady when you see one?"

"Of course," said Tony, "We kill little pests like you!"

They started to move, but she was way too fast. However, they were just bringing their own swords up at that precise moment, and what happened next could only be written off to dumb luck. Normally, they would have been ash before they had had a chance to blink. Unfortunately, she miscalculated her timing in when they were bringing their blades up, and she caught Tony's in her chest all the way up to the hilt. She was now paralyzed with a shocked look on her face. However, they showed no remorse, as the other one came up and then took off her head in a businesslike manner. They were shocked to see her bleed like a normal human, and not turn to ash. Tony snapped his wrist downward as her body hit the ground hard. This was at the precise moment that Jean-Claude came down to that floor. He showed up just in time to see her body fall, and rage filled him. He snarled through his teeth, "YOU SON OF A RUNNING DOG!"

Tony just wheeled around and said, "Well, well, well…I guess we get to finish our fight."

"At least I get to face the two of you face-to-face!" snapped Jean-Claude, but that was followed by, "No, you get the both of us."

It was Blade. He had managed to break from the fray when he saw Ai go out. He wanted to be sure she would be safe, and he was angry that he was again one second too late, and these goons were responsible for it. Tony turned to Jean-Claude as his brother turned to Blade. "Looks like we get to kill both Day Walkers now," he said, but Blade then told him that Simon said for him to go have sex with himself. At that, it was on. Again, everything was at blazing speed, so everything was over in a matter of seconds, but everything that would have happened in a prolonged fight occurred. This time, however, both men were ready for their fights, as they were both using the massive size of the men against them. All their muscle would do them no good as they were now fighting two darting targets. They were taking great pleasure in emasculating the both of them as they fought, getting them more and more flustered as they went. However, the fight was going to end badly for the two giants.

At the precise moment fate had struck, Ai instinctively let out a psionic distress signal to Ryuu and Chiyuki that briefly stunned them. They then realized that it had been instantly cut off, and they dreaded the worst as they charged to the next floor. When they came up, their worst fears were realized as they saw the four combatting and the lifeless, headless body of Ai, and they went postal. Both of them went feral, and their roars stopped all four in their tracks. The two of them took gruesome appearances: long fangs, paler skin, long, bony fingers, long fingernails, glowing eyes, pointer ears, and they even appeared to have snouts a touch. They pounced on their prey as if they were two Bengal tigers jumping on two bloody sides of beef. They were literally ripping them apart, drinking blood, and chewing on the chunks of flesh they were ripping out with their teeth. They were not eating it, but they were chewing on it, trying to squeeze and extract the blood out of every ounce of them. Most was just spilling around them, and the deaths of these two would be agony. All the other two could do was just watch in stunned silence. It looked like something out of a B-rate slasher film, but much worse. About the moment they expended their energy, the bodies of the twins turned to ash from loss of blood. They were still enraged, though they looked a bit less animal. Ryuu and Chiyuki just looked at them and snarled, "Where are the other two?"

Jean-Claude pointed to the office, and they burst in. However, it was empty, and there was a smashed out window. In the confusion, they had managed to crawl down the side of the building. This was followed by Ryuu finally calming down and breaking into tears. He was a wreck. He had just come back, had been reunited with his lady love, and lost her that quick. He then went outside and tried to repeat the process that brought him around. However, because he was who he was, it was possible for him, but not for her. It was too late. She was gone forever, and this time, there would be no coming back this way. He just laid her down and then turned to the wall and bawled like a baby, not wanting to see her like this. Blade saw this, and very gently, and with as much dignity as he could muster, took off his leather trench coat, and covered the body. Chiyuki was crying herself as she was trying to console Ryuu, and that's when Blade came up and put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder and said, "Turn it into something else. Let's go get the two bastard children and put an end to this!"

Ryuu saw the determined look on Blade's face, and he was shocked to see the angered and determined look on his face, as if Ai's death was a personal affront to Blade. He saw him lay the jacket down, and realized that Blade wanted to do what he could to avenge his loss with him. He discovered a kindred spirit that night, and they embraced. The rest came up at that time and stood still as they saw what had happened. Karin started to get that look in her eyes when she was becoming angry, and Anjou just stared as her nostrils flared. Jean-Claude then said, "Karin, Anjou, come with us four. It's time for a Mississippi butt whopping!"

However, the fleeing of Charlotte and Draco were not unseen. While all this was happening, the twins, Kannon, and Lucas came up to the perimeter guards who were trying to regain their faculties. When they saw that, immediately they brought up their rifles, with one declaring, "Halt, who is there?"

The Golconda then reached out their hands as an eye shape spot on their foreheads began to glow, and they said, "Take a nap."

All around them passed out, and they erased their memories of the encounter. When Lucas saw that, the memory of a word started to run around in his head, but he could not put his finger on it just what that word was. He chewed on this as they advanced. The guards were barely coming around when they encountered the remainder of their foes exiting the building, with Charlotte and Draco just around the corner from them. They thought about joining them, but then they saw the approach of the four, and halted. Those exiting were going to pay them no mind, but they then recognized Lucas and stopped. "Lucas, you have real gall coming here now!" one of them snapped, "We should just kill you and the runts. What did you think; that these children were going to fight."

However, the eyes of the kids began to glow; it was then that the strange smooth spot on their foreheads were revealed for what they were. The skin split in a crescent, and the flap of skin suddenly grew lashes as a third eye was revealed. Draco and Charlotte knew now what they saw and they never though that it could be possible that this could have happened, but there it was. One of the men who recognized what this was screamed, "SELIBRI!" and went as pale as a sheet. They all then tried to get away, but the three said, "Your sins are too grievous to let any of you live."

With that, they extended their hands, and they all erupted into flames. For Charlotte and Draco, this was a bad situation. Their worst fears were being realized, and they high-tailed it out of there, but not without eyes following them. The others came out just as this was happening, and they were all shocked by the third eyes. They had closed when they approached, and Jean-Claude did not ask any questions, having learned long ago not to ask about any of what his kids could do. He knew they were powerful enough to handle themselves. Karin tried to scold Kannon, but Jean-Claude said, "No, they need to be here."

Anjou then said, "My bats are following the pair. They are heading for the subway."

"Let's go before we lose them," said Blade and Jean-Claude said, "Kannon, go with your mother, you two and Lucas, come with me. Blade, you go with Ryuu and Chiyuki. Between these three groups, we should catch them. Let's go."

With that, the others removed the body of Ai, and cleared any trace of them being there before the authorities arrived. If they had their way, Ai would be buried with proper honors. Yet, the time for mourning would come later. They had work to do.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The groups broke up and got ready for the final confrontation. Ryuu was hot to catch them, especially when things had worked out that the two of them could have been together again. It was amazing that he was even there at all. When they had discovered his body, if the hazardous material had not been all over him, they would not have closed the bag again. He would have burned up and that would have been the end of him. However, they panicked, closed the bag which smothered the flames and snuffed out the fire. The flames helped cleanse the mustard gas, but they took no chances and zipped up the bag again, tossed into the hole again. They buried it and tried to keep it all secret for fear of being called crazy. However, what happened to Ai was beyond repair, because she was not he, and she did not have the resources that he did to rebound from that. Someone was going to pay, and he was going to insure that it was Draco. Chiyuki wanted Draco just as bad, but Charlotte also put gravel into her craw, considering of what her diet consisted. To her, the little witch was evil personified: a physical manifestation of everything Teresa was, and she needed to be snuffed out before her poison spread amongst the world of the night. The one thing that bolstered them was that there was another with them just as disgusted at their targets, and wanted them just as dead. To them, he was like Jean-Claude, but with no inhibitions or illusions about reality. They really felt that Jean-Claude had something to learn from Blade.

They were now in the subway, and the ten made for quite a sight. People in New York normally didn't stare at things, but they took the cake this time, especially with the weapons that they held. However, Blade thought fast and he shouted, "NYPD, special task force," and whipped something out real fast and put it back. It was shiny, and they had to assume it was a badge. However, they wondered where they got it. He then said, "Did you see an Italian looking man and a 12-year-old girl come through here?"

No one spoke, and he then said, "Hey, the guy's a pervert, and that was one of his enslaved kids! TALK!"

Once they heard that, everyone pointed to the tracks, indicating they had gone down the tunnel on foot. "Thanks, folks," said Jean-Claude, "Alright, split up: we four will go left, you three go right. Eric, you take Ryuu and Chi up to the surface and go either way the line goes in case they try to surface."

A conductor handed them a map, really thinking them with the police, and said, "Here is where the line goes. Part of it surfaces, so you might have a chance at that."

Before they split, Jean-Claude whispered to Blade, "What was that you flashed?"

"That was a Detroit badge," said Blade, "It was from a cop who was a good family friend who died protected me when I was a boy. All you need to do is just flash it quick and people buy it."

"Then, tonight," said Jean-Claude, "He comes with us in spirit, because that helped us so much. Now, let's go."

With that, they split up.

Indeed, when the two had gotten into the station, they both agreed to split up and meet later. In truth, Charlotte could have cared less what happened to Draco. As far as she was concerned, he had served his purpose, and if he died, she would then have supreme control when the time came to rebuild House Cathong. Amayah could rot in Hell for all she was concerned. As luck would have it, Karin, Kannon, and Anjou were chasing Charlotte. Both groups kept their ears open for oncoming trains, keeping tabs on where the manholes were just in case one did come. Kannon hopped onto Karin's shoulders and concentrated. She knew she was not as fast, and because of that, Karin realized that Charlotte would not be fast either considering her diminutive size. They then knew they could catch her easily…hopefully. Kannon then said, "Auntie Anjou, I'll watch through your bats so you can concentrate."

"Thank you sweetie," said Anjou.

"Where's daddy," asked Kannon.

"He stayed with the others to help mop things up," said Karin, "Someone needs to take care of that."

"I just hope he takes care of that quickly so he can be with us," Kannon responded, "and then I can kiss him to death!"

Karin rolled her eyes and said, "Honey, we have to talk about the kissing monster you have become with daddy."

"But daddy's so kissable!" she said gleefully, none of them realizing that the essence of Sophia had been put into her because of Karin's past. Considering that Sophia had a huge crush on Kenta, (due to being part of Karin at the time as a spirit,) she could not help but feel great love for daddy, though she knew not why.

Kannon then began to focus on the bats, and they saw Charlotte not too far ahead. With great speed they caught up to her. When they reached her, they saw her with an old U.S. Cavalry saber that she had kept since that era. She rarely ever had to use it, but she did indeed know how. She put on the best puppy eyes she could and said, "Please, you wouldn't hurt a little girl, would you? Please, that awful Draco made me do all those things! You have to believe me! Please, let me join your house. I know you want to be right in things."

None of them were buying it, and Anjou recognized her from months before. She just furrowed her brow and stared at her, saying, "Don't even bother. I remember you. We had you and your sister cornered, and you got away somehow."

Charlotte's "innocent little girl" look went away in a New York minute, and she said, "Then, it's time for paybacks!"

Charlotte called Anjou a female dog and did a flying lunge at Anjou. She seemed to fly ten feet into the air and about 30 feet as nimble as a cat, and as if the distance was but a few feet. However, Anjou was equal to the task and had her black, dragon head silver alloy katana out in a flash to parry the blow. "Give up!" snapped Charlotte, "You're no match for a pure blood!"

As they clashed, Anjou hissed, "You have no clue what it means to be a 'pure blood!' You are just a pale imitation of us!"

Charlotte started to laugh, and spat, "If I have heard correctly, your 'kind' is responsible for us existing…"

"A mistake I am glad to say that we don't have to live with!" Anjou interrupted, "and it all ends with you!"

They clashed further, and Charlotte then said, "You fool! There are other undead out there, and they will organize and kill all of you!"

"Not if we get to the mass of them first," Anjou said, "We have a hope for them you could never offer!"

"What? What are you going to offer: some Sleibri myth of vampire salvation? That child may be one of them, but they will never get away from the beast within!"

Kannon was watching this closely, and listening intently as well. It was then that she began to realize that the third eye was no mistake, and that there were others out there either like her, or close. If that was the case, then she knew that part of the reason why the four Golconda existed was to help bring them in safely and reward them for trying to live out the Dream, though they did not realize that this was what they were doing. It was also then that she realized that Charlotte and her ilk would be of those that would try to destroy them, the Dream as well, and that as long as she existed, they would never be safe. It was now time to really demonstrate what the Golconda could do. The third eye on her forehead opened up and her fangs extended, and she said, "If I have a beast in me, then it answers to me, not me it! Get ready to meet this 'beast'!"

With that, Charlotte flew across the tunnel and hit the wall hard. She got to her feet all dazed and with a look of horror on her face. Three eyes stared at her, and none of them looked friendly. Kannon then reached out a hand, and fire started to surround Charlotte. Wherever she tried to run or jump, the ring followed her, and started to close in on her. However, the sounds of an oncoming train caught their attention and broke Kannon's concentration as they all dove for the safety depressions in the wall. Once the train passed, Charlotte was gone. "She jumped on the top of the train!" said Kannon, now concentrating on the bats that were watching. With that, they all charged down the tunnel. They were relieved that they were near a station and that the train had stopped. They quickly climbed up the ladders up the back, and Karin told Kannon to hold on tight to the rungs on the top. As soon as they crested the top, Charlotte was staring at them in horror. However, before anyone could notice the passengers atop the train, it took off down the tunnel again. They could not stand now, but they kept a sharp look on each other, and Charlotte shouted, "KEEP THAT DEMON CHILD AWAY FROM ME!"

She at last understood that her kind was a relic, and now there was a force come to make her a part of history by a creature she figured had been myth: the very creature that had been predicted to do the deed.

As they went, Lucas said, "It's been a while since I have had to fight," he said, "I was the best warrior in my tribe many centuries ago."

"Trust me," said Jean-Claude, "After having spent five years with Native American and woodsmen vampires, I know that the instinct they instilled in my doesn't go away. It's in you, and you'll find it. It's something you don't forget easily."

Lucas smiled and said, "You spent five years with a tribe?"

"Not exactly," answered Jean-Claude, "They were cast out of their tribe once they were found out for what they were. They named me Black Knife, because of…wait, I smell him!"

"Yes, he's not too far ahead," responded Lucas, "He's covered in death from head to toe—too hard to miss."

They charged ahead, but they were now beginning to pass a sewer main, and the smell was masked by the stench. This is when they ran right past Draco: the moment he had been waiting for. He had with him a rapier, and he leapt out and put a large gash across the chest of Jean-Claude. He tumbled down in pain, but before Draco could strike, Lucas ran up and kicked the blade out with the left foot and then transferred his weight to that leg as he did a jumping side kick into Draco's chest. The children were tending to their now angered father as Lucas and Draco squared off. "Lucas!" said Draco, "I should have known you would have bowed to the enemy! I never trusted you in the counsel of the houses, and I definitely despise you now!"

"You have no idea what you fight right now, do you?" said Lucas with a confident smirk.

"Don't tell me you bought into that vampire salvation thing?" laughed Draco.

"Bought into it?" laughed Lucas in return, "I took hold of it, lock, stock, and barrel!"

"Oh really," responded Draco sarcastically, "Let's find out just what you have!"

With that, they engaged. If someone were to look at it from a fighting standpoint, he would have been impressed by the display. However, there were two reasons for this: they were both that good, and both were making a fight to the death. They threw blows and defended with blocks with speed and precision, the whole thing looking like a well-planned dance with the efficiency of both combatants. Each was able to defend shots, and was also able to get good licks in on one another. As Jean-Claude was healing, he watched the display in front of him. He was impressed by Lucas, and wondered if he would become a part of the Hand if offered. Finally, Lucas was able to back him off with a hard double palm strike, and then came up with a lunging knee. Draco went to defend it, which was what Lucas wanted. Lucas only presented the knee for a brief moment and then retracted it as he connected with Draco's chin with a flying fist. Draco hit the ground dazed, and Lucas went for the rapier to finish the job. However, the sounds of a fast approaching train could be heard. There was not much time to react, but in the time Lucas went for the rapier, Draco began to regain himself, and then got to one of the manholes in the wall. Mickey thought fast and his third eye opened. At once, everyone was pressed onto the ceiling and remained there as the train passed. In the process, the rapier bounced in Draco's direction, and he snatched it the second the train passed. He tore off and headed to the surface at the next station. They had lost him, but they were not going to be outdone.

On the surface, Chiyuki moved with her amazing speed and followed the track of the train until she got to a part of the track that would be on the surface. She went a certain distance down the line and realized that they had not yet emerged. She stopped to regain her bearings, and she was about to head towards the tunnel. Before she could, Moon Knight emerged. At first, she was going to chop him in two for the sudden appearance, but she checked herself and said, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up on you?" he responded, "I didn't think that was possible."

She gave him that look, but he then said, "We have to get out of this area and to a better position: trouble's on the way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but he was pulling her to the nearby buildings, hoping to ascend. She caught onto where he wanted to go, and she took the both of them to the roofs. She then said, "What's this all about!"

"I was tracking the events," said Moon Knight, "and since I've been sucked into this, I figured that I had to help in whatever way I could. However, as I was coming, I spotted something not so good."

"What do you mean?" asked Chiyuki, now not certain of what they now faced.

"Apparently, one of them has connections to werewolf allies."

"WHAT! I thought that…"

"…they were myths? No, they exist, and they despise vampires. It's just no vampire has ever lived long enough to tell of meeting one. However, these ones are outcasts of their kind, and apparently they have been allied with the undead. They are heading this way, and I can only assume that they are going to aid their friend."

"They haven't emerged yet."

"Then let's get to the front of the tunnel and watch."

Before this, the group on Charlotte's case could only stare as they had no room to fight. While that happened, they noticed that Charlotte reached down and pulled out a phone, much to their surprise. She made a quick call and put it back. What they did not know was that she had some werewolf allies that were outcasts and that she had rescued. It was now time for them to repay the debt. Suddenly, the train emerged from the tunnel to an elevated section, and everyone but Kannon gained their feet, as Kannon continued to hold on for dear life. As she did, however, she suddenly locked up, and then she said, "We've got company!"

At that moment, they saw something they never thought they would see, much less at that moment. What looked like werewolves—about eight in all—were now on the train with them. Charlotte then said, "I can't wait to watch this! They are going to rip you to shreds! Boys, save the heads for me—I want trophies!"

However, just after that, Chiyuki and Moon Knight landed on the train, and the one of the lycanthropes said, "Moon Knight! I should have known you would be involved!"

"You can't keep a good man down!" he said, and the melee commenced.

Draco was running for his life now, not certain what to think anymore. He never thought that Lucas could be that powerful, and now he wondered if there could be something to those myths. As he ran, however, he turned down an alley, and ran right into Blade and Ryuu. He started to try to turn and run, but Ryuu jumped over and cut him off, looking like death personified. He then hissed, "I want the pleasure of watching Blade cut you to ribbons for the pain you caused me, and then I dine on your entrails!"

He wheeled around just in time to see Blade lunging forward with his sword out. Draco defended, and the two clashed. He had had nightmares about facing the day walker, and now they had become reality. Back and forth they clashed, working with a skill that would have made any samurai green with envy. It was an incredible display of block, strike, and counter. They were even running along the walls and fire escapes as they fought, moving with a speed that was a blur to the human eye. However, as Draco defended, he did so with desperation, knowing that, because Blade's sword was made of a silver alloy, one cut of any kind would be fatal. Draco was looking for that one blow that would end it, because he knew the longer the fight, the worse the odds become. Yet, as they fought, they were going higher and higher and it was then that Ryuu realized what was happening. Draco was fighting, but trying to get away at the same time. Ryuu was about to move, but, just as Draco was getting to the roof, Ryuu watched as four blurs jumped the gap and ahead of Draco. "DRACO!" shouted a familiar voice, "IT ENDS!"

He got to the roof in time to see Jean-Claude and his group heading Draco off at the pass. He turned to see Blade and Ryuu on the other side. Without a word, the two day walkers charged. Now Draco was fighting a desperate fight, and he was no longer able to make an attack as he was now spending his whole time defending the two dhampir. Draco made for the edge of the building, but the twins opened up their third eyes and an astral flame surrounded the edge of the building. He then turned around just in time to fend off the two swords swinging at him. He jumped over the two of them, hissing, and he then said, "YOU FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN DO!"

At this point, his desperate situation was causing him to turn feral, and he began to take on an animal-like state and worse than what Ryuu had done. However, Ryuu began to match him, and he said, just as loud, "FOOL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT I TAUGHT YOUR KIND HOW TO DO THIS!"

With that, they clashed, and Ryuu was putting all the energy of his sorrow into his attack. The two looked like two tigers locked in mortal combat, and Jean-Claude looked at this in horror and shock. Blade kept a stoic look, and then looked at him and said, "Look closely at this, Jean-Claude. You and I can't do this, but all vampires can. I wager that even what you call true vampires can do this."

"It's true, daddy," said Sheila, "but it's nowhere near as bad. Aunt Karin told us that this happened to her once when she thought her whole family had been killed before her when she was in a weakened state. If it had not been for Uncle Kenta showing up when he did, she may have been next."

"It…it just…I can't," said Jean-Claude, who watched in disbelief.

"Now you see why I have my suspicions about what you seek," said Blade, "We are different, and, I'm sorry, but no matter how you shape it, we are monsters, like it or not."

Jean-Claude just stood there quiet now as he watched the combat, (and Draco was getting the worst of it.) He also had a single tear rolling down his cheek, the truth of things now coming to him. He wondered if the Dream was dead.

Ryuu and Draco continued to fight, both men being beyond words at this point. Ryuu had long ago tamed this beast, but he knew that it would never go away, no matter what he did. However, because it was there, he knew he could control it. He also knew that Draco, because he never sought to control the beast in him, but instead embraced it, in this state, he had no rational control. This was Ryuu's edge. It was not really two tigers that fought, but a tiger and a dragon: the tiger attacks on instinct whereas the dragon can outthink his opponent. No matter what Draco tried, Ryuu had the answer for it. By this point, Draco was a bloody mess and he was weakening. Ryuu growled, "It's over! Prepare for Hell!"

He moved swiftly and picked up Draco, flinging him into the astral flame as he screamed, "THIS IS FOR AI: ROAST IN HELL YOU BASTARD CHILD!"

Draco screamed with the mix of a beast and a scared woman as he impacted the flame and burst into sparks and ash. As soon as that disappeared, so did the astral flame. Ryuu reverted to his normal form, and then collapsed to his knees. The twins then came up and stood before him. He sprawled out before their feet, crying, and saying, "Your highnesses: thank you for bringing me peace!"

He lay there and just cried, and everyone thought it best to just stay still and let things be for the time.

Karin had heard stories about the lycanthropes, but she never knew that this could be. One thing was certain: it was a bad way to learn about them, and this was definitely something that had to be dealt with one day, because if they did not like vampires, they could have a war on their hands one day. They were fast and strong, but they indeed have one weakness. If the undead were vulnerable to silver, the werewolves were even more so. Indeed, Chiyuki was proving she could handle herself, and caused wounds on the werewolves that were more like burns. One punched Moon Knight in the chest, and then yanked his hand back in pain. "You stupid shmuck!" announced Moon Knight, "Have you forgotten about my armor?"

The wolf hissed and said, "No matter: we can get rid of the leeches and you once and for all!"

The two continued to engage, and Moon Knight then said, "Idiot! I have many friends that are of your kind, and you couldn't even carry their talismans!"

"Oh? Then how can you be with these leeches!" he hissed in return.

"They are not what you think," said Moon Knight, "and if I have my way, they will be allies."

That relieved Karin to hear and she hoped that it was true. Anjou had two on her, and they were swift with their claws, but she was better with her blade, and she quickly had two cut with fatal wounds. They reverted to men and fell off the train. Chiyuki had about three of them gone before one could blink, and then turned her attention to Moon Knight, who had three on him as well. Two of them lunged, but Moon Knight pulled out two silver spikes and rammed them into their hearts. It wasn't like the vampire, because a werewolf could take such a thing. However, because they were silver, it was fatal. They too reverted to men and fell from the train. However, the last was going for Moon Knight, but Chiyuki jumped over the top and took off its head. His end was the same, and they now turned their attention to Karin.

Charlotte saw that Karin's back was to her, and she tried to Pearl Harbor her, but Kannon spotted this and shouted, "Mommy: look out!"

Karin wheeled around in time enough to block the blade coming at her, and they began to duel. Charlotte was small, but she was no less powerful. She had been around for over a century, and though she chose to remain a child, she still had the age and wisdom of a vampire that age. She knew a few tricks, and she was giving Karin a hard time. "As soon as I chop you up, your friends are next!" snapped Charlotte, "I will come back with a huge army. Worse, they will all be children, and they will make you suffer! If you try to stop them, to the public eye, it will make you to be the monsters! You shall all pay for what you have done! WE ARE THE SUPERIOR!"

She then used a disarming technique and took the sword out of Karin's hand. She then went to finish off Karin, but Anjou was there just in time to block the blade, and she said, "You are not superior. You are pestilence."

From behind, a blade shot through her chest. It was Karin's, and Chiyuki was behind it. With lightning speed, she then removed all of Charlotte's limbs with the same blade and had her bound to the top of the train. "Superior?" sniveled Chiyuki, "I hardly believe that! You…are…vermin! It's bad enough your ilk made my life a living Hell for over a millennia. It's worse when you are a baby killer like you. The final straw was that your very existence threatened the safe home, haven, and family that came to me. If it were not for Karin here and Jean-Claude, I would still be on the run. He didn't judge me, and all Karin saw was a vampire that needed love and a home. I will be damned to Hell if you are going to take it from me!"

The train pulled to a stop, and everyone lay low so as not to be seen. Charlotte was about to scream, but Chiyuki reached in and yanked out her vocal cords. Since she was undead, this would not kill her, (she really didn't breathe anyway.) "No," said Chiyuki, "No more of your evil voice."

Everyone slipped onto the awning over the stop, and Charlotte looked at her with a horrified look. Kannon then said, "She wants to say, 'You're just leaving me here?'"

Chiyuki said, "Your goons made Ai suffer, and you are responsible for that. For that, you are going to suffer horribly. I am going to keep you there, and as you circle around Manhattan, you will have time to contemplate your evil. If you believe in a higher power, you had better make peace with that in that time, because, when the sun comes up, you're gone; no one will know it has happened, and no one will care. If you are superior, then this is your chance to prove it. You have about five hours, and I hope you enjoy the tour of New York. Enjoy the sunrise."

The train started to pull away, and Kannon relayed that, internally, she was wailing. The reason was that, Charlotte knew well she could not escape, and there was no one now to help her. Anjou then said, "We cannot have remorse. Did she have any for every baby and child she killed to keep her sorry self alive? No, she danced to the tune, and now she pays the piper. Let's go home."

The five of them leapt down and sought to meet up with Jean-Claude. Though it was a victory, they would have to celebrate later. First, they had to say good-bye to a friend.

4


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The first thing they had to do was to stage the "rescue" of Jean-Claude Makka. They went back to the building, and used the bats to slip in as the authorities investigated. They found some of the clothes that the twin towers were wearing and tore them up a bit. They put them on Jean-Claude, and then placed him in one of their cells. Because he was all sweaty, they could believe that he had been in there for a few days. When the authorities found him, they instantly started to render aid. When they asked him what had happened, he mentioned that Draco had mob connections, and that his goons had been by Karin's restaurant some weeks back to try to play the extortion game. The building's security had chased them off, but they had kidnapped him on his walk as payback for his actions against them. He said that he had been fed, because they needed him alive, but that things were not good. Of course, the news people were all over this and his image was being beamed all over the news circuit. They asked him about the gunfire, and he said that a rival family not pleased with his actions somehow snuck into the building and taken care of things. He was not sure of his fate, and he was not certain if there could have ever been a way to know. With that, (and once the doctors were satisfied that he was okay,) he went home, followed by the news crews. Yuriya had been called ahead of time about what had happened, and she acted like the grateful wife to see his husband return. They embraced and kissed to the applause of the patrons, and then the Hand came up and said, "Okay, guys, let's break it up! They have to have some time!"

"A word, please, Mr. Makka," said one of the pressmen, but they were just shoved out the door. The Makkas and the Usuis went to their respective apartments, but Jean-Claude was silent the whole way. Once they got into the apartment, Jean-Claude broke down and started to cry. Yuriya said, "Honey what's wrong…" but he cut in and said, "Baby, hold me!"

They sat on the couch as he buried his head into her chest and began to cry with abandon. Yuriya did not understand why he was crying so much, but she also knew that this was not the time to ask questions. She just held him tight and rocked him back and forth, and the twins managed to slip in and joined in the embrace.

In the Usui apartment, Fumio greeted the return of the couple and her granddaughter warmly. Fumio then said, "Thanks to Chiyuki and Elda, I have a better perspective on things. It's going to be awkward for a time, but at least we can be together for a long, long time."

He hugged and kissed his mother, and then she asked him, "Have you had a chance to talk to Karin, then?"

Karin cocked her head at this, and he said, "Honey, let's go into the living room, because what I have to tell you is something I need to hear your yes or no on."

They did so, and as they sat, Kenta said, "Baby, I've been thinking, and I talked this over with Fumio and Elda. They don't think it too bad an idea, but I need to know how you feel about what I have to say."

"Well, could you be a bit vaguer?" asked Karin sarcastically.

"Well, ever since what happened to mother happened, I looked at you, her, and Kannon, and I began to wonder," he answered, "What would happen if I were caused to be separated from you and any vampire for too long, and at a time past when I should have been alive…"

Karin cut in, already knowing where Kenta was going, and she said, "Baby, no: I already know what you are going to say, and I don't know how that could be right!"

"Baby," said Kenta, "I will be the only human amongst us, and because of how things are arranged, I am completely reliant on being around you to keep you. Now that mother has been forced to cross over, you, Kannon, and she will be living at night. I know that Kannon doesn't need to worry about the sun, but she would be more than likely to keep your hours outside of school, and I don't think she would want to be separate from you."

"We'd be okay, daddy!" said Kannon as she bounced into his lap, giving him kiss after kiss. Karin, annoyed at this as ever, pulled her off and said, "That will be quite enough from you!"

She just sat glum beside her father, arms crossed across her chest. Karin then said, "Baby, you don't know what you ask!"

"After being around this as long as I have, can you truly say that I don't?" he asked in return, "There's too much to risk now."

"But you don't have to do this!" she said, "You have my blood!"

"What happens if I can't get it?" he responded in turn, "Even being a g'hul has its drawbacks, and they are actually worse than yours. There are actually more benefits to the family being turned than in things remaining the way that it is. Moreover, I go into this with my eyes wide open, knowing everything about your world, and ready to accept it. How many wanting something like this really know as we do?"

"But…but, you'll never be able to go out in the day, see the sun, fully taste food, and you'll never be the same!" Karin protested weakly, yet coming to the understanding that he was starting to make perfect sense.

"Karin," he said, taking her hands, "As long as I have this family, you all are my sunshine. Besides, how different would I really be? Baby, you have to trust me; it's for the best."

"Baby, you're willing to give up the human life for me?" she said, tears now beginning to form.

"Karin, you're the reason I get up every morning," he said, "I would literally give you my heart if it meant you could go on."

She then burst into tears and glomped him, saying, "I love you, I love you so much!"

"I love you to, daddy," said Kannon smiling, leaping on his back and pulling the two down onto the couch. Karin's tears turned to laughter as they all rolled around and laughed, Kannon sneaking in a kiss where she could. Karin then looked at him with those eyes and said, "It has to be me that does it. Kannon then can bring you over fully. This can be something that brings us together."

"I can help if you can't hold it all," said Fumio.

"Just give me a week to say good-bye to Ai, and the world of the day," said Kenta, "I think you understand."

They embraced again, and then he scooped up and cradled his wife as they both got that look, and Fumio said, "Come here, Kannon; let's go visit great-grandmother, and tell her the good news."

Fumio knew what was up, and she was going to let them have their time.

The next night, the Clan took Ai, put her into a coffin, and took her all the way to Block Island off the east end of Long Island and found a secluded spot in the national wildlife refuge on the island. It was far from the few houses that dotted the island and in a beautiful wooded area so she could rest in peace undisturbed by prying eyes and danger forevermore. It was a somber affair, and much in tears flowed that night. Many spoke their memories, and tried to keep them humorous and happy, as she would have wanted. Anjou then gave the eulogy, and she spoke of times when she and Anjou went hunting together. Ai was, to her, a light of joy, and a spark of youth that Anjou had never really had the chance to enjoy while young, but she learned how to enjoy because of her. She told of her life, and relayed the story of her life as Ai had told it to Anjou. Indeed, it was to be a great loss, but Anjou then said, "Wherever she ended up, I know it had to be a better place, and I know that place is better for her being there."

With that, they committed the body to the ground, and Marc Spector remembered an old tradition of his Jewish heritage. He whispered into Ryuu's ear, and Ryuu then walked up and grabbed a handful of dirt. He then cast it onto the coffin and began to walk away. Marc explained that it was one way his people helped overcome the grief, because it symbolized that they were ready to move on and continue life. It was not an insult to the person in the box, but a way of putting the final punctuation on the whole thing, helping the one who had lost the most to put it behind him and say, "farewell," to the deceased. After that, everyone filed behind and did the same, leaving two Clan members who were grave diggers by trade to finish the job. As they left, a lone piper played "Amazing Grace" as a final memorial to her. A marker was left on a tree where she had been laid which read, "Ai: born 1009-died 2022. May you find peace and tranquility for all eternity, as you have always deserved."

Jean-Claude took the rest of the week off to reconcile his thoughts. When he was finally able to speak, he expressed to his wife his doubts about things. He, after seeing what he saw, was not sure that the Dream ever would come to reality. "Baby, if that is the case," asked Yuriya, "then what has this been all about? For what have you been fighting?"

"I wonder," answered Jean-Claude.

"What about the prophecies?" she added.

"I don't know. I mean, so much has been lost to us on certain things, and in truth, the other three children outside Sophia were not predicted. I just don't know."

"Honey, if people can overcome their fears, as you said…"

"It's more than that. Baby, I've been doing some research. Remember the big vampire craze about ten years ago?"

"How could I forget! It was eerie how close to the truth they came in all that!"

"Yeah, it makes me wonder if members of the Clan had an influence on that."

"What about it?"

"They actually took a survey back then, and they asked how many would become a vampire if the opportunity presented itself. Over 65% said that they would, and their main motivation was that they wanted the power that came with it. Boy, they have no idea what they ask."

"Well, that's why we take the time to educate people."

"It's worse than all that. We're not gods, and we are not perfect. Some of the wrong people may slip through the cracks, and all it will take is one of them getting stupid, and the show is over! Besides all that, I now realize how different we are, and there are just too many people who would be superstitious to want to see the worlds mesh. Worse, even though there are Christians amongst us like myself, there would be those in the church that still would not understand, and start a campaign against us. There would be an all-out war. I know that there would be humans that would rally to us, but there would be too many that would not. There can never be full merging of the worlds, and I don't know if this has been in vain. I wonder if I should just put an end to it."

Yuriya looked at him with confusion, but then said, "Baby, we've gone too far to turn it back now."

Jean-Claude now had tears streaming down his face, and he said, "Honey, the worst cut of all is the fact that, no matter what I do, I can never put my sword down. We will constantly be fighting for our survival! I just want us to live in peace. How long would it be before we were broken up, before we would have to fend for ourselves again, before they despised us again? How long would it be before the power struggles amongst the councils started again and came after us? How long before…before…"

He was breaking up at this point, but Yuriya knew where this was going. However, what they didn't know was that the royalty were up in the throne room watching the whole thing through a bat, and Sophia said, "We need to get Marc Spector on the phone. He mentioned that he would be talking with the werewolves about our case, and I do believe that there are others he knows that could help us. Jean-Claude has fought to hard and too long to find his inner peace. It cannot be taken from him after all he has done for us."

Marc Spector indeed had been talking to what was known as the American Lycanthrope Society, and they were well aware of the Arlington Magic Society. Since they were what would have been considered magic using creatures, the two societies knew well of each other, and often had seminars together. He explained the whole story, and the two worlds. The wolves were surprised to hear of this unknown world, and they had heard rumors of some kind of mixed breed person amongst that world trying to bring peace and reconciliation with the day world. Considering what they had eliminated, they realized that they had been a greater aid to making repairs in nature that had long ago been caused by evil forces many millennia ago. They realized that their kind of vampire was really a part of nature, and the undead were truly the infectious anomaly. They agreed to get in contact with the AMS, and then have them get in contact with the senate and the President for a treaty proposal. The treaty between the AMS and U.S. government was one of many well-guarded secrets of the nation, and the entire government was well aware of the world of the night far more than the average citizen. If they were able to work out a deal with them, they could work out a deal with the Clan. With that, Marc called a mutual friend of him and Jean-Claude to help pitch this idea, because he knew well that Jean-Claude was in need of some good news. They would go to New York in a couple of days with some representatives of the two societies, and a couple of senators, along with a cabinet head of a department that the American people did not know existed, and talk to Jean-Claude. If it all worked, his dream could come true sooner than he thought, and in the safest way possible.

For two days, Jean-Claude spent time reading his Bible and praying, but it felt to him that his prayers were just bouncing off the walls rather than going up. He could find no answers in his reading either, and he was at a loss. That second evening, he went up to the roof with his guitar. Meanwhile, in the restaurant, a bunch of men in black suits with ear buds came into the place. Karin was confused, but their auras were human, and they didn't look like the mob, so she became curious and went out to meet them. Before she could speak, one who looked like the lead man stepped up and said, "Are you proprietor of this establishment?"

"Um…yes," she said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he said, "A very important guest is coming to dine here, and we have to do standard procedures to assess the security here. May I see your kitchen?"

Confused, but not willing to test the man, she led them into the kitchen and they did a thorough check of the place. Then, the one in charge came over and said, "Is the one they call Jean-Claude here?"

"He's upstairs in the family units," she said, "Can I ask what this is all about."

"You'll see soon enough," he said, "I will need a guided escort of those areas, because, after he and his friends dine, they will be going up to meet with him."

She gulped, but she said, "I'll see about that."

He seemed to be speaking into some kind of lapel mic, and not moments after he was done with this, some limos pulled up in front of the building with a police escort. Once they stopped, the roads around the area were immediately blocked off and temporarily detoured. Before Karin could protest, she was almost floored by who came out. The president came out of the car, along with a couple of agents, New York's two senators, Marc Spector, Sean Hartley, and about six people she had never seen. President McFadden came up to her and pumped her hand up and down, and he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Th…th…thank you," said Karin, all nervous about this VIP in her restaurant, "Please, sit anywhere!"

He did, with the senators, and the six with Hartley and Spector were talking. Three of them were wearing colorful but normal clothing, and the other three were dressed in jeans, cowboy boots, fringed leather jackets, and were wearing what looked like Native American necklaces and chokers. "It seems you were right about them Marc: the pall of death and corruption does not permeate the place. Perhaps we should have taken time to find their kind sooner?"

With that, they sat down. Every care and courtesy was given to these guests, and Karin was ecstatic. She even made the point of making the meals, considering who was in her place. She was curious about one thing, though, and she asked one of the agents about it. He then said, "Oh, well, you see, for the meeting that they want, we can't have the press around. No one knows that these people are here, and, as far as you are concerned, this never happened…understand?"

"Absolutely," said Karin, feeling the weight of his words. He then said, "Now, we need to check out…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," she said, and Yuriya came up and said, "I'll tend to that. You deal with the guests."

Yuriya escorted a handful of agents up to the top while Karin was summoned over to the table where the six sat with Hartley and Spector. One of the elder ones that she had to assume was Native American said to her, "So, you are partly responsible for helping to restore the order of things, from what Hartley tells me."

She genuinely blushed and said, "I played a part."

"Thank you," he said, "Because now, we have a chance to bring this world into a new paradigm."

She was not sure what that meant, but if it had to do with the Dream, Jean-Claude would be screaming in joy.

The first stop the entourage made was in the throne room, and the three Native Americans bowed themselves down. They then said, "You don't know how long we have waited for this day. There are those amongst us that have hoped to attain this state, and they are protected by us because they were the abject enemy of the undead that your group fought, and wanted not to be overtaken by the worm of the beast within. Now that we see that four Golconda now exist, we can bring them to you, because they would find peace and solace."

After that was said, the President then told the four of why they were there, and the proposal that he wanted to make. They became excited about this, and they said, "You must meet General Makka!"

"_General_…Makka?" asked the President, not sure of what that meant.

"He is our military leader," said Sophia, "He has done much to bring us a dream that you seem to wish to bestow on us. He has fought all that sought to destroy us, and has done much to clean up crime in the city. It is okay, he is not dangerous. In fact, he longs for the day when fighting would be a rarity for him."

"Then I think it's time to meet him," responded President McFadden, and they went up to the roof.

Jean-Claude was messing around with his guitar about the time they came out of the service door to the roof. Just as they emerged, he broke into the song entitled _And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda._ It was a song sung from the perspective of an old World War One veteran from Australia—a bushman—who had survived the fiasco at Gallipoli at the cost of his legs. It spoke of how bad the situation was, how he saw his missing legs, and how he now realized that there were worse things than dying. He sung about how he could no longer roam the bush, and how, when they brought him home with the rest of the wounded, everyone turned their faces away from the sight. The last verse dealt with how his old comrades marched every April as worn out old heroes from a forgotten war. He sang about how the youth asked him why they marched, and he wondered the same thing himself. The chorus then said that the years pass, and there were fewer and fewer that marched every year, and he knew, one day, no one would march there at all. The song then finished off with a line from _Waltzing Matilda_, and he sang, "Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda…who'll go a waltzing Matilda with me? And their ghosts can be heard as they march on by the billabong, singing, 'Who'll go a waltzing Matilda with me?'"

Everyone was stunned by the timing of the song, and the forlorn look on the face of Jean-Claude. By this time, Karin had come up, and the entourage was going to meet him, but Hartley said, "No, let me and Karin talk to him first."

The approached him, and Karin said, "Well, dining on ashes?"

"Well, I… Sean Hartley, as I live and breathe," said Jean-Claude. He didn't spring up though, but he stood to his feet and shook his hand. "I wish these could be better circumstances under which to speak."

"I know," said Sean, "I was told you suffered a loss."

"Yes, it was a big one," said Jean-Claude, "Chiyuki and Ren have taken their daughter and gone with Ryuu and Blade back to Detroit for a time. They are going to help him establish a Clan outpost there and come back once he is settled in, though I don't know what the point is. It's all over anyway."

Karin put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly, saying, "Now, wait a minute! Are you going to give up on this just because you had a setback?"

"Well, listen to you!" said Jean-Claude, "You sound like me all of a sudden."

"I learned only from the best," she said with a sneer on her face, "and I also remember a certain person from about 13 years ago who gave me an attitude adjustment and was oozing with confidence. I wonder where that man went."

Jean-Claude rolled his eyes and turned around. He suddenly felt like his own words were now turning against him, and it seemed she was going to try to feed him some crow. She continued, "You know, with the over 4,000 in Japan now a part of the Clan, backed by the Greater Japan Magic Society that you helped start, the Clan now in Bangor, Detroit, Oregon thanks to Lucas, and this 50 story building, I wonder where you failed. If this is failure, I would love to see what success was."

He wanted to lash out, but the Spirit told him that would be mere pride, and that did not serve him well. He had to now eat humble pie and said, "Have I been acting like that much of a boob?"

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly, "Any other observations you want me to make?"

"Karin, I know what you are saying," said Jean-Claude, "but I now realize that we are just too different for the worlds to merge. How can it be now?"

"I think I have an answer to that," said a voice from another direction.

Jean-Claude turned his head to see the entourage, and it looked like his eyes would come out of his head when he saw the President of the United States standing on the roof. "Mr. Makka, we have a proposal for you."

They all went into his apartment and talked about the matter. What was being proposed was a treaty that linked the AMS, the werewolves, and the Clan into one conglomerate that would work together to keep the world of the night policed, and aid the U.S. in whatever was needed. In exchange, the U.S. government would provide them with protection from prying eyes as long as they pledged to keep the union secret. What that would mean is that there would be an official denial of the kind of things in which they were involved, and official silencing of anyone who was snooping around too closely to discovering the truth. The representative of the AMS said, "Our group has a goal of being able to be public one day, and that does seem like a reality."

"But what about us and the lycanthropes?" asked Jean-Claude, "I don't think we can ever go public."

"True," said the President, "but that does not mean that you cannot integrate into society. You see, with our protection, no one would try to hunt you down. Any vampire hunters that tried would be stopped cold."

"We do have our ways in that," said Jean-Claude.

"I would fully expect that you would," responded the President, "and I would also expect that you would help keep your people policed as well. In this situation, it would be like going public without going public."

Karin chimed in and said, "You see, in Japan, this is already happening. Those people are holding jobs, have careers, and more of a life than just hunting and sitting around doing nothing for fear of people killing them if they were ever found. Daddy told me of all of this, and he said that, when enough people were apart, because of their connections to the Clan, there would come a day when they could be a part of society to the point where they would never fear hunting again. The only thing would be that they cannot tell what they are, or that would upset the fruit cart. We can have that, but with the official backing of Uncle Sam."

Jean-Claude sat there observing his interesting guests as he sat silent for about 30 seconds. He then said, "Look, I don't fancy becoming a pawn of the government. I have an urge to erase your memory of this whole thing."

The agents started to rise at this, but Hartley said, "Cool it, gentlemen, because you are far outmatched. You would all be dead before anyone of you could register his attack."

The AMS rep then spoke and said, "And that is the best thing about our arrangement. They know better to use us in some kind of clandestine operation to take over the world, or make some kind of super soldier. They know that, if they tried to use us wrongly, they could watch the entire capitol building disappear off the face of the earth during the State of the Union speech. The same would go for you. You are too powerful for them to try to cross."

"When you say, 'help out the government,' what does that mean," asked Jean-Claude, still skeptical.

"What that means," said the President, "is that, if there were things in this world that dealt with your realm that threatened our country and citizens, we would turn to you as the best ones to handle it. Once your actions were done, we could then wipe out any trace that anything happened."

"It's kind of what we do now," said Karin, "except we could get more help."

One of the lycanthropes spoke at this point and said, "Think about this: we could also start a special paramilitary unit of werewolves and vampires—all voluntary, of course—to be a special secret unit to act like a special force for the military. They would do those kinds of things you fear that you would be used for, and it would be all okay, because it would be all volunteer. That way, there would be no fear of the things you said, because a unit already would exist of volunteers that would be able to serve their country like anyone else that joined the military. In other words, it would be a way that our worlds could serve our country, just like anyone else, nothing more."

Jean-Claude got up slowly and paced the floor. He then said, "You know, we do recruit four ourselves."

"We would fully expect that," said one of the senators, "and we would not stop you from doing so."

Another of the lycanthropes spoke and said, "You have an advantage. You are a phys ed teacher, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then, you have access to the youth," he responded, "They would take to these things far quicker than adults. Many would not understand what you seek, and would wish not to be a part out of fear. However, if you reach enough youth over the years, they would grow up accepting things. The AMS may find some recruits, and it would aid in their dream coming true, and, as new generations came, though not all would yet understand, there would be enough in time where vampire hunting and werewolf hunting would be a thing of the past."

A tear started to roll down Jean-Claude's face, and he said, "And another ten-year old boy would never have to cry again all alone in the woods."

"Then your nightmares could go away, Big Brother," said Anjou, as she hugged his waist. The agents almost crawled out of their skins at her sudden appearance, and they now realized how inadequate to the task that they were in this building. If any had meant malice to the President, there would have been no real way to protect him. Hartley looked at them and said, "See what I mean, gentlemen?"

Jean-Claude began to smile and said, "What do I have to do?"

"Come to Washington D.C. next week," said the other senator, "There will be a secret session in the senate, and you can present your case there. Because it is a treaty, they would have to approve, and then the house, so, this would be a joint session of Congress. Trust me, everyone in the Congress knows about the AMS, and they were sworn to secrecy. They would be about this, and this would not be too unusual, because there have been secret sessions of Congress before. They would still have to agree on this."

"What if they say no?" asked Jean-Claude, "It would be a bit too late to put the jinni back into the bottle at that point."

"I wouldn't worry, son," said the President, "I would expect you to present your case, and that would help, and I will put in a word for you as well. The senators here have also pledged their support."

"I'll be there," he said, and Jean-Claude began to smile. The Dream may not come true like he wanted, but it was going to come true.

6


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jean-Claude was asked by the royalty to give the keynote speech, considering that they felt that hearing anything from children on this matter may not be taken seriously. He worked out some ideas and proposals that he would like to try to get through because this was his chance to talk to Congress, and he could not pass up the chance to get good things for the Clan, and the world of the night—the _mundus nocturne_—in general. A golden opportunity had been laid at his feet, and he knew he would be a fool to pass it up.

As that was happening, the weekend was passing, and Kenta took time with his daughter on that bright, sunny day, and spent it all with her. They walked, laughed, had a small picnic, and even took in a puppet show. Kenta spent time walking through the park's gardens, trying to soak in as much as he could of the sun that day. As the afternoon wore on, Kenta was holding his daughter tightly, and she turned into the little kissing machine she had become, and then settled into cuddling into his chest as she napped. About an hour before sunset, he returned to the Cavern and Clan tower, went to his apartment, and laid Kannon on her bed. He then went up to the roof, sat on a vent that would hold his weight, and then stared in the direction of the setting sun. Throughout the day, he was tossing this choice back and forth through his head, weighing the pros and cons of the whole thing. He had decided, that was no question, but this time was spent trying to insure that he was not deceiving himself. Once he was alone, he allowed himself to watch the sun set for the last time in order to be able to see as much of the sun as he could. As the stars began to dot the sky, he began to remember how Jean-Claude had spoken about the beauty of the night to help Karin with her transition, and he began to smile. There was not really much left in the world that connected him to the world of mortals anymore, save for his own mortality. His natural father, though he had reconciled with him, never attempted to make contact with him or Fumio, as if he was closed the door on one life, and opened another. His grandmother had already passed, and his mother had made peace with her, so there was no connection there now. There was no one left in the world outside the Clan and his family that cared if he even existed, so, to make this change only made sense. Like his father had done, the painful life he had had as a child was about to die, and a new life was about to begin.

He then went back to the apartment where his family awaited him. They had told Jean-Claude what was happening, and after a bit of resistance, he realized it was for the best. The royalty then also understood, and came to the same conclusions independently before Kenta had, and allowed this. Jean-Claude talked of the councils, but they pretty much were nonexistent now in favor of the royalty, and could not disapprove if they wanted to. Jean-Claude knew that the only way the councils could come back was if the Clan was to cease its activities, which was the only reason why he mentioned it. There was an eerie quiet in there, as if someone was dying. Kenta then said to them, as if the mood spelled out how they felt, "Yes, someone is dying tonight. The Kenta of the day is going to die tonight, because there is nothing left in that life that I want anymore. All that went into the night—quite literally—and I go to join them."

Karin now understood better than ever some of the right criteria that would allow a human to become a vampire now: he risks nothing, has no regrets, and does so because he wants a new life, and nothing more. They sat him on the couch, with Karin to his right and Fumio to his left. Karin went first, and Kenta just relaxed and let things happen. When Karin could not do enough, Fumio took over. When he was getting closer to being drained, Kenta started to shiver, and the blood came less. Karin started to hold Kenta now, and then Fumio said, "Now."

Karin bit her own hand and put it into Kenta's mouth. He sucked weakly at first, and then started to drink violently. However, they didn't want him to take back the full complement just yet because they wanted Kannon to finish the job. She raised her blood and formed her teeth into injection needles. He began to shake as the changes were taking place and they laid him down on the sofa. Kannon then came up, gave him a quick kiss, and then sunk in her teeth. Kenta then began to calm as her blood spread through him, and his system began to quiet. Once she was done, they put a blanket over him and he slept contentedly. They then occupied themselves with other things so they could be there when he awoke.

Later on, he began to stir, and they all went to him. As his eyes fluttered open and they began to focus, the three of them were the first thing that he saw. He sat up, and Karin then said, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Kenta in return.

"How do you feel?" asked Fumio.

"It's odd," he said, "I don't feel any different than what I did before save for my teeth."

Karin smiled and said, "Give it time. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, yes I am."

"Then you are about to see that change. Let's go find your preference."

They went out hunting that night, and he was happy to find that his preference was prejudice and the blood of bigots. With him around, all the immigrants that moved to New York were going to find an easy time of it.

The entourage that ended up in Washington D.C. was Karin and Kenta, the royalty, Sean Hartley, Jean-Claude and Yuriya. Along with them were two representatives of the American Lycanthrope Society and the chief of the AMS. Then there were five that arrived that surprised everyone, and they were about to be turned away had not Karin and Jean-Claude stepped in. Chiyuki came with Ren and Keelin, followed by Ryuu and Blade. This was a historic moment for the vampires, and there was no way that they were going to pass it up. They were in the House chamber front and center as the joint session of this secret meeting of Congress was about to commence. Secret meetings and votes were not out of the ordinary for Congress, yet people had no clue that this was one of the reasons why the sessions were so secret. Suddenly the sergeant of the guard spoke up and said, "O yea, O yea, O yea: the joint meeting of this secret session is about to commence. None shall speak of the matters discussed and decided upon within these hallowed halls under the pain of imprisonment…ladies and gentlemen—the President of the United States of America."

This was followed by four Ruffles and Flourishes, followed by Hail to the Chief. President McFadden then entered under Secret Service escort, who then took their normal positions when he took the lectern. After the applause ended, he began his speech: "Madame Vice-President, Mr. Speaker, members of the Senate and the House, distinguished guests, I bid you welcome. This night shall be a historic night for the United States, and a night that I believe will steer the course of this country into a better direction. However, the matters which this body must undertake this evening are ones that cannot go outside these chamber walls for the sake of those that are here to attempt to steer the country into a better direction. As you already know, some years ago, some of you, and previous colleagues had to come to face the truth of the paranormal, and the fact that those who operated within that realm truly existed. Because of great negotiations, and the hard work of them and this body, a mutual understanding of the two groups came to pass, and allowed them to become a part of our society. Though they cannot fully speak to others of what they truly are, because of the symbiosis between our two worlds, they can function as ordinary citizens of the United States, enjoying the same rights as all those who fall under the eagle's wings of protection. It has then, by this same group—the Arlington Magical Society—that we have come aware of others in the paranormal realm that also seek the same rights and protection. However, because of what they are, and because of the myths told about them, they have had to live in hiding and in abject fear of extermination by the ignorant and fearful. Yet, I myself have gone forth and extended an olive branch to them in an attempt to see if those myths were true. I am glad to say to you tonight that much of what is believed about them is fairy tales, and that they are people that could greatly contribute to this great society. Some of you will not believe what I am about to say, but I must tell you that werewolves and vampires have lived amongst us since far before the foundation of this nation. While that might sound crazy to some, remember: if the AMS does not seem so ridiculous to exist, then you must not scoff the information that I have now just relayed to you. Whatever you may have heard about them, you must put that away. In fact, to better help you understand what you deal with, I have asked one representative from each entity represented here tonight to speak. With that, I introduce to you Jean-Claude D'Amphile Makka.

The room was silent, still trying to absorb the information it had just received about vampires and werewolves. Every eye in the room was on him as he took the lectern. He looked out at them, at their fear, and he knew he had to take his time and set them at ease.

He came up with no prepared notes, because he always felt that speaking off the cuff was the best way to be one's self when addressing the crowd. He merely had a sheet of paper with bullet points on them to keep him guided in what he did, and he began to speak: "Well, I haven't seen this many eyes stare at me since I split my shorts one game in a Rugby scrum. Indeed, the moon rose over the field that day!"

The room filled with laughter, not that it was a particularly funny joke, but because the timing of it caught everyone by surprise. They were not expecting humor, and because he came of as reachable, it set many at ease. After they had calmed down, he continued: "I know that many of you have your misconceptions about the two kinds of creatures that the President has mentioned, and I do want to tell you that what Hollywood and the written word have put down often has been dead wrong. We are not the vicious monsters that they have made us out to be. They make us out to be creatures that are controlled by our lusts and desires, forsaking everything that is human, and bent on demonic intents. Nothing could be further from the truth. Each one of us is individuals with consciences, each one able to make moral decisions for ourselves. Another myth is about us being undead. We are not that, though, at great effort, we can create that. However, the act is very forbidden to be done without approval, and selecting people to cross over to the world of the vampire is very exacting. Yet, we do not leave them as undead, as we have the means to convert them into what we are. We are hominid, in that, what the vampire bat is to the bat, we are to humans. At one time, I wanted to class us under the scientific name of _homo sapiens nocturni, _but I now have come to the understanding that we would be better classed as _hominid nocturnes_. However we are classed, we are living, warm-blooded, we have children, we can eat food, and we build families. We are not harmed by garlic or silver, crucifixes, plants do not wilt with us, and we can see our reflections. We can cross running water, crossroads, and a stake to the heart does not kill us, but it does paralyze us. The only way to kill us, in truth, is by fire, beheading, the sun, (which takes a lot longer than people think,) and not being able to feed on blood. I am not saying that we are immortal, but we do live for a long time. Yet, other than these things, and our dietary habits, we are no different than anyone else. In fact, we are enough like you that we can have offspring with you, though the child will end up sterile unless action is taken at some point. That child would be called a dhampir—a Romanian word that means 'little vampire.' They are half-human and half-vampire, with all the benefits and none of the weakness, except for the blood. This is what I and my wife are."

There was muttering now around the room about that, knowing that not only was there vampires in the world, but that it was possible that the intermixing of the two may have actually crated what he is, and could have been someone they met at the store or at the park. The speaker gaveled the room into silence, and Jean-Claude continued: "The one thing that puts many off is our dietary habits. It's not that our bodies cannot create blood, but our bodies are such that we need the supplemental blood. Again, I make reference to the vampire bat comparison again. However, we do not have to kill people to get our blood as many people think, nor do people instantly turn into vampires after being fed upon. In truth, we only need a pint a night, and I only need it once a month or more depending on some of my activities. Furthermore, we only feed off certain kinds of people, in that, we are each attracted to certain emotional or psychological traits in people, and we normally feed off those with an excess of our preferences. When we do, we siphon off some of that, and they end up balanced people for at least a month. No one can ever tell of a tale of being fed upon because we then erase the memories of those upon who we feed. In fact, some of you may have been fed upon even this month and do not even know it. The marks would still be on your necks."

The muttering started anew, and many reached up to feel small welts on their necks, and they were something that they assumed to be insect bites. The speaker gaveled things down again, and he continued: "Now that you know that this has happened to you, you now realize that no harm has really come to you. You are just as you have always been, but a touch more balanced. The myths of people being drained and changed came because, at one time, there was a vast world of the undead vampire that, I am sad to say, was a result of our ancestry in the ancient of days. However, I am happy to inform you that, because of recent activities over the past year, that world was shattered. If the undead are not extinct, they are a severely endangered species, and are something that can be stopped if they ever try to rise up again. We have made sure of that. Thus, you have nothing to fear. We have remained secret up to this point, and for good reason. Yet, it's because of that persecution, and my dream to see it end one day, is why I am here tonight. Tonight, I want to share that dream with you, and why it even came about."

He paused for a sip of water, and he now had the room's full attention. Because of that, he knew the story he was about to tell would bring many to tears.

He overlooked the room, and he said, "23 years ago, in the woods of New Hampshire, a tragedy took place. It all started when a human and a vampire learned to see past their differences and let love have its way. However, there were those of the council, renegades in fact, that swayed the rest of the council, much to their regret, to put a death sentence on them, and their only child—a son, a dhampir. They had to live on the run, and then hide. However, they were eventually hunted down and executed in cold blood after a long chase through the White Mountain forest. The boy, however, survived, saved from his fate by seven vampires who lived in the forest and lived off the land. That boy was I."

Now there were the sounds of saddened amazement that such things could have gone on unchecked and unnoticed on American soil. "I appreciate your reaction, because that tells me that you would have been horrified by the act, where a young boy was sentenced to death by a body of law you would have never recognized, whose only crime was that he had been born. Yet, do know those men trained me with a rigorous regimen that would have rivaled the Navy SEALs. That training went on for five years, and they continued to instill into me a love for country, a respect for all sentient life, a love for myself, knowing myself, and taking people for who they are, and not what they are. When I was fifteen, justice was done, my parents were avenged, and I dedicated the rest of my existence to fight injustice wherever I found it, and to try to unify the worlds of day and night as to where they could be one, or at least, live in harmony."

Jean-Claude had not finished, but a slow groundswell started to build of applause, becoming loud, and then deafening. Despite what he was, and what he had presented, he suddenly became the living embodiment of everything this country was meant to be. Once they calmed down, he then said, "It was my moving to Japan at 17 to go to school, and put a stop to some renegades that wanted to try to conquer the world that caused two things to emerge. The first thing was the emergence of a group called simply the Clan, in that, we were unique, and to me, we were the ultimate example of a vampire clan that ever could have existed. That clan is now over 4,000 strong in Japan, and they are in alliance with the sister group of the AMS, the Greater Japan Magical Society. We have about 75 in Bangor, Maine, 55 in Oregon, and about 50 in New York, and we are growing. This group is made up of humans, vampires, the four that represent the vampire royalty, three dhampirs, and some humans that crossed over and became full vampires after proving themselves. Out of that came what I call 'The Dream.' This was a manifestation of that what my parents sought, what I was instilled to seek, and try to seek to this day. Yet, recent events jeopardized this Dream, because I have come to realize that there would be no way the entirety of mankind would ever accept vampires amongst them without bloodshed and a global war, being that we are just too different from you. In reality, we are hominid, but we are monsters, sad to say. That is not to say that we are out of control or bent on the destruction of mankind. Yet, it is because of that difference that would prevent this, and I thought that all was in vain. This was before Sgt. Sean Hartley stepped in and contacted the right groups of people, including the President himself. They came up with a proposal that could work, and not just for us. With that, I yield the floor to the leader of the American Lycanthrope Society."

Jean-Claude left to applause, and then the next speaker came up and described his society. They were indeed living in secret because of myth as well. However, they were not hunters of human flesh, nor did they raid chicken coops or steal babies. There was one group amongst them that fostered the myths, but they had been soundly defeated, and now there was peace. They lived in nature, and sought to do what they could to preserve nature as well. The politicians who supported green politics were pleased to hear that one, and everyone was anxious to hear more. In fact, there had been one president that had known about them: Theodore Roosevelt. He had accepted them, and had been sworn to secrecy. All his motivations to create the national park, forest, and monument system were all true as history recorded, but they had also encouraged that, and there was also an unsaid reason for this. It gave many safe havens in which the werewolf could operate. He then described a certain thing about their society that made it difficult. He said, "Because of the way that we have to create our offspring, we live an awkward existence. We either must breed with humans as humans, or with a wolf in their fullest wolf form. When they reach puberty, we watch them closely to see if the werewolf in them is dominant. The human with whom we breed are humans that had come to love us as Roosevelt did, and they are secretly a part of our society, and married to many werewolves. If the child comes out human, he is also included, because he can still breed werewolves. The wolf cubs are raised by us because they also are good breeding stock. The odd thing is, we cannot breed with each other, or else that would create a sterile child, and quite often deformed. Those that would do so are punished, but the child is not repelled. It is just cared for and kept in the wilderness. All this makes it hard to be a part of society. Yet, because of the way we _do_ breed, there are far more humans in the know than you realize. In fact, because of the secure setting right now, I can reveal to you that the senators of Alaska are well aware of us, and have worked with the state government there to help protect us. However, if we had national backing, then people could live more in peace, and we could use our skills to better this land. With that, I return the floor to the President."

He then stepped aside and McFadden resumed speaking. "Now you know of these societies, and, by your reaction to this, I can tell that things will be smoother than I had first thought. Now, what I propose is this, I wish to make a treaty with both the Clan, and with the American Lycanthrope Society, and cause it so that they can have the same rights and protections as any other American citizen. The only thing is that those who are a part of those two societies will keep it a secret about what they are to keep the peace, but they would also gain our protection if anyone gets too close to the truth and tries to lash out if either group are unsuccessful in swaying that person to join either group. This would also include a cabinet level position to help regulate these things. In exchange for this, both groups have agreed that they would lend assistance to any matters that would affect national security, and would fall under the areas of their expertise, lend assistance in policing themselves, and also serving as they see fit if there is something that could serve the country well in their abilities to further the cause of freedom. I leave it to you to hammer out the details. There is one more thing, though, before we continue. I would ask Jean-Claude to come back up here for a moment."

Jean-Claude approached, and the President said, "This was something we discussed before I left my visit with the Clan in New York, and I asked to join the Clan."

This brought a mixed reaction, but it was not entirely a bad reaction, and in fact, they saw the benefit in such a thing. For the President, it was a play to push the thing, in that, if there had been resistance, his actions would have helped put that to bed. Jean-Claude then said, "Normally, there is an initiation ceremony that we do, but I think we can waive that in this case."

"Oh no," said the President, "When this is done, I will be back, and we can do this right."

"At the very least, let me give you the ring," said Jean-Claude, and gave it to the President. Jean-Claude then said, "I also want to say that I have been recently contacted by the local councils, and they have all agreed to act as district rulers of the vampires, but they have also recognized the four youths you see sitting before you as the overall charge. Now, understand, we have our own system of executing justice and such, and many affairs we can tend to on our own. However, one thing this legislation will do is also make that vampire subject to the governmental system, making that one subject to the laws of America as well. Thus, like the Native Americans, we will be citizens, but we will have our own tribal law, if you will, that we shall answer to, but not use as protection for an offender if that one has broken state or federal law. With that, I leave you ladies and gentlemen to the free debate of the issues, and we await your decision."

With that, the speaker gaveled that section of the process complete, and the Senate went back to their own chamber to discuss the matter.

Jean-Claude met with the President outside the chamber, and McFadden said, "Well, it's out of our hands now. I just want to say, though, that things could end up different by the time we are done."

"Well, all I can do is to pray, Mr. President," said Jean-Claude, "In fact, is there a chapel around here?"

The President affirmed this, and he had one of his agents show him the way. Both he and Anjou went to pray over the issue, and it was going to take much in prayer.

2


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The debate was a rough one. Concepts, ideas, changes and compromises were being bandied about between the houses and the legislators of each house. That they wanted the treaty was beyond question. The problem lay in how to shape it as to allow the two factions full citizenship and yet be able to cater to their unique needs and continue to conceal precisely what they were. The first thing was to determine whether or not they were already citizens or not. If not, that would take constitutional amendment, and they were not sure at all they could then continue. How could they keep certain concealments if all the states governments had to be in the know in order to have the option as to whether or not they wanted to ratify the amendment? After kicking it around, they looked at the 14 amendment, and they realized that this truly already guaranteed them rights as citizens. However, they would also have to look at their own structure of operation.

The problem came in the fact that they had their own inner laws and leaders that they worried would run interference with the proper operation of rights to citizens. All it would take was one grumpy vampire feeling that he or she had been wronged by their own leadership, and then they could cause a fuss, go to court, and cause a huge mess. What they decided was that the two worlds would be treated in the most unique way that could ever be conceived. However, they called in to the session certain ones of both factions to see if this idea would work.

Jean-Claude and Anjou were in the Capitol building's chapel area, deep in prayer and thought. The room had the feel of the architecture of the time, the room being dominated by the sizeable stained glass window of George Washington kneeling in prayer. The age and colonial flavor added a sense of reverence to those who entered, and the peaceful silence seemed to grip one as they entered, seemingly demanding that reverence out of even the staunchest atheist. It was in this room that they prayed, with Anjou kneeling at the altar, and Jean-Claude pacing the floor, but pacing in such a fashion, albeit unconsciously, so as not to break the silence that seemed to allow the Holy Spirit the clearest space through which to speak without interruption. Both of them were barely audible when they did speak, each one seemingly afraid that, if they raised their voices more than that, then whatever spell the Holy Spirit was weaving at that point would be broken. It was into this that one of the house pages entered, and her hurried pace was suddenly arrested at the sight. She almost felt like she shouldn't say anything, not wanting to disturb whatever...well, she didn't quite know what to call it that she would disturb, but she knew that she had to say something. She therefore, almost at a whisper, announced, "Mr. Makka, the Speaker is summoning you to the house chamber. They have a question for you."

Even at the whisper, it caught him by surprise, and he seemed to snap back as if his spirit was on some remote world. The page apologized, and he looked over at Anjou as if he needed her approval to go, and she nodded and returned to her devotions. He then followed the page.

Once inside, he saw that the royalty had already been consulted, and were still in there, as were two representatives of the American Lycanthrope society. The Speaker then asked, "Mr. Makka, we are sorting out the details of how we shall be structuring the extension of rights to your peoples, and we are about to attempt something unique in this country's history considering the unique circumstances under which we are now operating. In order to insure that all rights are extended, but that nothing runs in conflict with the state governments or in civil rights, we are proposing that those of the vampire world who are a part of the system be considered a state without defined borders. In other words, if you could work out with your councils the details, we could do this and insure that you would have proper rights."

"What about representation?" asked Jean-Claude.

"That would be the interesting part," answered the Speaker, "Your representation would come through the state within which you resided, and one would have to be subject to the state and federal laws. However, the laws you pass would have to be in accordance with those two bodies, but you could still pass laws unique to your needs."

"This sounds like something the Native Americans have," said Jean-Claude.

"Sort of," said the Speaker, "except that the laws within your Clan would also be upheld by the federal government. It will be similar, but it would allow you to govern your unique needs at the same time that it allows you all the rights of any citizen."

He pondered this matter, and realized that there were many vampires that did not even have social security numbers, and having that would grant them access to everything that the country had to offer. As if they had read his mind, they also said, "What we propose is that all vampires and vampire-like creatures such as you would be given social security numbers starting in the numbers 996 and 998 respectively. 997 and 999 would be reserved for the lycanthropes. Any humans that are a part of the Clan would keep their current numbers, but they would also fall under your governance considering the knowledge that they bear. Thus, you can still recruit humans if you wish. Considering that you could wipe their memories, if they said no, this would not be a problem. We are also going to establish a cabinet level position—a secret one, of course—called 'The Department of Extra-natural Affairs.' This would govern the affairs of the already established AMS, and then include your two groups as well. Thus, if there are matters of national interest that seem to fall under your jurisdiction, we would then call upon you to aid us in whatever means that you have to resolve the situation. If any of your groups would want to serve in the military, then a special unit would then be created to meet their needs, and serve in ways to aid in defense of this nation in ways that no foe has ever seen, and had better dread. What we need from you is to tell the councils of all this, and then see if they agree."

Jean-Claude pumped his head up and down, pondering the situation, and he realized that would make every vampire in the nation a member of the Clan whether or not they liked it. However, considering how generous that Congress was being at that moment, he wondered how the councils could even refuse this. They already recognized the rule of the kids, so taking this step should not have been a great matter. He looked up and said, "If you can give me an hour, I think we could work this out."

The Speaker then took up his gavel and said, "Then this meeting will be in recess for one hour."

He smacked down the gavel, and everyone then began to file out for a short nap, coffee, and even a snack. A page was sent to the house, and they went into recess as well. In the meantime, Jean-Claude was making some calls.

An hour later, the houses met again, and each side sent across their proposals. They were almost identical, and the small differences would not affect the major proposals much, and they were able to hash out those things before Jean-Claude returned. When he did, he came back in with a smile on his face. The Speaker then said, "Well, do you have some news for us?"

"It has passed!" he said, "All the councils agreed to every last jot and tittle. This has been the best chance for us to date, and there was no way they could pass this up."

The American Lycanthrope Society also came in with an approval, and as a result, both houses went to a vote. Of course, there were a few dissenters here and there who, though they did not disapprove of the treaty, they did not like how some things in the bill were shaped, and they wanted more time on it. However, they were not things as such that, if it passed as it was, they would raise too much of a fuss. It was more of a show of patriotism than anything else, oddly enough, in that, if they didn't dissent, they could not say rightly that they were not properly representing the people of their districts and states respectively. They at least wanted it on the record that they wanted more time to fine tune the details, and so that it could be shown that they were indeed doing their jobs. If they had not done so, it would almost have seemed as if they had done so because everyone else was doing it or that it was being forced on them to do so. Jean-Claude came out of the House chamber screaming, "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES! IT PASSED—IT ALL PASSED! IT'S GOING TO THE PRESIDENT RIGHT NOW!"

All the vampires, werewolves, and Sean Hartley bunched together in one tight group hug, bouncing up and down in joy. It meant no more sneaking around, living in secret, having to hide, and most of all, living in fear. It wasn't exactly what they had aimed for, but considering the latest revelations of the world of the night, it was for the best, and the best they could have expected. It wasn't a complete merging, but at least the Clan could continue to operate, and by the way things were, many humans could be brought into the fold without having to expose the existence of vampires at all, and yet to cause it so that enough humans in the know would mean less and less prying eyes. Jean-Claude then said, "We need to mark this day. For the vampire and the werewolf, this is Year Zero, and our year of Jubilee. We're free."

He let those words reverberate in his head and he then began to build into a crescendo and said, "We're FREE, WE'RE FREE! MOM, DAD, GRAMPY, WE'RE FREE! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

He was in tears of joy as they all began to yell anew. Jean-Claude then dropped to his knees, saying, "Thank you, Lord: thank you for all you have done! Now, assure that my up there can rest in peace!"

They all helped him up and hugged him as a page came up and said, "I hate to break up your celebration, but the President would like you all there when he signs the bill. He said that he would like to be there to celebrate with you."

They were all escorted to the waiting limos and taken to the White House brimming with joy and a sense of hope that they never knew they could have. Freedom had finally come.

Epilogue

It was mid-march, and Madison Square Garden had a sizeable crowd that night. It was not what one would consider a packed house, but there was enough noise as both teams took to the ice. It was last game in a "best-of-five" series to determine the city hockey league championship. Because this was New York City, the league itself could have been considered semi-pro, as the players did receive some compensation for their time. On the ice in black uniforms with yellow vertical stripes and a lion's head emblazoned on their chests was the Central Park Lions, so called because the team was now owned by Karin Usui and sponsored by her restaurant. On the ice was Jean-Claude, wearing number 4 in honor of Bobby Orr, and many compared his play to him, and to other hard hitting defensemen of the past. He was indeed an enforcer, but he also was the top scoring defenseman in the league. The team also had the only female player in the league, Chiyuki Tanaka Makka, playing in goal, with the best goals against average of any in the league. Again, she could have stopped them all, but in order to keep the illusion, she again did as she had before, and let through the occasional shot. However, she had never lost a game in which she kept goal, but alternated between herself and the other keeper, just to keep things from being suspected as being odd. Tonight, she was in goal, and it almost made Jean-Claude feel a bit lax, but Chiyuki bopped him in the back of the head with her blocker as she said, "Hey, keep your head in this. Just because I can stop it all doesn't mean you relax. You do, and it could be the one time I really do miss, and that could be the thing that kills us!"

"Yes ma'am," he said with mock military respect and a smile on his face, and they laughed as they got ready.

As he stood on the ice, he looked up into the stands. He was quite noticeable by his tinted half visor and Ray-bans, as well as by his massive size. He looked up to find his family there to cheer him on. He also noted the amount of rings he saw in the crowd, and he was heartened by the sight, knowing that the Clan was growing. It had been blissfully peaceful ever since that session of Congress, and he had not had to fight in that time. He now felt more like a dad than before, but he also knew that, since that time, the kids had been growing more into their roles, and he knew that there would come a point where he could not deal with them as he had. Yet, that was okay, because it was all meant to be. As things settled into place, there were some snags, and that was to be expected. However, once things were in place, the world of the night enjoyed a peace that they had never had before. They could hold jobs, be a part of society, lend their wisdom and knowledge to those in which they came in contact, fuss about bills, complain about prices, about the government, all the things that anyone else would have taken for granted. At first it seemed odd, but then a breath of fresh air, because, now, they were a part of the system. No more would they have to live in fear, and they were the best citizens that could be met, because, above anyone else, they appreciated what they had, and worked to ensure that it was never taken away.

As he scanned the crowd, he saw Blade sitting in an area where no one else was sitting, wearing his characteristic black leather trench coat and sunglasses. He had come in by invitation for this game, and he was interested. He knew this wasn't the Red Wings, but then he did expect a good game. However, he still had a problem being in with crowds as if everything was normal. It is said that old habits die hard, and it seemed that, no matter what happened, he would always be the loner. Marc Spector was also there to watch as was Sean Hartley and the rest of Cleric Team. They had been instrumental in bringing things together, and Jean-Claude indeed wanted them there for the game. Certain members of Die Kaiserenhand had gone on missions with them since that time in matters that were more the worry of the Cleric Team, but were such that their abilities would be helpful, and it tightened that bond as well. It was then that the referee's whistle blew and brought him back down to earth, readying him for the face off.

The game itself was hard hitting and a fast moving affair. However, the score was tied after three periods, and it was not like either team locked the puck in a long and dull mid-ice battle. It flowed back and forth, play after play, neither offense letting up, raining shot after shot on the goals. However, neither defense was willing to yield, as Jean-Claude made every wing and center pay for coming in to his zone, or pay for a momentary lapse of concentration as he zipped down the ice with a stolen puck. Both keepers were a brick wall out there, neither willing to yield. There had even been a fight or two, as Jean-Claude went after a couple of goons that were harassing his teammates and Chiyuki in particular. It may have gotten him five minutes in the box, but at least that goon wouldn't be out their either. It became an epic struggle of the kind that, whoever blinked first would blow the whole game. It went through two sudden death overtimes, and it was now into the third. The play slowed noticeably as both teams were exhausted. The only one that seemed to have any energy left was Chiyuki, who seemed as fresh as when the game began, and she had not come out of goal. It would now be a matter of which team was fitter. Finally, with about 43 seconds left in the third overtime, there was an overload on the left side of the Lions' end, and an opponent was trying to set up the one-timer. However, just as he was passing, Jean-Claude pasted him to the ice with a hard shoulder that made the whole crowd groan as if they had been the ones hit. The puck then went loose and Chiyuki snapped it to the other side to an open defenseman. He started to take off as Jean-Claude skated to the middle and forward of the play. As he crossed his blue line, the puck was dumped to him and he took off on a breakaway. However, a defenseman that had been behind the net came out to challenge, forcing Jean-Claude to veer right, and then to snap to the left. He dragged the puck with him across the front of the goal as he passed, and by the way he moved the puck, it looked like he was going to pass. However, instead of that, he quickly moved his stick to the other side of the puck and leaned forward hard as he flicked a back hand shot. The goalie wasn't ready for it as he had positioned himself to anticipate a one-timer, and it went in just as the momentum had carried Jean-Claude straight forward and caused him to look like Superman as he flew by. The horn sounded and that was it. The Lions won one to zero. The crowd erupted, and even the few sports writers that were there said that was as good as any Stanley Cup game they had ever seen. The team piled on top of Jean-Claude as the celebration began.

As they were in the locker room finishing their showers and celebrating there, they were now all dressed and still talking to reporters here and there. Many were going to the Cavern to continue the celebration as Karin promised them all meals on the house. Karin came in, and they all cheered their owner, as she said, "This is a great day for all of us, and remember: if you want these free meals to stay free, I had better see the cup in our restaurant next year!"

They all cheered and began to head to the Cavern. As they walked back, Karin, Kenta, Anjou, Jean-Claude, and Chiyuki with Ren and Keelin and the rest of the kids were walking together. Jean-Claude did manage to slip up to Kenta, and he said, "How's it been? I haven't really talked to you since the change."

"There was an adjustment period," answered Kenta, "But mother and Karin helped pull me through it well enough. Once I got used to things, it was as if this was normal for me."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Not really, because there was nothing left that really held me to the old world. It's like that old man died, and a new man was born."

"Good to hear," responded Jean-Claude, "Remember that I am always here for you."

As they talked, Karin was talking with a girl that was in high school and worked as the team's statistician. She looked down in the mouth at that point, despite the fact that the team had won it all, and she said, "Hey, Mary Ann, why are you so sad?"

"Well, there was this boy," she said, "and we were starting to get along. He really acted like he liked me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, at the game tonight, I hoped it would be me and him to celebrate, but…"

She began to tear up, and Karin said, "Why are you crying?"

"He had a girlfriend!" she sobbed, "and he had led me on the whole time!"

Karin gave her a sisterly hug, and she said, "Hey, you don't need creeps like that."

"It's not that," Mary Ann answered, "I mean, look at me: I'm an ugly Betty! I thought he liked me for me!"

"Oh stop—you are not ugly. It's just that your rose hasn't quite blossomed yet," assured Karin, knowing that the only thing she needed to do was to gain some confidence in herself and it would all change. However Mary Ann said, "I just wish there was some kind of people I could fit in with, that didn't judge just by outer appearances. I mean, why can't people love like a family and not be superficial?"

"You really believe that it should be that way?"

"Yes, I do."

Karin then smiled and said, "Well, guess what: I have one I can introduce you to, even tonight, and one that will always be there for you no matter what."

"Really? Where could that be?"

Karin smiled even broader and said, "Part of them is around you."

Mary Ann looked confused and said, "I don't understand."

"Once we get back to the Cavern," Karin answered, "We will explain everything."

Karin knew that this girl would come over with little problem, and she knew that it could be the thing to make her blossom. Karin put an arm around her shoulder and drew her in saying, "Welcome to the family."

3


End file.
